Trauma
by ShadowLvr15
Summary: Post Sonic Forces, sequel to Suffer. War leaves scars. Suffering leaves scars. Loss leaves scars. The struggle to move on his full of challenges, and different people respond in different ways. Will Infinite ever be able to be who he once was?
1. Prologue

**I'm back everyone! I hope this little taste will keep your interest as we explore the different traumas each character has been through, and if they'll be able to heal.**

 **Enjoy! And please read and review!**

* * *

"You did it Gadget," Keelie grinned. She hurried towards him and put her arms around his neck, capturing his mouth with hers.

Infinite was gone, and Eggman was defeated once again. The war was finally over. Although it took longer than it usually did to stop the doctor. Sonic's capture put them behind.

Sonic grinned at the red wolf and gave a thumbs up, "good job buddy."

Gadget just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Papa!" Kinnley exclaimed while running towards his father. He grabbed him in a hug. He'd been so worried. He couldn't lose his father too.

Ace stood nearby, holding Fortune's hand. Since Reagan and Aurora's death, he'd took it upon himself to protect his little brother. He knew Kinnley could take care of himself. He was so level headed, and always thought things through. Better than him, he hated to admit.

At that moment, an explosion sounded from the base. Shadow's head whipped around. His mouth formed a smirk.

Jay glanced over at him, "I know that look Shadow." Jay had grown more serious during the war. It had hardened him. "We search the place?"

"We search the place."

* * *

The two dark furred males made their way through the burned bits of metal and the broken wires. Careful not to touch the ends that were sparking electricity.

The base had lost power, so all the main lights were out. The only light was the red warning lights blinking on the control panels. Jay's gold eyes glowed softly in the dim light.

As they rounded a corner, Jay's boot stepped in a pool of liquid. The jackal lifted his foot and sniffed at it. It was blood.

He looked down to see a dark figure laying on the ground. His eyes widened as the red light illuminated Infinite's mask. "Shadow," he said while reaching for his friend.

The black and red hedgehog turned around. Infinite's battered body was laying there. The silver mask's nose was pointed to the ceiling, as Infinite was on his back.

The only sign he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest, which had a gaping hole in it where the ruby once was.

Red eyes narrowed and Shadow put his foot on top of the wound. Infinite gasped and his back arched as he tried to sit up. His mask fell, as it wasn't fastened.

Jay was in shock. It was Finn. His brother's blue and gold eyes were brimmed with tears from the pain he was in.

Shadow's hand held a chaos spear. Yellow energy sparked from his fingertips.

"G-Go ahead," Infinite slurred, "kill me. Run me through." He didn't see Jay, his vision was so blurry all he could see was blobs of color.

"No!" Jay shouted, grabbing Shadow's arm. He swallowed and licked his lips. "I know he doesn't deserve to live after all he's done. But he's my brother."

Shadow pursed his lips, this was the one they'd been searching for. He was Infinite all this time. He glanced at Jay, his friend's gold eyes were pleading with him. He hadn't seen Jay so vulnerable in a long time.

Heaving a sigh, he let the energy dissipate. When he removed his foot from Infinite's chest the jackal gasped for air and collapsed back on the ground. He curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain. He clutched the mask to his chest, as if it would save him.

The dark hedgehog bent down, and scooped the wounded jackal up. "Let's go," he muttered.

As they walked, Infinite rested his head against Shadow's chest. He mumbled incoherently while gripping his mask to his chest.

"You know this will be difficult to explain to the others," Shadow remarked as they reached the group.

Jay nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Keelie screeched, "why would you save Infinite?! He killed my babies!"

"She's got a point Shads," Sonic said while folding his arms.

Shadow sighed, "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but Jay said this is his brother."

At that moment, Infinite shifted in his arms. The jackals gasped when they saw his face, it was Finn. Their leader, their brother, their friend.

Keelie felt tears brim her eyes. It couldn't be her brother. The one she looked up to. Who took care of her when she needed him. She thought about the times when her parents were too busy for her. She and Finn would spend time together. Sometimes she felt no one understood her except for Finn.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing. Gadget held her to his chest. He softly smoothed her mane.

Fortune let go of Ace's hand and ran to his mama. The young pup flung his arms around her legs and hugged her. He wanted to let her know that he loved her, and didn't want her to be sad, and that Reagan and Aurora wouldn't have either. But he didn't know how. He couldn't speak and tell her.

Most of the time it didn't bother him, not talking, but at times like these, it frustrated him. His mama didn't seem to notice him. He wanted her to feel better.

He reached up and tugged on her shirt, trying to get her attention. "Not now Fortune," Gadget said lightly, "mama is upset, she'll hold you later."

Fortune glared. That wasn't what he wanted. His papa should have known that. He was trying to help.

Reaching up again, he tugged on her shirt once more. "Fortune," his father's scold was more stern.

The young pup felt frustration bubbling up in his chest. No one was understanding what he wanted. Fortune pulled on his mama's shirt again.

"That's enough," Gadget snapped. "Ace, come get your brother." He was irritated with Fortune.

When Ace picked him up, Fortune squirmed and struggled to get away. His mama needed him. Didn't everyone see she was upset? Didn't they care? He turned to look at Ace. Surely he would understand. But Ace didn't put him down.

Tears rolled down Fortune's face. No one was listening to him. No one cared.

It wasn't long till Keelie came over and scooped him up in her arms. He hugged her tightly.

Gadget frowned. Keelie always let Fortune have his way.

"Come on," Rouge said, "let's get back to the resistance."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go everybody! I'm excited about where this story will take us! Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you'd like to see in this story, I'll see what I can do:)**

* * *

Infinite woke up with a gasp. He blinked a few times, looking around the room. Where was he?

A bed. He was in a bed. His ear twitched at the sound of voices outside the door. Pain shot through his chest as he propped himself up on his elbows.

When the doorknob began to turn he hurriedly got out of the bed despite the pain. He didn't want to be vulnerable. He hid behind the doorway.

The door opened and he jumped out showing his teeth. The rabbit standing there did not even flinch. "What are you doing out of bed young man?" She frowned, "get back in there and rest. Look, you've bled through your bandages."

Confusion showed plainly on his face. Why wasn't she afraid of him?

She set down the covered tray and shoved him lightly toward the bed. "Now I have to change your bandages. Lay down."

Infinite obeyed, but only because he was confused. His blue and gold eyes watched her warily as she changed his bandages.

"Your family is here," she said while putting some medicine on the open

wound.

"You lie." He snarled, wincing slightly at the pain. "My family is dead."

A look fell upon her face that he could not identify, but he didn't like it. His fur bristled under her touch. She tucked in the ends of the gauze she wrapped around his chest. A sad smile rested on her lips, "you should eat now, I'm sure you're hungry." She set the tray on his lap and uncovered it.

He glared daggers into the bowl of chicken soup and folded his arms across his chest.

The rabbit reached to touch him, but at his warning growl, she thought better of it. "Rest now," she said softly, "you have a lot of healing to do." Then she left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

"How is he Vanilla?" Jay asked as she came in the community room.

"He seems confused dear, he thinks you all are dead." She washed her hands at the sink and then sat beside him.

As they were talking, Ace slipped out of the room.

* * *

Ace padded down the hallway toward his uncle's room. He didn't understand why he would kill his siblings, so he was going to ask him.

The young pup slowly opened the door. He looked around the room, but he didn't see anyone. The bed was disheveled, like someone had gotten up. The bowl of chicken soup sat untouched on the side table.

Ace swallowed nervously, maybe he should turn back. Tentatively, he stepped further into the room.

Once he got closer to the bed, the door slammed shut. He turned around to see Infinite, without his mask on, standing there. Ace gulped and took a step back. The other jackal's face was battered and bruised. His eyes held a lot of malice behind the heterochromia. Ace felt very intimidated.

"You," Infinite glared, "you're back." The adult advanced towards him.

Ace backed up, "I've never even met you before," he protested. "I just want to talk to you."

"Spare me your excuses," he snarled. He pulled his lips back to show his teeth. His fur bristled and he growled at him.

Ace tried to make himself look small. He cowered down on the floor as Infinite towered over him. He whimpered and a few tears fell.

Infinite grinned wickedly. He loved making others feel inferior and afraid. To make them feel what he felt as a pup. It gave him a sense of control. More of an illusion of it really, all Infinite ever was was a pawn. A slave to the ruby. And yet, he didn't feel the same rush anymore. But Butch deserved this. After everything he did, he had the nerve to come back.

Ace screamed and put his arm up as Infinite lunged for his throat. "Stop!" He cried as Infinite bit down on his arm, "let go! Mama! Papa!"

The door burst open and Gadget came into the room. Ace's arm was between Infinite's teeth and blood ran down it. The wolf grabbed him off his son and punched him a few times.

Ace bawled while clutching his arm to his chest. "I want my mama!" He cried.

"Finn," Gadget said calmly, "what are you doing?"

The jackal's eyes snapped dangerously, "Butch will pay for what he did to me!" He yelled, "I killed him once, and I'll do it again!"

"Finn," Gadget put his hand out, "that's not Butch. That's just a pup. He doesn't know what happened all those years ago. He's innocent in all this."

Infinite blinked a few times. By now, Keelie had come in the room and had scooped Ace up in her arms, cradling him to her chest. Ace held his bloodied arm to his chest, crying.

It was then that Infinite tasted the blood in his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked at this pup, he couldn't be more than seven. And he injured him. This innocent boy. Just like Jay's pup.

He hurriedly spit the blood from his mouth. How could he? It had to have been the ruby. Even though it had left him, he had been its host. It still affected the way he responded to things. He had been a fool to think it was his friend. Its promise of power came with a price.

"How could you Finn?!" Keelie said turning to look at him, "how could you?"

Infinite backed up. His beloved little sister's face was scarred and a chunk of her ear was gone, but what was more upsetting to him were the tears rolling down her face. And he'd caused it.

He sank to the ground numbly, drawing his knees to his chest. He had so many regrets. And he couldn't change a thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short, i felt this was a good stopping point. things will pick up soon. Enjoy, and please read and review.**

* * *

Kinnley and Fortune sat in the plastic chairs outside the infirmary. Vanilla was bandaging Ace's arm.

Fortune jumped up when he heard Ace's scream of pain. Kinnley grabbed him before he could dart in the room. "It's ok Fortune," he said gently, "miss Vanilla is taking care of him. He'll be fine."

The younger pup's ears fell back, but he sat down again.

It wasn't long until Ace came out of the room. Keelie was at his side and Vanilla was right behind them.

Fortune hopped up and hurried over to his brother. His gold eyes looked up at Ace with worry.

Ace sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I'm ok Fortune."

Kinnley came over to them and looked at the splint on Ace's arm, "is it broken?" He asked looking up to his mother.

Keelie smiled sadly, Kinnley was such a perceptive boy. "I'm afraid so sweetie."

"Why did uncle do that?" He asked, "Ace didn't do anything. We've never even met him before." Kinnley always asked the difficult, but important, questions.

Ace's gaze hardened. "He's no uncle of mine." Then he turned and stomped down the hall.

Keelie sighed. Ace was becoming more and more cold in his dealings with others. It worried her. She didn't want him to become like his father, cruel and heartless. Or like her father, a bully. But he had the deck stacked against him. She just hoped he would stay the sweet boy he was.

* * *

"Hi aunt Tempest," Kinnley chirped, grinning up at her and wagging his tail.

She looked down from the cabinet, bowl still in her hand. "Hello Kinnley." A smile rested on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making some dinner," she answered while setting the bowl on the counter.

"Can I help?" He asked hopefully, bouncing a little on his tiptoes.

"Of course you can Kinnley," she ruffled his hair, "go wash your hands first." He nodded and hurried over to the sink.

"Aunt Tempest?" He asked after a minute, "is Infinite really our uncle?"

The female jackal stopped in the middle of cutting potatoes, "why do you ask that?"

"Well," he pulled a few more leaves off the lettuce, "he hurt Ace, and a lot of other people, I just was hoping he wasn't."

She sighed, "honey, we can't control who our family is, and what they do doesn't define who you are. But he is really your uncle. He's your mother's half brother."

He tilted his head, "half brother?"

She nodded and resumed cutting vegetables. "They have the same mother, but different fathers."

"Why?" His gold eyes looked up at her with confusion.

"It's complicated." She put the potatoes in a pot and poured water over them. She was glad Rouge had taught her how to cook. Then she turned on the stove.

"You can tell me," he said. "I won't say anything to anyone."

"I don't think that's a good idea Kinnley."

"Why not? I won't, I promise."

She sighed, it probably wasn't the wisest decision, but she felt he needed to know. Tempest turned to face him, "things have changed a lot over the years, and things we did weren't good for us, but we didn't know any other way of life. We lived together in villages called packs, with an alpha. This happened before I met your uncle, but Jay told me about it. Jay and Infinite," his new name still felt odd as it rolled off her tongue, "were the only two boys of their litter, they had eight sisters. Infinite was the smallest, and only Jay really cared about him, because in that time, only the strongest pups were valued. Anyway, there was a tragic accident, and Infinite's father, and sisters, were killed."

Kinnley's eyes widened as he listened to her story.

"So Infinite's mother was forced to take a new husband, and he became your mother's father." She tried to use words he would understand. Keelie was trying so hard to keep them out of jackal cultures.

"Wow," Kinnley whispered. "so what happened after that? Why did he get so mean? Why did he hurt Ace? Why did he kill Reagan and Aurora?"

"Honey, I think that's something only he can answer," she replied while placing the casserole in the oven. "Come on, let's clean up. I'll wash, you dry."

About the time they were finishing up, Ace came in the kitchen. "Hi Ace," said Tempest gently, "how's your arm?"

He shrugged, "ok I guess." He perched himself on the seat at the table. "What are you guys doing?"

"We just finished making dinner. It's still cooking though," said Kinnley.

Ace nodded.

"Did you take your medicine Ace?" Tempest asked him.

"Yeah," he sighed and rested his head on the table. "My arm still hurts though."

Tempest reached over and patted his uninjured hand in a reassuring gesture. He gave her a weak smile.

"So what happened Ace?" Kinnley asked, "what did he do to you?"

"He bit me," he mumbled.

Kinnley gasped, "didn't his mama teach him not to bite?" He asked Tempest with wide eyes.

Tempest sighed sadly. Their old life was really not a good one. She was just glad Keelie's boys didn't have to live that way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter everyone! I personally really enjoyed writing Infinite in this chapter, hopefully I was able to capture his thought process. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

The next morning, Infinite woke before the sun. He blinked sleepily. The jackal was still in the same bedroom from yesterday.

Blue and gold eyes glanced over to the tray of food from yesterday as his stomach growled. He was hungry, but didn't trust them not to poison his food.

He pulled the blankets over his head and curled up in a ball, trying to go back to sleep.

It felt like forever he lay there. His mind racing a mile a minute, he tried not to think of all the horrible things that had happened. He just couldn't go back to sleep.

After a while, there was a light knock, then the sound of the doorknob turning. Infinite curled up on himself and held his breath. If he was quiet, maybe no one would find him.

"Infinite?" The rabbit from yesterday's voice reached his ears. "Are you all right?"

His hands clenched the sheets and his eyes widened. He could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. Blue and gold eyes darted back and forth.

Vanilla looked over at the table beside the bed. The soup she had brought him still remained untouched.

She set the plate in her hand down and sat in the wooden chair. "Infinite," she said gently, "I brought you a sandwich." There was no response. The rabbit reached for the blanket, "aren't you hungry?"

When Infinite felt the slight tug on his blanket he let out a snarl. He pulled the fabric tighter around him. He only stopped growling when he felt her let go.

"I'm not going to hurt you," her voice sounded reassuring, "I'm trying to help. Why don't you come out and let me check your bandages?" She added after a pause.

Infinite backed up against the wall, still hidden from sight. He refused to be touched. He only allowed it yesterday because he was confused, and didn't really know what was happening.

"I know you're afraid, and that's ok. They told me you had a rough life, and you don't trust anyone. I don't expect you to." The rabbit folded her hands in her lap. It was obvious he wouldn't let her get close, so she just decided to talk to him. To tell him what was going on.

"The pup you saw yesterday," she said, "his arm is broken."

Infinite's eyes widened.

"He's Keelie's pup you know. Her eldest." Vanilla tried to speak about things important to jackal culture. "She told me she named him after your father, Ace."

Infinite pulled the blankets closer to him and squeezed his eyes shut. A few tears threatened to spill. Keelie named him that to honor his father, and he tore apart her family. He truly was a heartless person.

Vanilla realized she was upsetting him, so she changed her topic. "You should know your brother is alive."

He snorted, obviously not believing her.

"Jay," she said, "and his..." She cleared her throat, jackals didn't marry, so she tried to remember the word Jay used, "...mate, Tempest."

She saw the figure under the blanket tense, but he did not make a sound. "Lance and Pierce are here too Infinite, your cousins." The rabbit brushed her ears back over her shoulder, "they'll come see you when you're feeling better."

The jackal mumbled something incoherent and buried himself under the pillows.

"I'll leave the sandwich here in case you decide you want it. It's turkey." She picked up the soup and left the sandwich on the table. "Get better Infinite," her voice was gentle and reassuring. But he knew she meant more than just physically. Then she left the room.

* * *

Ace sighed to himself as he sat in the rocking chair. He was somewhat bored since his brothers were outside playing. He didn't feel up to joining them since his arm was sore today.

His gold eyes looked up to the sky out the window as dark clouds rolled in. A heavy sigh left him once more.

His ear twitched as someone came up beside him. He looked over to see Tempest standing with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"You look like you could use some cheering up." She said pulling a chair over and sitting next to him.

He grinned and took a couple of the treats off the plate. The room fell silent except for his chewing.

"How are you holding up?" Tempest asked after a moment.

"Ok I guess," his gold eyes looked down on his lap, "I just feel lonely."

"Well why don't you go play with Kinnley and Fortune? I think they're making mud pies." She tried to entice him.

"No thanks."

Tempest frowned slightly. His voice sounded like he had given up. "What's wrong honey?" She was so concerned for her little nephew. She put her arm around him gently. "Tell me all about it."

A few hiccups and tears fell. "I miss my brother and sister."

"I know you do honey," Tempest said gently. "I never got to meet them but your mama told me about them. They were a wonderful boy and girl."

He sniffled while wiping his eyes. "Reagan and I did everything together. He was my best friend." He clenched his fists, "and Infinite took them away from me!"

Concern showed on her face. Ace was becoming angry and bitter about his losses in life. Just like Infinite. She hugged him, "let it all out baby."

Ace's eyes widened, then he grabbed her and bawled.

* * *

Later that evening, Tempest was getting ready to shower in the small bathroom off her and Jay's room.

She peeled off her clothes and took her hair down. Grabbing her hairbrush, she ran it through her mane to detangle it. Then she hopped in the shower.

She hummed softly to herself as the water ran over her fur. Her thoughts drifted to Ace. Her nephew was so distraught about all that had happened, it seemed history was repeating itself. Although after he'd calmed down she'd been able to help him focus on the good memories he had of his siblings. She hoped he'd understood that the best way to cope was to remember the good things. That would keep them alive in his heart.

It wasn't long until Jay came in the room, "hey." He said going over to the sink.

"Hey. How was training?" She asked while lathering the shampoo into her hair.

"Eh, same old same old. Shadow said we're all going to start clean up and rebuilding the town next week," he replied while opening the cabinet and getting out his toothbrush.

"That's good." After rinsing the soap off she turned off the water. "Hand me that towel?" She asked reaching a hand out.

Jay handed it to her and she dried off, then wrapped it around her body before she got out. Her mate was leaning against the counter when she opened the curtain.

A small grin formed on his muzzle as his gold eyes swept over her.

She glanced sideways at him, "what?" A piece of her wet hair fell in her face and she brushed it back.

"I was just thinking about the first time I met you." Heat flushed her cheeks as he stepped closer to her. "I think I loved you right away," he whispered heavily. His hand rested under her chin gently.

She smiled. "Oh Jay, I love you too." Her heart fluttered as he bent to kiss her lips. She put her arms around his neck returned the gesture.

They finally had to pause for breath. Tempest gazed fondly at his gold eyes as she ran her hands along his shoulders. He meant everything to her.

Without another word, Jay scooped her up and carried her to the other room.


	5. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, we get to explore a little bit of Infinite's fears and insecurities. Enjoy! and please read and review!**

* * *

Tempest sighed heavily, she didn't feel like herself today. She ran her fingers over the rim of her glass while staring into the juice in it.

"Hey girl," Rouge said plopping down beside her at the table. A plate of waffles was in her hand. When the white bat noticed the sad look on her friend's face she put her hand on her upper arm. "You ok hun?"

Tempest wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, "I'm fine," she sniffled.

"Now honey, don't lie to me. You're upset about something, let me help." Concern shone in her blue eyes.

"I know it's selfish of me, but I want pups so bad Rouge."

"Why is that selfish?" She asked, "you and Jay would make great parents."

"No we wouldn't," her voice as thick with tears. Her vision blurred as she stared at the tabletop.

Rouge frowned, "don't say that. I know that can't be true. The two of you do so well with Keelie's boys. They adore you."

"It doesn't matter Rouge," she hiccuped. "I already let my baby down."

"What are you talking about Tempest?" Slowly she set her plate of waffles down. She had the feeling something bad had happened in the past.

"Jay and I had a pup, just one. But we lost him." She was sobbing now, "we were stranded in the desert when he was born, and we didn't have enough to eat. He died Rouge, and it's all my fault!"

The white bat pulled her friend into a hug. "No it's not hun, things happen beyond our control. I know you did the best you could to help him."

Tempest rested her head on Rouge's shoulder and cried.

* * *

Keelie was taking her two youngest boys to get breakfast. Ace was sore again today so she was going to bring him back a plate.

Fortune skipped along the hallway a little bit ahead of them. He was in a good mood today.

As they passed Infinite's room he stopped and stood in front of it.

"Come on Fortune," said Keelie, "aren't you hungry?" He tugged her shirt and pointed to the door.

She knelt down to his level, "we can't go in there. It's not safe."

Fortune frowned. He wanted to help. He'd seen miss Vanilla take him food, but he knew he wasn't eating it. He motioned eating with his hand.

Keelie turned him to face her, "don't worry sweetie, miss Vanilla is taking care of it." Fortune looked over his shoulder at the door. She turned his face back to hers, "honey, listen to me. You can't go in there. He'll hurt you." He blinked.

Keelie was worried he wasn't understanding her. She smoothed his mane, "promise me you won't go in his room." He looked down. "Baby please. I don't want you to be hurt."

He nodded. She smiled, "that's my good boy." She stood up and placed her hand between his shoulder blades, "let's go get some food, I'm starving."

Gadget was already sitting at one of the tables in the dining hall when they got there. "I thought you were checking on Ace," Keelie said while sitting beside him.

"He's still asleep," replied Gadget as Fortune scrambled up in his lap. The wolf grinned and patted his son's head.

Fortune smiled back and nuzzled his papa's neck. Then he turned and sat facing the table. He grabbed the fork sitting there and held it in his fist.

Keelie laughed, "hungry baby?" She placed a kiss on the side of his face, "I'll get you a plate." Kinnley took her hand in his and went with his mother to get some breakfast.

After she left Gaia sat beside her brother. The female wolf hadn't said much since they had found out who Infinite really was. Because she still loved him.

"How are you doing with everything?" Gadget asked after a moment of silence.

Gaia sighed and wiped her eyes, "ok I guess. I just..." She trailed off.

Fortune grabbed her arm. His gold eyes looked up at hers. Concern showed on his face. Fortune was always worried about others, he wanted everyone to be happy.

She smiled lightly at him, "I'm ok Fortune. Life is just rough for me right now. I'll be ok."

He patted her hand and smiled.

Keelie came back and set a plate with waffles and sausage on it in front of Fortune. He wagged his tail and shoved some food in his mouth. Kinnley sat beside him and started eating too.

"I'll take Ace's plate up to him," Keelie said. She took it in her hands and headed upstairs.

* * *

When Vanilla entered Infinite's room he was in the bed. He darted under the covers when he saw her. "Infinite?" She asked, "how are you feeling?" No response.

The rabbit looked over at the plate she'd left yesterday. The sandwich was gone. She smiled softly. The spoon in the bowl of oatmeal she brought him clinked as she set it down.

Infinite peeked his head out from under the covers when he heard the porcelain against the wood. He still didn't trust them not to put something in his food, but at this point he was too hungry to care. The sandwich from yesterday hadn't killed him yet, so likely he'd be ok.

"Are you hungry?" Vanilla asked, "I brought breakfast."

The jackal's nose sniffed the air a bit, but he still stayed behind the blanket. Even though this woman had done nothing to harm him, he still didn't trust her. He didn't see any reason why she wouldn't harm him. He was the enemy. He was weak, and didn't deserve to live.

Vanilla smiled warmly at him, hoping he would see she was a friend. "You need to eat to get your strength up." She held the bowl out to him.

Infinite crawled across the mattress towards her cautiously. Tentatively, he reached towards the bowl.

Vanilla smiled and placed it in his hands. He took it and moved back against the wall. He held the bowl close to his chest so no one would take it.

The jackal scarfed down the food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, except for that sandwich yesterday.

After he finished eating she took the bowl back from his hands. She noticed he was shaking slightly as he gave it to her. "Why don't you let me check your bandages? It looks like they need to be changed." The gauze around his chest was stained red from his wounds.

He thought for a moment, then slowly nodded. He hesitantly lay back on the bed.

Vanilla pulled the chair over and sat down. She opened her first aid kit.

Infinite watched her silently. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The dull ache he felt constantly began to throb. He hated feeling so vulnerable.

When she got out her scissors, he bolted. He should've known she was going to hurt him. He stumbled as he got out of the bed. The sheet had tangled around his leg and he fell on his chest. The jackal lay there for a second, the room was spinning around him.

Vanilla reached for him and he backed himself into the corner. He curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes. He was shaking slightly. He was reminded of Butch in that moment, and all the things he'd done to him. The jackal had tried suppress all the feelings he'd had over the years, but the ruby had brought them back to the surface.

"Infinite," Vanilla said gently as she knelt at his side, "what's wrong?" She saw the tears brimming his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He did not answer her, just drew in on himself tighter. His fur fluffed out and he showed her his teeth. He tried to mask his fear with aggression.

"I know you've been hurt a lot in your life, but you can be stronger than your fear Infinite. I'll help you."

He opened his scarred blue eye. The rabbit's warm chocolate orbs held nothing but concern for him.

"We can start by letting go of the past." She held her hand out to him.

He looked at her for a minute. She could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he processed the option. Then the jackal surprised her, and himself, by grabbing her in a hug.

She quickly returned it. Holding him to her chest, she smoothed his hair gently, just as she did with Cream when she was upset. He shook as he cried quietly. "It'll be ok Infinite, it'll be ok." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Man, I'm on a roll with these chapters guys. Hope you're enjoying them. I sure am. As always, please read and review!**

* * *

Jay huffed slightly as Shadow's chaos spear bounced off his dagger. He threw the blade and Shadow ducked. The knife stuck in the wall behind him. Then the two engaged in hand to hand combat.

After a while, Jay got the upper hand. He grabbed Shadow by the wrist and flung him over his head. The dark hedgehog landed flat on his back.

He looked up at the jackal and saw the pain in his friend's eyes. After Jay helped him up he dusted himself off. "You ok?" He asked carefully after a few minutes.

Jay wiped his eyes, "yeah. Fine." Then the jackal went over to get some water.

Shadow followed him. His red eyes watched as Jay opened a bottle and took a few swallows. He wanted to help his friend, but he really didn't know how. "You don't seem fine," he said.

"Don't worry about it." His fingers played absently with the plastic lid on the bottle.

"I am going to worry about it Jay." He set his hand on his shoulder, "you're my friend."

The jackal gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Have you ever felt like you weren't good enough?" He asked.

A heavy pause fell over the room as Shadow thought how to answer the question. "No... I can't say I have."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"But what about you?" Shadow asked, "have you felt that way?"

Jay sniffed a bit and wiped his nose, "I just..." He trailed off, "this stuff with Finn, with Tempest, I'm just having trouble with it."

Shadow raised a brow, "is everything ok with the two of you?" He could understand his being upset because the brother he'd been searching for all this time turned out to be a crazed warlord. But Tempest, the two of them loved each other so much. How could they have trouble with getting along?

"Our relationship is fine Shadow. I just can't..." His words caught in his throat, "I can't give her what she wants."

Shadow was confused by his friend's words, but he didn't say anything.

"She wants pups, and I haven't been able to give that to her." Heavy silence fell upon them. Fat tears rolled down Jay's cheeks. "I know here that doesn't matter as much, but to us jackals, your value to the community depends on how many pups you have. At least that's how it was in the pack we lived in."

"That's not your fault Jay," Shadow said carefully, "it's just one of those things."

Jay nodded as he wiped his eyes, "it's just a feeling I've struggled with all my life, not feeling good enough." Shadow's hand rested on his shoulder in a sign of comfort. "I wasn't able to protect Finn when we were pups, if I was maybe he wouldn't have turned out the way he has."

"What do you mean by that Jay?"

"Butch, our stepfather, he never liked Finn. He blamed him for the bad things that happened in his life. Took it out on Finn. I tried to stop Butch from hurting him, but I couldn't. I was just a pup myself. Maybe if I was better I could've stopped all this."

He remembered the times he and Finn had sat on his bed. He'd held Finn to his chest as his little brother sobbed.

"Don't tell yourself that," Shadow said firmly. "Wishing things were different won't change anything. Don't dwell on the past, what happened then wasn't your fault. From the few things you've said about your stepfather, I can tell he was a cruel person, and that's not your fault."

Jay nodded with a sniffle.

Shadow patted his shoulder, "let's go inside."

* * *

Infinite walked slowly on unsteady legs. Vanilla had his arm for support. She was leading him to the bathroom attached to his room. "You'll feel better once you get cleaned up." She said in a reassuring voice.

He did not respond as he was focused on his footsteps. His eyes looked down at his feet.

Infinite sat down on the toilet seat while Vanilla started the bath water. The short walk had already tired him out.

"Let me take those bandages off you," said the rabbit as she walked over to the jackal. She realized it was better not to use anything sharp around him, so she just used her hands. Afterwards, she helped him into the tub.

Vanilla could tell he was uncomfortable with her presence, as he curled up on himself. "I'll be in the other room if you need me. Just call ok?"

He nodded as he slunk down under the water. She gave him a soft smile as she left the room.

Once she closed the door he was left alone with his thoughts. He lifted his hand and watched the water run down his fingertips and back into the tub. His ears fell flat against his skull as he thought about the past. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. His eyes closed and watered as he lost himself in his memories.

* * *

"Get up!" Butch yelled as he yanked Finn out of bed by the arm. "You worthless pup!"

Finn yelped as he was thrown harshly on the ground.

"Leave him alone," Jay protested.

"You stay out of this!" He barked. Then he turned back to Finn. The young jackal tried to make himself look small as the tears rolled down his face.

When Butch grabbed for him he screamed and ran from the room. "Mama!" He hurried into the kitchen where she was. He was trying to get her to protect him.

"Not now Finn," Nia said, "I'm busy."

He grabbed her leg, "but Butch is after me, he's going to hurt me!" He was so scared.

"Finn stop it. You should do what he says and leave me out of it." She brushed him away.

Butch came in the kitchen and pried him off her leg. "No!" Finn screamed, "mama! Don't let him hurt me! Mama! Mama please!"

She ignored him. There was nothing she could do to stop Butch, even if she tried. Her ears fell back as Butch took her youngest son to the other room. She tried to block out Finn's crying and Jay shouting for Butch to stop it. It hurt her heart that he beat her baby, but there was nothing she could do. So why even bother to be close to Finn? It would only hurt her more.

Finn scrambled up in Jay's bed, battered and bruised, with tears streaming down his face. "J-Jay," he hiccuped while hugging his brother. "Why does he hate me?"

Jay smoothed his brother's long mane as he cried. He didn't know what to say, so he just held him to his chest, and let him cry.

* * *

Infinite opened his eyes to see a pup looking at him. He jumped and drew back, hitting his head on the wall. "What are you doing in here pup?" He growled.

The pup tilted his head and looked at him. Then he grinned.

Infinite showed his teeth and growled lowly, "leave me alone."

A plate with some cookies on it was set on the edge of the tub. Infinite blinked, just looking at him. This must be one of Keelie's pups.

"Look kid, your mama wouldn't want you in here with me. I'm not a good person."

Nothing was said, but the pup held out a glass with some milk in it. He nodded with his head for Infinite to take it.

The older jackal took the glass. "Do you talk?" He asked a after a small sip. The pup shook his head no. Then he gestured for Infinite to eat.

"Why are you worried about me?" Infinite asked, "don't you know what I did? I hurt your family, killed your brother and sister. I would think you would hate me."

The pup reached over and patted his head, a look of sympathy on his face, though Infinite did not know the emotion. Then he trotted out of the room.

Infinite sat in the water, puzzled. Then he picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. A certain calmness fell upon him, and he felt a bit better.


	7. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is here! I really like how this one ends ;) Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, Keelie, Gadget, Jay, and Tempest, were on their way to do some rebuilding. The rest of the resistance was too, but they were on other teams of six. Ace, Kinnley, and Fortune stayed behind with Vanilla.

Tempest took Jay's hand as they trekked through the rocky terrain. She felt a bit better after talking to Rouge last week, but it still hurt.

It wasn't long until they reached the place where they were going to be working. It was an orphanage.

The lady who ran the place was there, along with all the children. The house had pretty much been leveled. A few skeletal pieces were there, but basically the children had no roof to sleep under.

They wasted no time and got to work.

* * *

Later on they stopped for lunch. Jay stretched and ran a hand through his short mohawk. He was having a little trouble being around all the children, it reminded him of the pup he and Tempest lost. It didn't seem to bother her though.

"You ok love?" She asked taking his arm. Concern shone in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go down to the river. I need a drink." She nodded and he walked down to the water.

* * *

He drank a bit and splashed some water across his face. A heavy sigh left him as he stared at his reflection.

"What are you doing?"

He turned quickly towards the voice, his hand on his dagger. He stopped when he saw a young hedgehog girl standing there staring at him. Her fur and quills were yellow, and she was wearing a tattered blue dress. Her quills reached the middle of her back.

The girl blinked, staring up at him with big blue eyes. She was obviously waiting for his answer.

Jay placed the blade back in its holder on his belt. "I was getting a drink."

"Oh." A pause. "My name's Maybree. What's yours?"

"Jay."

"Like the letter?"

He raised his brow, "yeah."

"Oh." She padded across the soft riverbank and sat beside him. "This is my favorite place," she said after a while, "it reminds me of mama." Maybree played with the hem of her dress, "I wish she was still here." Her deep blue eyes looked up at him, "she died during the war."

Jay tried to swallow the lump in his throat. So many lost their lives during the war, and his brother caused it.

"You seem sad," Maybree observed, "can I help?"

A soft smile brushed his lips. "I don't think so Maybree, but thanks for the offer." He reached over and ruffled her quills.

She giggled and swatted his hand away. She liked this jackal. He was nice.

"Maybree!" A woman's voice yelled, "Maybree!" The woman who oversaw the orphanage came rushing into the clearing. "There you are. I've been so worried." The cat woman hugged her to her chest. "You mustn't run off like that."

"It's ok. I wasn't by myself, Jay was with me."

The cat sighed and shook her head. Maybree was always a handful. "Let's go back to the house, it's lunchtime."

"Ok." Maybree got to her feet. Then she took Jay's hand, "come eat with us," she demanded, not asked. He just smiled and followed her.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" Maybree asked the jackal as they walked through the woods.

"Maybree," the cat scolded lightly, "you can't ask things like that."

She put her hands on her hips, "he looks strong enough to hold me. Aren't you Jay?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

A smirk slid on his muzzle and he scooped her up. The hedgehog girl squealed happily as he set her on his shoulders. "Hold on tight," he said.

She grabbed his ears to keep from falling off. Then they walked back to the house.

* * *

Jay smiled to himself as Maybree babbled away. She was definitely a spirited girl. They were seated on a fallen tree.

Tempest came up with a couple sandwiches and bottles of water. "Hungry babe?" She asked plopping down beside him.

Maybree smiled at her, "I am."

Tempest was surprised to see her. "Oh," she said. The female jackal handed her a sandwich, "well, here you go."

"Thank you," the hedgehog girl grinned. Then she took a bite.

Tempest gave Jay a questioning look. He just shrugged with a smile. It was obvious that he'd already grown attached to this little girl.

After the day was over, Maybree hugged Jay's legs, "come visit again soon Jay."

Emotion welled in Jay's chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Really not since the war. He smiled and patted her head. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

She grinned, "you too Tempest." Then she went back over to her friends.

"Maybree really has taken a shine to the two of you," the owner of the orphanage said, "she usually avoids adults." Then she handed Jay a paper, "Maybree really needs a family. Fill out this adoption form. If you're interested." Then the cat went back over to the children.

Tempest and Jay looked at each other. This was a big decision, they would have to talk about it.

* * *

The group walked back to the base. Tempest took Jay's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jay's gold eyes looked at her fondly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

He exhaled sharply through his nose. "A lot of stuff actually."

"You can talk to me about it you know. We're a team." She linked her arm through his.

He smiled. "I'm glad it's you I'm with."

She grinned, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. The two of them leaned against each other as they walked.

"I'm really sorry Tempest," he said after a while.

She lifted her head off his head, "for what?"

"That I haven't given you pups. I know how much you want that, I do too, and I haven't given that to you."

She could see the burden he'd put on himself was really weighing him down. Tempest bit her lip, slightly kicking herself for not seeing it sooner. Rouge was right though, you can't dwell on the past, you have to move on. "Honey," she said while squeezing his hand, "it's not your fault, and I've never blamed you for it." Her arm moved around his waist, "I love you, not what you can or can't give me."

He smiled as her fingers played with the fur on his side. "So what did you think of Maybree?"

"She's a sweet girl," she responded, "a lot of fun." Tempest looked up at his face, she knew he really liked Maybree. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think they would approve us to adopt her?" Jay asked while unfolding the paper and looking at it.

"I don't know Jay, but we could see."

He grinned, and kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

That night, Lance, Pierce, and Gaia were playing cards. Ace was sitting at the table with him. They'd dealt him in, but he was not the best player.

The pup was content with his snacks, and just spending time with his family.

Lance's eyes swept over his cards. A smirk formed on his lips and he slapped his hand on the table, "read em and weep."

Gaia groaned and tossed her head back, while Pierce just chuckled. "Good play Lance."

The jackal with the bandana around his neck grinned and pulled the poker chips to his pile. Then he dealt the next round.

"Ace," Keelie said as she walked up, "it's almost time for bed. You need to start getting ready." She ruffled his hair.

He swatted her away, "I don't want to." He snapped. He showed his teeth and growled slightly.

Keelie recoiled a bit, slightly hurt. Then she frowned, "now none of that." She scolded. "Time for bed."

"You'd better get going kid," Lance said. "We'll save a spot for you tomorrow."

"No," he snapped, "I'm not going to bed." His eyes sparked with anger. When Keelie went to pick him up he snapped at her. His teeth only caught air.

She put her hands up in surrender, "fine. Do what you want. Just know your father will hear about this." Then she walked off.

Pierce set his cards down, "you should not treat your mother like that Ace. She just wants what is best for you."

Ace scoffed, "whatever."

"She's doing her best Ace," said Gaia. "You shouldn't try to bite her. She went through a lot for you and your brothers." Her voice was calm and reasoning. Although on the inside, she was fuming at his attitude. He had no idea how much she'd suffered for him. And his brothers.

"I didn't ask to be here," Ace shouted while slapping his palms on the table.

"Your mama didn't ask for you to be here either," Lance muttered as he rearranged the cards in his hand.

The pup turned to face him, "what are you talking about?"

Lance leaned forward, "I'm saying, that she didn't want you, or your brothers. But she kept you. And now you have the nerve to treat her like that? Sickening."

"Wh-what do you mean she didn't want us?" Ace felt panic rising in his chest. His mama didn't want him?

Pierce elbowed Lance to get him to shut up, but it wasn't working. "If she had the choice, you wouldn't be here," Lance said. His voice had a low growl to it.

"B-but why?" He felt tears rolling down his face.

"That's something you'll have to ask her. It's not my place to say."

The chair screeched as Ace pushed it back. Then he ran toward his parents' room.

"Gaia turned to Lance, "what have you done?"


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter guys! hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed this chapter. As always, please read and review!**

* * *

Keelie sighed as she set down her hairbrush. "Gadget?" She asked, "do you think I'm pretty?" Her gold eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror.

The wolf looked over at her, "of course I do Keelie." He stood up from his place at the end of the bed and went over to her. His hands rested on her shoulders, "what prompted this?"

"I dunno." She sighed once more, "I just don't feel very pretty. Look at my face Gadget, how can you love someone like me?"

The couple stood there for a while. Gadget reached up, lightly tracing the scars on her face. "You know what I think?" He whispered heavily. Her breath caught in her throat as he nuzzled her neck. "I think these scars are beautiful."

"How can you say that Gadget?" She asked. The jackal felt a few tears threatening to spill.

"They show how strong you are. How much love you have for your pups. How much you've sacrificed. Not many women would do that. And I love you for it."

Keelie turned to face him as his arms slid around her waist. "I love you too Gadget." Then they shared a kiss.

"Mama! Papa!" Ace yelled as he ran in the room.

As soon as Keelie saw the tears on his face she pulled away from her husband and hurried to her baby, "what's wrong Ace?"

"I-I'm s-sorry I tried to b-bite you," he hiccuped while rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok sweetie," she hugged him. "I know you are upset about a lot of things. I still love you."

Ace just bawled. Concern grew on Keelie's face. He wasn't telling her what was wrong. Her son said something, but she couldn't understand him through his tears.

"Baby I can't understand you," she murmured while rubbing his shoulders.

"Lance said you didn't want us," he finally managed to get out. "He's lying right?"

Keelie's heart hurt. She knew her boys needed to know the truth, but she didn't want it to be like this. Ace's gold eyes were watery and full of fear. Fear that she didn't want him. That she didn't love him.

"Ace," she said, "you need to know that I love you, very much. But there's something I need to tell you."

She picked him up and sat in the bed with him in her lap. "Gadget isn't your real father."

Ace's eyes widened, "then who is mama?"

Keelie's hand petted the top of his mane. "He's dead now. I killed him." She drew a deep breath. "He was a cruel person Ace, if he was still here he would've killed you, and your brothers."

"Why were you with him then?" Ace asked, "if he was so mean why did you want to be with him?"

"I didn't. But I had no choice in the matter." She smoothed his hair as he leaned against her chest. "It was a different time then, a different way of life. He forced me to marry him, and have you boys. In that moment, I wouldn't have chosen to have you, but I'm so glad I did." She nuzzled his face, "I love you and your brothers so much. I would go through it all again in a heartbeat."

Ace smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Infinite tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. His chest was hurting and his mind was plaguing him. He was trying to let go of the past, but he couldn't. He still hated everyone, but mostly himself.

The jackal pulled the blanket tight around him. He tried to push the painful memories away, but it was hard.

There was a light tap on the door and it opened. Vanilla entered the room. The sun had just come up, and she was bringing breakfast. "Are you feeling any better this morning?" She asked while setting down the plate and opening the curtains to let the sun in.

Infinite hummed slightly in response. He leaned back on the pillow so she could change his bandages.

A heavy silence fell over the room as she unwound the gauze. It took longer this way, but from her first experience with him, she knew it wasn't a good idea to use scissors.

The wound on his chest was starting to heal, but it was still very deep. An awkward shape from where the ruby had been embedded.

"I was thinking it would be good for us to talk a little," she said after a while.

Infinite winced as she put a disinfectant on his wound. "About what?" He asked, glaring slightly.

"Whatever you want to talk about." The rabbit put some packed gauze along the edges of the wound. "I think it would help you let go of a lot of things."

"What if I don't want to let it go?" He snapped with a slight snarl.

Vanilla's eyes grew sad, "then it will destroy you."

Infinite picked at a loose thread on the blanket as she wrapped more gauze around his chest. "I don't want to let it go," he said quieter.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't deserve to suffer," his fist pounded lightly on the mattress. "And neither did my family."

Vanilla didn't point out the fact that he'd made his family suffer too. That would only upset him, and he was talking now. "I know they didn't Infinite, you didn't. No one does."

"Butch did," he snarled.

"Who's Butch?" She asked gently.

"My mother's mate."

Vanilla could see the hate in his eyes when he said that. He must have suffered a lot under his hands. "He's gone now?" Asked the rabbit.

"I killed him," Infinite said. "A long time ago."

"And yet, you still hate him."

"You just don't understand!" He yelled, "what he did to me, I can't forgive him for." He was shaking.

Vanilla leaned forward and gave him a light hug. "You don't have to. But if you don't let go of it Infinite, it will only hurt you. He's gone, and yet you're still letting him hurt you."

Infinite stiffened at her touch, then he relaxed.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

The jackal rested his chin on her shoulder, "maybe later."

Vanilla smiled lightly, at least this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Fortune sat cross legged on his parents bed. He was watching as Keelie paced back and forth in front of the closet.

Gadget was sitting beside Fortune on the bed. "Calm down Keelie," he said gently. "It's going to be ok."

"I'm just worried Gadget. Ace is taking all of this so much harder than I thought he would."

Fortune smiled to himself as the wolf got up and went over to her. The good thing about not being able to talk was that people tended to forget you could still hear. He wanted to hear if his brother was ok. Ace had been somewhat standoffish towards him recently.

"I know baby," Gadget whispered while rubbing her shoulders, "I'm worried about him too."

She smiled gently at him. She was so lucky to have a guy like him. He loved her, and her babies. She frowned as her thoughts drifted to Reagan and Aurora. Aurora was the only one that was his too. And they'd lost her.

"What are you thinking?" Gadget asked.

Keelie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Just about Reagan and Aurora. I miss them. My babies."

Gadget hugged her to his chest, "I miss them too." Even though it had been over a year now, the wound was still as fresh as ever.

Fortune slid off the bed and slipped out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter! I have to say I am really enjoying this:) maybe a little too much. Anyway, thanks for all the support everyone. This story is going to be kind of a slow burn as we build up. I have a lot planned. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks passed. Ace had gotten his splint off. The boys were outside, playing in the mud.

They looked up as a woman and little hedgehog girl walked by towards the resistance. Kinnley and Fortune looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Then they turned back to their mud pies.

It wasn't long until the girl walked up to them, "hi," she said quietly.

Kinnley looked up. He smiled and brushed his short bangs out of his face. Mud streaked his cheeks. "Hi," he grinned. "My name is Kinnley, what's yours?"

She smiled brightly, glad he was welcoming to her. "Maybree."

Ace shoved Kinnley out of the way, "what are you doing here Maybree?" He growled and showed her his teeth. He spat her name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She gasped and took a step back. "I-I live here now. Jay and Tempest adopted me."

The long maned jackal got in her face, "how do we know you're not lying?" He was trying to intimidate her.

She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "I am not lying." She poked his chest with her finger, "I don't know what you're trying to pull with this tough guy act, but I'm not buying it. You think you're so tough, but you're just afraid."

His eyes sparked angrily and he drew his fist back to hit her. "Ace!" Keelie yelled, "you need to settle down young man!" She stomped up to him. "I don't know what is going on out here, but it had better stop."

He showed his teeth slightly and Keelie had to suppress the urge to pop him one. She knew the ranking orders in jackal culture was wrong, but it sometimes made things easier. She huffed and ran a hand through her mohawk. "If you can't be nice you have to come inside."

He balled his hands into fists, shaking slightly. "Fine. Not like I even wanted to be out here." He glared at his siblings, "you're both babies anyway." Then he pushed past his mother and back towards the building.

Fortune stared after him, slightly hurt at his brother's remark.

"Don't pay any attention to him Fortune," said Kinnley. "He's just in a bad mood today."

Fortune nodded slightly, he was in a bad mood every day.

"So," said Kinnley to Maybree, "want to help us make mud pies?"

The hedgehog grinned, "sure." She knelt next to Fortune and they started working.

* * *

Keelie sighed as she lay back in the bathtub. The warm water was helping her relax. Her ears folded against her skull as she slouched down.

Her good ear twitched as she heard footsteps. She swallowed and licked her lips. The traumatic experience she'd been though still kept her on edge when she felt vulnerable. She sat up, listening.

When she heard Gadget's voice she relaxed. She pulled the curtain closed as he entered the room though.

"How was your day?" Gadget asked her. He had been out with the rebuilding crew.

"Fine I guess." She sighed, "Ace was already starting trouble with Maybree. The girl just got here, and he's being difficult." Irritation sounded in her voice.

"Already?" He asked, "I'm surprised Jay and Tempest wanted to adopt, not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Yeah." Keelie watched the water ripple as she lay back once more. "I think it'll be good for all of them."

He agreed.

"Gadget?" She asked after a while. "Can you leave so I can get out?"

"I don't mind," he said with a smirk.

She opened the curtain just enough to look out. Her gold eyes were big and vulnerable, "Gadget, please?"

He nodded and left the room.

After she was dressed she went in the bedroom. Gadget was sitting on their bed reading. He looked up and smiled at her.

The jackal was already in her pajamas, pastel pink shorts and matching tank top.

The wolf grinned at her and slid over, patting the mattress beside him. Keelie smiled and ran over, launching herself on the bed.

Gadget yelped as he bounced off. He rolled on his back. Keelie's head peeked over the edge of the bed, looking down at him. Gadget blinked a few times, trying to figure out how he ended up on the floor.

Keelie giggled, her tail wagging, "you ok?"

Gadget laughed as he got to his feet and adjusted his glasses. He climbed back in the bed and pulled Keelie to his side. She grinned as he kissed her cheek. A faint blush tinted her cheeks. No matter how many times Gadget kissed her, or told her he loved her, it never failed to make her feel giddy.

She put her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a kiss. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her into his lap.

When he gripped her shoulders and pulled her against his body panic rose in her chest. "Gadget," she whispered pulling back, "Gadget stop."

"What's wrong Keelie?" His hands gently held her arms.

The jackal squirmed away from him and closed her eyes. Tears threatened to spill. In that moment, she had been reminded of her boy's father. She hugged herself as a sob wrenched its way up her throat.

"Keelie, what's wrong baby?" Gadget's voice was calm and soothing. He reached for her, but she shied away.

"I-I'm sorry Gadget," she hiccuped. "It's just old memories. But that's not fair to you. I know you would never hurt me, but I..." She trailed off and buried her face in her hands, crying.

"It's ok," he said gently, "it's ok."

* * *

Late that night, Infinite was wide awake. He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The blue blanket was at the foot of the bed.

He was thirsty, and his chest was hurting. The pain medicine Vanilla had given him had long wore off.

The jackal whimpered softly as he turned on his side. His long mane was tangled, and stuck to his neck from sweat.

A shuddering cough escaped him. His pink tongue licked his lips. He wanted some water, but it was late, Vanilla had to be in bed already. He slid out of the bed. Surely he could find the kitchen and get back to bed before anyone noticed.

Infinite wobbly made his way down the hallway. His gold and blue eyes swept along the wall, looking for the right door.

He picked a door and turned the handle. Keelie's three boys were sleeping in their beds.

Infinite looked over his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to see his nephews. He entered the room silently.

He recognized the smallest pup as the one who met him in the bathtub. Fortune was breathing deeply with his thumb in his mouth. He stirred slightly as Infinite touched his short spiked mane. Infinite rubbed the white fur between his fingers. The pup nuzzled against his palm, not waking up.

The biggest boy, Ace, on his stomach, was tangled up in the sheets. His tail moved back and forth as he mumbled incoherently. His claws dug into the mattress as he dreamed.

Infinite stood there, watching him. He really did look like Butch with his long mane. It was even cut short on one side. Except a lightning bolt was cut into it. Infinite was tempted to touch it, but he could tell he was a light sleeper.

The middle pup was curled up in a little ball. His blanket had slipped off him, and he shivered slightly. Infinite pulled the blanket back over him, then left the room.

* * *

He made his way to the kitchen without any more distractions. By the time he got there though, his chest was throbbing. He gripped the doorway, panting.

After a moment, he caught his breath, then walked quietly over to the sink. The jackal opened a cabinet, searching for a cup. He was surprised at the amount of different ones there were.

He chose a green mug and filled it with water from the faucet. As he took a few swallows he heard footsteps.

Infinite hurriedly set the mug down and looked for a place to hide.

He didn't know how, but he managed to squeeze his body into the gap between the refrigerator and the wall.

The light turned on and someone walked over to the sink. All Infinite could see was a shadow.

Whoever it was noticed the mug on the counter. They looked at the floor to see a few drops of blood leading over to where Infinite was. His wound was leaking. They followed the trail.

Infinite cried out when he saw gold eyes looking at him. His claws scrabbled against the stainless steel of the refrigerator.

He didn't know how, but he climbed up to the top of it and then fell off. Infinite lay there. The pain was excruciating.

The person placed his hands on Infinite's shoulders, "Finn?"

Infinite's eyes widened, it was Jay. His brother. He felt so overwhelmed with everything. The jackal was vaguely aware of the tears rolling down his face.

"What's wrong Finn?" Jay asked gently. He was so concerned for his little brother.

Infinite sniffled. "don't call me that anymore Jay," He hiccuped. "I'm not worthy of being your brother. I-I did so many bad things."

Jay simply pulled him into a hug and smoothed his mane, just like when they were pups. He just let him sob. "It'll be ok," Jay whispered, "it'll be ok."


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter everyone! As for Ace and Maybree, we'll see how their relationship goes. Also, glad to see some reviews from you my dear guest, I was wondering where you'd dissapeared to. And thanks** **fanakatsuki** **for always reviewing. You both give me so much inspiration!**

* * *

"A-Are you sure it's ok?" Infinite asked Vanilla. He picked absently at a scrape on his arm.

The rabbit smiled warmly at him. Jay had told her about seeing him in the kitchen and the both of them had decided it would be good for Infinite to get out of his room some. So he was going to eat breakfast with everyone today. "It's perfectly fine Infinite," she reassured him. "I'll be there with you, and if you get overwhelmed we can leave."

He nodded, and the two of them walked to the dining room.

* * *

Infinite hid behind Vanilla's skirts as they entered. He was really nervous about this. Surely his family hated him. He'd destroyed so many lives.

Vanilla moved towards a table and he followed her. After she went to get some food, two of Keelie's pups came over to him. The little one, who didn't talk, and the middle one.

They sat on the chairs across from him. "You're Infinite right?" Asked the middle pup after a moment.

Infinite nodded slowly.

"My name is Kinnley, and this is my brother Fortune." He fiddled with his fingers, "are you feeling better?"

The adult didn't know what to say, he simply avoided eye contact.

"We don't hate you," Kinnley said suddenly. Infinite's head whipped up. He looked at the boys, surely they were lying. But he didn't see any deceit on their faces. A small smile slid onto his muzzle.

Fortune grinned at him, wagging his tail.

"What are you two doing over here?!" Keelie screeched. She hurried over and scooped Fortune up in her arms. She held her baby close to her chest and smoothed his hair. Then she took Kinnley by the hand, "let's go boys. I don't want you near him."

Infinite's ears fell back after that statement. Even though her boys didn't hate him, she did. And that hurt. But he didn't blame her. After all, he killed two of her babies. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He couldn't look at his sister.

"Sorry doesn't bring them back," she growled.

Fortune looked between the two with big eyes. He could feel the tension in the air. His paw gripped Keelie's arm. This was making him nervous.

Kinnley tugged on her shirt, "mama, Fortune needs you to calm down." He knew his brother stressed easily, and that wasn't good for him.

She took a deep breath. Fortune had never had a panic attack before, but had come close. Especially during the war. The last thing she wanted to do was put stress on him.

Without another word, she took her boys and walked away.

Infinite stared down at his lap. He jumped when someone sat down opposite him. The jackal looked up to see Gadget. His ears fell back and he cowered slightly in submission. Gadget had defeated him, so he was the alpha now.

Gadget set a plate in front of him. "Hungry?" He asked.

Infinite didn't say anything. The wolf shrugged and started eating his food. Heavy silence fell over them.

Infinite looked around the room. There were quite a few people there having breakfast. His fur bristled when he saw Shadow. Oh how he hated that hedgehog. His eyes narrowed when he saw him talking to Jay.

Gadget was talking, but he ignored him. Without a word, he stood up and walked over to them.

Infinite grabbed Shadow by the arm from behind and flung him across the room. "Leave him alone!"

Wood splintered as Shadow crashed into a table. A woman screamed. Shadow pushed himself up and quickly teleported.

Blue and gold eyes swept the room, looking for him. He felt uneasy not seeing his opponent.

Shadow reappeared behind Infinite and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. Then he grabbed him by the mane and slammed him into the wall.

When he pulled his fist back to punch the jackal in the face Gaia grabbed his arm. "No Shadow stop!"

Red eyes glared at the wolf. But he slowly lowered his fist and let go of Infinite.

Infinite looked up at her. She clenched her fists, shaking slightly. Then Gaia punched him square in the face. He yelped despite himself. "That's for everything." Her voice cracked.

The jackal blinked a few times. He deserved that, and a lot more.

Gaia turned on her heel, and walked away. Even though she still loved him, she knew he wasn't the same man she fell in love with, who Bella fell in love with. Why did it have to hurt this much?

* * *

Later that day, Infinite was sitting by a window, looking out. Far in the distance, he could see the desert. His thoughts drifted to what his life was before.

The only time he'd been truly happy was when Bella was his mate. His eyes watered at the memory of her. She'd be so disappointed in him now.

"Hey," Gaia's voice said as she entered the room. His ear twitched, but he did not respond.

She padded across the floor to him. "Finn I..."

"Don't call me that," Infinite said suddenly.

Gaia frowned, his voice was deeper and harsher than she remembered it. "But that's your name."

"Finn died a long time ago." The jackal mumbled. He picked absently at the windowsill.

"How long?" Gaia asked.

He thought long and hard. The silence stretched on for several minutes. "When Kylo died. I think that's when Finn left this world. I'm Infinite now." He turned to look at her.

She took a moment to study his eyes. They weren't the same as they used to be. They were hardened, and full of misery and death. "And who is Infinite?" She asked while taking his hands in hers.

He pulled away, "a monster." His head hunched forward, his mane falling in his face. "I just... I want..." He didn't know what he wanted. "I think everyone would've been better off if Jay just left me. Let Infinite go too."

"Death isn't the answer, to anything. Yours, or anyone else's." She sighed. That was all he knew in his life.

"Keelie hates me now," he said after a while. "I don't really blame her. I screwed up her life."

"Keelie has been through a lot Infinite," the name felt foreign on her tongue, "more than you'll ever know."

"The Ruby showed me a lot of it," he mumbled, "and I just made it worse."

Gaia's chest felt tight. This wasn't the jackal she knew and loved. He was different. Then again they all were. Suffering does things to people.

"You probably hate me too," he said glancing sideways at her.

The thing was, Gaia had tried to hate him. She really did. But she couldn't. Finn was in there somewhere. Deep down, he was still a scared little boy who lost his family. And he'd never recovered from that. That's what turned him into this monster.

"I couldn't hate you," she said, voice barely a whisper, "I won't ever hate you." She reached up to touch his face and he flinched. The wolf drew her hand back. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hang in there Infinite." Then she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Once Gaia was a good ways down the hall she sank to the ground. She drew her knees to her chest and sobbed. Finn was gone. She'd loved him so much, but he wasn't the same person.

If only Bella was still alive. Then maybe he'd be happy. Gaia would gladly give him up if it would mean his happiness. Bella deserved him more than she did anyway.

"Are you ok?" A young girl's voice asked.

Gaia looked up with a few tears in her eyes. The blonde hedgehog girl, Maybree, was looking at her. She was holding a few bags of snacks. "I'll be fine," she sniffed while wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Concern shone plainly on her face.

"Yeah, I think so. What are you up to Maybree?" Gaia asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Ace, Kinnley, and Fortune are watching tv. I'm going to join them. That's why I got snacks." She tilted her head, "do you wanna come too?"

Gaia got to her feet, "no that's ok Maybree, thanks though. I'll see you later. Have fun."

The hedgehog girl grinned, "I will." Then she trotted down the hall.

Gaia sighed and shook her head. She was going for a long walk.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update everyone^^" a lot has been going on in real life, and this kind of got pushed to the back burner. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. as always, please read and review.**

* * *

"Hi guys," Maybree said while plopping on the couch next to Kinnley, "I brought snacks."

Kinnley thanked her and Fortune grinned, while Ace didn't even look up, he just kept flipping through the channels.

"Don't mind him," said Kinnley, "he's always grouchy." The jackal took a handful of chips and ate a few.

"Maybe you need a hobby," she said to Ace while crunching some chips. "It'll keep your mind off all this other stuff."

He scoffed at her and changed the channel.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie," Kinnley complained. "Give me the remote."

"No." Ace held the controller out of reach, "I'm the biggest, so I'm in charge." His gold eyes glared, daring Kinnley to take the challenge.

Kinnley sighed, slumping back on the couch, "mama won't be happy if she hears you say that."

"That's why she's not going to." Ace remarked. His finger punched the channel button again.

He frowned when the bag of chips was stuck in his face. Maybree smiled at him, "want some?"

Wordlessly, he stuck his hand in the bag and took a handful. He ate a few and changed the channel again.

"Do you not know how to relax?" Asked Maybree. "Or are you just indecisive? How many times have you changed channels already?" Before he could answer she snatched the remote, "here I'll pick something."

"Hey!" Ace yelled, "you give that back!"

"You have to learn to share Ace," she said while holding it above her head.

He got ahold of it, but she didn't let go. Soon a game of tug of war ensued. Maybree laughed, but Ace wasn't happy. "If you don't give it back I'll beat you up." He snapped.

Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she let go, sending him tumbling off the couch.

The channels had changed a bunch of times during the struggle. Ace picked up the remote, but before he could change the channel, rock music played from the speakers.

Ace stopped and looked at the singer on tv. He had a similar haircut to his, was wearing leather, and had a few piercings. He played the guitar and was singing. For some reason, Ace wanted to be like that.

The jackal pup drew his knees to his chest and sat with his back against the couch. Just watching the tv.

Maybree and Kinnley just looked at each other and shrugged. Fortune hopped up and went to get his coloring books. He spread them out on the floor and opened his crayons.

Maybree hopped down, "can I color with you Fortune?"

He nodded and held out the books. She took one and lay on her stomach across from him. Fortune was more fun to be around.

It wasn't long until Kinnley joined them. Silence fell over the room, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

Tempest was looking for Maybree. The hedgehog girl still only had the tattered blue dress to wear, so she was going to take her to the supply room to see what clothing there was.

She entered the room where the jackal boys were, assuming Maybree was with them.

Sure enough, she was. She, Fortune, and Kinnley, were laying on their stomachs coloring. Ace was still engrossed in the tv show.

Tempest walked over to them, "hey guys."

Kinnley looked up, "hi aunt Tempest." He smiled widely at her.

She patted his head. "How's it going in here?"

"Fine," Maybree said while coloring in a flower with a pink crayon.

"Well Maybree, I was thinking you might like to get some different clothes to wear," Tempest suggested.

The hedgehog jumped up with an excited gasp. "Yes, I would love to." Her face beamed as she bounced on her tiptoes a bit.

Fortune paused his picture and stared at her. He thought Maybree was pretty when she smiled. His cheeks tinted pink and he turned back to his book. She wouldn't like him anyway, he couldn't talk. He couldn't even tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was cute, and that he really liked her personality. But he couldn't. His ears fell against his skull and he looked down.

"Sounds good," smiled Tempest. "We'll see you boys at dinner." She went over and ruffled Ace's long mane, "see ya kid."

Ace snarled and snapped at her hand.

Without thinking, Tempest popped him in the back of the head. "Don't you dare challenge me like that," she growled. "You're not my alpha."

Ace turned and stared at her in shock. He'd never been struck like that before. The pup was somewhat hurt that she had hit him.

The room fell silent as the children stared at her. Tempest bit her lip. She instantly felt bad for her actions. Keelie had been working so hard to keep violence and intimidation out of their lives, and she just undid a lot of her work. In less than two seconds.

"I'm sorry Ace," she started, "I..."

He didn't let her finish. He got to his feet and darted out of the room.

* * *

"Tempest," Maybree said quietly as the walked to the supply room. "Why did Ace get so upset with you? He should've known better than to try and bite." Her mama had hit her before when she misbehaved.

She sighed, "his mama doesn't do things like that. She doesn't want that kind of life for him and his brothers."

"Oh." She looked at her feet as they walked. "Why not?"

"Because she's been hurt a lot by the people closest to her. Even the boys' father."

Maybree frowned. She didn't know Gadget very well, but she knew Gadget wouldn't ever hurt anyone. "Gadget would never do that," she said firmly.

Tempest sighed. She'd forgotten that Maybree didn't know the truth. "Gadget is their stepfather honey." The jackal wasn't about to go into detail now. Keelie's boys didn't know the whole truth. Keelie didn't want them to know, and she knew Maybree would tell the jackal boys.

"Oh. So what happened to him?"

"He died a long time ago. The boys never knew him." By now they had stopped walking. "They think Gadget is their father, except for Ace, but you mustn't tell them."

"But why not? Don't they deserve to know?"

Tempest knelt down to her level and set her hands on her shoulders, "Keelie doesn't want them to honey. And we have to respect that."

Maybree frowned. She didn't feel it was fair to them. But she would obey what Tempest told her. For now.


	12. Chapter 11

**Over 1,200 veiws you guys! thanks so much for all the support! Hope you've been enjoying this as much as I have! I like this chapter, we get a little more depth I feel. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Gaia's lungs burned and her legs ached with each step. Her walk had turned into a run. She wiped at her face, trying to stop the tears. But it wasn't working.

The wolf stopped suddenly when she almost ran into Lance. Pierce was with him.

"Are you alright Gaia?" Pierce asked with concern.

She nodded while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah," She laughed lightly once she caught her breath, "I guess you guys saw my little episode in the dining hall."

Pierce set his hand on her shoulder, "we understand. It must have been hard for you to see him after all this time."

Lance frowned, but didn't say anything. He didn't understand why she still cared for his cousin after everything he'd done. He didn't care for him anymore, that was for sure. He had caused too much suffering in this world.

Jay always made excuses for his brother, trying to soften things, but he didn't care what Finn had been through. Everyone suffered in life at some point, and you didn't see other people doing the things Infinite did. But he kept silent, and didn't voice his opinions.

"Try not to worry Gaia," said Pierce, "You have a lot of people who care about you." He smiled lightly.

"Thanks guys." She hugged him, "You always know just what to say."

The jackal smiled at her. He was glad that he was able to cheer her up.

* * *

A fluffy black tail flicked back and forth across the bed sheets. Mismatched eyes stared into the bowl of ramen he held in his hands. The jackal watched the seasoning swirl around in the broth.

Infinite sighed heavily. He wished he hadn't gone to breakfast this morning. He'd been tired of sitting in the bedroom, but he had reacted poorly to being around his family. He'd been so overwhelmed, he couldn't stand being around all those mobians. It made him feel vulnerable, defenseless, weak.

Why did he listen to Vanilla? He guessed it was because he trusted her. She was very kind to him, more so than he deserved.

He took a small bite of the noodles. His thoughts swirled through his mind, just like the ramen he was stirring.

Infinite still hated everyone and everything. He even hated himself. His life was easier when he had the phantom Ruby. He didn't have to think, he didn't have to feel. Now he did. He felt, he hurt.

Everything that had happened to him over the years left a sick, burning feeling in his chest. He wished Jay had just let Shadow run him through, just let him bleed out, just let him stop existing. He didn't have anything to live for anymore.

The jackal sniffled and wiped at his face. He missed Bella, he missed his pups, he missed his mother. Even though she didn't care about him. She'd let Butch beat him, let him abuse him. Mentally, emotionally, and physically.

She'd asked for his forgiveness, and he'd given it. But it still hurt.

He grasped the bowl in his hands, shaking slightly as the tears rolled down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He flung the blue bowl across the room. It hit the wall and shattered.

Infinite buried his face in his hands and bawled.

After a while, the door opened slowly. Vanilla peeked her head in. Infinite was sprawled out on his bed. His arm was draped over his face, and he was crying.

"Infinite?" She asked gently, "are you ok?"

His breath hitched in his throat at the sound of her voice. He tried to calm down. He didn't want her to think he was weak.

The rabbit padded over to him. "What's wrong dear?" Her soft hands gently smoothed his white mane.

He drew a shuddering breath, "I miss my family."

"They're here Infinite, you just..."

He cut her off. "You don't understand. My mate and pups are dead." Saying the words out loud for the first time cut him deeply. He hiccuped while trying to swallow a sob.

Vanilla's face softened, she didn't know. "I'm sorry to hear that Infinite." She sat on the bed beside him, "I truly am."

She gently rubbed his head while he cried. The rabbit felt so bad for him, despite all the wicked things he'd done, he didn't deserve to suffer like this. Especially not his babies, children were innocent.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" She worded carefully.

The words just came tumbling out between the tears. Vanilla listened patiently as he told her the story. How much he loved Bella, how much he had loved Kylo, and how they had been cruelly taken away from him. Bella had died having their pups, his daughters did not survive the birth, and Kylo had been murdered before his very eyes.

He didn't know why he told her all these things, but he did. Probably because she cared. She wanted him to feel better.

Vanilla's face grew sad. It was obvious to her he'd never mourned them, and they'd been gone a long time. She just sat with him until he was all out of tears.

* * *

Ace clenched his fists as he stomped to the kitchen. He was mad at Tempest for hitting him. Ace was the kind of person who would stress eat, so he was going to get a snack.

The room was empty, so he opened the refrigerator and looked around. He found a chocolate pudding cup and grabbed it. He opened the drawer and got out a spoon, then sat at the table to eat it.

As he was eating, someone else entered the kitchen. Maybree walked by and got a glass of water, then she sat across from him, "hi Ace."

He grumbled a hello and dug his spoon into the pudding. He obviously didn't want to talk to her. He did notice the she had changed out of the little blue dress and was now wearing black pants, and a black t shirt.

"You ok?" Asked the hedgehog.

He didn't answer and put another spoonful in his mouth.

"Don't worry about what happened earlier Ace," she said gently. "It's going to be ok."

He tossed his spoon down, "no it won't! Don't you know anything? Why do you have to be so optimistic?"

Her face softened, "because Ace, if I'm not, who will be?" She put her hand on his cheek.

He exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes. Her hand stayed on his cheek.

"I heard about Gadget," she said quietly.

His eyes shot open and he raised his brow, "what do you mean?"

Maybree lowered her voice to a whisper, "I know he's not your real father Ace."

He frowned at her.

She put her hands on the sides of his face, "Tempest told me. I'm sorry you didn't know your real father."

Ace huffed slightly, "it's fine. Mama said he would've killed us if he was still around anyway. So she killed him."

Maybree's eyes widened and her hands lowered to her sides. "And she just told you that?"

He shrugged, "she didn't have much of a choice." His fingers played with the ends of his mane absently. "Don't tell Fortune and Kinnley. Please." His gold eyes met her deep blue ones, "Kinnley looks up to papa so much, it would really hurt him if he knew the truth."

She nodded, "I won't."

Heavy silence fell over them. "Hey Ace?" Asked Maybree after a while, "I know you like that punk rock bad boy stuff." He raised a brow, wondering where she was going with this. "Do you wanna try something bad?" A grin formed on her face.

She didn't give him a chance to respond, but leaned closer to him. Her lips brushed his cheek close to his lips.

Ace grinned. He liked being the bad boy. His hand grabbed her face and he kissed her. He could get used to this.

Maybree's heart fluttered as his hands tangled in her quills. Ace was Very different, and exciting. He was already a teenager, and something about kissing him made her feel special.

The two of them stayed like that, not knowing that a little pair of gold eyes were watching.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update everyone, been having a bit of writers block. I think I'm past it now though. I am really proud of this chapter, hope you enjoy it. We are going to have ourselves a good love triangle. Please read and review, leave me any suggestions.**

* * *

Fortune pushed away from the door. He didn't want to see Ace and Maybree like that anymore. He'd heard their whole conversation. He wiped away the tears on his muzzle.

It wasn't fair. He really liked Maybree, but she didn't like him. She apparently liked Ace. And Ace was a bully.

He sniffled one last time. Maybree was not a prize to be won. If she wanted to be with Ace, he would step back and let it happen. He wanted her to be happy. After all, that's what love is.

What was more upsetting what they had been talking about. Papa wasn't his real father? He wasn't sure if he believed them.

He clenched his fists in frustration. He wanted to ask papa. They were lying weren't they? But he couldn't ask. He couldn't communicate the way he wanted to. No one ever understood him. But still, he had to try.

* * *

Rouge hummed lightly to herself. She was walking to the kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand. She needed a refill.

The bat opened the door to the kitchen to see Ace and Maybree. The jackal boy was holding her in his lap, with her lips pressed against his. She had her fingers tangled in his mane.

The coffee cup she was holding shattered as it the ground. "What are you kids doing?" Rouge exclaimed.

They jumped and Maybree turned to look at her. "Oh," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She avoided eye contact.

Ace looked uncomfortable, but his hands still rested on the hedgehog girl's waist.

Rouge folded her arms across her chest, "are you going to explain yourselves?"

"Miss Rouge," Maybree said, "I...I just..." her eyes watered, "please don't tell."

The bat sighed, she knew Keelie would have a fit if she knew about this. But keeping this a secret couldn't hurt. After all, they were still kids. Kids still trying to figure things out. She sighed, "I won't say anything."

Maybree sniffled, "thank you miss Rouge."

Rouge could tell the hedgehog girl was worried. "It'll be ok honey, But I know Keelie will go off. So we'll keep this from her. She has her share of secrets, you two can have yours." Her face grew serious, "but if this goes any farther, I will not hesitate to tell your parents."

They nodded.

The bat clasped her hands, "now, I'm going to have some coffee. How about we all have some cookies?"

Maybree's face brightened and she slid off Ace's lap. Then she followed Rouge to the cabinet.

Ace leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. He exhaled through his nose.

Maybree glanced over her shoulder at him. He grinned and playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

Her cheeks flushed and she turned away.

* * *

Fortune hurried through the halls, he was trying to find his papa. He didn't know how, but he had to find out if what Ace and Maybree said was true. He didn't want it to be.

He wiped his eyes. The young jackal stopped abruptly when he heard a shout of frustration and some crashing.

His ear twitched. The disturbance came from his uncle's room. He walked slowly to the door.

Fortune could hear his heart roaring in his ears as he looked at the doorknob. His ears pinned when he heard another shout.

Before he could chicken out, he turned the doorknob. He had to duck as a glass of water was hurled in his direction. The glass hit the wall in the hallway and shattered.

Fortune's gold eyes were wide with worry. This was probably a bad idea. But when he looked into the room, Infinite was sitting on the floor. His face was in his hands and he was shaking.

The young jackal's face softened. He didn't like to see anyone hurting. He padded over to Infinite.

Infinite flinched when Fortune rested his hand on his shoulder. He looked up. A sad smile rested on Fortune's lips, and his eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm ok I think..." Infinite said after a moment. His voice cracked slightly as he wiped his face with his palm.

Fortune sat beside him. Silence fell over the room. "Kid?" Infinite asked, "I know you can't talk, and probably won't be able to answer, but why do you care about me? I'm a horrible person." He sniffed a bit, "I don't even care about myself."

Fortune rested his hand on his uncle's arm. He wished he could tell him that he thought he could be better than this. That he didn't want to see anyone suffer, not even people who had done bad things. He knew his mother used to love his uncle, she'd talked about him in the past, he wanted them to be a family again. He didn't want Infinite to spiral like this. He didn't truly believe Infinite was a horrible person, he'd just been through a lot.

Fortune gestured for Infinite to talk, and that he'd listen.

The older jackal pondered this a moment. Since Fortune couldn't talk, he couldn't tell anyone anything that was said. He sighed, "close the door kid." Infinite didn't want anyone to overhear.

The young boy's ears perked up. He was glad his uncle was going to confide in him. Fortune closed the door and sat beside his uncle on the floor. Both their backs rested against the bed.

Infinite sighed heavily. "I don't want to burden you with my problems kid, but I've been through a lot in my life." He sniffled slightly, "your mother's father was cruel to me when I was your age, he beat me up pretty good." The jackal parted the fur on his side for Fortune to see the scars. "My mother just let him do it. He's the one who gave me the scar on my eye too. I guess that was just the start of everything. And when I lost my mate and pups," he drew a shaky breath, "I just lost it. I hated everyone. Hated life. I wanted others to suffer like I did. But I see now that all I did, just made things worse. I was so full of hate that when I fused with the ruby it took me over and I didn't know what I did until everything was said and done."

Fortune patted his arm gently, trying to reassure him.

"So from the bottom, of what's left of my heart, I'm sorry." Infinite sniffled. A few tears dripped down his muzzle. "I'm sorry for breaking Ace's arm, sorry for killing your brother and sister, sorry for trying to destroy the world, sorry for hurting you and your family. I know I can never make up for it, but I'm sorry."

Fortune grabbed his uncle in a hug, he forgave him. For everything. He pulled back and reached up to wipe Infinite's tears away.

Infinite started to smile. But only a small one.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened. Keelie was standing in the doorway. "You get away from my baby!" She yelled.

As soon as Fortune stepped away from Infinite, his mother jumped on her half brother, teeth flashing and claws grabbing for him. Her primal instincts to protect her baby kicked in.

Infinite did not back down though. He snarled back at her, going for her face.

They tumbled a little bit as she went for his throat. Her teeth caught the skin on his shoulder, and her claws dug into the wound on his chest.

He yelped and she bit down harder, trying to make him submit.

But he wouldn't. Infinite would not let her be his alpha.

Fortune was horrified. He tried to pull her off of him by her shirt. He couldn't yell for her to stop.

Keelie backed Infinite against the wall, still biting and snarling. He wailed out in pain as blood flowed from his chest and splattered against the wall as she shook her head.

He went for her ears, biting down on the one that was missing a chunk. She yelped and then clawed his face. She got him pinned, but he kept fighting.

Fortune was panicking, she was going to kill him. He grabbed the food tray sitting on the end table and hit Keelie with it repeatedly.

That seemed to pull her out of the rage she was in. She backed off of her brother.

At that moment, Gadget and Vanilla entered the room. Vanilla gasped. Blood was all over the wall, the floor, and Keelie. Infinite was on the floor, whining softly.

The rabbit rushed over to him. He was laying on his stomach. His gold eye opened when she knelt beside him. She saw the pain on his face. He whimpered with each breath he took.

Keelie blinked. She slowly realized what she had done. She'd just attacked her brother. When she saw Fortune, he was hiding behind the bed. Fear was on his face as he looked at her.

Her heart sunk. Her baby was afraid of her. As she reached for him he darted under the bed. Fortune didn't want to be near her.

The boy covered his ears as the tears rolled down his cheeks. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. He felt like the world was collapsing around him. He just sat there and cried.


	14. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the late update guys! D: Been caught up with other things recently. But I'm back! hope you'll enjoy! In this chapter we'll get to see the aftermath. Please read and review!**

* * *

Kinnley watched with worry as everyone left his uncle's room. Vanilla was carrying Infinite, who was whimpering as his head rested against her shoulder. Gadget was right behind her while holding Fortune. Fortune had tears rolling down his face. Keelie was last, blood all over her. She seemed upset.

Kinnley's eyes widened. He got up from the hallway floor, "papa?" He asked, "What's going on?"

The wolf patted his head in a reassuring gesture. "Try not to worry Kinnley, it'll be ok."

"But uncle is hurt," he protested. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Your father just told you not to worry about it," Keelie scolded.

Fortune glared at her as his brother's ears fell back. He wanted to tell Kinnley what she did. That Ace said Gadget wasn't really their father. But he couldn't. He couldn't say anything he wanted to say, and that frustrated him. He rested his head on Gadget's shoulder and cried.

"Don't cry Fortune," said Kinnley. He reached up and patted his shoulder.

When Keelie reached for her baby he squirmed away. He wanted to be put down. Gadget obliged him. Fortune rubbed his eyes, he hated being treated like a baby. He was Ace's age, and Ace was treated differently. He guessed his family acted like he was incompetent because he couldn't speak. Funny thing, he didn't feel that way around Infinite. Infinite treated him as an equal, and that's who he wanted to be around right now. He had to make sure he would be ok.

Fortune pushed away from his family and he hurried down the hall after Vanilla.

* * *

When he reached the infirmary he rushed in without knocking. Vanilla had Infinite in the bed. She was bandaging him up. An IV needle was in his arm. The rabbit looked up, "Fortune? What are you doing in here?"

Fortune crossed the room and stood beside her at the bed. He placed his hand on top of Infinite's. His gold eyes looked at his uncle's face with concern. Bruises and claw marks were scattered over his face.

"He'll be ok dear," said the rabbit as she opened a bottle of disinfectant. "He's just in a lot of pain."

Infinite's chest heaved as he took each breath. He whined softly when the disinfectant was used on his wounds. Blearily, he opened his eyes a slit.

The first thing he saw was Fortune. His nephew smiled up at him, his hand holding his. Infinite started to speak, but he was cut off with a gasp of agony. His back arched and he was vaguely aware of the hot tears rolling down his face.

Fortune was worried about his uncle. He softly rubbed the back of Infinite's hand, trying to comfort him.

"Y-You're too pure for this world kid," said Infinite with much difficulty. "Your m-mother is lucky to h-have you." He shakily reached up and ruffled Fortune's mane.

Fortune only wished he could talk to him and tell him how he felt.

Vanilla sensed the boy's frustration with communication. "You know what I think would be good for you boys?" She remarked while closing up the first aid kit, "if you learned sign language. That way you could communicate better."

Fortune tilted his head, he'd never heard of that before.

"It's where you talk with your hands dear," She clarified. A smile graced her lips when she saw his face light up.

The young jackal grabbed Infinite's arm, his eyes begging him to learn it too.

Infinite smiled slightly, he couldn't say no.

* * *

Keelie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Her brother's blood had dried to her fur in clods. Most of it was on her mouth, and under her claws.

Her mind reeling, she stripped out of her clothes, then got in the shower to wash the blood off.

Never in her life would she have thought she would do something like that. Especially to her own brother. But he was a killer, a murderer. He took away her father, took away her children. He deserved a lot worse than what he got.

Her long mohawk fell into her face as the water pelted her hair. The water ran a rusty red color as it cleaned her fur.

Keelie sniffled a little bit. She missed her brother. But he was gone. He was gone, and left that wretched monster in his place. She would never forgive Infinite, and now he was turning Fortune against her. Her baby was upset with her, and that hurt.

After some time of her just standing there, a soft knock sounded and the door opened. She tensed, but relaxed when she heard Gadget's voice.

"Ok," he said, "what was that all about?" The wolf folded his arms and leaned against the sink.

"Don't pretend he didn't deserve it Gadget," she snapped. "He destroyed our family." Her body felt hot with anger at the thought of Gadget defending him.

"Fortune didn't seem to think so." The words came off his tongue sharper than he intended.

Keelie took the bait. "Fortune doesn't know any better," she barked. "he can't even talk, so why would he understand? His mind obviously doesn't work right. And Infinite is using that to turn him against me."

"Fortune is not stupid Keelie," Gadget retorted, "he just can't speak." The wolf had noticed that Fortune was frustrated with them, and had been for a while. And if he wanted to run to Infinite for comfort, that was fine with him. He honestly thought it would be good for them both.

"Why else would he run from us Gadget?" She turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Oh I don't know," he muttered sarcastically, "maybe because you just snapped and attacked your brother, right in front of him!" His voice raised at the last five words.

After she wrapped herself up she opened the curtain, "so now you're going to blame this on me?" Her gold eyes glared at him. "He's the one who killed two of my babies! He deserved that. And a whole lot more."

"Don't you think he's suffered enough?" Gadget tried to reason, his eyes even with hers.

"What about me Gadget?! He doesn't know the half of what I've been through!" Her eyes welled up with tears.

Gadget took her arms gently, "and you don't know the half of what he's been through. He lost his whole family. Not once, not twice, but three times. You only lost part of yours. And you've gained so much more than what you lost."

She bit her lip and looked away, thinking about his words. But she didn't want to see things his way. And yet, she knew it would be better for everyone if she did.

"Fortune is making his own decisions about these things Keelie. He's a teenager now, not the little boy we've been treating him like. Don't you want him to still want us in his life?"

"Of course I do Gadget," She sniffled, "and that's what scares me more than anything. Ace is pushing us away, and now so is Fortune. I don't want to lose my babies."

Gadget held her to his chest, "then we need to show them that we're on their side."

She nodded and cried into him.


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back with another update! we are almost at 2,000 views! Thanks so much for the support everyone! It means a lot! Well, enjoy the drama in this chapter!**

* * *

Maybree sat on the wood bench, watching Jay and Shadow spar. She was glad Jay and Tempest adopted her, they were very kind to her. All she wondered was why. They were fairly young, why didn't they have their own kids?

Her blue eyes looked out over the sparring ring. Jay raised his daggers and Shadow threw a chaos spear, which he reflected.

Then Jay swung his foot towards the other's leg. Shadow caught his ankle and swung him around. Jay did a backwards somersault and landed on his feet, his tail stirring up some dust.

Maybree rested her chin on her hands and sighed. Her bangs fell in her eyes and she blew them out of her line of vision. She was somewhat bored. Kinnley was working on his studies, Fortune had been hiding from everyone lately, and she had no idea where Ace was.

That was who she wanted to be around the most right now. She really liked him. His kisses made her just melt. He was somewhat rough, and abrasive, but could be soft when he wanted to be. Not to mention a forbidden romance was oh so exciting.

"What are you doing over here Maybree?"

The blonde hedgehog looked up to see Jay standing in front of her. A sheen of sweat clung to his fur and he held a water bottle in his hand.

"Oh hi," she said, "I'm just a little bored. I can't find the boys anywhere. Have you seen any of them?"

"No, I haven't." He sat beside her and took a drink. "I'm glad you get along with them so well."

She felt heat rush to her face as the memory of kisses trailing down her neck from Ace. They stole every opportunity they had. She quickly shook the thought away when she saw the odd look he gave her.

"Why do you train with Shadow so much?" She asked, effectively changing the subject.

"War does things to people," he said after a heavy sigh.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "It took away my mom. Not that I don't appreciate you and Tempest adopting me, I just still miss her."

Jay put his arm around in her shoulders and pulled her in a hug as she sniffled. "I know you do. I lost my mother too. Before the war."

"Wh-What happened?" She wiped the last few tears away.

"She was murdered. In cold blood. I know it hurts, and I wish I could say that you move on, but you don't. The pain will always be there, but it fades with time."

Maybree nodded while wiping her eyes. "Is that why you fight? To keep what happened to your mother from happening to others you care about?"

He gave a grim nod.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure kid."

"Why did you and Tempest adopt me? Why didn't you have your own kids?" She was genuinely confused.

He visibly flinched, "We wanted to have our own Maybree, but sometimes life doesn't work the way you want it to." The jackal reached over and ruffled her quills. "You just have to learn to live with it. I hope you're happy here with us."

"I am. Thank you." She gave him a sincere smile, and silence fell over the two of them. "Papa?" She asked after a moment, "will you teach me how to fight like you?"

He grinned at her, "I'd love to."

* * *

Ace was walking through the halls, lost in thought. He sighed and blew his long mane out of his face. It tangled so easily, and was constantly annoying him. He'd thought about cutting it short, but he liked it the way it was.

The young jackal's thoughts drifted to Maybree. She was fun to mess around with, but she came off a little clingy. Not to mention she was annoying. But he enjoyed being the bad boy. The excitement of stealing kisses whenever the opportunity arose. She was just a fling to him, and he believed she felt the same way. She'd given him no reason to think otherwise.

He'd been thinking a lot about his ambitions. He really wanted to be one of those punk rockers on tv, but his mom would never let him do that.

He stopped in front of the door to Rouge's room. Her jewelry was sitting on the vanity next to the bed.

His hand felt his ear, maybe his mother wouldn't notice if he pierced it. Deep down he knew that she would, and that she would go off, but he didn't care at this point.

The teen padded across the room. He picked up a diamond earring. Would Rouge miss it? Probably. But he did not care, he was going to get what he wanted.

"What are you doing?"

Ace jumped and turned around quickly, almost dropping the small piece of jewelry. Rouge was in the doorway.

"Deja vu huh?" She smirked while sauntering into her room and plucking the diamond from his fingers.

"Oh hi Rouge." His ears fell back against his skull.

Her teal eyes grew concerned. "What's wrong sugar?"

"I just wanted an earring," he mumbled.

She raised a brow, "why?"

"I wanna be a punk rocker."

The bat grinned at the determination on his face. "Is that all? I can help you with that." She pulled the chair out in front of the vanity and patted the cushion, "sit down. Auntie Rouge will take care of you. But first, you've gotta look the part."

She opened a drawer and rustled through the contents. After a moment, she produced a needle.

Ace sat in the chair, eager, but nervous. His tail wagged ever so slightly.

"Where do you want it hun?" She took a lighter and burned the sharp end to sterilize it.

"Uh, this one." He tugged on the ear on the shaved side of his head. His hair had grown out some though, as his mother hadn't cut it for him in a good while.

A grin played on her lips, "ready?" He nodded. The needle quickly stabbed his ear, and the diamond was in. "There you go," she grinned, "what do you think?"

His smile was brighter than Rouge had ever seen it. He hugged her, "thank you."

"Don't thank me yet kiddo, now we need to do something with this mop of yours. Doesn't your mom cut it for you?" She asked while getting out her clippers and scissors.

Ace looked at his feet, "she doesn't have time anymore."

Rouge frowned, "well, anytime you need it cut, come and see me."

He nodded and she got to work.

* * *

A short time later, Ace's hair was shaved on the side again, and the lightning bolt was back. Rouge had also layered the long part so it fell nicely around his face.

Ace smiled as he ran his fingers through it. His mane no longer tangled at the ends, and his new earring sparkled in the light. He loved it.

"Now all you need is a guitar. Do you know how to play?" He shook his head. "You just leave that to me sugar. I'll help you get there."

The teen grinned and hugged her waist.

* * *

"There you are Ace," Kinnley said plopping down next to his brother at the table for lunch. He did a double take when he saw the diamond sparkling in his brother's ear. "What did you do?" He hissed, "mama is going to kill you."

"I don't care," Ace snapped, "she doesn't care about me, so why should I care about her?"

"You know that's not true," Kinnley tried to smooth things over. "Mama just is going through a rough time right now. It's not easy for her with uncle being around again." He was always the voice of reason, and sometimes Ace grew tired of it.

"Will you stop?" He growled while tossing his fork down, "I'm sick of you being the good one. Always doing and saying what's expected. Life isn't something you can control, and it's time you learn that."

"I'm not trying to control anything," Kinnley frowned, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want, or need, your help," he spat.

At that moment, Keelie walked up. "There you boys are. Have you seen Fortune?"

Ace frowned, of course she was looking for Fortune, he was her favorite. "Can't say I've had the pleasure," he growled softly.

She was taken aback. Then she saw that his hair had been cut. "Who cut your hair Ace?"

"Rouge did. Since you won't." His ear twitched.

She was hurt at the accusatory tone in his voice. "I would've if you asked."

He scoffed, "that's a lie." The teen rolled his gold eyes. "I'll just get Rouge to do it, she said she would any time. And besides," he grinned and his eyes glinted mischievously, "she does a much better job than you anyway." He felt some form of delight at seeing the hurt on her face.

Keelie noticed the diamond in his ear when he brushed his mane back from his face. "Where on earth did you get that?" She grabbed his ear between her fingers.

Ace yelped. It was still sore. He swatted her hand away. "Rouge did it for me."

She frowned, "You didn't ask my permission."

"I knew you'd say no," he said defiantly. He was ready to fight her on this one.

Keelie huffed in irritation, "your father and I will discuss this later." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"He isn't even my real father," he muttered under his breath.

Keelie turned back around, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he grinned, sharp teeth glinting. Kinnley hadn't heard him, so that was good.

His mother was furious, "he raised you Ace. Aren't you grateful for that? He didn't have to, he wanted to. He loves you." She clenched her fists at her sides.

"No he doesn't. Neither of you do." Ace stood up and braced his hands on the table, "I know I remind you of him." He smirked, "and that you don't want me to become like him, but it's too late for that. I have his blood, not Gadget's." The last word came out as a snap.

Kinnley just watched, wide eyed. What was going on? Ace was acting like Gadget wasn't their dad. But that wasn't true, it couldn't be.

Keelie couldn't stop herself. She reached out and slapped his face. An audible pop sounded and his head turned to the side. "You will not disrespect us like that Ace," She growled. "We have done a lot for you, and your brothers. It doesn't matter that Gadget isn't blood to you, I will not tolerate this behavior anymore."

Ace glared at her. Then he pushed away from the table and left the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the kind words everyone! we're now over 2,000 views! Glad you are all enjoying this. We've got quite a ways to go with this story, as a lot needs to be resolved. Let me knoe what you think, I love reading the reviews you guys leave' they mean a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Infinite angrily slapped his hands at his sides. This sign language thing was so frustrating.

Fortune covered his mouth with his hand, as if suppressing a laugh. His eyes danced with delight, and Infinite couldn't stay mad.

The young jackal was picking it up quickly, he could say a few sentences now. He was just so happy to be learning to communicate.

Vanilla didn't personally know the language, but a young cat lady that was staying at the base until her home was rebuilt did. She had been leery of teaching Infinite, but she'd come to realize that he wasn't as scary as he seemed.

She'd also given Fortune a little dry erase board, and had been teaching him to write, just in case his family took a while to learn this new method of speaking. Fortune knew they wouldn't even try.

They'd been learning for a few weeks now. He'd been working so hard on it, so had his uncle. Infinite just wasn't picking it up as fast.

"It's ok uncle," Fortune wrote, "try again." The jackal grinned at his uncle's nod.

Infinite singed once more. Fortune grinned and clapped his hands at the success. It was only a small greeting, but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

* * *

Maybree sighed happily as Ace pressed his lips against hers. The two of them were currently in a small closet, tangled in each other's arms. The hedgehog girl had his mane tangled in her fingers as he left kisses down her neck. She flinched a bit at his teeth biting her collar bone gently.

He pulled back, grinning at her. His ear twitched and the diamond glinted a little in the dim light.

She smiled softly at him. Maybree loved him so much. And she was sure he felt the same. Quickly, she closed the distance between them and captured his lips in another kiss.

* * *

Fortune padded down the hall, holding the dry erase board to his chest. He was so excited to show his family. Hopefully they would be happy for him.

As he rounded the corner he smacked into Maybree. She looked like she was in a rush. Her blonde bangs fell in her face, and her black t shirt was disheveled, falling off her shoulder. She brushed her quills back, "oh hi Fortune, what are you doing?"

He scribbled on his whiteboard and held it up for her to read. "I'm looking for mama, I wanted to show her what I've been learning."

It took a moment, but her deep blue eyes brightened with excitement, "I'm so happy for you." She scooped him up in a hug and twirled him around in a circle.

Heat rushed to his cheeks. He hadn't told her about his learning to communicate, and he was glad she was so happy for him. Fortune still really liked Maybree, but he hadn't had the ability, or the guts, to tell her. But now he had his chance.

Gold eyes drifted to the bruise on her shoulder. "What happened?" He wrote.

She quickly adjusted her shirt to cover it, "it's nothing."

He frowned, but didn't press the matter. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"If it doesn't take too long." A grin spread on her face, "I'm going to meet papa for some combat training."

He nodded and quickly scribbled what he wanted to say. But before he could show her, Keelie walked up.

"Hello you two," she smiled.

"Hi," Maybree smiled. Then she reached over and rested her hand on his shoulder, "you'll have to tell me later Fortune, I'm already late." Then she hurried off to meet Jay.

"What have you got there Fortune?" His mother asked while running her fingers through his short mane. Keelie pulled him towards her side.

Fortune pushed away from her. He still didn't trust her completely. He hadn't forgotten what she had done to uncle.

Keelie tried to stifle the hurt that welled in her chest. She knew it was her own fault that Fortune was not as close to her as he once was, but it was still painful.

He started writing on his board after erasing what he had wrote to Maybree. Then he held it up for her to read. "Miss Vanilla found a lady to teach me to write. I'm also learning sign language."

"That's wonderful sweetie," she smiled.

"She can teach you sign language too, then we can talk." He grinned hopefully.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure I'll have time honey. We're still working on rebuilding the city. I think your writing is more than enough." She patted his head.

Disappointment rose in his chest, but he figured she would say something like that. He looked down at his feet. "I'm going to go find papa." Then he pushed past her and continued down the hall.

* * *

Kinnley and Gadget were sitting on the couch watching tv. The young jackal leaned against the wolf's side. He'd been thinking about what Ace had said a few weeks back. He'd been afraid that Gadget wasn't his father. He looked up to his papa so much, he wanted to be like him. Kind, but also strong.

"What's up Kinnley?" Gadget asked. Concern laced his voice. "You don't seem like yourself."

Kinnley lifted his head up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Ace said he didn't have your blood. D-Does that mean you're not our real dad?"

Gadget looked into his son's gold eyes. They were full of worry. He sighed heavily. "You deserve the truth Kinnley. You may not like it, but you deserve to know." A heavy silence fell for a few moments. "Ace is right, I'm not your real father. Your mother was with another man before me. But she didn't want to be. He was a cruel person, he didn't care about her, or you boys."

Kinnley sniffled a bit. "He didn't love us?" Tears pooled in his eyes.

Gadget gently wiped them away. "He didn't love anyone buddy. And don't ever think for a second that it's your fault. Because it's not." His hand pulled the teen's face to look at him. "I love you, and your brothers, so much. I hope this fact won't change anything between us."

Kinnley threw his arms around the wolf's neck and buried his face in the red fur on his neck. "Love you too papa," he hiccuped.

The door to the room opened. Footsteps padded across the floor over to them. Fortune peeked over the arm of the couch.

Gadget smiled at him, "hey Fortune. Do you wanna sit with us?"

Fortune hopped up and sat beside Gadget, the opposite one of where Kinnley was sitting. He scribbled on the whiteboard and set it in the wolf's lap. "I learned to write. And I'm learning sign language too."

A smile grew on Gadget's mouth. "I'm so proud of you Fortune." He hugged his youngest son.

"Will you learn it too papa?" He wrote.

"I'd be happy too."

"I will too Fortune," Kinnley smiled, his tears were now gone. "Then we can talk to each other."

Fortune smiled, his eyes filled with happy tears and he hugged his family. Then he took the whiteboard and wrote on it. "Can I ask you something papa?"

Gadget nodded.

"Ace said you aren't our real dad. He's lying right?"

"I'm afraid not." Then he proceeded to tell the story once again.

* * *

After everything, Fortune felt better knowing the truth. Even though it hurt to know that they weren't loved by their birth father, Fortune knew he wasn't their dad. Gadget was. And nothing would ever change that.

He scribbled on the board once more, "I love you papa."

The wolf's heart welled with emotion, this was the first time Fortune had said those words to him. Gadget hugged him close, "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the late update everyone, been having a little trouble with this chapter and the next one. I know where this story is going to go, but just having a little trouble with the flow here. Please be paitent with me, and thanks for the support!**

* * *

Ace huffed while walking along the wall of the base. The sun shone overhead and warmed his fur. He looked down at his feet as he walked, he kicked a stray pebble and sighed.

He was still hurt that Keelie hit him. He knew she would be angry because of the earring, but he never expected her to strike him across the face. In front of everyone.

At least Gadget had let him keep the piercing.

Some grass had started to sprout up from the dirt, evidence of the hard work done rebuilding the city. Ace rounded the corner to see a group of older boys standing there.

"Look guys," the biggest one, a fox, said, "it's a jackal." A sinister grin spread on his mouth. "You know how we feel about them."

Ace took a few steps back. These boys were making him nervous.

They circled around him, almost like a hunt. He felt trapped.

One boy, a coyote, grabbed him by the mane and slammed him on the ground. Ace's teeth knocked together and he saw stars.

He bit back a yelp as a foot swung back and nailed him in the ribs. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth as he was hit in the face.

Ace bit down on someone's arm and they shouted in pain. As a reward, Ace received another hit in the face. The jackal cried out in agony, despite his best efforts. He curled up and sobbed as they beat him.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled. The boys stepped back as footsteps came over to them. "You leave him alone," they snarled, "or you'll have to answer to me."

"We're not afraid of you jackal," spat the fox. His nose crinkled with contempt.

The adult grabbed him by the collar, "you should be." Then he hit the teen in the face. A sinister grin formed on his face.

The boys shrunk back. "Let's get out of here guys," The Fox said, trying not to show any fear. They scurried away.

Ace looked up when a hand touched his shoulder, his uncle was looking at him. "You ok kid?"

He sniffled and wiped his face, "I can take care of myself."

Infinite scoffed, "not from where I'm standing, but ok." The scarred jackal helped Ace to his feet.

Ace looked up at Infinite's face. The older jackal had a scar on his blue eye, he also had a few wounds on his face that were mostly healed. He pulled his white mane over his shoulder, fingers absently playing with the ends. Ace saw a puncture wound on his neck, it looked like a bite mark. It would probably scar.

"What are you doing out here anyway kid?" Asked Infinite.

"I could ask you the same thing," he growled. His fists clenched at his sides.

Infinite exhaled through his nose, "I'm just getting some fresh air. I'm not plotting anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I just don't trust you."

Infinite folded his arms, "you're smart. You can't trust anyone. I learned that the hard way."

Ace's gaze softened slightly, "you've been through a lot haven't you?"

"I have." A heavy silence fell over them.

"So why did you do all these awful things?" Ace asked with a glare.

"It's... complicated."

Ace scoffed, "that's what adults say when they don't want to tell you. But I'm tough, I can handle it."

"Oh you are huh? Think you can handle all the death I've encountered? All the suffering I went through? Every beating? Every bit of negligence? Even from my own mother?" The adult backed Ace against the wall and the adolescent cowered. But strangely, Infinite didn't feel the rush he felt when someone was afraid of him anymore. He backed up. "I just wanted others to feel the same I guess." His voice softened. "And I'm sorry I attacked you that first day we met. You reminded me of someone I wanted to forget."

"Who?"

Infinite stared at his feet, "Your grandfather."

Ace sucked in a breath. He could hear the pain in his uncle's voice. "He hurt you?" Asked the smaller jackal.

He nodded. "He's the one who gave me this scar." He gestured to his eye. "I killed him, a long time ago. I don't think your mother's ever forgiven me for that."

"Mama's a real grouch," Ace huffed. "She's always mad about something, telling me what to do all the time." He scuffed the dirt with his toe.

"I'm sure she just wants what's best for you."

Ace frowned, everyone always said that. He whipped his head up with surprise at Infinite's next words.

"Sometimes people think they know what's best for a person, but they really have no idea. You're lucky to have a family that cares for you Ace, I haven't known that in a long time."

"I guess." He sighed heavily, "did you... know my birth father? Mama doesn't want to tell me about him."

A hatred glowered in Infinite's eyes that was somewhat unsettling. Ace was already regretting this question. "He was a killer Ace. He killed my son, who did nothing to deserve it. He only wanted to protect me, but he was killed. Shot in the head." He clutched his arms, claws digging into his skin. "I can still hear it, still smell the blood, still see him on the ground." The adult sank to his knees, "my little Kylo." His voice cracked as the tears rolled down his face.

"But you killed too. What about Aurora? What about Reagan?" Ace felt anger burning in his chest. "Don't their lives mean anything to you?"

"I didn't know I was doing it Ace. I know that's hard for you to believe, but when I fused to the Phantom Ruby I blacked out. It controlled me. I was so stuck on the idea of power, hurting those who hurt me, that nothing else mattered. Only now do I realize how wrong I was. When it's too late."

Ace slowly unfolded his arms as Infinite hunched over, clutching himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt pity for his uncle. Infinite was so distraught over everything that had happened in his life. It didn't excuse the things he did, but he could almost understand why.

The young jackal knelt beside him, "I'm sorry he killed your son."

Blue and gold eyes widened and claws drew blood as he dug them in farther. The crimson liquid ran down Infinite's arms.

"Aunt Tempest says the best way to cope is to remember the good things. That way they'll always be alive in your heart."

Infinite couldn't respond, but he nodded through his tears.

About that time, Gaia walked up. Lance and Pierce were with her. Ace was trying to calm Infinite down, but it wasn't working. "What's going on?" She asked while going over to them.

"He's upset," said Ace.

"Serves him right," scoffed Lance as he rolled his eyes. Pierce gave him a pointed glare, which he ignored.

Gaia knelt at Infinite's other side. "Finn?" She said softly, "Finn are you ok?"

He didn't correct her use of his old name. "He's gone," the jackal gasped out, "he's gone."

Gaia's heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of him. He was a mess. Sobbing in the dirt, bleeding because of his own claws. "Who?" Her voice sounded much calmer than she felt.

"Kylo..."

The wolf rested her hand on his back, half expecting him to lash out at her. But he didn't. He drew hiccuping breaths as he sat there.

Lance's gaze softened a bit, but he still felt the former mercenary deserved every bit of pain he was feeling.

"It's going to be ok Finn," said Gaia, "you can get through this." She gently gripped his hands and pulled his claws from his arms. She held him in her lap and mumbled soothing words.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ace asked. He felt concerned about his uncle.

Her face was grim, "I'm not sure," she whispered, "I'm not sure."


	18. Chapter 17

**The next chapter everyone! We're starting to get somewhere! My writers block is gone for now, yay! I'm on a roll now, inspiration has hit! Please read and review!**

* * *

Tempest slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She yawned and took care of business, then brushed her teeth.

The jackal went back in the bedroom. Jay was still asleep, tangled in the sheets. His mouth was open and he was snoring lightly. Tempest smiled fondly.

Maybree was snuggled beside him. Her golden hair tangled around her face. She'd had a nightmare last night, so she had joined them.

Tempest went over to them and gently brushed Maybree's hair back from her face.

Jay stirred and yawned. "Morning," he mumbled with a smile.

"Mornin babe." She gave him a quick kiss.

He grinned and eagerly returned it.

Maybree slowly opened her eyes and stretched. "Morning papa, morning mama."

"Good morning sweetheart," Tempest smiled. She was happy their daughter had started calling them her parents.

The hedgehog girl yawned. Her black pajama top slid down off her shoulder, showing the welt Ace had left.

Tempest's eyes widened. "Maybree, What is that?"

She gasped slightly and covered it up. "Nothing."

"Uh huh." The jackal folded her arms, clearly not convinced. She sniffed the air lightly, trying to see who's scent it was.

"Maybree honey," said Jay, "we just want to help. We want you safe." He rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

She sniffled a bit, "you'll just tell me not to be around him anymore." She rubbed her arm and looked away, lower lip trembling.

"We just want you to be careful. You're still young, we don't want anyone to take advantage of you," Tempest said gently.

"Ace would never do that!" She protested, "he loves me!" Her eyes welled with tears.

Jay frowned slightly, "Ace? He's who you're messing around with?"

"Papa please," she begged, "don't make me stay away from him."

He sighed. "Maybree. I know you love him, but are you sure he loves you? Are you sure you're not just a fling for him?" He rested his hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled a bit. "I don't know. I don't think so." The hedgehog wiped her face on her arm.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it sweetie," Tempest said gently. "Find out where he stands."

The hedgehog nodded, "ok..." she wiped the last few tears away. "Thank you for understanding." She slid out of bed, "I'm going to go get changed and find him now." Then she went to her room.

Tempest sighed and hopped in the bed, sitting on Jay's lap. "I'm worried about her Jay. I don't think Ace is ideal for her to be around."

He took her arms in his hands, "I know. But she's a smart girl, I think she'll listen."

"I hope so." Heavy silence fell upon the room. Tempest looked at Jay's face, his brow was creased in thought. She frowned. He wasn't the sweet innocence she fell in love with anymore. Her hands rested on his shoulders and a smirk rested on her lips. She should ruffle him up a bit. She nuzzled under his chin against his neck.

Jay felt heat rush to his face. "Tempest?"

"What?" She said sweetly, "do you not like this?" She softly nipped his ear. "Cause I do."

"Tempest, I'm just not sure now is the best time," he protested weakly, gently pushing her away.

She humphed and turned her back to him, arms folded across her chest.

He sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk. He crawled across the bed and rested his chin on her shoulder, "don't be like that babe."

She stuck her nose up in the air, pretending to be mad at him.

He gave a soft whine and nuzzled her neck. She squirmed, trying not to laugh.

Jay chuckled and slid his arms around her waist, "come on baby, don't be mad."

Tempest sighed and rested her head against his, "I could never be mad at you love. I just miss the old you sometimes. The you back in the desert."

A sad smile slid onto his muzzle, "that's not our life anymore Tempest."

"I know. Do you still love me?" She asked after a while.

"Of course." He was surprised she would ever think he didn't.

"Even after I lost our baby?" Her lower lip trembled.

"It wasn't your fault Tempest, I never blamed you. You know that." He rubbed her stomach softly as she dissolved into tears.

"I know but I just feel like a terrible mother." She hiccuped.

"You're not baby," he whispered, "you're not. I love you for being you. We have a daughter now, and she loves you too."

Tempest smiled softly through the tears. "Oh Jay, I love you so much." She pulled him in for a kiss, and they got lost in each other.

* * *

Maybree huffed as she flicked through her closet. Most of what she had to wear didn't fit anymore. Since she'd been combat training with Jay she'd gotten more toned.

Maybe she could find something in the community room. There was always a box with donated clothes in it. For now she'd just have to make do.

She really hoped Jay was wrong about Ace. She really wanted him to love her. Couldn't he see how much she loved him?

A frown crossed her lips, she'd just have to show him how much she loved him. She would give him anything he wanted, including herself.

* * *

Fortune was sitting with Infinite and Vanilla at breakfast. He watched with concern as Infinite stirred his oatmeal around in the bowl, just staring. He tapped the table to get his attention.

Infinite jumped. His fur bristled and he bared his teeth, instantly on the defensive. He slowly relaxed when he realized it was just Fortune.

"It's ok uncle," signed the young jackal. "Are you ok?"

"Not sure..." he signed back shakily, "just... upset." Even though he could understand sign language now, he still had trouble forming sentences.

"What happened?"

"...Old memories."

"Oh." Fortune's ears fell back against his head. He was sad that his uncle struggled so much.

About that time, Kinnley came up and sat beside his brother. He grinned at the three of them as he set his tray down. Fortune eyed his plate. Kinnley had a lot of food. Eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, biscuits, and gravy. He stuck a forkful in his mouth, tail wagging.

Vanilla smiled at him, "did you get enough to eat Kinnley?"

He swallowed and wiped his mouth on a napkin before responding, "yes ma'am. I just wish I could go back for seconds."

"I know. Even with the rebuilding we still have to conserve so there's enough for everyone."

Infinite's ears fell back. This was all his fault. He knew what it was like to be hungry, Butch had never let him or Jay have much from the hunts. He wanted to keep them under his thumb.

He remembered getting caught trying to steal food from the hunts, that had been an awful day. Butch had grabbed him by the mane and struck his face. "Since you want to steal," he snarled, "I'll make sure you won't be able to."

Finn had screamed as the jackal had drug him over to the wood cutting area. "No!" He'd struggled to get away, but that just made it worse.

"Shut up you stupid pup," Butch growled as he shoved Finn into the sand face first. He put his foot on the pup's back and pulled his arm out, resting it on the plank the cut on.

His eyes widened with fear as Butch grabbed the axe. "Stop! Please! I promise I won't do it again!" Finn begged.

"Shut up! Maybe you'll learn your lesson from now on."

Before he could cut Finn's hand off, Jay shoved him over, "leave him alone!"

Finn scrambled away, tears rolling down his face. He held his arm to his chest.

"Fine," Butch scoffed, "not like he was worth the trouble anyway."

Infinite pushed his bowl away, suddenly not hungry. The guilt was like a punch to the gut. "You can have mine Kinnley."

"I couldn't take it from you uncle," his gold eyes wide, "You need to eat too."

"I can't." His blue and gold eyes stared into the bowl. Uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

Fortune's ears perked up when he saw Ace. He stood up in the chair and waved to get his older brother's attention.

Ace saw them. He glanced over his shoulder, Keelie was watching them with a frown. She didn't like her sons with her brother. He grinned at her and walked over to them.

Fortune grabbed him in a hug as soon he sat down. "Stop it Fortune," Ace griped, "you're messing up my hair."

He pouted, but let go. Then he scribbled on his board, "meanie."

Ace's eyes widened, "you learned how to write?"

He nodded vigorously with a grin, "and sign language." He signed his name for good measure.

Ace grinned and hugged his little brother, "that's so awesome Fortune."

Fortune squirmed to get away, but he was smiling.

Finally, Ace let go. "Of course the first thing you say to me is an insult." He said with a smile.

Kinnley grinned. He was happy his brother was happy to spend time with them again. Usually he pushed them away. It almost felt like the old days, before the war.

Just then, Maybree walked up to them. She looked upset. "Ace," she frowned with her hands on her hips, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

A blue blur zipped through the wasteland. Rouge had sent him on a mission to find a guitar for Ace. He was happy to oblige, rebuilding got boring quick.

He stopped on the tip of a destroyed building and surveyed the area. Green eyes spotted a small brook running in the distance.

He zipped down to check it out, they could use more water.

As he knelt to get a drink, he saw a cloud of fog spreading through it. Emerald eyes narrowed, something definitely wasn't right. He stood up and headed upstream to see what was going on.


	19. Chapter 18

Sonic stopped suddenly when he reached a metal wall. He looked up. "Eggman's base," he muttered. There was a small hole in the wall where the water went inside.

He frowned and crouched down, trying to see in. The water was definitely more foggy here.

A bunch of eggpawns rounded the corner and saw him. "Great," he muttered with a grin, "I could use the exercise."

Sonic made short work of the bots. But that alerted too many for a stealth mission, even he could see that.

He sped off along the brook, making sure it wasn't close enough where it would affect their water supply.

* * *

"Ace?" Maybree mumbled as his lips softly kissed her neck, "do you love me?"

He looked up in surprise. Gold eyes met blue. He swallowed, but said nothing.

Maybree felt her heart drop into her stomach as she stared into his gold eyes that were glowing softly in the dim light. She became aware of the soft blanket underneath her on the bed.

"Why do you ask that?" His voice strangely rough. His voice had deepened as they'd grown older.

The hedgehog shivered slightly at the tone, he made her realize that he was all she wanted. Her fingers tangled in his mane. "Because I love you." She whispered, her voice soft and almost tearful. Maybree softly kissed his jawline.

He tensed as her fingers ran down his shoulders to his chest. She nuzzled against him. "Let me show you." She mumbled.

Ace quickly pulled away, "no." A stabbing pain went through her chest at his words.

Maybree sat up as he scooted away from her, his tail curled around himself. "I need you to know Ace," she almost whimpered.

He rubbed his upper arms, his mind reeling. "I thought you knew this was just fun," mumbled the jackal. He glanced over his shoulder at her. Her deep blue eyes were filled with tears and she looked so vulnerable. "Because I don't love you. Not like that."

He closed his eyes and pinned his ears back at the sob that she struggled to stop. It hurt to hear.

"I never meant anything to you?" She dared ask.

"It's just a fling Maybree. We can't be us. Not permanently anyway."

"Get out," She said firmly. "Get out of my room." Maybree couldn't look at him. "I was willing to give you everything, every piece of my heart, but you can't even have the decency to care about me or what I feel. It's all about you isn't it?" She gave him a glare, "you'll be just like Infinite."

He said nothing and left her room, slamming the door behind him.

Only after he was gone did she break down in tears, clutching herself as she bawled.

* * *

Tempest sighed heavily. It had been a few weeks since Maybree and Ace had their falling out, and the poor girl had spent several days just crying over him. She had sat with her and let her get it all out.

It was upsetting to her that Ace treated her girl that way. Infuriating actually. She had debated about saying something to Keelie, but that would open a new can of worms.

Keelie was not the same person she knew when she first met Jay. True she had been through a traumatic experience, and lost two of her pups, but that did not excuse her behavior towards others.

She sighed once more and let the water out of the tub. Something had felt off about her the last few days. But yet, almost familiar. It was time for her heat cycle, so that's probably what it was.

Tempest got out and dried off. It was actually a few days late. She drew in a breath as she realized, she was having pups. With Jay. After all this time.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, this was what they had tried so hard for. Her hand rested on her stomach. She would take good care of this one. They would make it this time.

Jay opened the door, "hey Tempest, they're holding a meeting..." he trailed off when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She hurried over to him and threw her arms around him while crying happy tears.

He put his arms around her and rested her hands on the small of her back. "What happened baby?" His voice soft.

"We're having pups Jay," she said while holding him tight.

His eyes widened and he hugged her closely, but gently. "I'm so happy Tempest," he whispered.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. "Come on, they're having a meeting in the community room. Everyone is supposed to attend.

She nodded, "let me get dressed first."

* * *

Soon they were gathered in the community room. She slipped her hand into his as Sonic stood up front.

"I don't want to alarm anyone," he said, "but it seems like Eggman is planning something soon."

Whispers rippled through the crowd. This was somewhat unsettling since they still had a long way to go with rebuilding the world.

"We don't know what, as I didn't have the opportunity for a stealth mission when I stumbled upon his new base, but something is going on with the water out there. I got a sample of it so Tails can do an analysis. As far as we know it hasn't affected our water supply, but please use extreme caution when outside the base."

Sonic stepped back down and Tempest looked at Jay with worry. "Maybe I should take a break from rebuilding," she suggested.

He nodded and kissed the side of her head as he pulled her against his side. "I don't want anything to happen."

"Me neither Jay," she whispered as her fingers tangled in the fur on his chest.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking for Ace. It had taken a while, but he had finally found the guitar Rouge had sent him searching for. It was a good thing she did, as that's what he was looking for when he found Eggman's new base.

He saw the teenaged jackal sitting by himself, looking out the window. "Hey buddy," grinned the blue hedgehog. "I got something for ya."

Ace turned around to see Sonic holding a metallic gold, electric guitar. He grinned and eagerly took the instrument in his hands. It was a little scuffed, but looked to be in good working order.

"Know how to play?" Asked the blue blur as he sat beside him.

"No."

"I'll teach ya, wait right here." He zipped off, then was back in two seconds, holding his own blue, two necked, guitar. "First you gotta know how to hold it. We'll have to make a new strap since this one is missing, but this'll do for now."

They spent the next few hours together, Ace learning to play.

* * *

Maybree was rummaging through the clothing bin, trying to find something to wear. She felt the need to change her image, something more tough. She didn't want to be the girl to give her heart away so quickly anymore.

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she relaxed when she saw it was just Fortune.

The jackal smiled at her and held up his whiteboard, "What are you doing?" It read.

"Oh hi Fortune." She turned back to digging through the clothing, "I'm just trying to find a new look."

He tapped her arm, "what's wrong with the old one?"

She sighed and brushed her long quills over her shoulder. "Look, let's just say Ace and I had a disagreement." She didn't know Fortune knew about their relationship, and didn't particularly want him to. "I was more attached to him than I should have been, but no more will I attach myself to stupid males," she huffed and went back to searching.

As much as he tried not to let it hurt, that statement stung him a bit.

Maybree glanced up and saw the look on his face, "I'm sorry Fortune, I like you, you're not the average male. I just want to be an independent woman who can take care of myself."

Fortune didn't really understand what she was feeling, but he would try to be a good friend. He gave her a smile.

The hedgehog girl gave him a hug, "thanks for being such a good friend."

He felt heat rush to his face at their closeness. "You're welcome Maybree," he wrote, "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too Fortune, me too."

 **I have to say, I am super proud of this chapter. we get some more character building. Ace was man enough to put a stop to things before it escalated. hope you all enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Next chapter everyone! Hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing. Thanks for all the reviews my readers!**

* * *

Infinite sighed heavily. He still had a lot of emotions to sort through. Vanilla had listened to him whenever he felt like sharing, but most of it he held inside. Which wasn't a good idea.

His chest was mostly healed now, as it had been several months. But it was going to scar for sure.

Currently, he was standing outside, looking over the land. Waiting. Grass had mostly grown back. Soft, lush, and green.

"Hi Finn," said Gaia as she approached him. She always accompanied him on his walks, and she insisted on calling him by his original name. He wasn't sure he liked that, he wanted to forget his old life. Then again, he didn't really want to have this new life either.

He grunted a greeting in reply, deciding to ignore her use of his old name.

"Feeling ok today?" Asked the wolf as they started to walk.

He shrugged. Sadness spread through her stomach. He never talked to her, even as she chattered to fill the silence. But she wondered why he waited for her every day. More often than not he seemed annoyed with her, but he always waited.

"Did you hear about Tempest?" She asked with a grin. Surely he would be happy to hear this.

He tilted his ear in her direction and raised a brow. Hopefully she was ok.

Gaia clasped her hands together and grinned, "she's going to have pups." Her tail wagged happily.

Blue and gold eyes widened, "She is?" He whispered.

The red wolf smiled with a nod. She was happy to hear his voice again. It was different, but it was still him. "Isn't it great?" She asked. "They've wanted pups for so long."

He didn't say anything, but stared at the ground. He'd stopped walking now.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, "What's wrong Finn?"

"She lost the last one."

"Those things happen sometimes Finn. Even though it's sad, there wasn't anything you could do." Her gold eyes were filled with sadness.

"I killed him Gaia," he whispered, "he's gone because of me." His ears were flat against his skull. It was obvious the guilt was weighing on him, for everything he'd done.

"Jay told me he asked you to. That the pup was already dying, you just kept him from suffering." She hoped those words would be of some comfort to him.

"I know that," he mumbled, "if you would've been there Gaia. If you were the one holding the sword, feeling the warm blood splatter on your face, hearing Tempest scream, would you be able to just move on with life? Knowing your brother, who protected you as you grew up, would never see his boy again, because of you?"

"He doesn't blame you for that," her hands softly rubbed his shoulders, "You know he understands Finn."

"Yeah..." he sniffled and wiped his face with his hand. He just felt so overwhelmed with everything. Jay was too good to him. His big brother always looked out for him, ever since they were pups. And how did he repay him? By becoming a tyrant. He didn't deserve to be here.

Gaia could tell he was spiraling into depressing thoughts. "Finn," she said firmly, "you've been forgiven by others, why can't you forgive yourself? I know it's hard, having been mistreated almost all your life, but you need to love you. You have worth." She turned him to face her, "tell me something you like about you."

He hiccuped as the tears rolled down his face. "I don't like me Gaia. I did so many horrible things."

"Well, I'll tell you something I like about you." She smiled sadly at him. "You keep fighting. Even though you've been through so much." Tears welled up in her gold eyes, "and it kills me to see you giving up." She gave him a hug.

"I like my hair," he mumbled after a moment.

She smiled at him, it was a start. "I can't get you out of this pit you're in, but I can help."

He sighed heavily and rested his chin on her head, "thanks Gaia."

* * *

Ace sat on his bed, scribbling in a notebook. Sheet music was strewn out over the mattress and his gold guitar was in his lap. Sonic had given them to him so he could practice. They met each week for a lesson. Ace had gotten quite good.

Currently, he was working on writing a song. Working on music was a way for him to escape his life, he felt like he could truly be himself this way.

His ear twitched as the door opened, but he didn't look up. Keelie slipped into the room. "Hi sweetie." She padded over and looked over his shoulder, her hands resting on them. "What are you doing?"

He clutched the papers to his chest, "Just working on my music." He didn't want her to see. This was a piece of his heart, and he didn't want her that close to him.

Her fingers ran through his long hair and a heavy silence fell over the room.

He didn't particularly like her touching him and holding him that close, he wasn't a baby anymore.

She didn't seem to notice the way his fur bristled under her touch and kept moving her fingers along his ear. "I wish you would take this thing out Ace," she muttered while avoiding his earring.

He swatted her hands away, "Stop it mom." His voice had a growl to it.

Keelie frowned as he pulled away from her. She reached over and snatched the papers out of his hands, "let me see that."

Ace was upset. She was invading his privacy. "Mom!" He protested, "give it back!"

Her gold eyes flitted across the page, reading his lyrics. "I don't like this angry music Ace," she said.

"I don't care what you like!" He snapped. "Just give it back and get out!"

She wanted to hit him, but resisted the desire. "Do not talk to me like that young man, I am your mother and I don't think this music is good for you."

Panic rose up in his throat. She was going to take it away from him. "No, it's fine. Please don't take it away." He fought the tears brimming up.

"Ace, I am not going to argue about this." She picked everything up off his bed, "I will see you at dinner."

After she left, he hugged his pillow to his chest and cried.

* * *

Fortune and Kinnley were sitting with Infinite again. The two boys were having a good time. Kinnley had been picking up sign language quite well, and he and Fortune were in animated conversation.

Infinite smiled softly. He could mostly follow the conversation, but didn't have much to contribute, as they were talking about things that teenage boys do.

"No way!" Kinnley exclaimed out loud. "You like her?!" Fortune motioned for him to be quiet and Kinnley grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he signed.

Just then, Maybree walked up. Fortune leaned forward to see around Kinnley. She had developed nice curves as she'd grown older. Currently, she was wearing black leather pants that hugged in the right places, and a low cut, three quarter length sleeve, leather top.

She sat down beside Fortune, "hey guys."

Kinnley waved and Fortune smiled.

About that time, Ace walked up. He sat down beside Infinite and stared at his plate.

Infinite's ear twitched as he heard Ace sniffle. He noticed the boy's eyes were red, like he'd been crying. He wasn't about to say anything in front of the other kids though. He didn't want to embarrass him.

"You ok Ace?" Asked Kinnley.

"I'm fine," he snarled, "don't you have anything better to do than get all up in my business?"

Kinnley pinned his ears back, "sorry," he mumbled.

"What's your problem?" Maybree asked, "he's just concerned." Her blue eyes glared daggers in his direction.

"You don't have any room to talk, miss I read too much into everything." He aggressively stabbed the potatoes on his plate.

"Don't even go there." Her voice hissed like venom.

"Why?" He glanced sideways at her, "You don't want anyone to know how you really are?" A devilish smirk played on his lips.

"You shut up before I whip you."

"Is that a threat? Or a promise?"

Her face burned at that statement. Before she could do anything, Infinite interrupted. "That's enough," he said firmly. "I don't know what has been going on between you two, but kindly leave the rest of us out of it."

Then, as quickly as he'd spoke, he went back to nibbling at the piece of chicken on his plate.

Kinnley and Fortune looked at each other, somewhat confused, making a mental agreement to discuss it later.

Gadget came over and sat beside Ace, "hey buddy."

The gentle way Gadget was made fresh tears well up in Ace's eyes. He sniffled and wiped at his face.

The wolf leaned closer to him, "What's wrong?" His voice was quiet and concerned for his son.

"I hate it papa," he whispered as a couple tears rolled down his cheeks.

Gadget stood up, gently pulling Ace to his feet, "let's go talk it out bud." Ace nodded and followed after his father sniffling.

Once they were a safe distance, Gadget put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now, what's wrong?"

"She took it away," he sobbed out. He rubbed his face as the tears streamed down his face. Ace hadn't cried this hard since Reagan and Aurora died.

Gadget hugged him to his chest, not caring about the snot getting in his fur. "Who took what away?"

"Mom took away my music," he sobbed. His hands clutched the fur on Gadget's chest. "She doesn't understand how important it is to me."

The wolf frowned. He didn't know why Keelie had to be so controlling. "I'm sorry Ace." He rubbed the boy's back, "I'll talk to her about it ok?"

Ace nodded and buried his face into his chest. Gadget gently smoothed his long white mane.

"Papa," he sniffled, "I'm sorry for getting upset about you not being my birth father. You're papa, not the other guy."

Gadget smiled, "apology accepted."

* * *

Tempest sighed as she walked back to her room. Her stomach had begun to show, as the pups inside her had been growing. She didn't know how many she was having, and honestly she didn't care, as long as they were healthy.

Maybree was walking with her. The teenager was excited about being a big sister. Her blue eyes glanced over at Tempest. The jackal looked like she didn't feel well. "Are you ok mama?" She asked.

Tempest had stopped to catch her breath. "I think I need to sit down," she mumbled.

"You're not having them now are you?" Asked the hedgehog. Her blue eyes filled with concern.

"No. No I don't think so," she said. "I just need to rest." It was still a little early for her to have them.

Maybree helped her to the bedroom and over to the bed, "Get some rest mama."


	21. Chapter 20

**Another chapter guys! I think you'll like this one! although it seems like I create more problems for these characters than I solve. ^^" Oh well, it helps them grow. What can I say, I love my babies. A little piece of myself goes in each one. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

The last few weeks of Tempest's pregnancy passed by quickly. She was due any day now. Gadget had gotten Ace's music back, and Infinite had come out of his shell a bit more. The substance from the water was discovered to be a poison so everyone had been cautioned to stay away from the rivers. A few stealth missions had been sent out to Eggman's base, but hadn't been able to get inside.

Jay and Tempest walked arm in arm to breakfast. Tempest was moving slow, but they were happy. She leaned against his side and sighed softly.

"Tired babe?" He asked while rubbing her upper arm. She nodded. He kissed her cheek.

Jay helped her sit at the table and went to get something for her to eat. She rested her hand on her stomach, feeling the movement in her belly.

Rouge sat down beside her. "Hey mama," she grinned as she put a strawberry in her mouth.

"Hey Rouge," Tempest said quietly. She looked so tired.

"Excited to see your babies?" Rouge asked. The jackal nodded with a smile.

Jay came back with a plate of food for her. It was mostly fruit, and a waffle. Meat had been making her sick to her stomach. But she missed eating it.

She took the plate with a grateful smile and started nibbling on an apple slice.

After a few minutes, she pushed the plate back. "Are you done?" Jay asked with concern as he looked at her plate. She'd only eaten two apple slices, and half a strawberry.

"I don't feel well Jay," she mumbled. "I think I need to go lay down." As she stood up, her water broke.

Jay's gold eyes widened as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Let's get her to your room," said Rouge, "I'll go get Vanilla, she knows what to do."

He nodded and the bat hurried off. Tempest had sat back down. She was taking deep breaths. "Can you walk back?" He asked. "Or do you want me to carry you?" His hand gently rubbed her back.

"I don't know if I have time to get back," she whimpered.

"Here," he gently pulled her to her feet, "I'll help you."

By that time, Vanilla and Rouge came over. Maybree hurried behind them. She was worried about her mother.

"Let's get to your room ok?" Vanilla said gently as she guided Tempest out of the room.

* * *

When dusk fell, the pup was here. Tempest gasped and tried to sit up when she heard the crying jackal.

Vanilla placed the pup in her outstretched arms, "You have a little boy," she smiled.

Tempest held him to her chest. His tiny fingers gripped her shirt as he cried. "Don't worry baby," she said, "Mama's got you."

He nuzzled his face in her chest, wanting to eat. She quickly pulled her shirt back so he could. Her heart swelled with love for her baby. He was the only one, no siblings were born, but she loved him so much. Her eyes filled with tears as she gently smoothed his head.

Jay leaned over her shoulder, just looking at his son. "You did such a good job babe," he said to Tempest, softly kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him tiredly, holding her baby close to her chest.

After a few minutes, Jay sat in a chair and held him. The pup snuggled up in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes. They were a striking blue. Jay smiled softly. The gene that had given Finn his one blue eye, had found its way to his son.

"What do you want to name him Tempest?" He asked, looking over at his tired wife.

"I want to call him Spade," she said quietly.

"That sounds perfect."

Maybree was helping Vanilla clean up the bedding. After she finished she went to see her new baby brother. She leaned over Jay's shoulder, "let me see him papa." He nodded, and then she brushed her quills back as she leaned forward.

"He's so small," she remarked as he held her finger in his little hand.

"He'll grow," Tempest said softly.

Rouge could tell how tired she was. "Get some rest hun," she said with a smile. "Jay will watch him."

The jackal nodded. She trusted Jay to keep their pup safe. She snuggled up under the blanket and went to sleep.

Soon everyone heard about the pup being here. Keelie, Gadget, and their boys, came to see their new family member. Gaia was with them.

Fortune grinned as he looked at little Spade. He wanted to hold him. He looked at Jay eagerly.

Jay was somewhat leery. Even though he knew Fortune was a well behaved young man, and responsible, the loss of their other child made him somewhat protective. He held Spade a little closer, "maybe later Fortune."

Fortune pinned his ears back, but he nodded in understanding. He didn't know what had happened in the past, everyone always danced around the subject, but he knew it was some kind of tragedy.

Gaia was excited to see the pup. "He's so cute," she gushed. She reached her hand towards his short mane, "may I?" Jay hesitated, but he nodded. Gaia reached forward and rubbed the soft white fur on top his head.

The pup nuzzled against her hand and softly licked her fingertips. Gaia smiled, "he's so sweet, congratulations guys."

"Thanks," Jay said softly. Tempest was still asleep. She turned over in the bed, mumbling softly.

Keelie stayed to the side of the room. There was tension between her and Gadget right now. She was upset that he had sided with Ace about his music. The jackal was upset about the young man he was becoming. He was getting more and more into the rocker look. He wore black and spikes. She hated it. But Gadget wanted to allow him to be that way. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Spade jumped and began to cry. Tempest shot up in the bed, "where's my baby?" Panic was evident in her voice. Her gold eyes saw him in Jay's arms. She reached over and held him close, "it's ok baby," she whispered.

He sobbed and gripped her shirt as he cried. She tried to calm him down, but he just wailed. Tears rolled down his face as he cried harder.

"Don't cry Spade," she tried to soothe him. "It's ok. Mama's here." As she smoothed his mane, he slowly calmed down.

"Sorry about Keelie," Gadget said while adjusting his glasses. "She hasn't been herself in a while."

"I think it would be better if we were alone for a while," Jay said while putting his ears back.

Gadget nodded. "Come on boys." The three teens followed behind him as he left the room.

Jay stood up after a few minutes.

"Where are you going love?" Tempest asked while softly bouncing the baby.

"I'm going to find Finn, I want him to see Spade. Is that ok with you?" He asked.

"I think that would be a great idea."

* * *

Infinite was sitting cross legged on his bed. His eyes were closed as he was lost in thought. His ear twitched as the door opened.

Jay slipped in the room and walked over to the bed. "Hey."

He opened his blue eye, but did not say anything.

Jay nudged his shoulder, "scoot over?" He was trying to make things like when they were young.

Infinite slid to the side and Jay sat beside him. "Are you doing ok?" He asked after a moment.

He sighed heavily and folded his ears back, "I'm sorry."

Jay could hear the regret and pain in his little brother's voice. "I know you are. It's ok, I forgive you."

Infinite clenched his fists and pounded them on the mattress. "You shouldn't." He sniffled a bit as his mane fell in his face. "I took so many lives, and the worst part is, I didn't know I was doing it." He covered his eyes with his palms, "but the ruby had to show it to me. I just want it to stop."

Wordlessly, Jay rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Finn, you're the toughest jackal I know. And it kills me to see you giving up like this." His voice quivered. "You've survived too much to give up now."

"I asked you not to call me Finn anymore," he sniffed.

"You're my brother, I can't just forget you. No matter what you say, you're not Infinite. You'll always be Finn to me." He gripped his shoulders, "we haven't given up on you."

Blue and gold eyes widened, and the tears fell. Infinite's shoulders shook as he cried. Jay pulled him into a hug. He felt tears brimming his eyes too.

"I want to be Finn again," he sniffled after a while, "I just don't know if I can."

Jay wiped his brother's tears away, "you can. We'll help you." Infinite nodded. "Come on," the older jackal stood up, holding his hands, "there's someone I want you to meet."


	22. Chapter 21

**Here's an update for you guys! This is a long chapter, and I really like this one! We get to meet another new character! Please read and review!**

* * *

Ace sighed as he lay back on his bed. He folded his arms and put them behind his head. He was thinking about his new cousin. The little boy was really adorable, and he was happy for them. He just didn't understand why his mother didn't seem to care. Papa said she was always caught up in her own problems, and most of them were self induced. He didn't want to be that way, and was working on making a change.

He grabbed a magazine off the end table and flipped through it. He took the sharpie off the table too and circled a few clothing items in it. The teen was still working on his look.

Ace flipped a few more pages. A male bat on one page had a tongue piercing. He tilted his head. How would he look like that?

He tossed the magazine down and padded over to his dresser. Looking in the mirror, he stuck out his tongue. The jackal pulled open the top drawer. Underneath his socks and gloves, there were a few needles and a few studs he'd found.

Ace picked one of each up. He also had a lighter to burn the end of the needle with. This was going to hurt.

He held his tongue with one hand and positioned the needle with the other. Was he really going to do this? He shook his head to clear the doubts. Then, before he could change his mind, he stabbed the needle through.

A yelp sounded despite his effort not to. Thankfully he got it in the right place. After a few minutes, the silver piercing was in.

He stuck his tongue out again. It was swelling a little bit, but that would go down in a few days. Ace grinned. He looked good.

About that time, the bedroom door opened. He was still sharing a room with Kinnley and Fortune, so it was probably one of them.

Ace quickly shoved the evidence back in his drawers. It was just Kinnley. "What are you up to Ace?" He asked. A small amount of suspicion was in his voice.

"Nothing really," he replied while shutting the dresser drawer.

"Sure." Kinnley flopped down on his bed. He had his doubts that Ace was telling the truth, but as long as it didn't cause trouble, he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Where have you been?" Ace asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, just working on my studies."

"Nerd."

Kinnley gave him a look, "at least come up with a better insult bro." He reached under his bed and pulled out a bag of chips. Barbecue flavored.

"Where did you get those?" Ace asked while raising a brow.

"I may have borrowed them from the kitchen," he grinned. "Want some?"

Ace plopped down beside his brother and shoved his hand in the bag. Grabbing a handful.

"Don't take them all," Kinnley whined. But he was teasing. Ace stuck his tongue out playfully.

Gold eyes widened, "you pierced your tongue," Kinnley gasped.

"So?" He shrugged and moved to put the snack in his mouth.

Kinnley quickly took them, "you can't eat stuff like that until it heals. Only soft foods that won't get caught in it. You definitely don't want an infection."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He glanced sideways at him, "don't tell mom?"

"Secret's safe with me," he grinned while wagging his tail. Then he moved to put the confiscated chips in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't," Ace grinned. He tackled his brother. The two of them wrestled around for a bit. Laughing as they did so.

Ace pinned Kinnley on the mattress. "Looks like I win, submit to your alpha." His tail wagged slightly as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"You'll never take me alive," Kinnley declared, trying not to giggle.

"Well then," he leaned closer to his brother's face, "looks like I'll have to take you out."

Kinnley shrieked with laughter as Ace went for his throat, not biting hard enough to do damage.

The door slammed open, "what on Mobius is going on?" Keelie's voice asked. She saw Ace with his mouth around Kinnley's neck, and Kinnley pushing him off. But she neglected to see the playful sparks in their eyes. "Ace! You get off of him right now!"

Ace shot upright. His eyes widened when he saw her. He swallowed, she was going to go off. "Mom, we're just..."

"Spare me excuses Ace, I can't believe you." She was absolutely seething.

"We're just playing mama," Kinnley said, "you know Ace would never hurt me for real."

"You don't know that." She looked at Ace with caution, not noticing the hurt look on his face at that statement. All she saw was his father right then. All the violence and force he'd used. She snapped her fingers, "come here Kinnley."

Kinnley looked between her and Ace, not quite sure what to do. That was her voice for danger, and you better listen to that voice. But Ace was his brother, he didn't mean any harm.

"Now Kinnley," she snapped.

He hopped up and hurried to obey at that point.

As Ace stood up she growled lowly and showed her teeth. "You sit back down on that bed." When he sat she lowered her lips back over her teeth. "Don't you ever do anything like this again, do you hear me?"

Ace nodded quietly. His throat felt tight and he avoided eye contact. She was being very intimidating right now.

"You are not to leave this room for the rest of the night." She took Kinnley with her and closed the door.

* * *

Infinite stayed close behind Jay as they walked down the hallways. Shadow was leaning against the wall next to the door to Tempest's room. He opened his eyes when he saw Jay.

Without realizing it, Infinite slipped behind his brother, looking over his shoulder and baring his teeth slightly.

Red eyes glanced at him, then focused on Jay. Jay's ears perked up when he saw his friend. His tail wagged slightly and he closed the distance between them. "Are you here to see the baby?"

Shadow smirked, "naturally."

"Then let's go see him."

The three of them entered the bedroom. Little Spade was snuggled in his mother's arms, just watching.

Infinite drew an audible breath when he saw the bright blue eyes.

Spade's tail wagged ever so slightly when he saw Jay. He reached out and grabbed the white fur on his cheeks when his father nuzzled him.

A pang of jealousy struck through Infinite when seeing Jay and his son together. His throat felt tight at the thought of Kylo. He stayed to the side as Shadow looked at Spade and talked to Jay and Tempest.

After the hedgehog left, Jay took his hands. "Come see your nephew." He guided him over to the bed.

The pup just looked at him curiously. He'd seen a lot of people today.

"What's his name?" Infinite heard himself asking.

"Spade," Tempest said with a soft smile. She had the glow of a new mother. "He has eyes like yours," she remarked.

Infinite nodded. He just looked at the pup, not knowing what to say. Spade looked healthy. His black fur was shiny and sleek, as it should be, and he was very alert. Those were all good signs. His heart felt a little lighter, as he knew this pup would be ok.

* * *

Ace huffed, irritated at his mother. He flopped back on the bed. Every time he tried to spend time with his brothers she got upset with him. When he didn't she still got upset. So what was the point?

He looked out the window, it was a full moon tonight. According to the clock, everyone was at dinner. He had time to go for a walk and get back before he would be missed.

He tossed his leather jacket on, grabbed his guitar and notebook, and slid out the window, jogging down the dirt path.

Ace slowed to a walk when he got far enough away from the base. He wasn't paying attention to where he going. He was too busy lost in his thoughts.

The jackal collided with someone. A dainty yelp sounded and someone toppled to the ground.

Gold eyes saw a pure white fox. She looked up at him with pink eyes. A few of the flowers woven into her hair had fallen loose.

He extended his hand and helped her up. She looked at this jackal, he was so much bigger than her.

"You ok?" He asked.

She shivered at his deep voice. He seemed very masculine, and somewhat intimidating. "I'm ok." Her voice came out very soft and timid. She picked up her woven basket, which was empty.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Ace asked. She seemed very delicate, and he was concerned that something might happen to her.

"My family just got here, and I was going to pick berries." She held up Her basket, "I'm on my way there now."

He looked down at the young vixen. She was looking at him underneath long eyelashes. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and she fidgeted slightly under his gaze. The moonlight glowing made her look like she had a halo.

"Let's go then," he said, "you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

She blushed a bit, flattered that he wanted to protect her. She was an albino, nothing special. But she quickly nodded before he could change his mind.

"My name's Lilly," she said as they walked to the berry patch. "What's yours?"

"Ace."

She glanced over at him as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. It seemed very fitting for him. Lilly wanted to talk more with him, but wasn't sure what to say.

"So your family just got here?" He asked and she nodded. "How is the rest of the planet rebuilding wise?"

"It's getting there. We left because we lost a lot of loved ones. Mother couldn't stay there any longer." Her eyes grew sad as she absently played with a leaf. "Losing father hurt her the most." Pink eyes grew moist and she blinked away a few tears.

Ace rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes with a sniff, "don't be. It's not your fault."

"I lost my brother and sister in the war," he said after a while.

"Were you close?"

"Reagan and I did everything together." He felt his own eyes grow watery, "he was my best friend."

She softly rubbed his arm in silent comfort. "I'm sorry to hear that Ace."

"I still have two younger brothers, and I love them, it just still hurts." He wiped his face.

The two of them reached the berry patch. Lilly started picking, while Ace held the basket.

They worked in comfortable silence.

After Lilly had picked all the berries she wanted, the two sat side by side, looking over the river reflecting the moonlight. The vixen put a blueberry in her mouth, "thanks for coming with me."

Ace was somewhat surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. But he smiled. Lilly didn't care about how he looked, and he appreciated that. She didn't judge on what appears. "You're welcome Lilly."

"Do you play guitar?" She asked after a bit while nodding towards the instrument.

"Yeah."

She sat upright, "Will you play something for me?" A smile rested on her face.

"Sure." He set the instrument in his lap and flipped through his notebook for a music sheet. He selected one and played for her.

She smiled. It was heavy, and a little rough. That's what she expected from him.

"You're really good," she said after he finished. You sing well too. Did you write that?"

His face flushed slightly at her praise, "yeah. I'm glad you like it."

They just sat together for a while, eating fresh fruit. Ace smiled at her, teeth stained blue. She giggled and he stuck his tongue out, the piercing flashing silver.

Lilly just smiled at him. Her teeth stained as well. He was glad she didn't make a comment about his tongue, his family was so judgmental about these things.

After a while she stood up, "I'd better get back. My mother will be worried soon." She dusted the dirt off her pastel pink skirt.

Ace got to his feet as well, "I'll walk you to the base."

"I had a nice time with you Ace. I hope we can get together again soon." She dug her toe in the ground shyly.

He grinned, gold eyes dancing, "count on it."


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry I didn't get this updated on the weekend, had a busy one. So here's an update. please read and review!**

* * *

Ace climbed back through the window. Kinnley was sitting on his own bed. He closed the book he was reading. "Where have you been?" His tone wasn't accusatory, but genuinely curious.

"I just had to get out." He tossed the guitar and notebook on the bed, then grabbed his hairbrush off his dresser and ran it through his mane.

"What happened to your mouth?"

* * *

Ace looked in the mirror. Blue stains from the berries were still there. He sighed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

Later on, Keelie opened the door to her sons' room. Kinnley was reading, and Fortune was practicing his lettering. "Where's Ace?" She asked when she saw his bed was empty.

"He's in the shower," Kinnley answered, not looking up from his book.

Keelie frowned at the fact that Kinnley didn't seem to want to speak to her. Then she went to the bathroom. She opened the door and slipped in.

Ace's toothbrush was sitting on the counter, and the toothpaste tube was next to it. The water was running and she heard him humming a song. "Ace," she said firmly.

He jumped and let out a scream. He grabbed the shower curtain as he fell, ripping it from the hooks.

Gold eyes glared at her as he hurriedly wrapped the curtain around his waist. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Calm down. I'm your mother, it's not like I haven't seen you before. What have you been doing this evening?" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the sink.

"I've been here, like you said." He rolled his eyes as he said those words.

"Don't take that tone with me young man," she scolded. "I don't appreciate your disrespect."

They glared at each other for a while. "May I finish my shower now?" Ace asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Ace, I don't know what your problem is. But I don't like who you are. What you want to become. For some bizarre reason your father supports your ambitions." She leaned forward towards his face, "but I don't. You will never be anything more than what you are now. Unless you get your act together and shape up."

His lower lip trembled. He didn't understand why his mother didn't like him. Because he wasn't who she wanted him to be? "Why is it so wrong for me to want to play music?" He whispered.

"The aggressive music you like is a bad influence. It instills violent tendencies. And I will not have my boy become a monster like his father."

He sniffled and wiped his face, "I'm not going to be like him," he whispered.

"You don't know that. You don't even know what he was like. How he treated me. How he would've treated you."

"Then why were you even with him?!" Ace yelled.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did, you always have a choice. You were just afraid. And you still are."

Keelie bared her teeth slightly, "You are way out of line young man, and it is unacceptable. You're just a stupid boy who doesn't care about anybody else."

Ace bit back the tears that threatened to spill. He looked down at his feet as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Once she was gone, he sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands as he sobbed.

* * *

Kinnley lay on his back, staring at the ceiling in the dark. His heart twisted as he listened to Ace crying in the bathroom. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. Why would mama treat him like this? Didn't she understand that it hurt him?

After a while, the water turned off and the bathroom door opened. Ace was sniffling as he got under the blankets and curled up in a ball.

Kinnley and Fortune lay there, pretending to be asleep as they listened to their brother cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Kinnley woke up the next morning to the alarm clock going off. He slapped the off button and sat up. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes.

Fortune was awake already. A worried look was on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kinnley signed.

"Ace," he replied, gesturing to his brother's bed. Said brother was still asleep, curled under the blankets. Tear stains were on his muzzle from his crying the night before.

He was breathing deeply, and seemed restless. Ace mumbled incoherently and turned over.

"We'll let him rest," signed Kinnley. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

Kinnley and Fortune were sitting with Infinite again. They enjoyed his company. "Did you really live out in the desert before?" Kinnley asked his uncle. He nodded. "What was it like?"

"It had its ups and downs," Infinite mumbled while stabbing his food with a fork.

"Do you like it better there?" Fortune asked.

A heavy sigh followed by silence stretched over the table. "I miss my family more than anything," he finally said.

"Aren't they all here?" Kinnley asked while shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

Infinite's lower lip trembled, "my mate and pups died there."

Fortune tilted his head, "Then why do you miss it?"

"It's my home."

Kinnley touched his shoulder, "You can have a home with us. If you want to."

He just gave a small smile.

Soon Maybree joined them. As soon as she sat down, Infinite withdrew back into himself again.

"Hi guys," she grinned. "What did you think of the baby?"

"He's really cute," smiled Kinnley. "Have you got to hold him yet?"

"No. Mama and papa are super protective of him right now." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "There was a tragedy in the past you know."

"Yeah," signed Fortune, "I think it was really bad."

She nodded. "Mama and papa had a baby before they adopted me, but he died. It was really hard for them." She waved her hand, "I don't know details, but I know he suffered a lot."

Infinite was grateful for the subject change when the kids noticed a new girl. "Who's that?" Asked Maybree. Kinnley shrugged.

A white fox holding a food tray was looking for a place to sit. They watched her curiously. She smiled when Ace came in the room. He seemed happy to see her too. The two of them sat together a few tables down.

Maybree frowned, but quickly shook off her jealous feeling. She didn't need a man in her life, and if this girl wanted to be with Ace she was in for a surprise. Ace simply wasn't capable of love. She turned back to her food, determined to ignore them.

Kinnley smirked, "so that's where he was last night." His gold eyes flicked up and down, looking at the girl. "She seems too delicate for his type."

Fortune shrugged, then busied himself with his cereal.

The blonde hedgehog turned around when she heard the fox laugh. It tinkled like melodious bells. She frowned. The girl was beautiful, in a soft way. Unlike her.

Fortune placed his hand on her arm. Blue eyes met gold and she gave him a soft smile.

* * *

Ace and Lilly were seated at the table. Ace spooned some oatmeal in his mouth. He didn't particularly like the breakfast cereal, but he needed something soft for his tongue.

Lilly was eating fruit and a few pieces of bacon. She was nibbling at it. "I'm glad to see you again," the fox said timidly. Her face tinted pink to match her eyes.

Ace grinned, "I'm always around."

She giggled. Her pink eyes looked at his notebook laying on the table. "Your family must be proud of you. You are so talented."

His smile disappeared. "No, not really. My mother hates my music. She thinks it causes violent behavior." He rolled his eyes at the last statement.

"Oh. Sorry I brought it up." She looked embarrassed.

"It's ok, you didn't know."

Lilly rested her hand on his, "if it means anything, I like it."

"You're the first."

"But I won't be the last," she smiled. "You'll get there. I know you will."

His smile returned. "Thanks Lilly, that means a lot."


	24. Chapter 23

**An update everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! We'll get to see Lilly and Maybree interact in this one, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come here sweet baby," Tempest said while picking Spade up out of his crib next to their bed. He stopped crying as soon as he was in her arms. Little Spade was a few weeks old now. He was completely spoiled by her.

He rested his head on her shoulder and sucked his thumb. She softly rubbed his back.

Maybree came in the room. Her quills were pulled into a high ponytail and she was slightly out of breath.

"Hi sweetie," Tempest said while rocking the baby, "what's going on?"

"Papa and I were training together. He said I'm getting good." A grin rested on her lips. "How's Spade today?" She reached over and tickled his cheek. He grinned at his sister.

"He's good," Tempest said while kissing his head.

Maybree took a drink from her water bottle, "after I shower this sweat off can I hold him? Please? I'll be extra careful."

"I don't know honey." Tempest held Spade close to her chest.

"I know you don't want anything to happen to him, and I don't either. I'll be super careful. Please mama?"

"Ok," Tempest finally sighed. "Get cleaned up and sit down first."

The hedgehog nodded excitedly, and hurried to the bathroom.

She came back all clean and sat down in the rocking chair. Tempest carefully set Spade in her arms. He looked up at his sister with big blue eyes.

"He's perfect mama," Maybree whispered.

"He is."

Silence fell over the room as Maybree held her baby brother. Her blue eyes almost looked sad.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tempest asked with concern.

"Ace is hanging around this new girl," she sniffled, "and I think he really likes her."

"I thought you were done with men," she remarked.

"I am. But I still care about Ace." She looked up at the jackal, "have you ever had your heart broken?"

She sighed and sat beside the young lady, "no, I've been fortunate enough to meet Jay, he's very special. But I'm sorry you have."

Maybree wiped her eyes, "I just wish he would've loved me." Her voice was full of tears.

"Sweetie, I know you may not believe me, but it's going to work out for the better. If he doesn't love you, you just need to find someone who does." She put her arm around her in comfort.

"I know. I guess I just wish that girl was me. If you saw the way he looked at her mama."

"I know it hurts sweetie, but it's going to be ok." She rubbed her arm. "You have a family that loves and cares about you. We want you to be happy."

"Thanks mama." She wiped away the last of her tears.

* * *

Infinite was sitting on a rock, looking over the land. It was quiet, except for a few birds chirping as they flew overhead. He gazed up at the blue sky and brushed his mane back. A gust of wind ruffled his fur.

He liked the peacefulness there. Something he'd never had the luxury of before.

Gaia came up and sat beside him. She was holding two turkey sandwiches. She gave him one and took a bite of hers.

He mumbled a thanks and took a bite. They ate in silence for a while.

"So you got to see the baby?" Asked Gaia while wiping the crumbs off on her khakis.

"Yeah." Infinite stared into the filling of his sandwich.

"Isn't he adorable?" She gushed. "He's just the sweetest thing." Infinite nodded and she rested her hand on his shoulder, "is everything ok?"

He drew his knees to his chest after setting down the sandwich and rested his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his shins. "The boys were asking about life in the desert." His voice sounded so broken.

"What did you say?" She asked gently.

"I missed it," he sniffed.

"Do you really?"

He closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "No. I just miss Bella. I miss Kylo. I miss my girls I never got to know." He drew a shaky breath, "I guess I just miss what could've been."

"You've got to stop living in the past. You can have a better life now. Just let it go."

"I don't want to forget about them," he hiccuped.

"Moving on with your life doesn't mean you have to forget. I know you still love them. But Bella wouldn't want this for you. She would want you happy." She gently rubbed his back.

He nodded as the tears kept coming.

Gaia grabbed him in a hug, "you can get through this. Let me help you."

"I wanna get through it Gaia, I really do." He wiped his face. "I want to be happy." He rubbed his legs with a bitter laugh, "I don't even know what that feels like."

Gaia had drawn back. A sympathetic look on her face. She needed to talk with Vanilla, he seemed closest to her. The wolf didn't know what to say, but she rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

Lilly hummed softly to herself as she walked through the halls. She liked it here.

In her hands, was a sleek communication device. It was only a few hours ago that Tails had announced that cell phone service was back up and running. Everyone in the base had a smartphone now. She and Ace had immediately exchanged numbers.

It dinged in her hands and a message from him popped up on the screen. She quickly typed a reply and stared at the phone with a stupid grin on her face, waiting for him to answer.

He was busy right now, so she was on her own. At least they could still message.

The vixen brushed her shiny white hair over shoulders, sending it cascading down her back. Her pink eyes were dancing with happiness.

As she rounded the corner, she walked into a girl. Lilly stumbled and dropped her phone.

The blonde hedgehog picked it up and looked at it as the screen lit up. She looked strong, and was wearing black leather. Her blonde quills were tied up in a ponytail and she popped her blue gum in a bubble. Her blue eyes glanced up from the screen, "You're texting Ace?"

Lilly shivered slightly at the look on the other girl's face. She seemed very intimidating. "May I have my phone back please?" She asked as her ears pulled back.

The hedgehog blew another bubble, then looked down at the phone to read Ace's message. It was something about meeting her for a walk later. She frowned. "Why do you like him anyway?"

Lilly frowned. It wasn't any of this girl's business. But she said nothing.

Maybree scanned the vixen up and down. She was so soft, delicate even. She wore a pastel blue skirt that rested on her knees, and a flowing shirt with ruffled sleeves in the same color. Some pink flowers rested in her hair by her ears. Her lips looked soft, and had a slight pink tint that matched her eyes. Her eyes were easily the most captivating part of her face, they were so different. But in a sweet way.

The blonde huffed and tossed the device at her feet. The girl obviously wasn't going to answer her question.

Lilly bent down to pick it up, hoping that it wasn't broken. When she did, Maybree set her foot on her hand. Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough for her to know she meant business. She bent down, "look, I don't know what Ace has told you, but he's been with me before." She fought to keep the smirk off her face when she saw Lilly look vulnerable. Like she felt self conscious. The hedgehog decided to leave off the fact that all they'd done was kiss. She leaned forward, "so why don't you just run along? Ace already knows what a real woman is. Why waste your time?"

Lilly's eyes watered and she drew back as Maybree removed her foot. The vixen held her hand to her chest as she scrambled to her feet.

"Stupid girl," she laughed, "he won't ever love you." A devilish smirk played on her lips.

Lilly hiccuped and hurried off in the opposite direction, vaguely aware of the tears rolling down her face.

Maybree smirked as she watched Lilly leave. "If I can't have him," she muttered, "no one can."


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello all! The next update is here! Next updates may be slow, as the internet is going to be cut off at my house for a while, but i will update when I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaia walked through the hallway with purpose. She was looking for Vanilla. They needed to talk about Finn.

When she rounded the corner, she almost collided with a white fox. The girl looked young, and had a few tears running down her face.

She hiccuped, "I'm sorry, please excuse me," she sniffled.

"It's ok," Gaia said with a gentle smile. "Are you alright?"

She wiped her eyes with her fingers, "yes, I'm fine." Lilly didn't want to start any trouble. Especially with Maybree. She could tell that girl was not one to tussle with. She didn't like conflict.

The wolf smiled at her. "If you're sure. My name's Gaia by the way."

The white fox smiled back, "Lilly."

"Nice to meet you Lilly. Are you new here?"

"Yes. My mother and I came here not too long ago." She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Would you like me to show you around the base?" Gaia offered. She was used to taking care of others. It gave her a sense of purpose.

Lilly looked at the floor with a blush on her cheeks. "Actually I'm meeting Ace in a few minutes. He said he would give me a tour." Even though Maybree tried to scare her she wasn't going to let it work. She really liked Ace. A lot. And she was sure he liked her too.

A small smirk played on the wolf's lips, "I see." She smiled wider when she saw the pink tint on Lilly's face. "Well don't let me keep you. Have fun." Then the wolf disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Finally, after a lot of searching, Gaia found the rabbit she was looking for. "Miss Vanilla," She said while walking up to her, "can we talk for a bit?"

The rabbit looked up from the food she was making with her daughter. "Of course dear. Cream, would you get some of this casserole on a plate please?"

The younger rabbit nodded and hurried to prepare it like her mother said.

Vanilla dried off her hands, "what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Finn." She wrung her hands, "I'm worried about him. He seems so distraught over everything."

Vanilla sighed as Cream brought the plate over. In addition to the casserole, there was a helping of fruit on it. Vanilla set it on a tray. "The poor dear is taking things quite hard."

"Do you think he would be open to talking with a therapist." Gaia asked, "I didn't say anything to him about it, but he trusts you."

"I think it would be a good idea. Whether or not he'll be ok with it I can't say." She picked up the tray, "I'll talk to him about it when I bring him dinner, he wasn't with the boys today like he usually is. I'm afraid he's not eating enough."

Cream came up and set a glass of milk on the tray. Gaia nodded, hoping he would be ok.

* * *

Kinnley and Fortune were walking around outside the base. They still had a few hours of daylight left, so they were getting some exercise. "I'm worried about uncle," said Kinnley, "he wasn't at lunch or dinner today."

KinnleyFortune nodded, "he seemed distant at breakfast," he signed.

"What do you think he does all day?" Kinnley kicked a rock with his shoe.

His brother shrugged, "sometimes he goes for a walk with Gaia, but I think he spends the rest of his time in his room."

"That can't be good, he needs something to do to keep his mind busy."

A heavy silence fell. Then they both sighed. "We need an intervention," Fortune signed with determination.

Kinnley snapped his fingers, "I got it! We'll take him on a picnic. You can't be sad on one of those. We can have some food and play some cards or something."

"A kite?" Suggested Fortune, "I bet uncle has never seen one before."

"Awesome," Kinnley grinned. "Let's see if we can find a good spot that's not too far from the base, and we can try to talk Ace into going with us. Uncle seems to like him."

Fortune nodded, and the two sprinted off the walking trail to find a spot.

* * *

"Infinite?" Vanilla asked as she opened the door. The room was dark and he was buried under the blankets. She stepped in the room and walked over to the bed. "Infinite? Are you awake?"

He mumbled something and peeked out from under the covers. The blankets covered his head where only his face was showing.

She smiled warmly at him, "are you hungry? I brought you some food."

He untangled himself from the blankets and sat up, taking the tray. He did feel a little snackish, but not really wanting a meal. The jackal took a small bite of the berries on his plate.

"The boys were worried about you this evening," remarked Vanilla after a moment.

He paused, "why?"

"Well why not?" She asked surprising him, "they obviously like and care about you."

"They're just kids," he muttered, "they don't understand what I did."

"They're not kids anymore Infinite, they're practically adults. You and Keelie don't seem to understand that." She rested her hand on his shoulder, "they see the good in you. Something you can't see in yourself. Why?"

"I've always been weak," he mumbled, "always. I couldn't save Hutch, I couldn't stop Butch, I couldn't save Bella." He clenched his fists and pounded the bed, "I couldn't even save Kylo." Tears rolled down his face.

Vanilla hugged him. "I know you miss him dear, but doing this is not going to make you feel better." She softly smoothed his mane.

At first he stiffened at her touch, then he dissolved into tears, clutching her close. Breathing in her scent. He wondered if this was what having a mother feels like.

"You need to let go," she murmured. "You need to be you. Have a life here. You've been given a second chance, don't waste it." She tilted his face to look at hers. Her chocolate eyes looked into his teary blue and gold ones. Gently, she brushed his mane from his face, "can you do that for me?"

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know. Life can be scary sometimes. But you can do it. I know someone who can help you with that. Would you like to meet them?"

He thought for a minute, then nodded. She could see the hesitation on his face though.

"Good." She stood up, "I'll let you finish eating and get ready for bed. We can meet her tomorrow."

* * *

As darkness fell, Ace had finished showing Lilly around. She smiled at him. "Thanks for taking some time for me."

"Time well spent," he grinned.

She giggled. She liked the way he talked. Really there wasn't anything about him she didn't like. He was funny, talented, sweet, not to mention good looking. Her mind drifted to what the hedgehog girl had said. He'd been with her. Lilly had always been unsure of herself. What if she couldn't measure up? She bit down on her thumb in worry.

"Something wrong?" Ace asked.

"Oh. Nothing important." She didn't want to stir up any trouble with that girl, as it was obvious she could fight. Lilly couldn't. Especially since she had poor health, not that Ace knew that. She didn't know how much she should tell him. It would be better to wait and see if things were going to be serious first.

He raised a brow, "if you're sure."

She nodded, "I am." The vixen yawned, "I'm going to head back to my room, I'm getting tired.

"Want me to walk you back?" He asked. She nodded and they headed back to her room.

As it turned out, her room was right across from his. "What are the odds?" He smirked, and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"There you are Ace," Kinnley grinned as he entered their bedroom. "Fortune and I wanna ask you something."

Ace rolled his eyes as Kinnley slung an arm around his shoulders. "What?" He groaned.

"It's about uncle. We want to do something nice for him."

Ace smiled, "I'm listening."


	26. Chapter 25

**Here's the latest chapter guys! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

The three boys were excited about their plan for lunch. The three of them were hurriedly getting ready to go to breakfast so they could tell Infinite about their idea.

Ace quickly ran a brush through his hair while Kinnley brushed his teeth and Fortune showered. He was looking forward to seeing Lilly again today. He really liked her. A lot. She was a different kind of girl than he'd ever met before, not that he'd met many. She was soft, delicate, angelic. And she really cared about him for him, not what she wanted him to be. His mother wanted him to be a certain way, and since he wasn't, she was upset with him.

Fortune hurried out of the bathroom, barely dry, holding a towel around his body. He quickly shook the water from his fur and fluffed it out.

Kinnley came out behind him with minty fresh breath. He grinned, "ready guys?"

They nodded and hurried down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Three pairs of gold eyes swept the room, looking for Infinite. He was nowhere to be seen. Fortune bit his lip, he hoped uncle was ok.

Kinnley sensed his little brother's nervousness and patted his shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine. We'll find him after breakfast."

The smallest jackal nodded and they all went to get their plates.

They seated themselves at the usual table, just in case Infinite showed up late.

Maybree joined them shortly. She sensed the excitement radiating from her friends. "What's up with you guys?" She asked while taking a sip of her water.

"Nothing really," Ace said, busying himself with his eggs.

She frowned, but said nothing. Blue eyes watched as Kinnley wasted no time tearing into the sausages and hash browns on his plate. He coated the fried potatoes in ketchup, and then shoved a forkful in his mouth.

A gentle voice cleared their throat. Maybree looked up to see the white fox standing at the end of the table. "May I sit here?" The blonde couldn't believe this girl had the audacity to approach them. Especially after what was said.

She didn't miss the way Ace's face lit up when he saw her. "Of course," he said. "Maybree, scoot over."

The vixen smiled and sat beside her as she did so.

"Are you anorexic or something?" Maybree asked rudely while wrinkling her nose. There was a small helping of eggs and some fruit on the girl's plate. Also a small pancake.

The three boys looked at their friend in shock. Kinnley almost choked on his food.

"No. Certain foods bother my stomach, and there's not a lot here I can handle today."

Ace admired how she didn't seem to let the comment bother her. He smiled apologetically at her.

"You're lucky your parents didn't hear you say that," Kinnley hissed as he leaned forward.

Maybree scoffed and shoved a bite of eggs in her mouth. She was not in the mood today. Or any day really.

"I don't think I've met you all," smiled the fox as she smoothed her yellow skirt. "You must be Ace's brothers."

"I'm Kinnley," said the larger of the two, "and this is Fortune." The little one with spiky hair waved. "He doesn't talk," clarified Kinnley.

She smiled, "Lilly."

"So that's where you were the other night," Kinnley grinned while elbowing Ace with a teasing tone.

"Shut up Kinnley," Ace muttered while trying to hide the blush on his face with his glass of juice by taking a sip.

Lilly just laughed. She liked Kinnley. He seemed well put together, but still had a good sense of humor. His mane was swept back between his ears and he was a little stouter in build than his brothers. But he seemed to love to eat if his plate was any indication.

"Ignore him," Ace muttered. Lilly just smiled.

Just then, Infinite walked up. He sat down across from Fortune, he didn't seem to notice Lilly sitting at the table. His eyes looked tired, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in a while. His mane was in a greasy knot, tied up off his neck.

Kinnley and Fortune exchanged a worried look. Then Kinnley turned to infinite, "we have a surprise for you uncle." His tail wagged slightly as he grinned.

Blue and gold eyes looked at him tiredly, "oh."

"Yes," Fortune signed, "But you have to wait till lunch."

Infinite just nodded. He didn't seem too interested in the surprise, but they were going to take him anyway.

Tempest walked up holding the baby. The frown on Maybree's face vanished when she saw her baby brother. She hopped to her feet and went to kiss him.

Her mother laughed and let the boy go to his sister's arms. Maybree smiled and held him close to her chest, one arm under him and one on the back of his head. She was rocking him slightly and he nuzzled her.

Lilly raised a brow, she seemed like a completely different person than she was a few seconds ago. Her blue eyes were full of love for that little boy. Lilly just watched her baby talk him and kiss his little face, slightly puzzled. She decided not to worry about it and shoved a piece of melon in her mouth.

Tempest looked over at her brother-in-law, "hi Finn." He looked rough, and could barely meet her eyes.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"You ok?" She asked tilting her head.

He didn't answer, just sighed heavily.

She rested her hand on his shoulder, "you know it's not your fault right?" She said gently. "Jay and I don't blame you for what happened in the desert. Even though it hurts it was for the best. We appreciate you doing that for us Finn." She knew he was feeling guilty about the loss of their first pup.

He nodded, still staring at the table.

Tempest squatted down to be at his eye level. "Look at me Finn," she tilted his face towards hers. A pang of sadness welled in her chest when she saw the look on his face. His lower lip trembled and his eyes were moist. She hugged him, "it's ok." Her hand rubbed his back, "we love you."

She drew back and gave him an encouraging smile. "Hang in there." He nodded and she stood to get Spade.

Infinite absently reached up to touch the baby, then hesitated, looking at Tempest as if asking permission.

She smiled warmly, sitting beside him. Spade was awake, staring at everything with wide eyes. "Meet your uncle Spade," Tempest smiled, turning him to see the other jackal.

Infinite held his hand out, and Spade grabbed his fingers, babbling happily. A small smile spread across his face as the boy looked up at him.

"I think he likes you," smiled Tempest.

A calm feeling spread through Infinite, and melted away the tension at the table. Babies tended to have that affect on people.

After Tempest left, Kinnley noticed the sadness settle back over Infinite. He turned to his brothers, "Fortune, you help uncle get ready, Ace and I will get everything else set up. We'll meet you outside the base at noon."

Fortune grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Ace turned to Lilly, "I'll have to hang with you later this evening." His face looked apologetic.

She waved her hand, "don't worry about it. Have fun with your surprise."

He grinned. Then he and Fortune grabbed the dishes and hurried off.

Fortune went over to Infinite and took his hand, "Come on uncle," he signed, "I'll help you get ready." He pulled Infinite up and they left the room.

Once they were gone, Maybree turned to Lilly. She had done another complete one-eighty and was scowling again. "This isn't over."

* * *

Infinite stood in the bathroom, watching numbly as Fortune fiddled with the shower faucets. He was trying to get the water the right temperature.

"You'll feel better after you're clean uncle," he signed and led him to the shower.

Fortune took the elastic out of infinite's hair. He grimaced at how greasy it was. Gently, he brushed all the tangles out. He pulled back the curtain and gestured for Infinite to get in.

After a heavy sigh, Infinite stepped into the tub. The curtain fell shut and Fortune left to give him some privacy.

Blue and gold eyes looked at the soap and shampoo that Fortune had set out for him. He picked it up and sniffed at it. It smelled nice.

After letting the water pelt his fur for a few minutes, he squirted a large amount of the shampoo in his hand. Then he washed his mane. It was so dirty he had to wash it three times. He sighed, he shouldn't have let it get this bad. He just hadn't had any, motivation lately.

Once finished, Fortune was there to help him get dried off. The young man was happy to help his uncle in any way he could.

By the time he was all clean and dry it was time to meet the others. "Come on uncle," he signed, "let's go."

* * *

Ace and Kinnley were waiting for them right outside the base. Fortune waved happily when he saw them.

Kinnley waved back with a grin. "Are you guys ready?"

Fortune nodded and gave Infinite's hand a squeeze.

Infinite almost smiled at the boys' excitement. Almost.


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the late update guys, had a little trouble with this chapter, and I had to get to a place with wifi ^^" Enjoy!**

* * *

Infinite watched the boys as they walked. Kinnley was a few steps ahead, Ace right behind him. Ace had a basket in his hand, and Kinnley had something red tucked under his arm. Fortune was still holding infinite's hand.

As they started into the forest, Infinite tensed up. Fortune gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They walked for a while. Birds chirped and the sun filtered through the trees, warming their fur.

Infinite's ear twitched as a butterfly perched on it. Fortune smiled at his uncle.

They came to a clearing with a lagoon in the middle of it. There was a waterfall and foliage surrounding it.

"What do you think uncle?" Kinnley asked with a grin. His tail wagged eagerly.

Blue and gold eyes took everything in. "It's like Pierce and Lance's home," he muttered softly.

"Oh." Kinnley paused in thought, "we'll just have to bring them out here one day." Somehow Infinite was good at turning anything positive to negative. They would have to work on that.

Infinite followed the boys closer to the water. He was thinking about the jungle village they had stayed at after everything went down in the desert. His mother had been killed out there. He wondered if Taja was still alive. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen much of his cousins at all. So he asked about them.

"They've been out looking for their mother," said Ace. "Haven't found any clues though."

"Oh." Infinite's ears fell back. It was probably his fault.

Kinnley grabbed his uncle's other hand, "none of that. No sadness is allowed today." He smiled reassuringly. "We brought lunch."

They sat down on the blanket and Ace opened up the basket. Fortune pulled out the sandwiches and passed them around.

"We had Tails test the water to make sure it was safe," Kinnley said around a mouthful of food, "we can go swimming later."

Fortune grinned, eagerly nodding.

"And we brought a kite," added Kinnley.

"What's a kite?" Asked Infinite after swallowing.

"We'll show you," said Ace, "after we eat."

The elder jackal nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. Silence fell over the group as they ate.

After they finished and gathered up all the trash, Kinnley got the kite out.

Infinite watched him put it together with curiosity. He handed it to Fortune, "ready?"

His little brother nodded and lifted the kite over his head. Then they both took off running.

It didn't take long for them to get the kite in the air.

"Here you try," said Kinnley while giving the string to Infinite.

Infinite stared in confusion at the spool. "What's the point of this?"

Kinnley patted his shoulder, "it's fun. Here." He guided his hands over the string and pulled to make the kite do a flip. A small smile made its way onto Infinite's face. He repeated the motion and his smile widened.

The wind died down and the kite landed in the grass. Fortune hurried to get it.

Ace pulled his phone out and tapped at the screen. A song that was loud and had a heavy drum intro started playing.

Infinite's reaction was unexpected. He screamed and covered his head while hitting the ground. To him it sounded like gunshots.

The kite was abandoned and the song was stopped as the three boys quickly surrounded their uncle, trying to help.

They helped him to his feet after he'd calmed down. He wiped the tears from his face, slightly embarrassed. The ruby had left him an emotional wreck, and he hated it.

"I'm really sorry," Ace apologized. He felt really bad.

Infinite just nodded as he drew in a shaky breath. "What was that anyway?"

"It's music, play something softer Ace," said Kinnley while taking Infinite's hands in his. As the music started up again, this time a classical melody, Kinnley moved back and forth, still holding Infinite by the hands.

"What are we doing?" Asked Infinite as he followed the boy's movements.

"We're dancing," he laughed. "Isn't it fun?"

After a few minutes, Infinite did himself enjoying the activity. For some, bizarre, unexplainable reason. He decided not to worry about it and just relax.

* * *

By the time they left the lagoon it was starting to get dark. Their fur was still damp from the water, and they were tired, but it had been a good trip.

"I'm starving," Kinnley said as they went inside the base.

"That's nothing new," Ace smirked. Fortune just grinned.

Dinner was over by now, but they went to the kitchen to find a snack.

Vanilla was in there with an orange echidna woman. She was dressed in tribal clothing and jewelry.

The rabbit stood up, "there you are infinite, this is who I was telling you about." She gently led him over to the echidna.

She stood up and smiled warmly, "I'm Tikal." Her hands clasped in front of her body, "I hope we can be friends."

Infinite looked at her warily, and stepped slightly behind Vanilla. He knew she only wanted to help him, but he was still uneasy.

"We'll see you later uncle," Kinnley said. He could tell this needed to be a private conversation. "We had fun hanging out with you."

Infinite nodded, "I did too."

They grinned at him, then hurried off.

"Sit down dear," Vanilla said while pulling out a chair for him.

He gingerly perched on the seat, his tail flicking while he kept his eyes on Tikal. He was obviously nervous.

The rabbit set a plate in front of him. He glanced at it, then looked back at Tikal. His nose twitched as the smell of chicken hit his nostrils. He was hungry.

"If you want to eat first we can talk when you're done," said the echidna kindly.

He picked up the chicken and took a large bite out of it, but didn't take his eyes off Tikal.

It was silent except for his chewing. Vanilla set a glass of water in front of him and sat beside him.

The rabbit watched him eat. He was eating much better than he usually did. Mostly he just nibbled on his food, but today he ate rather quickly, and large bites. "Did you have a good time with the boys today Infinite?"

He nodded with a small smile.

"Maybe you should spend time with them more often," Tikal suggested gently. "If it makes you happy."

He nodded again. It felt nice to do something for himself. Maybe he should more often.

Tikal leaned forward in her seat, "so Vanilla tells me you've been through a lot in your life."

His fur bristled slightly, "What all did she tell you?"

"No details, that's for you to tell me when you're ready." She smiled at him warmly. "It is kind of late for us to have a session. Would you like to meet me tomorrow?"

Infinite thought for a moment, then he nodded.

She smiled, "excellent."

* * *

Lilly gasped as she ran through the woods. She could hear the beast crashing through the brush behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, which was a mistake, as it only caused panic to rise in her chest.

The vixen stumbled and fell as the ground had a steep decline. She tumbled a little ways and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

A roar sounded and more crashing was heard as tree limbs snapped.

She gasped and scrambled to her feet and ran down towards the water. The creature was right behind her.

All too soon, she ran into a dead end. A cliff with a sheer drop off. Lilly turned around to see the big black beast staring at her. Her scream caught in her throat as it lunged.

"Lilly," a familiar voice said, "what are you doing."

She looked up from her book to see Ace standing in front of her chair. A smile rested on her face and she lifted up the book, "adventuring."

He tilted his head, "how is that an adventure?"

She slid over and patted the cushion beside her, "I'll show you."

The jackal sat at her side and curled his tail around his body. She rested her head on his shoulder and started reading out loud from the beginning of the story.

* * *

"What did you think about the story?" Lilly asked while she curled up against his side.

His hand snaked around her waist and rested on her hip. "I liked it. Who would've thought the beast was actually her fiancé."

"Yeah." She sighed and nuzzled in his chest.

"I wonder what made the author do it that way," Ace wondered aloud.

"It's a metaphor." She replied with a soft hum. "When other people saw him they saw a monster. Only the princess saw who he really was."

He nodded and stared up at the ceiling in thought as she closed her eyes. His hand absently rubbed her side as she slowly fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a yellow furred hedgehog girl was watching them.

Her blue eyes narrowed and she left the room with a huff.

* * *

Gadget sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was so stressed out right now. It seemed like he was the one who had to hold the family together. Fortune and Kinnley were pretty down to earth, but Ace was unpredictable most of the time. Keelie wasn't even the same person he fell in love with.

He ran his hands over his head and sighed. She was so different now. Ever since they lost their kids. She just broke. She was so controlling about everything.

At that moment, she came in the room. She padded across the floor to him and sat beside him. A small smirk was on her face.

Her arms went around his neck and she climbed in his lap. "How's my strong man today."

He just looked at her with confusion. "What do you want Keelie?" He figured she was up to something.

"Can't I just love you Gadget?" She tilted her head and pouted lightly, "what's the harm in that?"

"It just seems like you haven't been yourself lately." He looked away from her gaze.

She laughed lightly and shook her head. Her long mohawk fell in her face and she bit her lip. "Baby I'm sorry I put so much stress on you." She leaned against his chest, "forgive me?"

His chuckle rumbled deep in his throat and he gripped her waist. He pulled her lips against his and she smiled. "Always," he mumbled heavily when they parted.

His fingers tangled in her hair and they kissed once more.

"Gadget," she whispered breathily. Their gold eyes met with intensity.

His grip on her body tightened, "yes love?"

She grinned, "I want another baby."

Gadget's breath caught in his throat. She wasn't ready for that. She was so unstable and unpredictable. He swallowed. How was he going to get out of this one?


	28. Chapter 27

**So sorry for the extremely late update my lovelies, but I have been having a bit of trouble with this chapter, not to mention every time I go to the library their wifi is having problems. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Leave me a review please!**

* * *

"Keelie," Gadget said gently, "I don't think now is the best time for this. You know there is still a lot of work to be done." He softly rubbed her sides to calm her.

"Tempest got a baby," she argued.

"I know. But their circumstance is different."

"You mean she's not crazy like me." She challenged.

"That's not what I said."

She pushed away from him, trying to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. "But it's what you meant."

Gadget stood to go to her. "You know that's not true love."

The jackal jerked away from him. She glared at him through her tears, "I will get my way Gadget. Whether you help me or not." Then she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Lilly woke the next morning still in Ace's lap. She was somewhat uncomfortable from sleeping in the chair.

Ace was still asleep. His head was tilted back and he was snoring slightly with his mouth open.

The vixen giggled softly behind her hand. Her pink eyes moved to his lips. They were slightly moist. The urge to kiss him welled in her chest.

She moved closer to him. His tongue piercing was visible. She liked how rough and edgy he was. She bit her lip and ran her hands across his chest gently.

He stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He smiled at her, "morning."

"Morning," her voice was soft and gentle. Her cheeks were tinted pink at being caught that close to his face. She turned her gaze away from his.

The jackal shifted and pulled her closer to him. Her heart jumped into her throat as his face drew closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips drew closer.

"Ace," someone called as his breath hit her mouth. He jerked back in surprise, and she scooted away from him.

Maybree was standing in the doorway. And from the look on her face, she had seen them. The blonde hedgehog was scowling and holding baby Spade in her arms.

The jackal pup was blissfully unaware of the tension in the room. He was currently occupied by putting his hands in his mouth.

"Your mother sent me to get you," Maybree said with a small smirk. "She was upset when you weren't in your room this morning."

Ace mumbled under his breath as he pushed himself up from the chair. Lilly giggled softly as he grumbled about his mother doing random security checks. He glanced over at Lilly, "I'll see you at breakfast."

She nodded, still feeling the heat on her cheeks.

As Ace walked by Maybree she grabbed his hand to stop him. She leaned closer to his ear, "I miss you Ace." Her voice grew heavy and her hand trailed down to his waist and close to his tail.

Ace's gold eyes widened in shock. She was being way too forward.

As Maybree grabbed below his tail Lilly got up and went over to them. "Excuse me but you need to let go of him right now."

Ace snapped out of his shock at Lilly's tone of voice. He'd never heard her sound so stern before. He quickly pulled out of Maybree's grip.

"What's it to you," Maybree said snottily, "he's not your man."

"He's not yours either," Lilly returned firmly, "Ace doesn't belong to anyone."

The hedgehog scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lilly took Ace's hand in hers, "let's go."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Keelie asked Ace as the two young canines walked through the hallway. "You weren't in your room this morning." Her gold eyes didn't miss the fact that Ace and Lilly were holding hands. "Were you with her last night?"

"Mom can we not talk about this now?" He grimaced.

"Why not?" She placed her hands on her hips, "did something happen that shouldn't have?"

Lilly's face flushed with embarrassment. She didn't like how intrusive she was being.

"You're not old enough to have this kind of relationship with anyone."

"I'm not a little kid anymore mom," Ace frowned, "I'm able to make my own decisions."

Lilly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It had to be rough dealing with a mother like that.

"Well I don't want you to be out of your room at night. I need to be able to keep an eye on you."

Ace was positively fuming, he didn't need her hovering over him all the time. But, as always, it was better to let her say her piece, and then do what he wanted anyway. He nodded along, not really listening to her lecture. And when she was finished, they went to breakfast.

* * *

Ace and Lilly sat with his brothers and uncle. Kinnley grinned when he saw them. He was about to tease his older brother, but when he saw the look on Ace's face, he thought better of it.

The two of them were still holding hands. Lilly smiled at Ace reassuringly.

"Mom was looking for you this morning," Kinnley said while leaning forward. "She was upset you weren't in your room this morning."

Ace sighed heavily, "I know, she already gave me a lecture about it."

Kinnley shook his head, "sorry bro." He put a bite of biscuit in his mouth, "was it a bad one?"

"Just the average lecture," he shrugged while chewing. "I didn't really listen anyway."

"Best way to handle mom," Kinnley grinned.

"Right," he gestured with his fork, "'cause I'm going to do what I want anyway."

Infinite frowned. He didn't like this topic of conversation. He didn't like hearing about what his sister had become. She was not the same as the little girl he grew up with. He knew she'd been through a lot since he'd last seen her, especially with the boys' father, but he hated seeing her so messed up.

"Are you ok uncle?" Fortune signed. He noticed the upset look on his face.

"I will be," he replied. He stared into his black coffee. "Just thinking about your mother."

The three boys looked at each other, then turned to him. "Was she always this way?" Asked Kinnley.

"Not always. She always bossed me around a little bit, but I was bigger than her so I just brushed her off ninety percent of the time." He chuckled a bit thinking about her pout when he ignored her.

"So what happened?" Ace asked.

Infinite's fingers played with the rim of his dingy white mug, "her father died. I think that's when it started." He sighed heavily, "and that was my fault."

"It can't possibly be your fault," Kinnley began to reason.

"It is," he interrupted, "because I killed him."

Lilly couldn't stop the gasp that tumbled from her lips. Her face flushed when Infinite glanced sideways at her.

"She said she forgave me, but we were never as close as we once were. And then when she was forced to be your father's mate and birth you boys, that was really hard on her mentally."

The boys looked at each other, no one had ever been so open about the subject before.

"And then Reagan and Aurora died," murmured Kinnley.

Infinite nodded, not meeting their eyes.

"But she needs to let go," said Kinnley, "all that was in the past. She has a family here. Us, and papa."

"Letting go is hard Kinnley," Infinite said, "I'm still struggling with it myself."

Ace nodded in understanding. He was still trying to let go of losing Reagan.

Before things could get too depressing, Sonic came up to them. "Hey buddy," he clapped his hand on Ace's shoulder, "how's the guitar practice going?"

"Good," he replied with a grin, "I am really getting better at it."

"Awesome. So, I wanted to let you know about the event I've been planning."

Ace quirked a brow, with Sonic there was no telling.

"So we're going to have a dance, and I would like you to play some music. Think you're up for it?"

The jackal grinned. "Sounds good."

"Of course you won't have to play the whole time, we'll have a sound system too," he added. "that way you can spend time with a lady," he winked and smiled over at Lilly.

She flushed, knowing he was talking about her.

Ace just smiled. It must've been obvious how much they liked each other. He just wasn't sure how to proceed. He and Maybree had moved so fast it had led to a misunderstanding. And now they didn't talk anymore. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him and Lilly.

Lilly tucked her bangs back and smiled softly at Ace. She really liked him, and she wished Maybree hadn't interrupted them earlier. She really wished she could've had her first kiss with Ace.

Sonic reached over and patted Ace on the back, "see ya later buddy."

After he left Ace stuffed the rest of his buttered toast in his mouth. "I gotta go work on my music. See you guys later."

"Ace," Lilly said as he got up. "Would you like some company?"

He grinned and gestured for her to follow him.

The vixen grabbed the rest of her orange she was eating and hurried after him.

"They need to quit dancing around the fact that they like each other and just get together," Kinnley said while putting a grape in his mouth.

Fortune frowned slightly. He knew somewhat about Ace and Maybree's relationship, and that had not ended well. "They haven't known each other that long," he signed, "I think they should take it slow."

Kinnley scoffed, "Ace is never cautious about anything." Then he grinned, "he should ask her to the dance."

Fortune nodded. He glanced over at Maybree. She had joined them at some point and was currently occupied with her cereal. A somewhat dejected look was on her face.

"I know that look Fortune," Kinnley signed, "what are you thinking?" Maybree didn't know sign language well enough to pick up their conversation.

"I was thinking about asking her to the dance," he replied, slightly tilting his head in Maybree's direction.

Kinnley's smile grew wider. "You should."

Fortune nodded and licked his lips nervously. The jackal tapped the blonde girl's hand to get her attention.

She jumped and whipped her head up to see Fortune's smiling face. She visibly relaxed, "Hey Fortune. What's up?"

He wrote on his whiteboard and held it up, "would you like to go to the dance with me?"

She smiled lightly. Fortune was cute, and very sweet, but he was more of a little brother to her than boyfriend material. Several options rolled through her mind, she could say yes so as not to hurt his feelings, she could say no, which was what she wanted to say, or, she could say yes to try and make Ace jealous. Yes, she liked that third option a lot.

She tilted her head and smiled sweetly, "I would like that Fortune."

The jackal let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and Maybree almost felt bad when she saw the look of happiness on his face. But she quickly shook it off.

About that time, Tikal walked up to their table, "Infinite," She said in her gentle way, "Are you ready?"

He nodded after a moments hesitation, then followed her.


	29. Chapter 28

**So sorry for the late chapter lovelies! This no internet thing is hard! Hope you'll understand. Anyway, I really like this chapter, please read and review!**

* * *

Infinite held his hands close to his chest and fiddled with his fingers as he followed Tikal down the hallway to her room. He was quite nervous.

She opened the door and ushered him inside.

The room had a tribal feel to it. The floor had a orange, white and green rug on it. It looked hand made.

A rather comfortable looking beanbag chair sat on the corner of the rug. Infinite seated himself in it, not realizing how soft it was.

He sunk down in the blue fabric, and struggled to get upright. Tikal laughed lightly behind her hand, then sat cross legged on a cushion. "So Infinite," She said carefully, "tell me about you."

"There's not much to say," he muttered disdainfully.

"Why not?"

Infinite was somewhat puzzled by that. Usually whenever a comment like that was made he got a scolding, or at the least, disapproval. He stared down at his lap, "I'd like to forget my life."

"You know Infinite, sometimes you need to confront the past in order to let go of it."

"That sounds stupid," he muttered.

Tikal smiled, "just go with me on this one." She adjusted herself on the cushion. "Now, what would you say is the thing that happened in your life that troubles you the most?"

"Butch," he growled softly.

"And who is that?"

Before he knew it, he was telling her the whole story. By the time he finished he was a sobbing mess.

Tikal handed him a box of Kleenex, "sounds like to me a lot of things that needed to be said weren't, and now people in your life are gone."

He nodded with a sniffle.

"Let's try something. It will seem strange, but it will help you feel better." She gestured to the empty chair, "pretend Butch is sitting here. What would you say to him?"

He clenched his fists, "I hate you."

Tikal felt a pang in her chest at the way his voice cracked.

"I hate what you turned my mother into, and I hate the way you treated me. I never did anything to you!" He was on his feet now, standing in front of the empty chair. "It's your fault Hutch died, not mine!" His breath hitched as the tears came back, "I hate you and I want my father back."

The orange echidna stood and went over to him. "I think we should stop for today." She didn't want to overwhelm him by finally allowing himself to feel. "But do you feel better?"

Surprisingly, he nodded. He did feel better finally being able to tell Butch how he really felt without being afraid of what would happen.

She smiled, "keep working on loving you. I'll see you next week."

* * *

Lilly and Ace were sitting outside under a tree. He was sitting cross legged, guitar in his lap, notebook on the ground in front of him. He played a couple notes, then leaned forward to make a couple scribbles on the paper.

The vixen, seated behind him, was eating her orange slices. After a slight hesitation, she leaned against his back and slid her arms around his waist. It was a bold move, which was unlike her, but she really wanted him to know how she felt.

He tensed slightly at first, then he relaxed as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He liked the feeling of her against him.

As he tilted his head back, she nuzzled against his neck. His long hair brushed against her face. The pencil in his hand fell to the ground as she ran her fingers across his stomach and his eyes fell half closed.

Lilly smiled. Her lips brushed against the side of his neck and he audibly inhaled. She drew back thinking she upset him.

Ace grabbed her arm before she could pull away from him. "Don't," he breathed heavily.

The vixen grinned and leaned against his back again.

They sat like that for a while. Just enjoying this time together. So much they wanted to tell each other how they felt. But they didn't. He didn't want to hurt her like he did Maybree, and she was afraid she would hold him back. He had dreams and ambitions. And she had rough days health wise, how could he accomplish his goals with her in his life? She loved him too much to do that to him.

Lilly sighed softly and relaxed against his back, nuzzling against him.

Ace resumed working on his songs after a bit, but he was having trouble concentrating. Lilly's chest against his back was somewhat distracting. Not that he minded.

* * *

Later on, Lilly and her mother were doing some laundry. The white fox was absently folding a pair of pants, dreamily staring off into space.

The brown fox, her mother, smiled at the look on her daughter's face. "What are you thinking about Lilly?" She asked with a small chuckle.

Her cheeks flushed pink. "I was just thinking about Ace."

"The jackal boy I've seen you with?" She asked while putting clothes into the dryer.

Lilly nodded. "I like him so much mom. I just haven't told him yet." She bit her lip and looked down at the second statement.

"Why not?"

Lilly sniffled a little bit, "I don't want to hold him back. He plays music and writes songs." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "And he's so talented. He really deserves to be recognized for it."

"How would you do that?"

"You know I have bad days mom," she sighed. "I don't want him to worry about me when he should be chasing his dreams."

Her mother frowned, "he doesn't know does he?"

"No," She hiccuped, "I haven't told him."

"Sweetie, you should talk to him about it. He needs to know you are struggling with your health, and that you won't be able to have kids."

Pink eyes widened, "but what if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?" Panic rose in her chest at the thought of him not being in her life.

The brown vixen placed her hand over her daughter's, "Lilly, if it's really love, things will work out. He'll understand. But he needs to be able to make a decision on this. I've seen the way he looks at you honey," she added when seeing the look on her daughter's face, "I think he really likes you too."

Lilly smiled.

The door opened and Maybree came in the room. She stopped when she saw the two vixen.

"Oh hello," Lilly's mother smiled.

Maybree pursed her lips when she saw Lilly. She really hated that girl. She was stealing Ace away from her. Then she put a smile on her face, "hi Lilly, are you getting ready for the dance?"

"No, I don't have a date." She avoided eye contact.

The blonde went over to a box of extra clothes to see what she could find for a dress. "Pity," she smiled, "I have one already."

Lilly looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Maybree was so much prettier than her. She was curvy, confident, and carried herself in a way that drew attention. Unlike her, who was petite, and withdrawn. No curves whatsoever.

The blonde hedgehog smirked when she saw the downcast look on Lilly's face. She flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder and bent over, digging around in the clothing.

Pink eyes flicked to her chest, as Maybree wore a low cut top. She felt more self conscious about her own small chest since Maybree had plenty to go around.

Maybree gathered up the clothing she wanted and gave Lilly a grin, "see ya."

"What is that girl's problem?" The brown vixen huffed while flicking her tail in annoyance.

Lilly looked down, "she doesn't like me. She's been with Ace before, and she doesn't like him being close to me."

She raised her brow and leaned against the now running dryer, "been with, been with? Or just a relationship?"

"I don't know for sure, but she implied it." Her fingers absently played with the fabric of a skirt. "She said he knew what a real woman is, and that I didn't have a chance."

"Does that bother you? You not being his first?"

"I..." she trailed off in thought, " I don't know..."

Her mother set her hands on her shoulders, "honey, I want you to be happy. And if you need to talk with him, talk with him. Let him know how you feel about things."

"I think I can do that," she smiled softly.

* * *

Infinite stood outside the base, his tail flicking slowly. The sun was just starting to set.

As gold and blue eyes looked over the horizon, two jackals were seen headed down the hill towards him. One of them was holding something.

As they got closer, he could see it was Pierce and Lance. Lance had tears rolling down his face, and Pierce was holding their mother, Taja.

Without warning, Lance's fist collided with Infinite's face. "you killed her!" His voice was full of pain and anguish.

Infinite propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at his cousin's face. There was nothing he could say or do to fix this.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "if you hadn't started this wretched war she would still be here!"

"Don't fight with him Lance, it won't solve anything." Pierce's normally reasonable tone sounded so broken.

"He can't just get away with it Pierce!" He buried his face in his hands.

Heavy silence fell over the jackals except for Lance's sobs.

Blue and gold eyes looked over at the elder jackal in Pierce's arms. Bruises littered her face and her mane was disheveled. His eyes widened when he saw her chest rise with a breath. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare say a word," Lance snapped.

"But..."

"I said no!"

"Lance..." croaked a shaky voice, "Pierce..."

The scarf wearing jackal turned around quickly. His mother was awake and looking at him. She was alive. His eyes welled up with fresh tears, "mother."

As the two of them were reunited with their mother, Infinite slipped away.

* * *

Gold eyes swept across the cafeteria, searching for someone. They stopped on a certain black and red hedgehog. He was with Rouge, who was in conversation with Tempest. Jay was with them as well, holding little Spade. Spade was holding onto his father's face babbling happily.

A grin rested on Keelie's muzzle and she slid a hand through her long mohawk, sweeping it back from her forehead. Then she stood up, and made her way over to them.


	30. Chapter 29

Jay and Tempest were in shock, Keelie was openly flirting with Shadow. Rouge was positively seething.

Shadow simply folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes as her fingers ran down his upper arm.

The jackal's eyes grew frustrated when she did not get the reaction she wanted. She flipped her hair to her other shoulder, leaned forward, and smiled sweetly at him. She was on a mission.

After only a few more moments, Shadow grabbed her wrist. He sneered at her, twisting it slightly. "You need to back off," his voice had a slight growl to it. "Gadget is a good man, and I won't allow you to hurt him like this."

"What is wrong with you Keelie?" Asked Tempest, "Gadget really loves you, he's taken good care of you, and your boys." She was surprised that Keelie would just throw him away like that. Guys like Gadget came around once in a lifetime.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, if he did he would give me a baby like I asked."

Shadow stood up quickly, "if that's what you want, you need to be talking to Gadget, not me." He quickly left, Rouge right behind him.

Tempest gave Keelie a hard glare, "you should be ashamed."

Keelie huffed in anger and left the room.

* * *

Lilly was nervous. She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger, tugging on it slightly. The vixen was heading to Ace's room. She was taking her mother's advice and talking to him about where they stood.

Her feet carried her down the hallways and she sighed softly. She hoped he would still be interested in her even though she had health issues. They wouldn't be able to have kids together, and a part of her was sad.

She had accepted the fact that she was barren long ago. But that was before she met Ace. She would love to have kids with him someday.

She could just imagine how cute they would be. White furred jackals and black furred foxes. Maybe even some gray pups. A smile slid onto her face as she imagined it.

She was pulled back into reality when she reached his bedroom door. A heavy sadness overwhelmed her and she brushed away the few tears that had welled up.

The light was on, as it shone out from under the door. She raised her hand and knocked lightly.

She heard the rustling of fabric and a creak of someone getting off the bed. There was a thud and some mumbled swearing.

It startled her when the door swung open abruptly. Ace was in the doorway, looking somewhat annoyed. His gaze softened when he saw it was just Lilly. "Oh, hey."

She tucked a piece of her hair back, "hi."

"Everything ok?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Actually, could we talk?"

His heart leapt into his throat before he could stop it. Those words knew how to instill fear. What if she didn't want to talk to him anymore? He couldn't think of anything he'd done to offend her. He stood upright, "Yeah sure." His gold eyes scanned the hallway, then he stepped back, "come in."

She smiled and followed him into the room.

Pink eyes swept across the bedroom, she'd never seen a boy's room before. Three beds were against the back wall. Two were made, one was disheveled and the blankets were tossed around.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"No, I was laying on the bed working on my music when you knocked. I dropped my guitar," he added while gesturing towards the instrument leaning against the nightstand.

She nodded and he quickly made the bed so she could sit down, they didn't have any chairs.

Lilly perched herself on the edge, while he lay on his back and folded his arms behind his head. "What did you want to talk about?"

Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She swallowed, "about us." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He turned, "did I do something to hurt you? If I did I'm really sorry."

"It's not you Ace," a few tears rolled down her muzzle. "It's me." How was she going to tell him? She knew having children was the most important thing in jackal culture from her studies in high school. Ace didn't seem to have been affected as much by it, but she didn't know for sure.

Ace sat up, gently taking her hand, "What's wrong Lilly?"

"Be honest, do you like me? In the same way I like you?"

"Lilly," he said gently, "I really care about you, in ways I've never felt about anyone else. I just don't want to hurt you."

The vixen wiped at her face, "this is about Maybree isn't it?"

He frowned, "did she say something to you?"

Her pink eyes met his gold ones, "I know you've been with her."

Ace sighed heavily, "Maybree and I were just a fling, that's all. She just caught feelings."

"So you toyed with her?" Lilly frowned.

"No. We had an agreement, it was no strings attached."

"Oh." She sniffed.

"What's all this about Lilly?" He asked while rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"I want to be us Ace," she hiccuped. "But you need to know that I can't have kids. Ever. I have chronic fatigue too, and sometimes I can't even get out of bed."

He gave her a soft smile. His forehead rested against hers, "I'd like to be us too."

"Didn't you hear what I said Ace?" She sniffed. Her eyes closed as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I did. That doesn't matter to me. I care about you too much for it to matter."

Lilly smiled through the tears, laughing softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

He gave her the grin she loved so much, his forehead still against hers. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. His fingers brushed her hair back, and they leaned closer to each other.

The door opened. "Am I interrupting something?" Asked a smug voice.

They glanced over to see Kinnley grinning in the doorway. He went over and set his book bag on his bed, "don't stop on my account."

Ace smirked, "wasn't planning on it." He pressed his lips against her forehead softly.

"Does this mean we're going to the dance together?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"If you'll have me."

She grinned, and flung her arms around his neck.

At that moment, they heard a voice yelling. Kinnley hopped up from his perch on the bed and went to crack the door open.

Keelie was shouting at Gadget. They couldn't understand exactly what she was saying, but she was mad. Kinnley quickly shut the door when she hit him in the chest.

The three of them looked at each other, what was going on? "I'm worried about mom," Kinnley whispered. "I think she's going crazy."

Ace sighed heavily and ran his hand through his mane as he stood up. "I know. I am too."

Lilly looked between the two brothers. They seemed so tense. Which was understandable, their mother was really going through a rough time.

"I'll talk to papa about it," Ace said to reassure his brother. Kinnley nodded. "Come on," he added, "let's go get something to eat. Dinner is starting."

* * *

Maybree walked down the hall, swinging her hips slightly as she did. She was hoping to run into Lilly, so she could intimidate her a bit. Her long ponytail swung between her shoulder blades, and her heeled boots clacked across the hallway as she scrolled through her phone. A water bottle was held in her other hand, and she raised it to her mouth to take a sip. Her nails had grown out some, and they were polished a shiny black.

She'd just finished training with her papa. As she turned a corner, she saw Fortune. He grinned and hurried over to her when he saw her.

The hedgehog girl quickly put a smile on her face to hide her annoyance, "Hey Fortune."

The young jackal signed to her, "do you know what color your dress is yet? I want to match you."

Maybree still wasn't fluent in sign language, but she figured out what he was asking. "Black of course," she took another sip of her water.

His grin widened, and he took her hand, "thank you for saying yes."

She smiled slightly, but kept silent. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt his feelings. Maybe this was a bad idea, but she was in too deep to back out now.

* * *

 **And thats's the new chapter! Shadow did the right thing, but what will be Keelie's next plan of action? Please review and leave me any ideas you have! Thanks for all the feedback lovelies!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello all! Finally able to update this! I know you all are eager to see what happens at the dance, but I promise that is the next chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

Tempest had a huge smile on her face. She held Spade's hand in hers as he toddled down the hall beside her. Jay was on his other side, holding his other hand.

They were on their way to the cafeteria. It was almost time for dinner. Spade had gotten big in the months since he was born. He talked now, and ate most foods. Everyone on the base loved her little boy. She knew he would be taken care of.

About halfway there, Spade tired of walking. "Papa," he said in his sweet voice, "up please?"

Jay grinned and scooped up the little pup, setting him on his shoulders. Spade's fingers dug into his father's short mane to steady himself and laughed. He liked being high up.

Maybree came around the corner, Fortune at her side. "May!" Spade squealed happily, digging his claws into Jay's head. He couldn't say her full name yet.

Jay winced slightly and reached up to loosen the pup's grip. Spade didn't seem to mind as he was set down. He hurried towards Maybree, reaching up for her.

She picked him up and nuzzled him, "how's my favorite little brother?"

His laugh filled the room. "May! I'm your only little brother."

"Still means you're my favorite," she grinned. Her long ponytail fell forward over her shoulder and brushed against his nose.

He giggled. "You're my favorite too."

She set him down right as Ace, Lilly, and Kinnley walked up. They were on their way to the cafeteria too.

Spade waved at them happily. He enjoyed his cousins, and Lilly was nice too.

"Hello boys," Tempest smiled, "and Lilly."

The white vixen dipped her head respectfully, "hello."

"Are you all excited for the dance?" She asked. "Maybree has been working on her dress."

Lilly nodded and Ace grinned.

"What about you Kinnley?" She smirked, "are you taking someone?"

He looked down at his feet, "no. None of the girls around here seem to like me."

Tempest frowned, she didn't mean to embarrass him. Her nephew was so sweet, had a sensible personality, and a good sense of humor, so she'd assumed he had a girl going with him. "I'm sorry honey. You still have some time, surely you'll find someone to go with by then."

"Maybe," he shrugged, not quite meeting her eyes.

The older jackal put her arm around his shoulders, "let's go get something to eat. Then you'll feel better."

The cafeteria was busier than usual. There were quite a few unfamiliar faces. "Shadow said some more refugees arrived this morning," Jay clarified. "Apparently the rest of the world is in worse shape than we are."

The group found a table after they had their plates. Infinite joined them not long after. He kept quiet as usual, but Jay noticed ghosts of a smile as the young adults joked with each other. Tempest of course joined in. He smiled softly and stuck his fork in the spaghetti on his plate.

"Lilly," said Tempest. "Why don't you and your mother join Maybree and I to get ready for the dance?" She didn't know that the girls didn't like each other. She hoped they could be friends. After all, she didn't think it was good for Maybree to only spend time with the boys. She needed some girlfriends.

Maybree frowned, but her mother missed the anger on her face. She hated Lilly so much, she was her competition. And now there would be no way to sabotage because her mother would be around. There was no way she would let that fly.

"Oh, um..." Lilly wasn't sure what to say. She really liked Tempest, and didn't want to disappoint her, but Maybree hated her guts, and she didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Won't that be fun sweetie?" Tempest asked while turning towards Maybree.

The blonde looked at her parents. They both seemed to think it was a good idea, and she didn't want to disappoint either of them. They'd done so much for her, especially Jay. She couldn't say no. "Ok."

The smile that lit up Tempest's face made it worth it. She would be on her best behavior, she wouldn't let her mother down.

Tempest busied herself with talking to Lilly about the time to meet them.

Maybree cringed when Lilly was told to meet in her room. She really didn't want her in her room.

Infinite had been tuning out this topic of conversation. He noticed Kinnley seemed to be staying more to himself today. He reached out and gently put his hand over Kinnley's. Kinnley flinched and looked up at his uncle. "Everything ok?" Infinite asked quietly.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Infinite hesitated. He wanted to help, but wasn't sure how, or if it was wanted. "Do..." he swallowed, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Just a rough time for me right now." He smiled softly, "thanks uncle." He was really disturbed by seeing his parents fight, especially seeing her hit him. Not to mention he had his own worries weighing on his mind. He sighed and picked at the spaghetti on his plate.

By that time Ace had noticed Kinnley didn't quite seem himself. "You ok bro?" He asked, tilting his head sideways. "Usually you've finished your plate by now and are trying to get some of my food," he joked.

Kinnley's reaction was unexpected. He stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. "I am not fat," he protested.

Ace's brow raised, "I didn't say you were."

"I know you were thinking it Ace." Then he turned and hurried off, fighting tears.

On his way to his room, he almost collided with a girl. Her long hair was matted and dirty. He couldn't tell what color it was. Dirt, mud, and possibly blood were caked on her fur. She was with the other refugees, so she must've just got here.

Green eyes gave him a glare, "watch where you're going."

Kinnley looked down, "sorry." Then he looked up to meet her gaze. He was going to say something, but seeing the look on her face, he thought better of it. He turned and hurried down the hall, feeling her glare burning into his back.

Keelie walked through the hallway. She was irritated with Gadget because he wasn't doing what she wanted him to. Infinite had taken away her babies, and now Gadget was taking another one away. So she was skipping dinner so she didn't have to be around him.

Her ear twitched as a door slammed shut. It was her sons' room. As she approached, she heard sniffling. Opening the door, she saw Kinnley laying face down on his bed, burrowing his face in the pillow.

Keelie felt a pang in her heart. She loved her boys, even though she sometimes had trouble showing it. "Kinnley," she asked gently, "Are you ok sweetie?"

He sat up with a sniff, "mama? Do you think I'm fat?"

She frowned. He could stand to lose some weight, but she knew he didn't want to hear that. Instead, she chose to sit beside him. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing." He wiped his face with his hand. She wouldn't understand. "It just seems like girls don't like me."

"Well, maybe if you didn't eat quite so much," she suggested.

Kinnley sniffled. That wasn't what he wanted her to say. In fact, the statement stung a lot. He turned away, "forget it." Then he lay back down and pulled the blankets over his head.

Keelie huffed slightly and stood up. She dusted her pants off. "Well, since you don't want help from me I'll just leave you alone." Then she left the room.


	32. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the so slow update guys! It took me a while to get this chapter to my liking. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, it means so much! As for Taja, we'll see her a little later. I tried to get everyone's perspective in this one, hope I didn't leave anyone out. Enjoy! and please read and review!**

* * *

Lilly took a deep breath. She stood outside of Maybree's bedroom door, fidgeting nervously.

Finally, she reached up and knocked lightly.

Tempest opened the door with a smile, "hello." She opened the door farther, "Come in."

Lilly's mother set her hands on her shoulders reassuringly and the two went inside.

Maybree was sitting on the edge of the bed, running a brush through her long quills. The light glistened off their yellow color.

She grinned sideways at Lilly when she noticed the albino watching her with slight jealousy on her face. The hedgehog ran the brush through, slower this time.

After a moment, she set the brush down and stood up. "What color is your dress Lilly?" Her voice almost too sweet.

"Blue," She replied, holding the fabric in her arms.

"Mine's black," Maybree grinned.

Tempest smiled as she hurried to get it out of the closet. "I tried to talk her into something a little more bright colored, but she insisted on black."

Lilly's mother smiled. Even though Maybree was a brat, Tempest was very kind. She only felt bad that she didn't realize her daughter was like that.

Maybree rolled her blue eyes in response to her mother' comment and started to pull off her shirt.

Her skimpy black dress lay across the bed. Tempest pursed her lips. "Why did you cut the skirt off Maybree?" She had cut it off and attached black tule on the hem.

"Mom," she protested while pulling off her pants, "it's fine."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," she added.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Then she pulled the silky fabric over her head. She grinned. The dress hugged in all the right places, showing off her hips and chest. Surely Ace would notice her now.

Lilly bit her lip, she knew Maybree was purposely trying to make her feel inferior by showing off what she had.

"Let's see your dress Lilly," Tempest smiled.

"Would it be all right if I used the bathroom to change?" She was uncomfortable with changing in front of everyone.

"Of course," Tempest smiled.

Lilly dipped her head respectfully and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror in her blue sparkly dress. The a-line skirt fell right at her knees. When she turned the glitter in the pleats caught the light and glistened. A ribbon tied into a bow rested on the side of her waist, and the neckline was cut in a sweetheart. It didn't show off too much, but did accentuate what little bit she had.

The vixen stepped out of the bathroom. Her mother smiled at her fondly. "You look beautiful sweetheart." She felt her eyes water, "your father would be so proud of you."

Lilly smiled with flushed cheeks. She felt beautiful for once. "Do you think Ace will like it?" Her eyes shone hopefully at her mother.

She nodded and rested her hands on her daughter's bare shoulders, as the sleeves rested on her upper arms. "I'm sure he will."

Maybree fumed silently. Ace was supposed to be hers. Ace wasn't supposed to like the sweet beautiful girls. He had the bad boy image so he was supposed to be with a girl like her. It wasn't fair. She was the one he'd been with. She'd been willing to give him everything. Every piece of her. And he'd rejected her.

"The both of you look gorgeous," Tempest smiled. She bent and adjusted her daughter's skirt.

Maybree pushed her hand away, "it's fine mom."

Tempest recoiled, slightly hurt by her daughter's reaction. "Sorry sweetie." Then she put a smile on her face. "Want me to fix your hair?"

The hedgehog grinned. She picked up her hairbrush and sat in front of the mirror. Tempest took the brush and started working on her quills.

* * *

After a few hours, both girls were all dolled up. Lilly's look was much softer, but both were stunning.

The two of them were walking to the cafeteria. That's where the dance was being held. Their mothers would meet up with them later.

Maybree glared sideways at Lilly. "Just so you know, Ace is never going to really love you." Then she opened the door to the cafeteria.

Lilly bit her lip. Maybe he wouldn't. Then again, maybe he would. She tossed her hair back and followed the blonde.

The room was dim and decorated with twinkle lights. Her pink eyes sparkled as she gazed around the room.

Soon she saw Ace by the front of the room. He had his guitar, and was preoccupied with Sonic showing him how the sound system worked.

Lilly walked up to them. He turned to look at her. "Hello Ace," she said quietly while tucking a curl back from her face.

The smile that lit up his face just made her melt. Enduring Maybree for a few hours was all worth it.

"Hey." His gold eyes flicked across her body, taking her in. She was gorgeous. She took his breath away.

Her pink eyes looked longingly at his face. She really loved him. Every piece of him.

He bent close to her face, "you look amazing." His voice lowered to a heavy whisper.

She giggled shyly, turning her face away. Heat rose to her cheeks as he took her hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sonic clasped a hand on Ace's shoulder. "I'll get you when it's your turn to play. Spend time with your girl for now."

Ace nodded and Sonic gave a thumbs up. Then the blue blur sped off.

The two of them just stood there, staring at each other. "I um," Ace cleared his throat, "I got you something."

Lilly smiled widely. She gasped softly and covered mouth with her hands as he held up a necklace. A guitar pick, cut in half, hung from a silver chain. The vixen turned around and pulled her hair that was in a half-updo out of the way so he could fasten it.

Her fingers played with the black plastic. She turned to look at Ace. A soft smile rested on her face, "I love it."

He grinned at her and held up the other half he had around his neck. "Because you're a piece of me," he whispered.

Lilly felt her eyes water and she put her arms around him in a hug. His arms rested around her waist and he rested his chin on top her head, both of them enjoying each other.

* * *

Fortune and Kinnley stood against the wall to the side. The later was holding a small plate with barbecue weenies on it. He held a toothpick in his hand and stabbed one of the sausages on it, stuck it in his mouth, then speared another.

Fortune's tail flicked back and forth. He anxiously looked around for Maybree. He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his muzzle when she approached.

"Hey Fortune," she grinned and took his hands in hers. "Ready to have some fun tonight?"

Kinnley raised his brow at the underlying purr in her voice. He could tell Ace noticed it too.

Sweet Fortune didn't notice, he was so innocent. He nodded, tail wagging slightly.

She tugged him towards her, "let's go dance." Then she led him to the dance floor.

Kinnley sighed heavily and stabbed another weenie. His ear twitched at the sound of footsteps. Gold eyes looked up to see the chipmunk girl he'd almost ran into yesterday. She had cleaned herself up since then. She was somewhat thin, and her long hair was dulled. It was a dark brown, and her platinum blonde highlights had grown out halfway down her length.

The only empty seat in the room was next to where Kinnley was standing. She perched herself on the chair and looked out over the dance floor.

"Sorry for almost running into you yesterday," Kinnley said to her.

Green eyes met gold. They still had an edge to them. "And you are?" She asked with a raised brow.

His ear twitched as he picked up a touch of an accent. It seemed she was trying to hide it. "Oh, my name is Kinnley. What's yours?"

She was somewhat confused as to why he was still talking to her. "Britany."

"Do you want something to eat?" She looked like she hadn't had a good meal in a long time.

A touch of a smile rested on her face. "Sure." She liked getting attention from a male. Something she hadn't had in a while, since the war started actually. Even though he wouldn't be her first choice. He was somewhat stocky, dare she say overweight, and when she was in high school she made fun of guys like that. Her parents had been the owners of a big banking corporation, and she had to keep up appearances, not to mention she deserved better than guys like that.

As he walked off she pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. She hated how dull and lifeless it was. But in the scheme of things it didn't really matter. She was alive, and that's what mattered. She just wished her parents had survived.

Kinnley came back holding a plate of food and two cups of punch. He also had a folding chair tucked under his arm. He sat beside her and gave her the plate.

"You really like to eat don't you?" She smirked. The plate was almost over full.

His face flushed and he rubbed his shoulder, seemingly embarrassed. "Yeah."

A laugh sounded from her throat as he looked away, muzzle a bright red. His face had a round shape to it, unlike the other jackals here. Theirs were more angular and slender.

Britany busied herself with eating the food he brought her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating. Although, she hadn't had a good meal since before the war started.

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them. Kinnley sipped his drink quietly while she ate.

After she finished, she set the plate in her lap. "Thank you for bringing the food."

"No problem." He flashed her a smile. She had to admit, it looked nice on his face.

"I've noticed quite a few jackals at this base," she remarked while crossing her legs. Her short pink dress rested on top her thighs. She smiled inwardly when she noticed gold eyes flit over her. So she leaned forward ever so slightly, since her dress was low cut. He glanced slightly, then caught himself, embarrassed. The chipmunk smiled and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I've never met any of your kind before."

He cleared his throat. "They're all my family."

Green eyes widened, "all of them?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "those two are my brothers," he pointed to Ace and Fortune. "My uncles and my aunt, and my cousins." He gestured to each of them. "Oh, and there's my mom and dad."

"Your dad's a wolf?" She asked with a raised brow.

He looked down, suddenly interested in the pink punch in his cup, "he's my stepdad if you wanna get technical."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "That's different."

Kinnley shrugged, "well they love each other." His face grew sad, "or at least they used to."

Her hand rested gently on his leg, "I'm sorry." A small twinge of guilt flitted across her chest, she shouldn't have been so quick to judge. She didn't know him, and it seemed he'd been through quite a few rough patches.

He smiled, "thanks." His hand rested on top hers.

The two of them watched his brothers. They were with their dates. Britany grinned sideways at Kinnley as an upbeat song played, "wanna show em how it's done?"

He smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him to the floor. Her tan fur had lost its former luster, but Kinnley liked the color. Like rich caramel.

His gold eyes swept across her figure as he trailed behind her.

They reached the dance floor and she put her arms around his neck. A small smile rested on her face.

He smiled back and moved his hands towards her waist," may I?"

A small laugh sounded and she shook her head, "I won't bite."

His hands rested on her hips and gripped them firmly.

Britany moved closer to him as the music played. Her hands trailed down his shoulders and rested on his chest. Her fingers absently played with the white fur there. Kinnley was fun to be around.

After the song ended, Ace was going to play. They turned to watch, Britany leaning against his chest. His hands rested on her thighs.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it, untangling the knots, exposing the hibiscus flower tattooed on the back of her neck. "Your brother is cute," she remarked as they listened to him sing.

Kinnley's stomach twisted at her words. She was dancing with him, and she was looking at Ace. He swallowed. "He has a girlfriend," his voice firm and final.

"The vixen?" She asked. Green eyes swept over Lilly. "She's really pretty."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, glad she wasn't going to compete for someone she couldn't have. "Yeah, that's Lilly."

A smile rested on her lips. She was going to like it here.

* * *

Infinite looked up at the twinkle lights on the ceiling. He smiled lightly, Bella would've loved this. Talking with Tikal was slowly helping him heal. He could remember the good things and times they'd had together. It still hurt she was gone, but it wasn't as overwhelming.

She would've loved the music and dancing. They'd danced together once before. By themselves. At the time he didn't really know what it was, and she didn't either, it had just seemed right. They had been sitting on the flat rock that overlooked the village. The one he'd asked her to be his mate on.

"Isn't the sun beautiful?" She asked as they watched it sink below the horizon. A soft breeze blew, loosening a few strands from her long braid and blowing them around her face.

"I suppose."

She glanced sideways at him, "it makes me happy to see all the colors."

He took her hand in his, "if it makes you happy then it makes me happy."

A blush rose on Bella's face. He wasn't usually like this, but when he was, it made her melt. She turned towards him, "you make me happy."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She stood up, pulling him with her. Putting her arms around his neck, she moved slightly.

He raised his brow, "What are you doing?"

"It feels right, being with you."

He grinned one of his rare smiles, and moved with her.

"Let your hair down," he whispered when they were done.

"Why?"

"I wanna see you," he replied, as if that explained everything.

Bella undid the elastic on the end of her braid and shook her mane out. It fell in soft waves around her shoulders, tumbling past them and resting on her waist.

His eyes shone at her fondly and their lips met. Nothing else mattered, not the troubles in the village, with his mother, even all the pain Butch had inflected on him as a pup. She was the only thing that mattered, and he hoped things would stay like this forever.

"Rouge really outdid herself," Gaia said as she she sat next to him, dragging him out of his memories. She saw the soft smile ghosting his lips. "What's up."

He fiddled with a lock of his mane. "Just thinking about Bella." A hint of fondness laced his tone. Not the bitterness that was usually there.

Gaia was glad to hear he was improving. "She really was something wasn't she?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Silence fell over the two. "Would you like to dance?" Asked the wolf after several moments. She cringed inwardly, he could get really upset about it.

"I suppose," he said after a moment.

She stood up and took his hand. They walked out and began to dance together.

Gaia was somewhat disappointed he didn't put his arms around and pull her close, but she knew that was an unrealistic expectation. He still loved Bella, and wasn't ready to let her go.

Her hands were held in his as they moved to the music. After a few minutes, he was smiling softly. She decided to enjoy the moment between them. After all, who knows where it'll lead.

* * *

"Gadget," Keelie whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk." His hands were securely wrapped around her waist and she felt safe. "I love you."

"I love you too Keelie," he said softly. "But the way you've been acting is not ok. You're hurting a lot of people."

"I know. I just feel so empty on the inside." She drew a shaky breath, "I miss my babies."

"I know you do." He felt sorry for his wife, but that didn't excuse her behavior towards their sons. "But you know you're hurting our boys by being like this."

"I only want them to have a good life Gadget, you know that." She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Trying to micromanage every little thing they do isn't going to help them have a good life Keelie. Ace has been hurt a lot by the things you say to him."

She scoffed, "then how come he is so..." she bit her lip thinking. "So difficult? He does whatever he wants. Playing that awful music and piercing his body." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You just did it again Keelie," he reprimanded lightly. "Ace is not your, or his, father, no matter what you might tell yourself."

"But he's going to be if he doesn't stop all this."

The wolf pursed his lips, "no. He's going to be Ace. And you're missing out on his life. All their lives. Can't you see you're pushing them away? Even Kinnley has been avoiding you tonight."

The scarred jackal looked over at her middle son. "Who's that girl with him?" She asked, obviously not listening very well. "I told him he needed to eat less, now she'll just make fun of him."

"Why on earth would you say that?" Gadget was in shock at her blunt words.

"Because he's fat," she frowned. "He needs to lose some weight, jackals aren't supposed to be like that."

"Keelie," he ran his hands over his head in frustration, "you need to let go of all these notions and foolish ideas. That's why I don't want to have any more pups with you." He ran his hands down her arms, "this isn't you. This isn't the you I fell in love with."

She recoiled from his grip, "you don't love me. If you did you would give me back what I lost."

"Keelie, I can't give you a replacement for Reagan and Aurora. They're gone." His voice grew calm and soothing.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "but I want a baby, with you. Please?"

He sighed heavily, "tell you what, once you get yourself back together we'll see. Ok?"

A hiccup, "ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the room, Ace was greeted by a male skunk. "I really liked your music young man." He smiled, "after the world is put back together I really think you could go places."

"Thank you sir." Lilly was standing beside him.

"I can help you get famous," he grinned.

"Me?" Ace shook his head, his mane falling around his shoulders. "I'm nothing special."

"But you will be. What do ya say?" He held out his hand.

Ace knew his mother would have a fit. She didn't want him to be happy. "Can I think about it?"

A black business card was placed in his hand, "of course, call me with your answer. No rush, world isn't back together yet."

After he left, Lilly grinned up at him, "this is huge Ace, everyone would hear your music."

He was staring at the card, "Yeah. Huge."

* * *

Later on, he and Lilly were dancing. He was oblivious to Maybree trying to get him to notice her until she took Fortune by the hand, "Come on," she said quietly, "let's get out of here."

Fortune followed her eagerly, but Ace was suspicious.

"I'm worried Ace," said Lilly, "something's up."

They followed at a distance.

When they came around the corner in the hall. Maybree had Fortune against the wall with her tongue down his throat and her hands roaming in ways he didn't like. But he couldn't say anything.

"Get off him!" Ace yelled.

She pulled back and Fortune shoved away from her, running down the hall in tears.

Ace gave her the heaviest glare and hurried after his brother, Lilly at his heels.

Maybree felt her heart sink, she'd hurt someone close to her, all because she wanted Ace. And she couldn't take back what she did to sweet Fortune.


	33. Chapter 32

**So sorry for the super late update guys! D: I've been having trouble getting to wifi spots. As for the idea from a guest about Keelie's reaction to Ace's opportunity, I love it! Very conniving and manipulative, I may tweak it a bit and use the basic idea if that's ok. Enjoy this chapter! I will try my best to get the next one up sooner. Please read and review!**

* * *

As Fortune ran past the cafeteria, Infinite was standing at the doorway. The younger jackal was in tears. Ace and Lilly were behind him.

"Excuse me uncle," Kinnley said while hurrying from the cafeteria after his brothers.

As Lilly passed Infinite grabbed her arm, "what's going on?"

"Maybree hurt Fortune."

A fire burned in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He let go when the blonde hedgehog came up after everyone. The boys were gone.

Infinite moved quick. He had her by the arm and towered over her. He glared and showed his teeth, "What did you do?"

She cowered and tried to pull his arm off, "I... I didn't mean..." a few tears rolled down her face as he tightened his grip.

"Why would you hurt my nephew? What makes you think, that no one will care? He has more people who care about him, than will ever care about you."

Lilly just watched the exchange. Maybree deserved it for what she had done. The albino folded her arms across her chest, tail flicking slightly.

Maybree hated the feeling of being helpless. That's why she'd asked jay to teach her to fight. But infinite was so much stronger and tougher than her.

He let go and she shoved him, which was a mistake. His hand closed around her neck and he slammed her back against the wall. "If you ever hurt him again, you will have me to answer to."

He released her and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Then he turned and went after his nephews.

* * *

Fortune slammed the bedroom door open and threw himself on his bed, tears rolling down his face. His mouth opened in silent sobs. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. But he couldn't. He couldn't.

The jackal curled into a little ball. He clutched himself with his claws digging into his skin. He was shaking, and he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was falling, like everything was crashing down around him.

Fortune gasped and buried his face in his pillow, tears still streaming down his face.

The door opened and he was surrounded by his brothers and uncle. Infinite scooped him up and sat on his bed, holding him in his lap. He smoothed Fortune's mane quietly. Ace and Kinnley sat on either side of them, trying to comfort their brother.

After several minutes, his tears reduced to shaky breaths.

"Are you ok?" Asked Kinnley, "What happened?"

Fortune sniffed and wiped his eyes. He felt so betrayed. Maybree didn't listen to him. But he couldn't voice his wants. If he had been able to talk this wouldn't have happened. He closed his eyes, it was his fault. He felt so dirty.

Lilly left her place by the doorway and came over to them. "Would a bath help you feel better Fortune?" She asked in her quiet way.

He nodded with a sniffle.

A smile was sent his way and she patted his hand. Then she slipped into their bathroom to get the tub ready.

After she left the room, the door opened a tiny bit. Little Spade peeked his head in the room. His blue eyes were filled with concern. "Fortune," he asked timidly, "Are you ok?"

The door swung open with a creak and he padded into the room over to the bed. His cousin was still sniffling, but was calmer than before.

Spade tilted his head and looked up at Ace, "what happened?" Then he turned to Fortune, "Do you need a hug?"

Fortune nodded.

Spade scrambled up on the bed and put his arms around his cousin. "I'm sorry."

Fresh tears welled in his eyes. He had so many who loved him.

The pup reached up and wiped the tears away. "Is there something I can do?"

Fortune shook his head. But he had a small smile on his face.

Lilly slipped back into the room. "The water is ready," she smiled.

Spade slid down off the bed and Kinnley scooped him up. The pup put his arms around his cousin's neck and watched as Infinite stood up, still holding Fortune, and carried him into the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Britany was down in the cafeteria for breakfast. Her green eyes swept across the room, looking for Kinnley. Actually, she didn't see any of the jackals this morning. She sighed and found a place to sit.

After a few minutes, she saw two of the jackals Kinnley had pointed out to her last night. One in a beret, and one with a bandana around his neck.

An elderly female jackal was with them. She had a cane and was moving slow, but she seemed happy.

Each of the male jackals were holding her arm. They guided her to a table and helped her sit. The one in the bandana went to get her a plate, while the one in the beret stayed with her.

Britany got up, and went over to the table. "Hi."

He eyed her curiously, "hello."

"Can I sit with you guys?" She didn't wait for an answer and sat down across from him. "You're related to Kinnley?" She asked after putting a bite of fruit salad in her mouth.

He nodded, "he is my cousin's nephew."

She nodded. "My name is Britany. What's yours?"

"My name is Pierce, this is my mother Taja, and my brother Lance is getting some food."

The elder jackal smiled at her, "You have been through a lot haven't you child?"

"We all have during the war," she replied.

"Yes, but even before then." Taja reached forward and patted her hand. "You've had many losses. I can see it in your eyes."

"My parents died in the war."

A soft smile was sent her way, "but you have had more than that."

Britany made a face, and the subject was dropped.

"So," said Pierce as he leaned closer to her, "how do you know Kinnley? What is your relationship with him?"

"We met last night." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "he seems like a nice guy."

Lance sat down as she said that. He had two plates, one for Taja, and one for himself. Pierce was going to get his own after.

"Kinnley is a nice guy," said Lance. "Are you a nice girl?"

She raised a brow, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"We just want what's best for Kinnley," he replied, "we don't want him to get hurt."

"Forgive my brother," said Pierce as he set his hand on Lance's shoulder, "he is a bit suspicious of people."

"Understandable," nodded the chipmunk. "I will admit that in the past I looked down on people like Kinnley. Those who didn't look a certain way. My parents raised me to feel I deserved nothing less than perfection." She sighed, "but after the war I realized that they may have been mistaken. I'm still trying to figure things out for myself."

"Are you interested in Kinnley?" Lance asked. His gold eyes stared, trying to read her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I would like to be friends though." She met his gaze evenly.

"How much do you know about jackal culture?"

"We studied it in high school."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Britany bit her lip, trying to remember her textbook. "You live in packs, led by an alpha and his mate."

"How do we choose a mate?" He asked.

"You select one that will bear the most pups I believe. Do you all still live like that despite being in a normal society?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized her mistake.

Lance stood up with a growl. He put his palms on the table and leaned forward in her face, "that's what you think of us? We're crazy?"

"No," she flinched back slightly when he showed his teeth. "I just thought jackals lived away from other species. You had your own communities. I'm sorry I offended you."

He softened and sat back down. "Just so you know, we mate for life. Relationships are very serious to us. Keep that in mind as you get to know him."

She nodded in order to appease him. She would play this by ear. Kinnley didn't seem to be quite like them. "Do you know where he is this morning?"

Pierce was back with his plate by now, "he is probably studying in the library." He remarked as he sat down.

"Ok." She stood up. "Thanks for the talk." Then she went to return her empty plate. She decided to get some food to take to Kinnley, and maybe see what was going on yesterday when he left.

* * *

"How's your brother?" Britany asked as she sat down opposite to Kinnley.

He looked up from his books as she set a plate of food in front of him. "Ok I guess," he responded, "I still don't know what happened. He just kept saying he doesn't want to talk about it. Ace knows, but he won't say either."

Britany didn't really know what to say to that. "I brought you something to eat since you weren't at breakfast."

"Thanks," he smiled lightly. He picked up the slice of toast on the plate and took a bite.

"What are you studying?" She asked while leaning forward, setting her new phone on the table.

"Medical books." He set down his pen and moved the textbook aside, pulling the plate closer to him. "I want to be a doctor."

"That's admirable. Do you think you're cut out for it?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a quirked brow while chewing his eggs.

"Just that health doesn't seem your forte." She reached over and took a fried potato off his plate and put it in her mouth.

He frowned and mumbled something under his breath. Glaring into the plate, he stabbed the food angrily.

She sighed. She knew sometimes her words were taken the wrong ways. She didn't mean to insult him, even though he picked up on her real thoughts.

"You don't think someone of my size should be in that field do you?" He asked. A hint of malice was in his tone.

"Do you think people will take you seriously?" She asked, deflecting the question.

"I want an answer to my question Britany," he snapped. "Do you think I shouldn't be a doctor because I'm fat?"

"I didn't use that word, you did."

"Just answer the question." He stared at her, daring her to look away.

She met his gaze evenly. "Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just saying that you should think about how others will look at it."

He sighed heavily, "Yeah."

Heavy silence fell over the two of them. Kinnley pushed the plate away, losing interest in it. He fiddled with the pen on the table. "I had fun with you last night," he said after about ten minutes of silence.

She sent a smile his way, one that she had surely sent to different boys many times. "I had fun with you too."

"Do you mean it?" His tone wasn't hopeful, more just wanting to know if she was sincere. Britany was hard to read.

"Of course I do, I'm not a liar." A slight offense sounded from her voice. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through it.

"I'm not saying you are."

"Than what are you saying?"

"Do you like spending time with me? Or am I just another guy who gives you attention?"

"I'll admit, attention is nice. And that's the main reason I spoke to you yesterday. Because at first glance you aren't my type. But you seem like a cool guy, I'd like to hang out with you more, get to know you a little bit." She twirled her hair around her finger.

"As friends?"

She grinned, "we'll see how it goes."

"Sounds good," he smiled.

Britany set her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. A smile played on her lips, "so, impress me with your medical knowledge professor."

His gold eyes flicked to her low cut blue top for a brief second, then back to her face. A small smirk rested on his muzzle. "Then brace yourself."

* * *

"Are you going to tell anyone what happened?" Lilly asked Ace as she slid her hand into his. The two of them were walking around the hallways, just the two of them. Kinnley was busy with his studies, and Fortune was still too upset, he hadn't gotten out of bed yet when she went to check on him earlier. He didn't even want breakfast.

He sighed, "Fortune doesn't want me to, and I'm going to respect that." He ran his free hand through his mane.

"I don't know Ace, this seems like something you should tell." She leaned against his side. "I don't know if Fortune can get through this on his own."

"You know I'll help him Lilly."

"Of course you will. But this is serious. He trusted her, and what she did was a betrayal." Pink eyes met gold, "what if she does something like this to someone else?" Her thoughts went to little Spade. Of course, he was her brother, and it seemed unlikely, but the worry was there. She'd seen it happen before the war, and in her own neighborhood.

"Lilly," He squeezed her hand, "it will be fine. Don't worry about it."

She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to say anything. If she wanted someone else to know, she'd have to do it herself. Talking to Keelie was a bad idea, she knew their mother would freak out. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of who would be best. Tempest, Tempest was who she needed to talk to. It would make Maybree an even bigger enemy, but she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Tempest?" Lilly asked as she stuck her head in the bedroom door. "Can I talk to you?"

Jay was with her, and so was Spade. Jay picked him up and left the room so they could talk.

"Sure thing Lilly." She moved the pillows on the bed so they would have a place to sit. "What do you want to talk about?"

She fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Don't think I'm being a tattle tale, but I wanted to talk to you about Maybree."

The jackal's ears perked up at her daughter's name. "What has she been doing?"

"You know that she went to the dance with Fortune."

"Yes, he seemed really excited about it."

Lilly looked down, this was going to be harder than she thought it was. "He really was."

Tempest set her hand on the vixen's shoulder, "What happened Lilly?"

The words just came tumbling out. How it was all just a scheme to make Ace jealous, how she was really just toying with Fortune. Using him for selfish reasons. And how she had gone too far. She told Tempest about how distraught he was, he hadn't gotten out of bed for breakfast this morning, and didn't want them to bring him anything. "Ace said he didn't want to tell anybody, but I feel you needed to know."

Tempest's face was serious. "I know it was hard for you to tell me all that. But I'm glad you did. I will definitely be having a stern talk with Maybree. Consequences are definitely in order." Her mind was already working on how best to handle this. She would definitely have to have a talk with Jay about it.

Lilly felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, but a slight dread settled in her stomach. If Maybree found out it was her who told, things would go down.


	34. Chapter 33

**Here's the next chapter all! Man inspiration hit me like a truck! I enjoyed this one, hope you will too! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has followed, read, or reviewed, this story. It means so much that others are enjoying this as much as me. I apologize if this gets really long, there's just so much I wanna cover with these characters! Enjoy, and please read and review!**

* * *

Jay and Spade were walking around outside the base. The little boy stopped when he saw a small flower patch. "Papa?" He asked while squeezing his father's hand, "can I go pick some flowers please?" His blue eyes shone at the prospect.

"Of course you can buddy." Then the two of them walked down the small hill to the flower patch.

Spade let go of Jay's hand and hurried out to the very center of the flowers. He plopped himself down and started smelling them.

Jay sat down on the side of the hill, smiling softly as he watched his boy. These were the first flowers he'd seen in a patch since the war. As he sat there, his phone buzzed with a text message. He fumbled with the device slightly, he was still getting used to it.

Tempest had sent him a message. "We need to have a serious talk with Maybree, some things have happened." He frowned as his gold eyes swept over the screen. A second message popped up, "can you find someone to watch Spade for a bit. I need to talk to you alone and fill you in before we discuss it with her."

His ear twitched as he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw Gaia and Finn walking together. Their hands were close, but not touching.

Jay smirked as they approached, but he knew not to tease. Finn wasn't the same jackal he grew up with, he would react differently than he used to. Before, Finn would roll his eyes and shove him playfully. But now, there was no telling. His younger brother had become so unpredictable, and it saddened him.

"Hey Finn, Hey Gaia." He held his phone loosely in his hand. "What's up?"

"We were just going for a walk," Gaia responded.

Jay smiled, he didn't miss the fondness in her eyes. "That's cool. Would the two of you mind watching Spade for a while? Tempest and I have some things to take care of."

He hoped Finn would make a snide remark like he used to, but the other jackal kept silent.

"That's no problem," Gaia smiled. Just come get him when you're ready."

Jay got to his feet, "thanks. He's down in the flowers. I'll see you guys later." He walked off to the base.

Gaia looked into the little hollow. Spade's tail was sticking out, but you couldn't see the rest of him. She laughed lightly.

Spade poked his head up. When he saw them he got to his feet, "Gaia! Uncle!" He stumbled a bit as he ran up to them, flowers in hand. He bounced on his tiptoes, begging to be picked up. Gaia happily obliged.

He giggled and placed a pink blossom by her ear. "You need one too uncle," he reached over and put a blue one in Infinite's hair. Spade leaned forward, successfully transferring himself into Infinite's arms. His knees rested on Infinite's shoulders as he wove more flowers into his uncle's white locks. He stuck his tongue out in concentration.

Gaia hid her smile behind her hand. She found it cute.

By the time Spade had finished he was out of flowers. Infinite set him down. "Where's papa?" He asked after looking around with his blue eyes.

"He had some business to take care of with your mama," Gaia told him. "He'll be back later."

"Oh, ok." He smiled up at them brightly. "You guys can play with me then." He was happy to have them around.

Infinite raised a brow, but said nothing. Spade was so different, a picture of innocence, he would never survive in the desert. A part of him resented the fact his childhood wasn't carefree like Spade's, but he was glad his nephew didn't have to suffer. He didn't suffer the same fate his brother had. He wondered if Jay and Tempest had told him anything about it.

He was drug out of his thoughts when Spade grabbed his hand. "Let's go pick more flowers." He pulled his uncle down to the patch. Gaia followed them with a smile on her face.

* * *

Maybree walked towards her parents room. Her mother had sent a text for her to meet them there. Which was unusual. She swallowed nervously and opened the door.

Jay and Tempest were standing next to the bed. Her father had his arms folded across his chest, and his mouth was pulled into a frown. Tempest on the other hand, her expression was unreadable.

Blue eyes looked between the two of them, "you wanted to see me?" She asked while stepping into the room.

"Sit." Jay ordered.

The hedgehog flinched, she'd never heard him so stern before. Her ears folded back as she sat on the bed. "Papa..."

He held his hand up to silence her. "Do you know why you're here?"

She decided to play dumb. Maybe this was something else. She had no idea how they would've found out what she did. "No. Is something wrong?"

She quickly realized that was the wrong decision as she saw the rage cross her father's face. It scared her. She'd never seen him like this.

Tempest quickly stepped in before he flipped out. "You should know why you're here. We're going to give you another chance to fess up." Her voice was stern, but not angry.

Her mind worked to try to find a way out of this. She didn't want to confess. True she didn't mean to go that far, but Ace was supposed to be hers. She couldn't understand why he didn't see that. If anything, it was his fault. No, it was Lilly's fault. She was going to deny doing anything. Surely this was about something else. "I really don't know."

Jay sucked in his breath, his golden eyes narrowed. "So you're saying you've done nothing wrong?"

She folded her hands in her lap, "I don't know what you're upset with me about."

"Do not try and deflect the question," he growled.

"Maybree," said Tempest, "we know what you did to Fortune. Are you still going to deny it?"

The hedgehog didn't know what to do. They knew. But how? The only ones who saw were Ace and Lilly. She frowned, it had to be Lilly. The perfect Angel. "Who told you?"

"We are the ones asking the questions here," Jay snapped.

Tempest set her hand on his upper arm to calm him. "We are not going to discuss that with you," She said to her daughter. "Do you understand the seriousness of what you've done?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Didn't mean to hurt him?" Jay asked incredulously. "What did you mean then? What would possibly possess you to assault him like that?"

She stood up, "I didn't assault him."

"Sit back down," Jay growled, "and you very well did. He didn't ask you to stick your tongue down his throat. And he most certainly didn't ask you to grab him."

"He didn't say I couldn't," she defended weakly as she sat back down.

Jay put his head in his hands, "oh my chaos." He looked back at her, "how could he tell you to stop? He can't speak, and there was no way he could've wrote on his board, and since you never bothered to learn sign language he couldn't sign to stop you."

Tempest looked at her sadly, "aren't you at least the tiniest bit sorry?"

"I didn't think it would hurt him that badly."

"Answer the question Maybree. Are you sorry?" Her voice was sad.

She thought. She was sorry she hurt him, but it wasn't her fault. If Ace would have loved her she wouldn't have had to do it. She looked at her parents. They wanted the truth. "I'm sorry I hurt him, but I'm not sorry I did it."

The two of them looked at each other, where did they go wrong? "You understand there will be consequences." Tempest said folding her arms. "You are not to leave the base for any reason, you will write an apology and read it to everyone."

"Don't I just need to apologize to Fortune?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Everyone." Jay said with finality. "You will stand up in front of everyone in the cafeteria and read that written apology to them. You will also apologize to Fortune individually if he is comfortable with that."

"You are also going to talk to Keelie," Tempest added.

"I don't want to talk to her, she's crazy," Maybree protested.

"You should've thought about that before." Jay muttered.

"And," Tempest continued, "you will no longer train with your father."

Maybree stood up again, "that's not fair!"

"Is it fair that Fortune was treated like that?" Jay asked. "We will not train anymore and that is final."

"For how long?"

"We don't know. Maybe not ever." Tempest looked at her evenly.

"Fortune will get over it! I shouldn't be punished forever!"

"Fortune is going to be hurt forever Maybree," she tried to reason, "You betrayed him. Why don't you understand that?"

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" She screamed, "you're not even my mother! And I hate you!"

"Enough!" Jay raised his voice in anger for the first time since Tempest had known him. Maybe ever. "I am not going to hear another her word about it. That's our decision and that is final."

"Fine," Maybree wiped at her face, "may I be excused?"

Jay jerked his head towards the door and she hurried out.

* * *

"You!" Maybree shouted as she advanced towards Lilly. The two girls were in the hallway.

The albino turned when she heard her voice. Pink eyes widened as the blonde lunged at her.

"This is all your fault!" Maybree screamed as she grabbed Lilly's long white hair and pulled her to the ground. "You've ruined everything you tattletale!"

Lilly gasped as the wind was knocked out of her when she hit the floor. A cry sounded from her throat as Maybree pulled her to her feet by the hair. The vixen managed to twist around and Maybree pinned her against the wall by the shoulders.

The look on Maybree's face scared her. Blue eyes were wild and moist with angry tears. Her blonde quills had fell loose from her high ponytail and tumbled into her face. Her long nails dug into the soft flesh on her arms, drawing the tiniest drops of blood.

"Maybree," Lilly started, "please calm down. I know you can be better than this."

"Don't tell me to be calm!" She shrieked. "You have everything! You're just the perfect angel! You have Ace! He never loved me! And for some reason he loves you!" Tears rolled down her face, "he loves you! Even though I deserve it more! I was going to give him everything! He was going to be my first! But now he's got his paws on you." Her volume lowered and you could hear the pain so clearly. "He loves you, and he'll probably give himself to you." Her grip loosened and she closed her eyes, "even though I wanted him so much, he didn't want me."

"Maybree," Lilly said gently, trying to soothe her, as she had sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry he broke your heart." She knelt down and reached for her shoulder, "if you just..."

"Don't touch me!" She spat. "Just get out of here while you still can." Her voice laced with venomous threat.

The vixen got to her feet and hurried from the hallway, Maybree's sobs echoing in her ears.

* * *

Keelie sighed as she left Tikal's room. She'd agreed to sessions with the echidna, mostly just to get back on Gadget's good side. If he was happy he would give her what she wants. She'd given the answers Tikal had wanted to hear, but it would take some time until she got her way.

As she walked through the hallway she passed her brother. He was on his way to see Tikal.

Her fur raised when she saw his face. She still hadn't forgiven him for all the things he did. For taking her babies.

The female growled lowly, showing her teeth. She knew he never backed down from a challenge. But he was no longer alpha. Gadget was.

He showed his teeth back, a low growl, telling her not to mess with him. She knew now that his wounds had healed he was probably stronger than her, and if a fight broke out he'd put her in her place, but she wanted to at least try to intimidate him. She lunged with a snarl but stopped short of an attack.

He did not even flinch, just held her gaze evenly, daring her to try it. He knew jackal ranking and fights held no merit here. They weren't in their villages. But he wasn't about to let her push him around. He wasn't about to start a fight, but he sure as heck would finish it.

After a good two minute stare down, she backed off. Only because she knew she would lose. She avoided eye contact and slunk off down the hall.

Soon she reached her boys' room. The door was open a crack and she heard movement. Silently, she slipped into the room. Fortune was still under the blankets, his back to her. She glanced at the clock, it was well past dinner time.

"Fortune?" She asked gently, "Fortune sweetie are you awake?" Her hand softly ran along his side.

He tensed under her touch. Then relaxed when he realized it was just his mama. He turned to face her and sat up.

She saw the sadness his eyes held. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Her hand gently smoothed his mane back like she used to.

He sniffled a bit and wiped his face. He didn't feel like making the effort to communicate today.

"Do you just need to sit with mama?" She asked in the soothing way he missed so much. The way she was when he was a pup. He nodded and she pulled him into her lap, sitting on the bed with him. She wished he would tell her what was wrong.

After a while, he fell asleep. Keelie set him down and tucked him in. Gold eyes looked over to the other boys' belongings. Kinnley's bed was made neatly and his book bag was laying on the pillow. She went over and opened it. Mostly medical books and pens. A notebook was in it with some notes from the text books. She pulled it out and flipped through it. Towards the back, she noticed a different handwriting than her son's neat, digit like lettering. It was more flowing and elegant. It was a phone number next to a girl's name. Britany. She frowned.

A ping sounded from the bag. In the outside pocket was his cellphone. Keelie fished it out to see a text message from said girl. She frowned as she read it. Something about how she'd had a good time with him earlier and was looking forward to the next lesson. Kinnley was involved in a way that he shouldn't be apparently. She wished she knew the passcode to his phone so she could see what else they'd been up to. She would have a talk with him later.

Keelie slid the phone back in the bag and walked over to Ace's bed. It was gloriously unmade as usual. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. His songbook was on it. A card was sticking out at the top, marking his place.

She picked it up and flipped to it. There was a new song he was working on, as lines were scribbled out, and words were inserted. But that wasn't what caught her interest. The card had a name and phone number on it.

Pulling out her own phone, she dialed the number. A male's voice picked up, "hello, Devin's talent agency."

"Wrong number," she said, and quickly hung up. What on earth was he doing with a talent agency? He was going to need a talking to as well. She slid the card, along with her phone, in her pocket.

* * *

"Gaia?" Spade asked as he leaned back in her lap. "Do you and uncle like each other?" The two were sitting on a hill, watching the sunset.

"We're good friends," she replied. Infinite had left already to meet Tikal.

"No I mean like each other the way mama and papa do?"

She sighed "It's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? Either you do or you don't."

She smiled softly. Little boys could be so perceptive. "I like him very much. But I don't think he likes me in that way."

"Why not?" He tilted his head.

"Well," she pondered how best to answer his question. "A long time ago, your uncle had someone very special in his life. And he really loved her. But she died, and he's not ready to let her go."

"Oh. You must really love him then," he added after a moment, "to wait for him like that."

She smiled, "Yeah. I do."

Spade snuggled up in her arms, "I hope he'll love you back."

The wolf felt her eyes water, "me too Spade, me too."


	35. Chapter 34

**New chapter all! Man, these just keep getting longer ^^" Anyway, please enjoy! Let me know what you think on how things are playing out, and I'd like to know what you guys think of Britany and her relationship with Kinnley.**

* * *

After Infinite had finished talking with Tikal, he made his way outside. It was starting to get dark, but the sky was still streaked with red.

He sighed heavily as the wind blew around him, ruffling his fur. He was really missing Bella today. He'd talked to Tikal about it, and she had helped him feel a little better, but it still hurt that she was gone. And Kylo. He was gone too. And he missed his girls, the ones who died before they got a chance to live. He missed his whole family really.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He really needed to focus on something else. He was so tired of spiraling like this.

Infinite walked along the trail that led towards the training grounds. Jay was out there. And Shadow. A snarl sounded lowly before he could stop himself. He still hated that hedgehog.

Before he could allow himself to be bitter, he walked down the trail to the area.

Shadow and Jay were sparring, while Tempest stood off to the side, holding Spade on her hip. He had his arms around her neck, watching.

Infinite walked over and stood beside them. She gave him a smile, and Spade waved with a grin. He gave a light smile back.

After several minutes, Shadow got Jay pinned to the ground. After he let him up, Jay rolled onto his back, laughing.

The black hedgehog extended a hand to help him up. Jay took it and jumped to his feet. He shook his head, freeing the dust from his mohawk. Mischief danced in his eyes as he went over to the fence Tempest and Infinite were leaning against.

"Want a turn?" He asked his brother. "Don't worry, you can spar with me," he added before any comment could be made.

"I dunno," Infinite mumbled.

"I've been getting stronger," he smirked, "I think I can take you."

A small spark glinted in his eyes at the challenge. He hopped over the wooden fence and followed Jay to the center.

Shadow had disappeared, but he blipped back in front of Infinite, who instinctively took a step back. "Here," said the hedgehog, "Jay said this meant a lot to you." He held out a sword in a leather sheath.

Infinite's eyes widened when he saw the red handle. He took it and pulled it out. "Father's blade," he whispered, softly running his fingers along the edge. It was still sharp to the touch. If he pressed any more it would draw blood.

"I kept it sharp for you until you were ready for it again," Shadow said.

Blue and gold eyes met red. The words to thank him felt heavy in his mouth. He knew this was Shadow's way of apologizing to him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"You don't have to say anything," Shadow said. He knew this was hard for the jackal.

Infinite gripped the handle and smiled. It felt good to have the weapon back in his hand.

"You ready for this?" Jay grinned as he pulled out his daggers with a flick of his wrists.

The familiar smirk he'd grown up with played on Infinite's muzzle, "the real question is, are you?"

Jay leapt forward, teeth glinting as he raised his knife. Infinite quickly blocked with his sword. Then he returned the blow.

The mohawked jackal somersaulted out of the way, crouching to the ground. He had a smile on his face. It was like old times when they sparred in the desert together. Back when they both dreamed of something better, just in different ways.

As they battled, Jay quickly realized that Finn hadn't lost his touch. If anything, he was stronger. Maybe it was a side effect from the ruby.

He licked his lips, tasting the salt from his sweat as Infinite had him against the fence. He pushed his daggers against the red blade of their father's sword as it was pointed towards his chest.

He got the blade away from him, but Infinite grabbed his fur and pushed him into the dirt. Jay turned on his back. Before he could get to his feet, Infinite's boot pressed on his chest and the sword rested against his throat.

His claws dug into the ground and he swallowed. A small hint of fear rose in his chest. His brother's eyes were glinting with eager anticipation.

"Submit to your alpha," he licked his lips. His mind immediately went back to the desert, the rush he felt when he dominated someone else.

Jay stayed still. His eyes stared into his brother's. "Finn," he said carefully, "you know we don't need to rank anymore."

Infinite pulled the sword back. He felt bad, he'd gotten carried away. He reached out a hand and helped his older brother up.

Jay grinned. He knew how hard that had been for him to give that up. He slung his arm around Infinite's neck as they walked side by side back to the others.

Infinite rolled his mismatched eyes and gave Jay a nudge. Jay's grin widened. He was glad to have his brother back, even just for a little while.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Lilly, Ace, Kinnley, and Infinite, were seated at their usual table.

"Is Fortune ok?" Infinite asked. He was worried about his little nephew.

Ace sighed heavily, "I don't know uncle. He's so distant, and won't respond to any of us."

"What exactly happened?" Infinite frowned.

Ace squirmed slightly under the heavy glare. His uncle knew how to intimidate. "He doesn't want us to talk about it."

"Look," Infinite said firmly, "not talking about it is probably the worst thing he can do. I learned that the hard way."

Silence fell over the table as Fortune came and sat beside Ace.

Lilly bit back tears at the sight of him. He looked so broken.

"Hey Fortune," Kinnley said gently, "Are you hungry?"

His body flinched with a silent hiccup and he nodded while sniffing and wiping his nose.

Infinite stood up, "I'll get it for you," he said before anyone else could offer. He held his hand out, "want to come pick out what you want to eat?"

Fortune gave a small smile, not like his usual ones, but he took his hand and followed him to the food.

Lilly sighed softly and rested her chin on her hand. Why did things have to fall to pieces for Fortune? He deserved happiness more than anyone she'd ever known.

"Hey boo," said a feminine voice as she came up behind Kinnley. She rested her hand on his shoulder and ran it across his back and snaked around his waist as she sat beside him. A grin was on her lips and her green eyes sparked with mischief.

Ace raised a brow as Kinnley didn't object to her flirtations. If anything, he returned them with a low smirk and leaned against her ever so slightly. Kinnley was always the level headed, model of manners, so he was somewhat shocked. "Are you two an item?" He asked skeptically. He wasn't sure how Kinnley could've landed a girl with a figure like hers.

"Nah," she dismissed with a grin, "we're just friends."

"And he agrees to this?"

"He doesn't have much of a choice. I don't have to date him, I have a right to say no."

"Not the relationship," he frowned. Surely she wasn't this dense. Kinnley was smart, and he would surely associate with a girl who had some common sense. "You flirting."

"It's just a little fun." She rolled her eyes, long hair cascading over one shoulder. "You don't mind, do you Kinnley?" She gave him baby doll eyes and pouted ever so slightly.

"Not in the slightest," he replied, turning towards her. Ace could've sworn his hands were on her waist, but couldn't see with the table in the way.

She turned back to face Ace and Lilly, who were on the opposite side of the table. "So, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Britany."

"Lilly," the vixen replied politely, "and this is Ace."

"Yes," she smiled, "I saw you two at the dance. You've hooked quite a catch there."

The albino flushed with embarrassment and a slight sense of pride. "He really is," she remarked shyly.

"And probably a good kisser too," Britany added while taking a sip of her juice.

Lilly's face burned brighter than before. She wished she knew.

Britany just laughed. It was a strong sound, and had an air of independence to it.

Kinnley shivered slightly as her fingertips brushed his spine. She grinned and lightly pinched the extra skin around his waist, making him squeak in surprise. He gave her a look, embarrassed at himself.

She smiled apologetically and patted his hand.

At that time, Infinite and Fortune came back. Infinite sat back in his place beside Kinnley, and set Fortune's plate in front of him.

Fortune gave Infinite a grateful look. He picked up a slice of apple and took a bite. His mood seemed to lift a tiny bit as he enjoyed the sweet fruit.

"So what are you guys up to later today?" Britany asked casually.

"Ace and I were going to the blueberry patch," Lilly replied.

"Sounds fun," the chipmunk grinned, "could we go with you?"

"I don't mind, do you Ace?"

He frowned. "it's awfully far. Think you can make it out there Kinnley?"

The other jackal paused mid bite, "What is that supposed to mean?" His voice had a low growl to it.

"Just that you don't get out much. You're always studying."

"We're coming with you, whether you like it or not." He snapped. He was insulted at his brother's comment.

Britany smiled behind her glass. She liked how he was taking charge. He seemed to be so submissive, and it was nice to see how he handled things like a man. Her face felt hot at the thought. Kinnley was growing on her.

* * *

Britany was several steps ahead of him as they hiked out to the blueberry patch. Ace and Lilly were farther ahead. As much as he hated to admit, this walk was harder than he thought it would be, as the berry patch was on a steep hill. Kinnley wiped the sweat off his brow and kept walking.

The chipmunk slowed down to match his pace. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said after a intake of air, "I'm fine."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "we can take a break if you need to."

He blinked, half expecting well meaning teasing. But all he detected was sincerity. "I think I can make it."

She pursed her lips, "I don't want you passing out." He sounded really out of breath. "Here," she pushed him down on a rock, gently but firmly. "Sit, I'll go tell Ace and Lilly we're resting for a minute." Then she hurried off before he could protest.

He sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands, staring at the dirt. Sweat dripped off his face and splattered on the ground, leaving craters for the ants to work around. He took a deep breath. He should have stayed in the library again today.

Britany came back and sat on the rock beside him. She pulled a water bottle out of her brown shoulder bag and handed it to him.

He took a few sips. She noticed his arm was shaking slightly. Her hand rested on his shoulder, "are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." He wasn't sure he was though. His chest was burning and his vision was blurred. He looked up the winding path, sloping up to the berry patch. "How much further is it?"

"About another quarter mile. Ace and Lilly went on ahead."

He ran his hand across his mane, returning the pieces that had fell forward back in place. "Chaos," he groaned under his breath.

"We can just stay here," Britany offered. "Then when they get done we can walk back together."

"No, I know you wanted to go, I'll be ok after a few minutes. You can go on ahead."

She frowned, "I can't just leave you here."

Kinnley gave her a small smile.

She took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

The jackal hesitantly slid his arm around her waist. His hand rested on her hip and gave it a light squeeze. He felt less nervous when she gave a happy sigh.

"Britany?" He asked after a moment. "Do you..." he trailed off, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Do I What?" She asked. She lifted her head and met his gaze. She blinked slowly, sunlight sparkling in her green eyes.

He licked his lips and her eyes flicked towards the motion. Then returned to his eyes. "Can I..." he seemed nervous.

"What's wrong Kinnley?" She angled her body to face his. Her stomach twisted slightly in concern. She'd become attached to him already.

"Can I kiss you?" He rushed out.

She smiled at him and slid her arms around his neck, "of course you can." She was pleasantly surprised he'd asked. No one had ever asked first before. All the other guys she'd been with just took what they wanted from her.

He smiled and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

The chipmunk girl leaned closer to him, taking the initiative as he seemed hesitant. She liked how gentle, but firm, he was holding her. She put her hands behind his head and pushed his lips against hers.

His eyes widened at first, then he smiled against her mouth, pulling her into his lap.

They continued until they were out of breath. She pulled back first, breathless. Her long hair had come down from the bun she'd put it in, and it blew around her face. She laughed lightly when she saw the look he was giving her. His gold eyes were pleading for more.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against her again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the berry patch. Lilly and Ace were waiting for Britany and Kinnley.

"What is taking them so long?" He grumbled to his girlfriend.

"Kinnley did seem tired," Lilly commented, tail flicking as she picked a berry and stuck it in her mouth.

"Then he shouldn't have come," he huffed. "He needs to lose some weight, I don't even know why Britany has any interest in him."

The albino turned around to face him, "there's no need to be ugly about it. Maybe she likes him for his personality. Not everyone judges on appearance you know."

"Lilly, She is obviously just interested in what she can get, and Kinnley is kinda desperate for a girl's attention."

She folded her arms and raised a brow, "he told you that?"

"Well no, but he's never even gotten a glance from anyone before."

"You're being mean Ace. Kinnley is responsible and reasonable, and I think he knows what he's doing."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

The vixen set her hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go check on them. Hopefully he didn't pass out."

Ace sighed and hurried after her.

* * *

Maybree glanced up at at Jay. His hand was on her shoulder as they walked down the hall to find Keelie. "Papa, do I have to talk to her? She's crazy."

"Yes." His teeth were clenched as he guided her to Keelie and Gadget's room.

Keeping one hand on her shoulder he rapped on the door with his knuckles.

Gadget came to the door, adjusting his glasses, obviously having just put them on. "Jay?" He asked, "Maybree? What's going on?"

"She needs to talk to you and Keelie."

"Yeah, sure." He opened the door for them to come in.

The female jackal was sitting at the vanity, running a brush through her long mohawk. She was humming to herself and had a light smile on her face.

Maybree swallowed nervously and Jay gave her a nudge forward. She stumbled slightly, but quickly righted herself. At least Keelie seemed to be in a good mood today. She was probably happy because she got her way about something.

Keelie turned towards them, "what did you need to talk to me about Maybree?"

"I um, I may have done something." Jay cleared his throat in a warning and she put her ears back. "Ok, I did something I shouldn't have done."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Keelie did not like where this was going. Her expression slowly turned sour.

"I may have hurt Fortune," she looked down at her feet.

Keelie stood up so fast she knocked some items off the vanity, "is this why he's been locking himself away from everyone?! What have you done?" She added with a snarl.

Maybree told her what had happened.

The jackal snapped. Gadget took her arm before she could attack the hedgehog girl. "How dare you!" Keelie was seething. She knew what it was like to be treated like that. Like an object. Like a tool. She was just glad nothing worse had happened, but she was still furious.

"I'm sorry," Maybree cried. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears. "I never wanted to hurt him."

"No you just wanted to be with Ace," she snapped. "And you were willing to do whatever it takes to get that weren't you?"

The blonde just sniffled.

"Did you apologize to Fortune?" Gadget asked. His heart hurt to know what had happened to his boy.

"No, I don't think he'd want to talk to me."

Jay set his hand on her shoulder once more, "go find your mother. I am going to speak with them about this."

She nodded and slipped out of the room.

Jay sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk, "I'm really sorry for what happened. She will be apologizing to him, and is being severely punished."

Gadget could tell he felt guilty about this whole mess. He set his hand on the jackal's shoulder, "we know you are doing what you feel is best as a father. Thank you."

"I just wish I could've stopped this before it began." He shook his head sadly.

Keelie interrupted, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find my son."


	36. Chapter 35

**New chapter all! Hope you like this one as much as I do! We're moving right along with this one. Please read and review!**

* * *

Lilly pushed the branches back as they walked down the sloping trail. Ace was right behind her. She was trying to hurry, just in case something happened.

Her foot slipped on some loose dirt and Ace grabbed the back of her shirt before she could fall. She smiled at him and they kept walking.

"Looks like he's fine," Ace muttered as they reached the rock he'd been sitting on.

Lilly looked up, as she'd been looking at the ground so she wouldn't fall again. The two others were still on the rock, but Britany was in his lap facing him. His hands were grabbing her waist and her hands were gripping his shoulders. Their mouths were closed around each other's as they were kissing deeply. It made Lilly uncomfortable to watch them.

When Kinnley grabbed for the hem of her skirt Ace cleared his throat loudly.

They jumped, and Kinnley looked horrifyingly embarrassed. Britany just giggled and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger sheepishly.

She slid off his lap and dusted off her pink mini skirt and pulled her white top up to recover her chest.

Kinnley stood up quickly, his face bright red. Ace folded his arms across his chest, ready to confront his brother. Lilly elbowed him before he could start drama. "Are you two going to pick berries with us or not?" He asked with annoyance.

"Yeah," Britany tossed her long hair and it cascaded down her back, stopping at her waist. She took Kinnley's hand and led him up the trail.

* * *

Keelie was looking for Fortune, she had to make sure he knew she loved him, and he wasn't any less of a person despite what happened.

She bumped into Rouge. "Have you seen Fortune?" She asked.

"He's with Infinite," replied the bat, "they went outside."

She grimaced, "thanks." Then she hurried outside the base.

* * *

Fortune and Infinite were sitting on a hill side by side. Fortune rested his head against his shoulder.

"I don't know what happened Fortune," he said gently, "but we care a lot about you. If you need anything, or just to talk, I'm here."

Fortune smiled up at his uncle. "Thank you," he signed.

Keelie walked up to see the two of them sitting together. She frowned, as she still held a hatred for her brother, but she wouldn't cause a scene. For Fortune's sake.

She walked up to them. "Fortune?" She asked gently.

He looked up to see his mother's scarred face. He saw the concern in her eyes that he missed so much.

"Are you ok baby?"

He sniffed and wiped his nose while shaking his head.

Keelie sat on his other side. "Maybree and Jay told me what happened." She willed herself to be calm and soothing, even though she was ready to fly off the handle.

He hiccuped silently, biting back tears. It hurt to even think about what had happened. He flung himself into her lap, grabbing her shirt and crying.

She put her hand on his back, rubbing it gently. "I'm so sorry Fortune," she whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Infinite kept quiet. It was obvious Fortune needed his mother right now. He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Thank you," Keelie whispered to him.

He was surprised, but gave her a nod. Then he headed back towards the base.

* * *

Ace, and Kinnley were back in their room that evening. Fortune was too. Kinnley was laying on his back on his bed, holding his phone above his face. He was texting Britany.

"So," Ace began, "care to tell me about earlier?"

Kinnley glanced sideways in his direction, he didn't care for his brother's accusatory tone. "My life isn't any of your business," he replied, turning his attention back to his device.

"It is when you're going to get hurt. Can't you see she's just using you?"

Kinnley just ignored his brother.

Ace frowned, "Kinnley, please listen to me."

He huffed, set down his phone, and turned on his stomach to face his brother who was sitting criss crossed on his bed. "Fine."

Fortune stayed under the blankets, nervously watching this exchange.

"Do you really think she cares about you as a person? Girls like her are just interested in one thing, and once she gets it she will throw you aside faster than yesterday's trash.".

"You don't even know her Ace," he muttered. "She's not like that."

"What else would she want from you Kinnley?" He huffed, "you're not what women want." He realized that was the wrong thing to say as Kinnley's ears folded back.

"Shut up." His voice was laced with hurt.

"Ask her," Ace challenged.

Fortune slid out of bed silently and went into the bathroom to wash up. He didn't want to be a part of their argument.

Kinnley just glared at his brother. His phone dinged with another text message as he'd not answered her last message.

Ace jerked his head in the direction of the device, "ask her if she's just interested in you for what she can get."

He swallowed and picked up the phone. What if Ace was right? What if she just wanted a physical relationship. He couldn't handle that. He started typing, but before he could send it their bedroom door opened. Keelie was standing there.

"I need to talk to you boys, particularly you Kinnley."

He set the phone down and locked the screen. "What did I do?"

"It's about this girl."

He sucked in a breath, she knew. How did she know, and how much did she know, about Britany? "Mama, please understand, I..."

She held up a hand to silence him. "No excuses, I know you've been intimate with her, and you're not ready for that."

"No I haven't. And that's not for you to decide." His face flushed with embarrassment. Did she really have to bring this up in front of Ace?

Keelie laughed lightly, "you really expect me to believe that? Why else would she be texting you?"

"H-How did you know that?" He stammered.

"Don't change the subject," she reprimanded. "I don't want you going around like this. Whatever this little fling is," she gestured her hand flippantly, "it needs to stop."

"But mama I haven't done anything like that," he protested.

She continued on like he hadn't said a word, "what are you going to do if she gets pregnant?"

"Just stop it!" He shouted, "you're not listening to me! It's not like that at all!"

"You sure about that?" Ace commented.

Keelie turned to her eldest son, "do you have some information you need to share with me?"

Kinnley's gold eyes pleaded with his brother. He'd kept so many secrets for him, surely Ace would return the favor.

Ace however, didn't see it that way. He was simply trying to keep him from getting hurt. "He was practically sucking her face earlier," he remarked.

Her mouth formed a straight line, "why would you do something so foolish?" She was disappointed, he could see it on her face. And he couldn't convince her that she was wrong. The betrayal hit like a punch in the gut.

He wiped at his face, wiling himself not to cry.

"You've always been the responsible one. Now look at you," she gestured towards him. Her nose crinkled in disgust. "You're worse than Ace."

Kinnley usually kept his head, he didn't react emotionally, he thought things out. But this hurt, a lot. His family didn't trust him, and he was the one who held everything together, besides Gadget.

He grabbed his phone and slid off the bed. Then he hurried down the hall. Ignoring his mother's shouting after him.

Keelie gave Ace a look before she followed Kinnley. "We will be having our talk later." Then she followed her middle son.

* * *

Gaia and Infinite were laying in the grass beside each other, staring up at the stars. She could tell something was weighing on his mind. The wolf turned over on her side towards him, "you ok today?"

He sighed heavily, "I'm ok. It's Fortune I'm worried about."

"Yeah, I know something happened that really hurt him."

The male nodded grimly. "I don't know what. He didn't want to tell me. I didn't pressure him," he added when he saw her raised brow.

"He will when he's ready," she touched his arm, "he trusts you."

He scoffed, "don't know why."

"You're a good guy Finn," she said reassuringly, "why can't you see that?"

"I did a lot of bad."

"But you're working to make a change, you're so much better than you were. Even better than when you lived in the desert."

He turned to look at her, "You think so?"

"Yeah." She gave him a hug, "I'm proud of you."

He smiled. The first real smile she'd seen from him. Ever. It lit up his face, and his eyes sparkled in a way she'd never imagined. Her heart melted and she was bold enough to snuggle against his side.

Hesitantly, with a small twinge of guilt, he put his arm around her shoulders, hand resting on her side. Bella briefly crossed his mind during the movement, and he almost felt like he was betraying her. But he knew she wanted him to be happy. And right now, Gaia made him happy.

* * *

Britany sighed as she finished brushing her hair. She'd given up texting Kinnley, as he hadn't answered her. She hoped he was ok, as he suddenly just dropped out of the conversation.

The chipmunk girl was already in her pajamas, and had brushed her teeth. Her fingers quickly braided her long hair to keep it from tangling in her sleep.

She jumped when a knock on her bedroom door sounded. She stood up from her place at the edge of the bed and went to open the door. Kinnley was standing there.

Surprise, then concern, crossed her face, "Kinnley? Are you ok?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure." She opened the door wider and ushered him inside.

"Is everything ok?" Concern laced her voice and filled her eyes as she took his hands in hers.

"Do you like me?"

Her heart twisted. She thought he knew she cared about him. "Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?"

"Ace says you just want my body." He looked up at the ceiling and drew in a shaky breath, "and I know I shouldn't believe him because he's always causing trouble, but I guess I had my doubts. I'm sorry."

She rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have made you feel that way. I wasn't sure about you at first, because of how I was raised, but now I realize that you are so attractive, because you have the best personality. Plus," she added with a grin, "you have a nice face."

He smiled softly at her. "Thanks Britany, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"You're welcome." She led him over to the bed, "it's late. Let's get some sleep."

He smiled and they both got under the blankets.

Britany cuddled against his chest, sighing in contentment. He put his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her against him.

"Goodnight babe," she mumbled drowsily.

"Goodnight."

She absently ran her fingers across his stomach. He wasn't defined like the other guys she'd dated in the past, but she didn't care. She even found herself liking how soft he was. Very snuggly. She buried her face under his chin, breathing in his scent. He smelled like books and desserts. Probably because they'd shared some cake in the library earlier.

He turned her lamp off and they slowly fell asleep together.


	37. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the late update everyone, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this recently. But, I finally got this chapter done! Enjoy, and please read and review! Also, big thanks to all the nice comments and reviews I've received! You guys are so inspiring!**

* * *

When Ace and Fortune woke up, Kinnley's bed was still empty. Ace frowned, he obviously didn't come back last night. He was probably with Britany.

Fortune yawned, stretching. His tail fluffed out as he uncurled it from around his body. He blinked slowly, looking over at Kinnley's rumpled blankets. A frown crossed his face, Kinnley always made his bed. When he'd gotten done washing last night the lights were already off so he assumed they were both asleep already.

He turned to Ace, "what happened?" He signed, "where's Kinnley?"

Ace's ears pinned. "I don't know. Mom confronted him about Britany. He got upset and left, but I thought he'd be back by now."

"He doesn't usually get upset when mama has something she's worked up about." Fortune questioned.

"But she's not usually upset with him. He's the good one."

"You stuck up for him right?"

Ace looked down at his hands, "not exactly."

Fortune gave him a disapproving look. "He always sticks up for you. Even when you're wrong."

"I know."

"You're going to have to make it up to him."

Ace sighed. He pushed the blankets back and got out of bed. "You're right Fortune. I'll talk to him at breakfast."

* * *

Kinnley and Britany woke up at the same time facing each other. Their legs were tangled together and they were both under the blankets.

She smiled and slid her arms around his waist.

He melted into her touch as her fingers ran through the fur on his tail. He reached up and brushed a piece of her hair back, hand lingering gently on her cheek. He tilted her face towards his and gave her a sweet kiss.

Happily, she returned the gesture. Her hands traveled up his back and rested on his shoulder blades.

He pulled her flush against his chest. She made everything feel right. "Britany?" He asked when they parted, "can we just stay here today?"

She smiled and hugged him, "of course." It was obvious that Kinnley needed an emotional relationship, while she was more comfortable with a physical one. She'd never been in an emotional relationship before. But she would try, for him.

He smiled back, "thank you."

"So what happened last night?" She asked while gently rubbing his back.

He sighed and turned on his back and pressed his palms against his face. She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"My mom doesn't like us being together. She confronted me about it."

"Your mom seems to be very controlling," she remarked carefully.

"She is." He sighed, "I just wish Ace would've stuck up for me. I've been on his side for everything he's done. I just wish he would return the favor."

"I'm sorry." She rested her hand on his arm. "For what it's worth, I'll be on your side."

He lowered his hands and smiled at her "it's worth a lot actually."

A soft kiss was placed on face. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. His head was resting on the pillow and she gripped his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. Her hair had fallen loose from the braid and cascaded down her shoulders and rested on her chest.

He tangled his fingers in her dark hair as the kiss deepened.

Before they could get too far, there was a knock on the door. Britany slid off his lap and went to answer it, adjusting her pink top.

She opened the door where she could see out, but no one could see in. Maybree was standing there. "Have you seen Kinnley? His mom has been looking for him all night. She's getting hysterical."

Her fingers tightened on the door, "no. I don't know where he is." The lie easily slipped off her tongue.

"Ok. Well if you see him will you let him know his mom is worried about him?"

She nodded. But she wondered why Maybree cared, from what Ace had said, she was a brat. So she asked her.

"I don't see how it's any of your business wether I care or not," she hissed.

Britany put her hands up, "I didn't mean anything by it girlfriend."

The hedgehog sighed, "I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on right now."

The chipmunk smiled, "it's ok. I like your outfit by the way."

Maybree looked down at her black leather miniskirt and gray tank top. "Thanks," she smiled. "Cute pajamas."

Britany returned her smile, "thank you." Her hot pink shorts had hearts on them, and her top was the same pink. They fit loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough to accentuate her curves.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Maybree asked hopefully.

Britany thought a moment, the hedgehog didn't seem that bad. If anything, she seemed unsure of herself, and somewhat desperate. She'd gone through a phase like that herself in the eighth grade. Maybree just didn't seem to have anyone to help her get through it. "That sounds good," she finally said.

Maybree let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Britany seemed cool, and experienced in many ways. With guys, with looks, and being who she wanted. She wanted to be like that. "Cool."

"I'll let you know later if that's ok. I'm still really tired."

Maybree flashed her a grin, "Ok. I'm going to go tell Keelie I didn't find him. Maybe I'll see you at lunch."

Britany waved and closed the door as Maybree turned off down the hall. "That was Maybree," she said as she slid back in his lap, "your mom has been looking for you. Apparently she's really worried."

"She'll be fine," he replied while gripping her arms, "I can't deal with her right now."

"Ok." She smiled down at him, "wanna pick up where we left off?"

He grinned and captured her lips with his again.

* * *

Ace looked around the cafeteria. He saw Infinite seated at their usual table. He walked over, Fortune at his heels.

"Hi uncle," he said while sitting down, "have you seen Kinnley?"

Infinite took the spoon out of his mouth, "not since yesterday."

Fortune sat beside his brother. He was worried about Kinnley, especially since Ace and their mother had upset him last night. He chewed his finger nervously.

"Is he ok?" Asked the older jackal.

"I don't know. He was upset last night and went off somewhere. I thought he would be back this morning but he wasn't in his bed when we woke up."

"That's because you hurt his feelings," Fortune interrupted by signing. "You know he cares about Britany, and when mama was being judgmental about it he wanted, no expected, you to take his side. But you didn't."

Lilly came up and sat down beside Ace during the exchange. She tilted her head, wondering what was going on. Ace seemed upset, which wasn't too unusual for him, but Fortune was agitated too, and that was somewhat unusual. "What's up?" She asked.

"You haven't seen Kinnley have you?" Asked her boyfriend.

"No," she shook her head.

"Is this all about the chipmunk girl?" Infinite asked. He'd moved his bowl of cereal to the side and leaned forward slightly. "I think Kinnley really cares about her, and she seemed to like him too, so there's no need to be all upset about it. You know even better than me that he is responsible, and won't do anything stupid."

"You didn't see him last night uncle." Ace rolled his gold eyes.

"Was that before or after you judged him and her prematurely?"

Ace avoided eye contact and didn't answer the question. Infinite just raised his brow, he'd gotten his answer. He shook his head, he knew Kinnley had to feel betrayed by his brother. He didn't blame him for avoiding them last night. In fact, he could almost guarantee that Kinnley was with Britany right now. What they were doing, he could only guess. But he would keep his mouth shut. Kinnley deserved that much.

Just then, Keelie came storming up to their table. Since she couldn't find Kinnley, she was going to have her talk with Ace.

She tossed the business card down on the table in front of him, "What is this all about?"

He looked up at her, "you've been going through my stuff."

"Only to protect you," she said, "and your brother."

"That's how you found out about Britany."

"We're not talking about that right now," she frowned. "What we are talking about is you and this music nonsense."

Ace sighed inwardly. Why did she always have to bring up things like this in front of other people? "Mom, can't we do this later? You know I'm not going to change my mind, so why do you even bother?"

She glared at him. "If you're not going to do it for me, you should do it for Lilly, and any babies you'll have. What kind of life would that be for them? Just scraping by until you 'hit it big.'" she made air quotes with her fingers. "And if by some miracle you did, they wouldn't have much of a father in their life."

Lilly swallowed. The reminder that that she wasn't going to have babies with Ace stung. But she had to side with him. "You don't have to worry about that," she piped up. Her voice was still quiet though. "I can't have any kids."

Ace took her hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. He knew that reminder hurt her.

"Then why are you even with her?" Keelie asked scornfully.

Lilly felt her eyes water. She looked down at the table, willing herself not to cry in front of Keelie. Because she was right. Why would Ace want anything to do with her? She couldn't give him what every jackal wants, pups.

"Mom stop it," he snapped. "You are so hypocritical, last night you lit into Kinnley because you don't want him to have kids, and now you're going to attack me and Lilly because we can't."

"Because she's not like us," she hissed. "Kinnley needs to stick with our kind." She bared her teeth at Ace, and, to her surprise, he bared his back.

Before things could get out of hand Infinite stood up and got between them. "That's enough Keelie," he said firmly.

"You stay out this." She gave him a shove and then got in his face, growling lowly.

His fur bristled, but other than that he didn't react.

Instead of attacking him, she decided to instigate and try to get him to strike first, that way she would just be defending herself. She pushed his chest, causing him to bump into the table.

He growled a warning at her, trying to intimidate her from attacking, but he didn't lunge.

She raised a brow, surprised and frustrated. Her lips pulled back from her teeth, exposing sharp canines as a growl sounded deep in her throat.

Infinite just watched. His mismatched eyes took in her face and body language. She was itching to fight him, but obviously not making a move. He smirked. He could play this game all day. He'd never before realized how much power you could have without fighting.

When the smirk spread on his muzzle she flipped. Gold eyes flashing, she grabbed the fur on his chest, pulling his face close to hers. "What are you playing at?" Her long mohawk had fallen forward in her face.

"You're the one playing games." His voice was calm and even, but held the underlying threat that he was willing to fight if necessary.

She finally released him and stepped back, "fine. Not like any of you are worth my time anyway."

Everyone at the table watched as she walked away. Fortune pushed down his sadness as he turned back to his plate. He'd had high hopes she'd be back to her old self soon.

* * *

Britany sighed happily and stretched out on the bed. Kinnley has his arm draped over her waist and his face was snuggled in her stomach. her shirt was pushed up, exposing the caramel fur on her belly.

Kinnley's gold eyes opened and he smiled at her, tail wagging lightly.

She giggled and smoothed his mane back from his face, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

The jackal rolled over on his back. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's 2:30." Britany replied while looking at the alarm clock. She pushed the blankets back and slid out of the bed. Her hair was tossed all over, tangled and messy from him constantly putting his hands in it while they kissed. She pulled her shirt down and adjusted her shorts.

"I'm going to shower," she said after stretching. "Think you'll be ok that long without me?" A teasing tone slid into her voice.

"As long as you hurry back."

She blew him a kiss, "always."

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her walk to the bathroom, her hips swaying slightly. He knew she was doing it on purpose. The jackal sighed. She was just so perfect. He didn't care that Ace and his mother didn't approve, he was going to date her anyway.

His ear twitched when he heard the water turn on behind the closed bathroom door. He turned on his back and folded his arms behind his head, blinking at the ceiling lazily. A smile slid onto his muzzle when he heard her humming softly in the other room. He could get used to this.


	38. Chapter 37

**So sorry for the late chapter all! Enjoy the latest installment!**

* * *

Kinnley and Britany walked hand in hand to the cafeteria for dinner. Neither of them had eaten all day, but they didn't mind. They were too focused on each other.

He bent down and kissed her, which she happily returned. She let out a giggle when he pulled back.

His thumb brushed her lips softly as they stood in the hallway. They were soft, and slightly moist from all the kisses.

Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at his face. She could see the adoration in his eyes as his hands gripped her waist.

Standing on her tiptoes, she gave his lips one more peck. "Let's go get some food."

He grinned at her. Then he slid his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the cafeteria again.

* * *

"Where do you wanna sit?" She asked while reaching up and taking his hand that was still resting on her shoulder.

He looked around the room. He didn't want to sit with his family today, except for maybe his father. Sure enough, Gadget was sitting at a table with Lance, Pierce, and Taja.

"Wanna sit with them?" Britany asked. When he nodded she took his hand and they went over.

Gadget smiled when he saw his boy. He slid over and Kinnley sat down.

Britany squeezed his shoulder lightly, "I'm going to get a plate. Want me to get you one?"

"I'll go get mine when you come back," he responded with a smile.

She nodded and made her way to the food line. Her short teal dress flowing around her thighs as she went.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Gadget asked with a smile.

Kinnley nodded with a blush on his face.

Lance looked at Pierce. He was concerned for Kinnley. Taja reached over and patted his hand, silently reassuring him. He smiled at his mother, she always knew what to do and say.

"She's very pretty," Gadget said to the jackal.

"She's just perfect," Kinnley sighed.

The wolf smiled. Kinnley was obviously smitten with this girl, she had to be pretty special.

When she came back she sat beside him. Gadget didn't miss the happy look on Kinnley's face, and that she returned it. He smiled. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. If only Keelie hadn't changed so much.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you," Gadget said while reaching over to shake her hand.

A smile rested on her lips, "I'm Britany. You must be Kinnley's dad. I've heard good things about you."

He smiled. She really seemed to genuinely care about Kinnley. They seemed to have difficulty keeping their hands off each other as her hand was resting on his thigh. He made a mental note to talk to him about being careful in private.

Kinnley went to get his food and left Britany with them. "What do you like about Kinnley?" Gadget asked her.

"He's a really nice guy, he's smart, has a good sense of humor, and he really cares about his family." She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger, "sometimes it seems a little too much."

Gadget frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Her green eyes widened. She couldn't believe she let that slip. "I mean no disrespect to your family," was all she added. Then she took a sip of her drink.

Kinnley was so preoccupied with getting his food he didn't hear someone come up behind him. He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Ace behind him. Roughly, he shrugged him off and turned his attention back to his plate, "what do you want Ace?"

Ace's ears pinned back. He'd never heard Kinnley sound so angry before. It was somewhat unnerving. "I was worried about you. We haven't seen you all day."

"I didn't want to see you," he snarled.

Ace took a step back instinctively. Kinnley had never challenged him before. "Kinnley I just wanted to apologize for not sticking up for you last night."

"And that's supposed to make everything ok again?" He still had his back to Ace.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's a lie," he scoffed. "If that was true you wouldn't have hurt me."

The long maned jackal threw his hands up, "what is wrong with you Kinnley? You're always so responsible. What did this girl do to you?"

Kinnley whirled around to face him at this point. "Don't you dare drag her into this," his voice was laced with venom.

"She's changing you. Can't you see it?"

"No." He put a claw against his chest, "She's letting me be me. Something you don't know anything about. I'm always holding everything together. What's so wrong about wanting to do something for me?"

"Kinnley, I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say at this point. He didn't know that was how Kinnley felt. He never realized how much pressure he'd put on himself till now. Because everyone expected him to pick up the pieces, to have his life together, to be calm and well thought out, that he always made the right decision about everything. And now when he wanted to take care of himself, no one was there for him.

Kinnley sighed. He knew it was better to forgive. "It's ok." He said turning back to his food.

"No it's not." Ace set his hand on his shoulder, "it's not ok for us to expect so much of you and not of ourselves. You've been holding us up for the longest time, except for papa, and it's time we do the same for you." He drew a breath, "If Britany is what you want, and you're sure you're ready for this relationship, I'll be here for you."

Kinnley's eyes watered as he looked at his brother. He'd waited so long to hear support from his family. He hugged his brother, "thank you."

Ace hugged back. "Just please be careful," he added when they pulled back, "I don't want things to get out of hand before you're ready."

Kinnley laughed lightly, "she understands. But thank you for being concerned."

"If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll listen."

He smiled, "I'll remember that."

* * *

About the time everyone was finishing up the meal, Jay had Maybree walk up to the front of the room. He stood behind her.

She was holding a piece of paper in her hands, and was shaking nervously. Everyone looked up and Jay nudged her to read the apology. The blonde hedgehog looked up at her father, pleading silently with her blue eyes. She was begging him silently not to make her do this.

Jay looked at her intently, letting her know she wasn't getting out of this. "Maybree has something she needs to say." Jay said.

Maybree swallowed, she couldn't believe she was doing this. "I need to apologize for something I did to hurt someone who means a lot to everyone." She could practically feel Ace's glare burning a hole in her. "Fortune didn't deserve to be treated like a tool to make someone else jealous, he didn't deserve to have his first kiss stolen away from him like that." As she kept reading the paper her vision blurred from the tears. "I'm sorry Fortune," She hiccuped. "I know you'll never forgive me for hurting you like that, but know that I'm sorry I hurt you."

She avoided eye contact with anyone as she walked back to the table. Her ears folded back as she heard the murmuring from different members of the resistance. She was embarrassed for having to do this in front of everyone. But her father had made sure she followed through. Maybree sniffed and wiped her face as she sat down again.

"Are you ok May?" Spade asked when he saw the look on her face. He was worried about his sister. He was sitting in Tempest's lap with a plate of chicken nuggets in front of him.

"Fine," she sniffed.

He frowned. "Are you sure? I can help if you're sad."

"I said I'm fine Spade," she snapped, "just shut up and stay out of my business."

He flinched. She really hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Don't talk to your brother that way," Tempest scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do," she mumbled under her breath while putting a handful of fries in her mouth.

Britany came up to the table, "Maybree?" She asked.

The blonde looked up. Britany was holding her empty plate. Her long hair was brushed over one shoulder and naturally curled on the ends. She wore a teal mini dress with a flared skirt, and her neckline accentuated her perfectly. Her green eyes blinked beneath long eyelashes. She was beautiful, despite needing a serious highlight in her hair. "Hi," Maybree said quietly.

Britany could sense the embarrassment in her voice. "I just wanted to see if you still wanted to hang out sometime." She was hoping she could help her in someway.

Maybree was surprised. She was sure that Britany wouldn't want anything to do with her when she found out about what she did. "If you still want to," she responded.

"Cool. I'll get with you at breakfast tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Later that evening, Gadget found Kinnley by himself in his room. Fortune and Ace were still in the cafeteria. Kinnley was laying on his bed, reading a book.

"Kinnley?" Gadget asked as he stepped into the room, "can we talk for a minute?"

The jackal closed the book, "sure." He scooted over so Gadget could sit beside him.

The wolf made himself comfortable. "So," he smiled, "you and Britany? She seems like a nice girl."

Kinnley nodded with a smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed pink.

Gadget laughed lightly. "I'm happy you found someone special."

"Thanks papa."

"There is something I want to say though."

Kinnley tensed. He was worried that his father was going to disapprove like Keelie did.

"I just want you to be careful. Don't get carried away ok." He set his hand on his son's shoulder, "I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

Kinnley smiled a little, he was glad his father was concerned about him, and more importantly, he wasn't upset about him being with someone who wasn't their species.

"I'm not saying she will, but don't let her pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with. But know that I'll be here for you whatever you decide."

The young jackal hugged his father, "thank you."


	39. Chapter 38

**Sorry once again for such a late update, your patience is very much appreciated! Also a big thank you for all the nice reviews, lots of love everyone!**

* * *

Several weeks passed. Keelie was in the bathroom brushing her hair. She'd finished talking with Tikal, and surprisingly, she'd been feeling better about a lot of things.

Tikal had been helping her understand that she can't control other people's behavior, and that all she'd been doing was pushing everyone away. She hoped she could make it up to her boys. Because she knew she'd hurt them a lot.

She sighed. She would do the best she could. Picking the brush back up, she ran it through her hair.

Gadget entered the bedroom. His ear twitched as he heard Keelie's voice singing softly. He smiled. It had been years since he'd heard her sing. Not since the boys were little.

The wolf walked into the bathroom. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see him. As she finished the song she opened her eyes and saw him in the mirror. She jumped but turned around and smiled at him.

He walked up and slid his arms around her waist. "You seem happier lately."

"I am." And she was sincere. "I'm sorry for everything Gadget," she said quietly while holding his arms.

"I know you are."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will." He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Do you think the boys will?"

"I think you'll have to talk with them about that," he responded.

She nodded with a sniffle.

He turned her to face him, "I'm proud of you you know." He turned her face towards his, "you've come a long way. Things can only get better from here."

She smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. He scooped her up in his arms and she put her legs around his waist. He carried her over to their bed, he was going to love her forever.

* * *

Lilly hummed to herself as she packed a picnic basket. She was excited. She and Ace were spending the afternoon together, something they hadn't done in a while.

Her tail flicked back and forth as she set a couple sandwiches in the basket. Then she picked up the thermos. She jumped when two arms slid around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ace asked heavily.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Getting our lunch ready. Are ham sandwiches ok?"

"Anything's ok when I'm with you."

Her face flushed and she bit her lip. He was so perfect. She sighed and leaned back against him, feeling his hands resting on her legs.

He laughed, nuzzling his face under her chin. She was adorable, and he loved her. "So I called Devin from the talent agency," he said after a few moments of silence.

She turned to face him and smiled, "that's great. I'm so happy for you."

"You don't, mind?"

"Why would I?" She rubbed his upper arms, "this is what you want right? For others to hear your music?"

"Yeah. I just don't want you to feel neglected."

"Is this about what your mother said a while back about it not being good for a family?" She frowned. "You know we won't have kids to worry about, and I'll be ok. I'll be by your side the whole way." A small smile slid onto her face thinking about it. They would always be together.

He smiled at her. She always knew what to say. "You're perfect. You know that?"

She giggled. She slid her arms around his neck, "you are too. Will you kiss me?" She was tired of waiting for her first kiss, so she was going to get one.

He grinned and took her waist in his hands. "If that's what you want."

She nodded eagerly and he leaned closer to her face. She tensed and stifled the gasp that threatened to escape as his lips brushed hers. She melted in his grip as he caressed her lips with his.

It took a moment for her brain to register and she returned the gesture. Everything felt like she was floating. She felt the metal in his mouth brush her lips and she shivered. But she liked it.

After they parted she sighed happily. He grinned at her and she just melted. His smile made her world feel right. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close against his chest.

"Was that good?" He asked. His voice held amusement.

"Better than anything."

"It was just a kiss," he chuckled. "Things only get better from here."

Her face flushed pink, "have you really been with Maybree?" She asked after a moment. Her voice was slightly apprehensive.

"Maybree only got kisses from me. That's all. She wanted to go further, but we didn't. I didn't."

She nodded with a sniffle.

"Does it upset you?" He asked while rubbing her arms.

"A little bit," she confessed. "I know I wasn't in the picture when you were with her, but I just wish I was your first kiss too."

"I know you do. I wish you were mine too. But I'll tell you this," he added with a smile and she looked up at him, "your kisses are better."

She blushed and he laughed lightly, pressing his lips gently against her forehead.

"Ace?" Keelie's voice asked, "Lilly? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He sighed and pulled back from Lilly. "What is it mom?"

She stood in front of them, "I owe the two of you an apology."

They looked at each other in surprise, then back at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said at dinner that day about your music Ace, and your relationship."

Ace raised a brow, she seemed sincere, but he couldn't be sure with his mother. She was still unpredictable.

"I know sorry doesn't make up for everything I've said and done, but I want you to know that I really am sorry." Then she turned to Lilly when he didn't answer. "I'm sorry to you too Lilly. I should never have attacked you verbally like that."

Lilly gave her a smile, "I know you only want what's best for your son. You want him to carry on your family lines, and I'm sorry I can't do that for him, but please understand that we love each other, very much."

She gave a light smile, "most jackals don't know what that's like. My mother didn't know what love was really. I didn't have it for most of my life, but I want the two of you to have it."

Lilly took the jackal's hands in hers, "thank you."

Keelie gave her hands a light squeeze, she knew Lilly had forgiven her, and she appreciated that very much. "You're a good girl Lilly, and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner. I was just so caught up in my concerns that I didn't see it before."

"It's ok." The vixen smiled.

Ace stood back a little bit, his arms folded across his chest. He was still upset with her for everything.

She gave him a sad look. But she knew she'd hurt him a lot over the years, and she would do her best to fix it, it would just take time. "I really am sorry Ace," his mother said gently.

"Why do you think an apology would make it all better?" His voice was laced with hurt. "You don't have any idea how much everything you said made me feel."

"I know I can't even begin to make it up to you. But I hope you'll give me a chance."

He sighed, "ok. A chance."

* * *

Lilly and Ace walked arm and arm out to the waterfall the boys had taken Infinite to. The vixen was carrying the picnic basket, and Ace had a blanket for them to sit on.

She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. It was a beautiful day. The sun warmed their fur as the made their way down the dirt trail.

He gave her hand a squeeze, and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Soon they reached the lagoon and set out the blanket. Lilly tucked her legs underneath her and smoothed her blue skirt. She opened the basket and pulled out the sandwiches. Then set out the thermos of juice. Ace took a sandwich and took a few bites.

A pleasant silence fell over them as they ate their lunch and sat close to each other.

"I like spending time with you," Lilly mumbled.

He smiled and nuzzled against her neck, "me too."

She giggled as his soft lips brushed her collar bone and gently pressed against her neck. She flinched when she felt the metal piercing in his tongue brush against her skin. Disappointment rushed through her when he pulled back.

After they finished eating they packed up the basket. "Wanna go for a swim?" Ace asked with a mischievous grin.

"We don't have swimsuits," she protested.

"That's ok." He stood up and took off his jacket, boots, and socks, as that was all males wore anyway. Then he jumped into the water.

After he surfaced he waved her back, "come on Lilly. It's just the two of us."

"That's what I'm worried about," she muttered. She stood up and walked to the edge of the water. Pink eyes met gold and he grinned mischievously.

She gave a sigh. "Fine. Turn around."

He laughed and turned his back to her, covering his eyes with his hand.

Lilly pulled her skirt down, the fabric lightly landing in the grass. Her top slid over her head and was deposited next to the skirt. She stood there for a second in her bright pink undergarments, she still had the chance to back out.

"Hurry up Lilly," Ace urged, still with his back to her. When he heard the splash of her jumping in he turned around.

She stuck her head out of the water and pushed her long hair out of her face. She gave him a soft smile as his arms slid around her waist.

She sighed and gave him a soft kiss. He returned it. The kiss deepened and his hands began to wander.

She pushed back when his hand reached the waistline of her undergarment. "Ace."

He understood. "Sorry Lilly, I just really love you."

She melted. "I love you too."

"You know something," he whispered, "pink is my new favorite color."

The vixen glared and folded her arms across her chest to cover the fabric.

He laughed. Then he tilted her face towards his, "Not because of that, but because of these." His eyes gazed into hers. "Your eyes are beautiful."

She blushed, feeling better about the whole situation. She leaned in for another kiss.

After some time, he led her over towards the waterfall. "Let's climb up," he suggested.

She laughed lightly, "you're going to be the death of me." But she said it in good nature.

He hoisted himself out of the water by grabbing hold of a rock. Lilly got a good view of his muscles, especially since his fur was wet, and clinging to his skin. Once he got on the ledge, he gave himself a shake to get the water off.

The jackal reached down and she took his hand. He pulled her up and smiled at her.

She returned it, although it was somewhat tentative. She felt vulnerable. And even though she knew he respected her, she still had the worry in the back of her mind that he wouldn't.

His hand rested on the small of her back, and he guided her further up the waterfall.

Once they reached the midway point he stopped. They both stood there behind the water.

Lilly sighed and gold eyes flitted over her. They followed a water droplet running down her neck. It stopped when it hit the pink fabric covering her small chest. Ace swallowed, then quickly looked away.

She looked up at him, noticing the flush on his cheeks, "are you ok?"

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his long hair, pushing it back.

"You don't sound ok."

"I just..."

She tilted her head, looking at him. Her long hair was still wet, and clung to her face, and her eyes were looking at him in the special way she reserved just for her jackal. Vulnerable and loving. Chaos it drove him crazy when she looked at him like that.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked fondly while taking her hands in his.

She blushed and looked down. "You tell me that all the time."

"Only because it's true."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck. At this moment, he was all that mattered. Her fingers grabbed for his mane and she smiled against his lips.

He pulled her against his chest, she was all that mattered. After they parted for breath they sat on the rocks, looking out at the water.

The vixen took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I was surprised that your mother apologized to us." She remarked casually.

He snorted, "she obviously didn't mean it."

"I think she's trying Ace."

"You don't know my mother." His voice held a bitterness to it that saddened her.

She set her hand on his shoulder, "you're right, I don't. But I know you do. Deep in your heart, I think you know what she's really like."

"I just wish she was like herself again, like when my brothers and I were kids."

"What was she like then?" Her head rested on his shoulder as she asked.

A soft smile spread on his face as he thought about how his mother used to be. "She really loved us," he said gently. "She always told us that. She doesn't tell us anymore."

Lily waited patiently for him to continue.

"She always took such good care of us, and always had time for us." His lower lip trembled, "until Reagan and Aurora died. Then she just withdrew into herself. She became controlling and hurtful. And at times I wished she wasn't my mother." He looked at her and she could see the moisture in his eyes. "Does that make me a bad son?"

She hugged him, "no baby, it doesn't. You've been hurt, and I wish I could understand what you're going through, but you can feel however you need to feel. That doesn't make you a bad son."

He hiccuped, and hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

The vixen rubbed his back gently, wanting to help. "Give her a chance to be your mother again, I think she really wants to make things right."

He nodded with a small sniff. "I do too."

After a minute he pulled back. "Let's leave all this depressing stuff for a while," he grinned.

She raised a brow, "what are you planning Ace?"

He stood up and took her hand, helping her to her feet. Then he led her to the waterfall they were standing behind.

Lilly looked out at the lagoon. It was deep enough for them to jump. When she saw the look on his face she knew that's exactly what he was thinking. "Ace no," she said with some worry in her voice.

He grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Ace this is crazy, no, I don't want to jump." She said panicked as he drug her towards the edge. He scooped her up and she shrieked. "Put me down, now." He jumped and she screamed.

After she got her head above the surface she shoved him, "You're crazy! We could've died!"

He just laughed and pulled her in his arms, "come on Lilly don't be mad. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

The vixen flicked her white tail at him and turned around, folding her arms across her chest. She turned her nose up and let out a small humph.

"Baby," he nuzzled her neck with a soft whine. "Don't be like that."

She fought the smile coming on her face.

He chuckled and nuzzled her more. "Lilly, baby, you know I love you."

A small giggle tumbled from her lips and she squirmed as his tongue gently licked her neck. Her small hands pushed his head away, "quit." But she was laughing.

He grinned and repeated the motion.

Lilly turned to face him and slid her arms around his neck. As they moved for a kiss, a crack of thunder sounded and rain poured from the sky.

She yelped and he hurriedly got her out of the water. Once they got to the shore they realized that their picnic blanket, and Lilly's clothes, were gone. So were her shoes. Ace's shoes and jacket was still there.

Lilly sniffled a bit as Ace looked around for them. She was soaked, and not looking forward to walking back to the base in her underwear. She would be so embarrassed.

"I can't find them Lilly." He put his jacket around her shoulders, "wear this." He put his arm around her and held her close to his side, "let's get back before you freeze. The rain is cold."

She nodded and pulled the jacket closer to her as she sniffled. It would cover most of her, but people would still know.


	40. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone! As for the guest's theory on Keelie, it's almost scary how spot on that was! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilly could feel eyes on her as she walked with Ace down the hall. He didn't seem to mind, but he did hold her closer to him.

She jumped when a clap of thunder shook the building. Her eyes watered and she buried her face in his side. She was afraid of storms.

He smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss on her head.

They rounded the corner and went down the hall to Lilly's room. Her clothes were tacked to the door. An insensitive slur was written across them in red lipstick.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm not a slut," she whispered.

Ace glared angrily. Who would hurt his Lilly like this? It had to be Maybree, she was the vengeful type. He pulled Lilly into his chest as she began to cry. He would deal with that hedgehog later.

Lilly's mother came from the other end of the hall. When she saw her daughter in tears she hurried over. "Lilly, sweetheart?"

When the albino heard her voice she flung herself into the brown vixen's arms. She was still wet, with Ace's jacket draped over her shoulders. Her body shook with her sobs.

Her mother saw the cruel message on her door. She reached up and yanked it down. "Come on sweetie, let's get you warmed up." She glanced over at Ace, "she'll talk to you later." Her voice held no room for argument as she ushered Lilly into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Maybree cackled to herself as she walked down the hall. Blue eyes sparkled as she grinned at the half used tube of lipstick in her hand. It was her favorite, and it was a shame to waste it on Lilly, but it was worth it to get her point across. It was a good thing her parents hadn't caught her sneaking out of the base. She was still grounded.

She quickly swiped it across her lips and then stuck it in her back pocket. She didn't care if Lilly recognized the shade. In fact, she hoped she would. She wanted her to know that she meant business.

She turned down the hall towards the cafeteria and almost bumped into Fortune.

A small twinge of guilt welled in her chest when she saw him cower at the sight of her.

"Hi Fortune," she said quietly while reaching for his arm.

He took a step back and his fur fluffed out as he showed her teeth silently.

Maybree lowered her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to apologize if you'll let me."

Gold eyes watched her warily. He didn't trust her. At all. Panic welled in his chest. They were alone, in the hallway, just like before.

"Fortune, please," she started, "I'm sorry." Unwisely, she reached for him again.

He pushed past her and hurried off down the hall and back to his room.

Blue eyes stared after him sadly as she saw the tears on his face. She yelped in surprise as she was grabbed from behind by the collar. Her teeth knocked together as an arm pressed across the front of her shoulders and pressed her against the wall.

Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes met an intense golden gaze. Ace was glaring at her, his face inches away from her own.

"Why would you do that to Lilly?" He growled. "Answer me!" He yelled when he saw a smirk slide onto her face.

"Because of you," she said as her smile grew. "I love you Ace, and I deserve more than she does." Her tongue ran across her lips, "and besides, that's all she really is. She doesn't know you like I do."

She grabbed him and hot white pain exploded along the left side of her face. Shock was evident on her face as she looked up at him from the ground once her vision returned. The hedgehog reached up and touched her face. She audibly gasped when she felt warmth and sticky fluid on the side of her head. Pulling her hand back she saw blood on her fingers. He'd hit her. Hard.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again," he snarled.

Maybree didn't know what to say. She'd never expected him to hit her. She realized how much he hated her. "Why do you hate me so much?" She whispered. "I just want to be with you."

"Because you won't take no for an answer." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "And you're hurting people I care about, and that you care about." His voice softened, "because I know this isn't the real you. This isn't the Maybree I grew up with."

She sniffled and her lower lip trembled as the blood dripped off her face and splattered on the ground. Her tears mixed with it.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long mane. "Look, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. We're better as just friends. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but you're letting this hold you back from living. There's so much out there for you. More than just a relationship. You'll find love too one day." He set his hand on her shoulder as he knelt beside her, "and it'll be better than anything I could give you."

She laughed lightly through the tears, "when did you become so mature Ace?"

He smiled, "I grew up. I found myself, and I want the same for you."

She returned the smile, "I want that too. Can I hug you?"

He opened his arms and she flung hers around his waist. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me," she said with a slight sobbing laugh, "literally."

He chuckled lightly, "anytime."

She pulled back and wiped at her face. "I guess I'd better go get cleaned up." Then she pushed herself up and went down the hallway.

He smiled lightly after her. She would get through this. She had to.

* * *

Keelie was looking for Kinnley. She needed to make things right between them. Before it was too late. Because she hadn't seen much of him since she'd scolded him that day. It was obvious he was avoiding her.

She went to the library, that's where Gadget said he always was. Gold eyes saw him sitting at one of the tables. Britany was sitting across from him.

Books were scattered across the tabletop, but it didn't appear like either of them were studying.

She was doodling in a notebook, while he was simply looking at her. He kept trying to get back to his books but he couldn't stay focused, his gaze just kept drifting back to her.

Her long hair was in her face and she stuck her tongue out in concentration as she worked. She glanced up, "what?"

"You're just so pretty."

She grinned, "tell me something I don't know." Her voice held a teasing tone. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and leaned forward, her green eyes holding a flirtatious gaze.

His face flushed and he turned away as she looked him up and down. She laughed lightly and took his chin in her hand, turning him to face her. Her slender fingers squeezed the fat on his cheeks gently, "when did you get so sexy?" She grinned.

His face grew a brighter red. He pulled his face away. "I'm really not," he mumbled.

She frowned, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way when we first met Kinnley. You really are." The chipmunk got up and walked around the table to sit in his lap.

The jackal avoided eye contact with her. He was obviously embarrassed. "It wasn't just you," he mumbled.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, rubbing the muscle under the skin softly. She waited for him to continue his thought.

"My family made it clear that I'm just sensible, logical, and always have the right answer. So that's all I can ever be. All I do is eat and study anyway."

Her eyes grew sad at the hurt in his voice, "baby no, you are so much more than what they told you." She rested her forehead against his, "I meant what I said. You are everything I want. You're funny, smart, caring, and sexy." She pressed a soft kiss on his nose, "even with this." She squeezed the extra skin on his stomach.

He flushed, but gave her a smile. It meant the world to hear her say that. His arms slid around her waist, "chaos, I love you."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck while leaning in for a kiss.

Eagerly, he met her in the middle, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

She gasped lightly when he pulled her flush against him. Then she tangled her fingers in his swept back hair and smiled against his lips.

Before they could get too far, Keelie made her presence known by clearing her throat while approaching.

Britany removed her mouth from his, but remained in his lap, arms still resting around his neck.

The female jackal watched her as the younger girl looked over her shoulder at her. Her lipstick was smudged and her face was flushed from Kinnley's hands roaming across her stomach.

"I just wanted to talk to the two of you for a bit," Keelie said quietly.

Kinnley was wary, what exactly did she want? "Yes mom," was all he said though. His hands remained on Britany's waist as he waited for his mother to say what she needed to.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Both of you." She knew Kinnley had told his girlfriend what had been said.

He blinked in surprise. As far as he knew she'd never apologized to anyone for anything.

"The reason I said what I did was only because I didn't want you to get hurt. And I will admit I had some preconceived notions about you Britany. But I can see you're happy together, and that's all I really want for you Kinnley. I want you to be happy."

Kinnley smiled. "Thanks," he said quietly.

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "I'll let you get back to it, just don't get carried away ok?"

He blushed, but nodded.

Britany grinned as her fingers gripped her shoulders again. "Thank you," she said to Keelie, "I promise I'll take good care of your son."

Keelie dipped her head with a soft smile, "I know you will." Then she turned to leave the room.

* * *

Fortune was sitting with Infinite and Gaia for dinner. He picked lightly at the meat on his plate.

Infinite and Gaia shared a glance of concern. Fortune had gotten really skinny, as he hadn't been eating much since the incident.

"Fortune?" Gaia asked gently as she leaned forward, "Are you ok?"

He glanced up at her, and gave her a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She knew that meant he wasn't ok, even though he was trying to convince her, and possibly himself, that he was. "It's ok if you're not," she added softly.

He sniffled and wiped his face as fat tears rolled silently down his face. She was right, he wasn't ok. He just wanted to be happy again. He wished he had never asked Maybree to the dance.

"It wasn't your fault you know," Gaia said softly after a moment.

He sighed and rested his head on the table.

Infinite gently touched his hand and he flinched. "She's right Fortune. You don't need to blame yourself."

Fortune looked up to see concern in his uncle's eyes. He felt bad that they were so worried about him.

"We're here to listen if that's what you need," Gaia added. "But if you need anything else we'll be here for that too."

The younger jackal gave a soft smile. "Thank you," he signed.

Keelie walked up to the table, "Fortune?" She asked.

He turned to look at his mother as she sat beside him. She rested her hand on his back. "Are you ok baby?"

As soon as he heard the motherly tone in her voice he lost it. The tears just rolled down his face.

Quickly, she pulled him into her arms, "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you baby." Her heart sunk when she felt how skinny he was.

He gripped her shirt as he hugged her. He'd missed her so much.

She rubbed his back gently. "Do you want to go to your room? Then we can talk about it."

He nodded with a sniffle.

She picked up his plate and gently nudged him, "go ahead, I'll be there in a minute. Ok?"

He nodded and headed to the exit.

Keelie turned towards Infinite, "thank you for taking care of my boy when I didn't." Then she turned to follow Fortune.

"Keelie wait," he got to his feet as she turned back around. "I know it's late for apologies, and I can't undo all the hurt I caused you, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything."

She gave him a sad smile, "I won't lie and say it's ok. Cause it isn't. It will never be ok." Heavy silence fell over them. "But I missed you."

He could tell she meant those words. "I missed you too Keelie. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you much in the desert, and I'm sorry I left you in the village." He looked down at his feet, "you didn't deserve to be hurt like that."

She stepped closer to her big brother, close enough to see the flecks in his eyes. "I know I didn't. And I know that you were doing what you thought was best. You were just wrong. But I'll never hold that against you. I wouldn't have been hurt, but I wouldn't have my boys. They mean more to me than that."

Infinite wanted to hug her, but he didn't know how she would react. If she would accept that. "You have a good family Keelie," he said finally.

Keelie took his hands, "We. We have a good family."

He gave her a smile.

She let go and went to follow her son.


	41. Chapter 40

**So sorry for such a late update guys! I just got Pokemon Shield and have been busy with that instead^^" I will try to do better on keeping up with this story. Enjoy everyone, and please read and review, I'm excited to see what you all think of this chapter!**

* * *

Lilly sobbed as her mother guided her to the bathroom. She was wet, cold, and embarrassed. She shivered as the brown vixen stripped her pink undergarments off and got her in the warm water.

She just sat there and cried as her mother lathered the shampoo in her hair.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked after a while.

Lilly hiccuped. "Ace and I went swimming after our picnic," she choked out. "Someone stole my clothes, and I had to walk back like this. And then that message on my door..." she dissolved into tears again. She felt guilty, she never should've let Ace talk her into it.

"Oh honey," she pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's no one's business what you and Ace do. They were just being petty." She knew it had to be Maybree, but she wasn't going to bring it up. That would only make Lilly more upset. The hedgehog girl was so spiteful, and it made her angry.

Lilly held on to her mother and cried.

After a few minutes passed, Lilly's mother stood up, "I'm going to see if I can get that lipstick out of your clothes, you relax."

The albino nodded with a sniffle. Her mother picked up the pale fabric and carried it over to the sink. The room fell silent save for her scrubbing the clothing.

Lilly lay back in the water, letting the bubbles caress her body gently as her eyes closed. She tried to push all her worries out of her mind. How it didn't matter what everyone else thought of her and Ace, and it definitely wasn't anyone's business what they did in their alone time. She smiled softly as she thought about him. His smile, his kisses. He meant so much to her, and she knew he felt the same way about her. She wasn't going to let go of him that easily.

* * *

Maybree hurried into her parents' room. "Mama," she called.

"In the bathroom sweetie," Tempest's voice responded. She was giving Spade his bath.

"Everything ok?" The jackal asked as she looked up. She gasped when she saw the side of the hedgehog's face was covered in blood. She hurriedly stood up to look at her daughter. "What happened?"

Spade watched with worry, pirate ships abandoned. "May!" He gasped. The little jackal stood up in the water to try to get out.

"Sit back down Spade," his mother said firmly. She didn't want him to get hurt.

He obediently plopped back down, blue eyes watching with worry.

Tempest quickly got a washcloth and wet it in the sink. She gently wiped the blood away from the wound. "What happened Maybree?" She asked again as the young woman stood there with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry mama," she hiccuped. "For everything."

"I know baby, but you're not telling me what happened." The female jackal was worried that she might have a concussion since she wasn't making sense.

Maybree told her what happened, and what she'd done to Lilly through her tears. The reality of everything she'd done finally hit like a truck, and she felt like an awful person.

Tempest gently wiped the last of the blood away. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was. "I know you are Maybree."

"I just wanted him to love me so much, that I didn't care who I hurt. But I've realized that I can't make him love me. Because he loves her." Her voice didn't hold the usual spite it carried when talking about Lilly.

Tempest gave her a hug, "honey, I love you, your father loves you, Spade loves you. You don't need to be loved by a man to have worth. But it's going to take time to rebuild those bridges you burned." She rubbed her daughter's arms, "especially with Fortune. I don't think he'll be ready to be friends again for a long time. If ever."

Maybree nodded with a sniffle. "That's what I regret the most."

"May?" Spade asked. "Do you need a hug?"

She laughed lightly through her tears, "I think that would help."

He stood up and she went to get a hug from her little brother. The little jackal wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled her shoulder, "love you May," he mumbled.

She gave him a smile, "love you too." She didn't even care that he got her fur all wet, she was just glad he was her little brother. She turned to her mother, "I'm going to go rest in my room for a little while."

"Ok." She gave her daughter a light hug, "I hope you can turn things around sweetie."

The hedgehog smiled and left the room.

Tempest turned back to Spade, "ok time to get washed up."

Her son grinned mischievously as she got his favorite sponge and some soap. When she knelt beside the tub he splashed her in the face.

A smile slid onto her muzzle as his laugh filled the room. "You wanna play like that do you?" She grinned and started tickling his sides.

Spade shrieked with laughter and squirmed to get away. She held him where he couldn't get free and ran her fingers across his stomach.

"Mama!" He protested as he giggled.

"What?" She grinned. "You started it."

After a minute or two, she let him go. His face was flushed but he was smiling. He loved spending time with his mama. He hugged her neck tightly, "love you mama."

Her heart warmed and she hugged him back. "I love you too baby. So much." A small pang rose in her chest. He had no idea how much he meant to her. He would never know how lucky he was. He could've suffered the same fate as his brother before him. But he didn't. And she would give her life for him.

He pulled back, "Are you ok?" His blue eyes searched her gold ones, he could tell she was thinking about something distressing.

"I'm ok." She smiled, "I'm just happy you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked while tilting his head.

Tempest ignored the question, "Come on, let's get you clean. Then we can get ready for bed."

"Ok." He flashed her a smile and sat down for her to wash his fur. He closed his eyes as her fingers massaged the shampoo into his white mane and she hummed a light song. He leaned back into her touch. Her songs always relaxed him.

She finished rinsing the bubbles from his fur and got a clean fluffy towel to wrap him up in. He watched as she let the water out of the tub and dried the puddles on the floor. Then she scooped him up and took him to his bed.

Spade's bed was still in her and Jay's room off to the side in a corner. "Mama?" He asked as she set him down. "Why can't I have my own room? Like May."

"I don't know if you're ready for that yet. We like to make sure you're safe." She smoothed his hair.

He frowned and folded his arms, "You and papa worry about safety too much. Everyone here is my friend."

Tempest sat on the bed and pulled him into her lap. "Baby, there are bad people in the world, and they could hurt you. Papa and I want to make sure we can protect you."

He frowned and looked at his lap. He just didn't understand.

She turned his face towards hers, "please trust us Spade. We only make rules because we love you."

"But everyone here is so nice," he protested. "Uncle is nice, Gaia is nice, Ace, Fortune and Kinnley are nice. So is Lilly," he counted off on his fingers. His blue eyes met hers again, "I don't know any bad people."

She gave him a sad smile and hugged him, "oh Spade, that's the problem. You don't know people are bad until something happens."

He held onto her hands, fiddling with her fingers while thinking. "Do you know any bad people?"

"Sadly, I've met several in my life. Thankfully before I had you." She nuzzled against him, "I don't want anything to hurt you."

His mind was racing as he tried to process this information. Why would she be so afraid of something happening? Why would anyone want to hurt anyone? Everyone was supposed to take care of and love each other. "Mama?" He asked after several minutes of silence, "did something bad happen to someone you loved." He stiffened when he heard her draw in an audible breath.

"Yes," she said finally, "I lost someone I loved very much. And if there weren't bad people, he would still be here."

"Who was he?"

Hurt and pain swirled in her chest at the memory of her first pup. She didn't want to tell him about his brother, but at this point, he needed to know. "You had a brother Spade," she whispered. "But he died a long time ago. If a bad person didn't make us leave our home, he would still be here." Her cheeks grew moist from the silent tears rolling down them.

Spade was wide eyed. "Why? What happened?"

Tempest wiped her face. He didn't need to know all the details, but she owed him an explanation. "We were lost in the desert, and didn't have food or water. He was only a baby, and he starved." She didn't tell him his uncle had finished him off before starvation could. He wouldn't understand. He was still young himself.

"Oh." He was silent, taking in her words. "I wish he didn't have to go," he said suddenly.

Her breath caught in her throat. She swallowed before he noticed. "I do too," she said thickly. Her hand absently rubbed his head.

The two of them just sat there silently, much weighing on their minds.

* * *

Britany had her arm intertwined in Kinnley's as they walked back from dinner to her room. She smiled and looked at his face in admiration.

He didn't notice at first, as he was focused on their destination. The jackal looked down at his girl as she gently squeezed his arm. He bent to give her a quick kiss.

A soft giggle left her lips as they parted. He was so perfect.

When they reached her door, she opened it and ushered him inside. He perched himself on the edge of the bed while she hung up her messenger bag on its hook. Then she flopped herself down on the bed, resting her chin on her palms as she lay on her stomach.

His soft lips brushed against her forehead, gold eyes taking her in.

She smiled up at him fondly. "So," she asked as she turned on her back and rested her head on his lap, "any big plans tonight?"

"This is it," he smiled. His fingers absently played with her hair. He loved how long it was and he was constantly drawn to touch it.

A delighted sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, she loved her long hair too. It was so relaxing for him to have his fingers softly running through her locks.

The both of them sat together in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Britany sat up and slid off the bed. Then she went over to her dresser and started rummaging through the drawers. "Hey Kinnley?" She asked as she pulled a piece of black lace out of the top drawer and looked at it, "what's your favorite color?" Then she stuck it back in the dresser and kept looking.

"Red," he replied with an arched brow.

She grinned, "ok." She pulled a few things out. "I'm going to shower real quick." She went in the bathroom, "I'll be back in a minute," then she closed the door.

Kinnley waited for a while. His ear twitched when he heard the water shut off and her pulling back the curtain. A soft smile rested on his face as he just listened to her hum while she got dressed.

After a few minutes she came out wearing a short black nightie that rested mid thigh. She sat on the bed beside him, hair still wet. A grin flashed on her face.

"That's not red," he stated. Confusion laced his voice. He was expecting her to have red on since she'd asked what his favorite color was.

Her slender fingers rested under his chin and tilted his face towards hers, "that's for later," she purred. "If you play your cards right."

Kinnley's face flushed, and he turned away.

She laughed. He was so mild and reserved, and she wished sometimes he would get in touch with his dangerous side. "Oh," she said while sliding off the mattress and going over to get her bag off the hook. "I got us something from the kitchen." She opened the brown colored bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. She placed it in his hands, then she pulled out a couple of glasses.

"Ummm..." he was a little apprehensive about this.

She wasn't paying attention to that, and she handed him one glass. "I can't believe they found some out there," she said while taking the bottle and twisting the top off. Before he could say anything she'd filled his glass with the red liquid. It was then that she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this Britany," he mumbled.

"Why not? You're an adult, it's not like it's illegal."

"I know, I just..." he trailed off, "I've never drank alcohol before."

She set her hand on his arm, "first time for everything right?" Her tone was good natured, hopefully that would ease his emotions. "Hey," Her voice softened, "it's ok. I hope you don't feel like I'm pressuring you. Because that's not my intention at all."

He gave her a small smile, "I know." She watched him stare at the glass, thoughts racing. Finally, he took a small sip.

"What do you think?" Britany asked with a grin.

"It's good," he said lightly. Then he took another sip.

She took a few swallows and licked her lips. Then she gave him a quick peck on the chin.

He lowered his glass and smiled. Most of his glass was gone now.

"Want some more?" she gestured the bottle in his direction. He nodded and she refilled it.

"I overheard someone say that the toxin in the water was discovered to be a bomb residue," Kinnley said.

She looked up from her glass with a frown, "Eggman's making bombs?"

"Apparently." He took another sip, "I think we should go check it out tomorrow. See what we can find out."

"Sounds good to me."

They sat together for a while, just drinking. Kinnley started to feel a little light and warmth swirled in his belly.

Britany looked up at his face. His eyes were different, his pupils were slightly dilated and he seemed a little disoriented. She tilted her head, "you ok?"

"...yeah..." he responded finally.

"Did you drink too much?" She smirked.

He frowned, "no." Then he took the bottle and took a sip out of it.

She giggled behind her hand. He definitely had. Gently, she took the now empty bottle from his hand, "course you didn't."

A gasp escaped her throat when he roughly pushed her back on the bed. A smile graced her lips when she saw the intensity in his eyes. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair, "want to kiss me?" She asked with a grin.

He responded by pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his mouth as his hand gripped the underside of her thigh. His hold was somewhat aggressive, and she liked it.

His mouth moved down her jawline to her neck, and she shivered when she felt his teeth bite down on her collar bone. The way he was holding her, he was absolutely wasted. He'd never be so rough if he was aware of himself. But she liked it.

His other hand went behind her head, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her free leg around his waist as his mouth returned to hers. Britany enjoyed every second of this.

When he let go of her leg and slid his hand under her silk nightgown she let him. She let him pull it off.

Drunken gold eyes took her in. "There's the red," he mumbled, slightly slurred.

She was wearing red lace underwear under her pajamas. A large tattoo starting from her hip trailed up her stomach and stopped at her rib cage. Vines with flowers.

Kinnley pressed his mouth on the ink lines swirling over her skin, teeth nipping at her stomach.

"Kinnley," she said as he started to pull on her last bit of clothing. "Kinnley," she pressed her hands against his chest. She knew he didn't want this. Not if he was aware of himself. But she did. She wanted him so much, but she couldn't let him do something he would regret later.

He stuck his nose under her chin, nudging her while whining shamelessly.

She tilted her head back, laugh vibrating through her chest. Why did he have to be such a lover when he was drunk? She'd have to work on that sober. "Kinnley," she said again, "I need you to stop."

"Don't you love me?" He whimpered. He looked so vulnerable.

Britany rubbed his shoulders, "baby I love you more than life itself."

He wiped at his face.

"Please don't make this harder babe." Her fingers ran down his arms, "I do love you. I just don't want you to regret anything."

He rested his chin on her shoulder and she rubbed his back as he started to fall asleep.

She laughed lightly as he slept laying on her chest. Kinnley never failed to surprise her.


	42. Chapter 41

**So sorry for the late chapter all, I am trying to keep up with this. Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading everyone's theories. Enjoy all!**

* * *

Kinnley woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned as he rolled over on his back.

Britany was sprawled out on the sheets. Her hair was in her face and she was snoring lightly. But what startled him was that she was only in her undergarments.

He sat up quickly, which was a mistake as he was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. He tossed the blanket off and stumbled to the bathroom, foot catching on some black fabric on the floor. His hand grabbed the doorframe as he kept himself from falling.

Britany woke up with all the noise. She slid out of the bed and put on her robe, then she hurried over to the bathroom where he was.

The jackal had just flushed the toilet after emptying his stomach. He glanced up to see his girlfriend in the doorway. She had a sheer robe on, leaving nothing to his imagination.

He swallowed and looked away from her. He couldn't remember what happened last night, and he didn't like that. "Did we..." he trailed off.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as she knelt beside him. "No baby, we didn't. You just had a little too much to drink, that's all." She flashed him a grin.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice wavered as he noticed light bruises on her neck and stomach. There was a darker one on her collar bone, but she seemed ok.

"These?" She shook her head, "no. If anything I loved it. You just got in touch with your jackal roots a bit. It was quite the experience."

He was embarrassed that he'd been so rough with her, and that he couldn't remember it. He didn't remember anything past talking about going to investigate the bombs.

"Hey, it's ok." She softly kissed his cheek. "I'm not upset with you." She tried to soothe him.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm just more upset with myself."

She gave him a soft smile. "Here." She guided him to his feet, "why don't you take a shower, I think you'll feel better. Then we can go get some breakfast."

"Ok."

She placed one more kiss on the corner of his mouth after she turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. "I'm going to get dressed while you clean up." Then she slipped from the room to give him privacy.

* * *

Later on, they walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. Her head rested on his arm and a soft sigh escaped her.

He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip. She jumped when his fingers gently pinched the skin under her skirt. She swatted at him playfully, "you bad boy." A grin spread on her face though.

He grinned back, fingers trailing along her thigh, lingering softly on the bruise he'd left last night. "I'm really sorry about my behavior last night," he mumbled.

"Don't be." Her voice grew soft and sweet, "I enjoyed meeting your more primal side. I'd like to see it more often." Then she turned and opened the door to the cafeteria.

The couple found Ace sitting by himself. "Everything ok?" Kinnley asked as he sat down across from his brother. He'd noticed the look on his brother's face.

"Lilly hasn't responded to my texts this morning, and she didn't meet me to walk to breakfast either." Worry was evident in his voice.

"Did something happen?" Britany asked.

He squirmed uncomfortably in the seat. "I'm worried she's mad at me."

"What did you do Ace?" Kinnley grinned.

"I convinced her it was a good idea to go swimming," he muttered, "but let's just say it didn't end well."

The smile faded from Kinnley's face when he realized Ace wasn't just overreacting. "Maybe you should go check on her after breakfast," he suggested.

He nodded, seemingly feeling better about the whole thing.

"How's Fortune?" Kinnley asked.

Ace looked up from his omelette. "Mom was with him when I went to bed last night, she was still with him this morning. He was asleep still. I think she finally got him to eat something last night."

"Bout time she stepped up," Kinnley replied with his mouth full, "he hasn't been listening to us since he was assaulted." There was no resentment in his voice, just concern. "Do you know how much he ate?" He asked after swallowing.

"The plate was empty when I got back last night. I don't know how much was on it to begin with though."

Kinnley sighed, at least it was a start.

Infinite and Gaia walked up together, hands not quite touching. Ace grinned, "hello uncle." He looked sideways at the wolf, "Gaia."

She frowned, knowing what he was thinking. "I'm going to get something to eat," she said to Infinite, "want me to get yours?"

He gave her a small nod as he sat down across from Ace. Her hand hovered over his shoulder, then she changed her mind and pulled it back to her chest. Then she went to get plates.

Britany picked up her empty glass, "I'm going to get some more to drink." Kinnley nodded as she followed Gaia.

Before Britany could reach Gaia, Lance had caught up with her. She stood by the drinks, so she could listen to what was being said.

"Hi Lance," Gaia smiled.

He gave her a disapproving look, but Britany noticed the softness in his eyes. "Gaia," he said, "you need to be careful with him." He added while gesturing with his head towards Infinite.

A frown graced her features, "what do you mean by that?"

"He's dangerous. You know he can kill, he's done it before."

She rolled her eyes, "people change."

"You haven't seen it Gaia," he snapped, "you haven't seen him kill, you haven't seen the look in his eyes."

"Look," she folded her arms across her chest, "I think you're still holding a grudge. I'm not saying he hasn't done bad things, but he's trying to get better, he really is. Let it go Lance."

He grabbed her arm as she started to turn away. "He doesn't care about you." His voice had grown desperate, and Britany noticed. "Not like I do," he added in a whisper.

Gaia jerked her arm out of his hand, "you don't know anything." Her gold eyes glared into his, "so don't think you can tell me how to live, or who to love."

"So you love him?" He scoffed.

"I always have."

"Fine." His voice wasn't harsh, just firm and final. "When all this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you." He set down his plate, losing his appetite, and left the cafeteria.

"You ok?" Britany asked hesitantly.

Gaia wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, "I'm fine."

"Was he being a jerk to you?" She didn't want the wolf to know that she'd heard.

She laughed a little, "to put it mildly."

"I don't know all the details, but you and Infinite seem to care about each other." The chipmunk set a hand on Gaia's shoulder, "he seems a little reserved but I've noticed the looks he gives you."

"Yeah. He's just still attached to the woman he lost years ago. It's hard to compete with someone like her."

"But you don't have to compete, she's gone."

"I know, but he still loves her."

A sad smile rested on her face, "he's never going to stop loving her, and it's not fair for you to expect him to. He can love you too though, if you're willing to understand."

"I just wish he would let me help, that he would trust me."

"I'm sure he trusts you more than he used to. It'll just take time."

Gaia smiled, "thanks."

When the two women got back to the table, the boys stopped talking. Kinnley's face was flushed, and Ace was grinning, while Infinite was just shaking his head.

"What have you three been talking about?" Britany asked as she sat down next to her man.

Ace's eyes flicked to the bruise on her collar bone. "I was just asking Kinnley how the night was for you two."

She laughed and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Did you tell him we had a great night?" She nudged Kinnley playfully.

His face burned a deeper red. It wasn't any of Ace's business what they did.

Ace laughed.

"We kept it in proper boundaries," Britany assured the others, mostly to appease Kinnley. He got embarrassed so easily.

"We're glad you're happy together," said Infinite quietly.

They smiled and took each other's hands.

* * *

After breakfast, Ace went to check on Lilly. He knocked on the door to her room.

Her mother opened it. "Hi," he said sheepishly.

She raised a brow, "Yes?"

"Is Lilly ok?" He asked. He kept his head down and glanced up at her.

The brown vixen's gaze softened when she saw his body language. She knew jackals could be assertive, but also submissive. Ace was being very submissive right now, he was obviously worried he'd upset her. And Lilly. "She's sick today," she said gently, "I'll see if she's up for visitors."

She closed the door and went to check. "Lilly?" She asked gently.

Lilly moaned softly and turned over in the bed.

Her hands gently rested on her daughter and pulled the blankets back. "Lilly," she said again, "Ace is here to see you."

Lilly gasped, "tell him to go away." She closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow.

"Why? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't want him to see me like this." She sniffled.

"Honey, you know that he loves you, and he understands." She gently rubbed her back.

"I know," a few tears rolled down her face. "I just don't want him to see how broken I am." Her hair was a mess, she ached horribly, she just felt so weak and exhausted. Of course being in the rain hadn't helped.

"Ok. I'll tell him." She tucked her in and went to talk to Ace.

Ace looked up when the door opened again. He had a hopeful look on his face, "can I see her for a minute?"

"No. She wants to be alone today."

"Oh. Well, will you tell her I love her, and I hope she feels better soon?" She nodded and he took her hand, "I'm sorry."

The brown vixen smiled, "You're a good boy Ace, I'm glad my daughter has you in her life."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of it." Then he went off down the hall.

* * *

Keelie was still holding Fortune as he slept. It had gotten late, but he obviously needed rest. She knew how it felt to be plagued by nightmares at night because of what happened. She still had them herself sometimes.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming message. It was Gadget. She picked the device up off the table. He was checking on Fortune.

She unlocked the screen and sent a message back, "he's still asleep. Ate dinner pretty well last night."

"Good. I hate that he's struggling so much."

"You know this will affect him for the rest of his life."

"I know." Little dots popped up on the screen, indicating he was typing. "I love you," said the next message.

Her heart swelled, "I love you too."

"See you tonight?"

She chuckled to herself. Even through text she could tell how eager he was. "Of course," she replied, "tonight I'm all yours."

* * *

Sometime after lunch, Kinnley met Britany at her room. He was somewhat annoyed that she had insisted on going to change clothes first, and that it had taken her so long.

She smiled at him, "ready to go?" She'd changed into black pants and a teal tunic top. Her brown shoulder bag was slung over her shoulder, holding a couple water bottles and some snacks.

"Couldn't you have just been ready this morning?" He asked. "Then we could've left right after breakfast."

Britany frowned, "Sorry for wanting to look nice for you after last night." She huffed.

"You know that doesn't matter to me," he replied.

"But it does to me Kinnley," she snapped. Then she started walking down the hall towards the exit.

He hurried after her. "You're not an accessory you know," he said after a moment, "you're my equal."

"I know that. I've never felt like an accessory or a trophy, I just want to be yours, and I want others to know I'm yours too."

"Still," he muttered, "I sometimes wish you wouldn't show off your body so much."

She stopped walking and turned around to face him, "why? Because you're insecure in yours?" Her voice came out in a snap.

Kinnley visibly flinched and pulled his ears back.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

* * *

Lilly was nibbling lightly on a sandwich. Her mother was sitting in a chair with a book. She had already finished her lunch.

After a minute, there was a knock on the door. Lilly and her mother looked at each other, then the brown vixen got up to answer it.

Ace was standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand. "I know you said she wasn't up for visitors, but I got her something. Would you give it to her for me?"

A smile. "Of course I will."

He handed her the flowers, and an envelope, "thank you." Then he left.

She closed the door and turned to give them to Lilly. "How sweet for Ace to bring you flowers." She handed her the yellow daffodils and went to get a vase for them.

Lilly smiled and sniffed them, happy he remembered yellow was her favorite color.

Her mother came back and they put them in the vase. "He also wanted me to give this to you," she added while handing her the envelope.

After reading it she smiled and held it to her chest, "he wrote me a song."

"That is so sweet," her mother smiled. "You have a good man."

* * *

Kinnley and Britany trekked through the wilderness out to Eggman's base. There was a lot of sand and rocks the farther out they went.

Britany was behind Kinnley, and he was out of breath. The chipmunk swore as her foot caught on a rock and tore her shoe.

Kinnley glanced over his shoulder, but didn't say anything.

She was starting to get annoyed. She wished he would carry her, but she knew he couldn't. Her mind wandered to her boyfriend in high school, before the war. He'd been strong, and muscular. He would've been able to carry her.

Stopping, she pulled her hair up in a tight bun, securing it with an elastic from around her wrist. "Who's dumb idea was it to come out here anyway?" She snapped.

He stopped walking and glared at her, "you didn't have to come you know."

"Of course I did, I have to make sure you don't get killed out here. If you weren't in such bad shape this would be a whole lot easier." She purposely bumped his shoulder with hers as she shoved past him.

"Would you lay off?" He growled.

"No, I'm not going to lay off." She put her hands on her hips as she turned to face him, "I want you to know that this nonsensical notion of yours is not going to end well. You're going to pass out out her because you don't take care of yourself."

"What makes you think you know everything? You can't tell me what to do."

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" She yelled. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Really?" He scoffed. "Cause the way you're acting makes me think otherwise."

She bit her lip to keep from saying something really ugly. "Forget it Kinnley. Let's just go and get this over with."

Britany wiped the tears off her face as they kept walking. She was angry with him for what he'd said earlier, so she'd attacked what he was insecure about. She had to admit it was pretty low, but she wasn't about to take it back until he did.

They finally made it to the top of the hill. Eggman's base was below them. Kinnley sighed, there was at least a thousand feet drop from the rocky cliff side.

"How the heck are we supposed to get down there?" Britany griped. The rough winds blew some of her hair loose around her face. "Cause I don't want to find out what a drop like that is like."

Kinnley rolled his eyes and started picking his way along the cliff, looking for a way down.

She followed behind him, still grumbling. A sharp burst of wind almost knocked her over, and she would've toppled down the rocks if Kinnley hadn't grabbed her arm. She jerked her arm out of his hand, huffing. "I can handle myself," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and they kept going.

When they reached the end of the cliff they could see a long ways. A small village was visible in the distance. "Looks like a jackal community," Britany remarked, remembering her textbook from school.

Kinnley's ear twitched when he heard an unusual sound. He looked up to see a bomb coming from the villain's base. He grabbed Britany's arm, "run."

She gasped as he gave her a push forward, but her legs were still slow to move. She stumbled on a rock as she tried to hurry back down the way they came.

Kinnley's hands gave her another push, "go! Britany move!" He didn't dare look behind them, but he knew it was close.

A scream caught in her throat as the sound of an explosion reached her ears and she was thrown forward. She rolled down the slope, rocks digging into her body as she tumbled. She finally stopped tumbling, and everything went black.


	43. Chapter 42

**Here's the next chapter all! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Britany came to, she was sore and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. She yelped as she tried to stand up but was yanked back by her hair. She realized she'd gotten her hair caught in a dead short tree.

"Kinnley!" She yelled. When he didn't answer panic rose in her chest. "Kinnley! Where are you!" Regret burned in her throat. Why did she have to be so mean to him this morning? What if he was dead? "Kinnley!"

Then, she saw him. Or his arm rather. He had been thrown halfway up the next slope behind some rocks.

Tears blurred her vision as she struggled to get her hair loose, but the more she tried, the more tangled she got. "What do I do?" She sobbed, "I don't know what to do."

Green eyes rested on a sharp, flat, stone. She wiped her face, she knew what she had to do now.

Her hands grabbed it and she raised it up to cut her hair loose. She hiccuped back a few sobs as she cut her long hair that she and Kinnley loved so much.

Once she got free she tossed the stone away and scrambled up the other slope to reach him. "Kinnley," she cried, "Kinnley."

She tripped, tearing a hole in her leggings. Scrambling to her feet, she finally reached him. "Kinnley? Are you ok?" Knowing she shouldn't, she turned him on his back. Blood coated the whole side of his face, there was a tear in his ear, and a huge chunk of flesh was missing from his side. His leg looked broken too.

Quickly, she tore fabric from her shirt to try and stop the bleeding. "Baby I'm sorry," she sniffled. Tearing more of her shirt, she pressed the fabric to the side of his head. "I'm sorry, just stay with me. Please."

His whole body was limp, and she didn't know how she would get him back. But she had to. There was no way she could carry him, so she slid her arms under his armpits from behind and started dragging him back to the base.

Once she reached the top of the slope, another explosion rocked the ground, causing her to fall. Kinnley let out a weak groan as she dropped him.

She got to her feet to see where the other bomb had hit. Her heart sunk as she saw the jackal village in flames. But there was nothing she could do except tell Sonic when she got back to the base. He could go look for survivors.

Turning back to Kinnley, she continued to drag his limp body back home. She could only pray he would survive.

* * *

About fifteen minutes earlier, a little jackal was hurrying back to his home. A large desert bird was between his teeth. He was so hungry, and moving as quick as possible in order to get home before his father got back from the hunt.

He stumbled into the hut, slamming the door closed. He yelped as he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and yanked into the air.

The bird was dropped and he whimpered as he came face to face with his father. His tail tucked when he heard a low growl come from his father's throat. "What do you think you're doing boy?" He snarled.

"I-I..." He was so scared he couldn't get the words out.

He was given a rough shake and his teeth knocked together. This was it. He was going to die this time.

Before his father could do anything, an explosion rocked the building. He was dropped and the adult swore.

The pup screamed and scrambled to hide behind a collapsed piece of the wall. There was only one small hole to get inside. It had fallen in the shape of a den.

He got halfway through the hole then he was grabbed by the tail. "Get back here!"

The hut was still shaking and fire and smoke filled the air. The pup squirmed, trying to get his tail free. He could hear screaming from outside. Tears rolled down his face, he was afraid.

There was a cracking sound as part of the wall crumbled and fell. He heard his father yell and he got free, scrambling under the rubble.

He backed into the corner and pulled his knees to his chest, whimpering as he listened to the sounds of destruction around him.

* * *

"Come on Kinnley," Britany grunted as she struggled to drag him in the door. It was starting to get dark out by now.

By the time she got in the hallway, she couldn't drag him any farther. She just sat down beside him on the floor and sobbed. She frantically pressed the fabric against him as his wounds were bleeding again. "Help!" She shouted, "we need help!"

Lilly stuck her head out of her room, she was feeling better now. She gasped and tightened her robe around her waist as she hurried over to them. "Chaos," she gasped. "What happened?"

Britany looked up at her. Her shoulders heaved with sobs and her makeup ran down her cheeks in black clumps. Her blue top was tattered and torn from where she had ripped pieces off. There wasn't much fabric left of it actually, just enough to cover her chest, and her beautiful long hair was choppily cut, resting around her shoulders. "He needs help," the chipmunk sobbed. "Th-There was an explosion...and..." she couldn't finish.

"I'll hurry and find someone."

Before she could get far, Maybree came around the corner. She was on the way to her room to get ready for bed. The blonde stopped when she saw Kinnley on the floor, covered in blood, and Britany trying to stop the flow while sobbing. Lilly looked like she was going to pass out.

"Maybree," Lilly gasped, "it's Kinnley. I think he's dying."

Before the sentence left her mouth, Maybree was shoving past her to help her friend. She scooped him up bridal style, thankful she still could now that her father stopped training with her. "I'll get him to the medical bay." She turned to Lilly, "you help Britany. Looks like she could use a friend right now."

Lilly nodded, determined.

Maybree hurried off and Lilly turned to Britany. Her heart sunk. The strong chipmunk girl was in shambles. She was holding her shoulders, sobs racking her body.

The vixen was at her side in a second, gently putting her robe around the other girl's shoulders. She put her arms around her in a hug.

Britany clung to her, still crying. Crying for her love. Because she couldn't take back those awful things she said to him, and that could easily be his last memory of her.

Lilly rubbed her back gently. She couldn't tell her it was going to be ok, because she didn't know that it was. She bit her lip, at this point it was highly likely he wouldn't make it through the night. But she couldn't tell her that either. So, she just held the other girl until she was all out of tears.

* * *

Maybree burst through the doors to the medical bay, "he's hurt!" She shouted, "badly!"

The next few moments were a blur. Kinnley was taken from her arms and rushed to a bed. Maybree was pushed to the side so they could work on him.

The blonde sent a quick text to her mom to let her know that Kinnley was hurt, and the next thing she knew, Keelie came flying through the doors in hysterics. Gadget was right behind her.

Maybree rolled her eyes. This was the last thing Kinnley needed right now.

"What happened?" The female jackal shrieked, "where's my baby?" She was in a robe, so she'd obviously been in bed already.

The nurse walked over to her. "He's stable right now, but still unconscious. We're not sure what happened, but he's been through it."

"Can I see him?"

"We're still monitoring him right now. Check back tomorrow, you should be able to see him then."

Keelie obviously didn't like that answer, but she acquiesced. "Ok, just promise you'll take good care of him."

She dipped her head, "of course."

* * *

It was late by the time Lilly got Britany calmed down enough to get bathed, get Rouge to even up her hair, and tell Sonic about the village. She'd filled Lilly in on what happened between everything.

Currently, she was curled up on the bed, holding her pillow to her chest. She was hiccuping lightly, wishing she could take it all back.

Lilly looked sadly in her direction as she hung up the girl's towel. She could only imagine how she was feeling right now.

"This is all my fault," Britany said while sitting up.

"No it isn't," Lilly soothed as she sat beside her on the bed. The albino's hands gently smoothed her now chin length hair. Rouge had to take it shorter to even it out.

Britany rubbed her eyes, "but it is. I never should've been so mean to him." She began sobbing again, "and now I might lose him, and he'll never know how sorry I am. I wish I could've told him how much I love him instead."

Lilly hugged her again for probably the thousandth time that day. The poor girl was so tore up. Lilly could only imagine how she would be in the same situation. If something like that happened to Ace she would be beside herself too. Speaking of which, she needed to text him and let him know what was going on.

As Britany finally fell asleep, she told Ace what happened, and that she was going to stay with Britany tonight, she really needed someone right now.

* * *

The next morning, Lilly sat with Britany for breakfast. Ace was with them too. The chipmunk had gotten dressed and put a brave face on, but it wasn't the same without Kinnley. She sighed. She'd grown used to him beside her, his hands on her legs, his laugh, and just how much he was a part of her life.

It wasn't long till Sonic sat down at their table. "About that village," he said. "I went out there, most everything has been destroyed." A grim look was on his face.

"Were there any survivors?" Asked Lilly.

"I only found one. It's a pup I think." He frowned, "can't get them to come out from the rubble though." He held his hand up, "got a bite to show for it too."

Lilly looked at Ace, how long would the pup survive on its own?

"I was thinking it might respond better to a jackal. Or at least a canine." He gave Lilly a knowing look.

The vixen stood up, "let me go."

"Is it safe?" Ace asked. He took Lilly's arm in his hand. She frowned, knowing he didn't want her to go out there.

"For now," the hedgehog responded. "We're not sure if Eggman is planning on more bombing in the area, so we need to move quick."

"Let's go then."

Ace took her hand, "be careful ok?"

She nodded and leaned forward to give him a light kiss, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Sonic set her down when they got to the village. Lilly followed him through the wreckage. Sadness filled her heart as she stepped over the remains of a house.

As they picked their way through, Lilly saw several bodies laying haphazardly along the road. Her eyes watered at the sight.

"Here we are," Sonic said as they stepped into a building that was still half standing. The top half was gone, and part of the walls had collapsed. "In there," Sonic gestured to a pile of rubble with a small hole in the bottom.

Lilly carefully went over. Her ear twitched as she heard shuffling. As she crouched down she heard a snarl. Looking in, she could see one golden eye glaring at her from the corner. The pup had pressed itself against the wall, growling a warning.

"Hey," Lilly said as gently as she could manage, "are you ok?"

She got no answer, the pup just showed her their teeth.

"We're just here to help you." The pup just snarled again, but she could hear the fear behind it. She decided to try something else, "Are you hungry?" The vixen unwrapped a piece of chicken she had warmed up earlier.

When the smell met the jackal's nose the growling stopped and ears perked up, but they made no motion to come out.

Lilly tore a small piece off and tossed it in the hole. She heard the pup scramble to grab it. The vixen peeked in the little cave, the pup was still against the wall, eyeing her warily, but less hostile than before.

She tore off another piece and tossed it in their direction, closer to her this time.

The pup still hurried to get it, then retreated back to their spot. She repeated the action a few times.

She jumped when Sonic tapped her shoulder. "We really should get going soon, we're kinda pushing our luck right now."

Lilly nodded. She tore off another small piece and tossed it right in the entryway to the cave. She watched silently as she heard footsteps. They were slow this time. Quickly, two hands snatched the piece of food and she heard the pup scarf it down. Sadness rested in her heart. The poor thing had to be starving.

She sat down in front of the rubble and held the half of the chicken that was left in front of her. She could tell the pup was right inside the hole. "If you want the rest you'll need to come out for it," She coaxed.

A long stretch of silence. Finally, the vixen heard some shuffling. The pup stuck its head out. She was taken aback at first. Only one of their eyes were functioning. The left eye was fogged. Obviously the pup couldn't see out of it. And they had gray fur.

She gave a warm smile and they quickly squeezed out the rest of the way, reaching for the rest of the food. She gently placed it in his hand, "Here you go."

She watched with sadness, she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone eat that fast before. He was a scrawny little thing, probably about Spade's age, but about half the size.

"My name is Lilly, and this is Sonic," the vixen smiled. "What's yours?"

"Kane," he said quietly.

She held her hand out, "well Kane, would you like to come home with me? I don't think your family is here anymore." She added sadly.

A smile was the last thing she expected at that news. He took her hand, although hesitant.

She scooped him up in her arms, "Come on. We'll get you some more to eat when we get back. Ok?"

He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder as she carried him out of the house he'd lived in all his life. But he wasn't going to miss it at all.


	44. Chapter 43

**New chapter! thanks for all the reviews, as for the village, it is a different one. I'm going to try to update every week from now on. Enjoy!**

* * *

When they got back to the base it was lunchtime. Kane clung to her neck. He was afraid. "How about we go to my room?" Lilly offered. "Then I'll bring you some food."

The little jackal nodded.

"Do you want to walk a little?"

"Ok."

She set him down and took his hand with a smile. He didn't talk much it seemed.

They didn't get far before Spade came around the corner. Instantly, Kane curled around Lilly's leg, fur bristling. Spade didn't seem to notice him. "Hi Lilly," Spade grinned.

"Hello Spade," she smiled. Gently, she smoothed Kane's long hair, trying to soothe him.

"Who's that?" Spade asked as his eyes moved towards Kane.

"This is Kane, he's going to stay with us now."

Spade bounded up to him, getting close to the other boy's face. He circled him, tail wagging. "We can be friends."

He didn't notice how Kane fluffed his fur out and showed his teeth in aggression. His ears pulled back against his head and he growled lowly. Kane didn't like how Spade was in his face, like he was alpha. Kane was tired of being submissive, but Spade was a lot bigger than him. Everyone was.

"Spade," Lilly said gently, "you need to back up a little bit."

Spade tilted his head, confusion on his face. Then he turned to Kane, "can we be friends? I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," he added, noticing the other pup's upset expression finally.

"Why?" He snarled, "so you can beat me up?"

The black jackal took a step back, "why would I do that?"

Lilly exhaled through her nose. Spade's parents hadn't taught him anything about jackal cues. Probably because they hadn't expected him to encounter a wild jackal so to speak.

Kane just glared, still showing his teeth. He didn't trust Spade. He flinched when Lilly's hand rested between his shoulder blades.

"We'll talk to you later," she said to Spade, "we have a lot going on right now."

He looked down at his feet. "Oh, ok."

Then the albino guided the smaller pup to her room.

* * *

Lilly came back to her room with a plate for him. Ace had come with her, he wanted to meet this pup.

"Kane," she said as she opened the door, "I'm back."

He was standing next to the bed. When he saw Ace, he backed into the corner with a snarl. He looked positively feral as he showed his teeth.

Lilly put her arm in front of Ace to stop him. Then she stepped closer, "Kane, honey it's ok."

He pressed back further, trying to get away. Why would she bring a big male here? Didn't she know what would happen to him? He closed his eyes and turned away, tears leaking down his face.

Lilly gave Ace a look and he disappeared into the bathroom. Then the vixen turned to Kane, "he's not going to hurt you."

He hiccuped, but turned to look at her. He made no move to come out of the corner though.

"Has someone hurt you before?" She asked carefully.

His breathing hitched, but he did not answer.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Kane," she said softly, "I should've asked you first if you wanted to meet Ace." She gently touched his arm, "why don't you eat something? I brought you a plate."

"O-Ok," he hiccuped.

She scooped him up and set him on the bed. Then she picked up the plate and gave it to him.

He snatched the piece of chicken off the plate and ate half of it in one bite. Then he stuffed the rest of it in his mouth before he even swallowed.

"Kane, slow down ok?" Lilly said. "You're going to make yourself sick." But she didn't try to take it. No telling how he would react to that. She'd probably get her hand taken off.

He didn't seem to hear her, as he grabbed a handful of the macaroni and cheese and put that in his mouth too. In a matter of seconds, he finished the pasta and broccoli. Then he picked the plate up and licked the last bit of cheese off it.

He set the plate down and looked up at her longingly.

"Why don't you make sure you can hold that down first." She gently pulled him into her lap. His eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his long mane. He winced slightly as her fingers caught in the tangles.

Ace slipped out of the bathroom. Kane's ear twitched and his good eye immediately focused on the other male. Lilly felt his breathing slow and his heart speed up.

"Have you got things under control here?" Ace asked. He noticed how Kane hunkered down at the sound of his voice. Then he flicked his eyes back to Lilly.

"I can take care of him," she nodded. Then she reached up for his face, "can I have a kiss before you go?"

He grinned, "always."

Kane bristled as Ace leaned in to capture her lips with his. But he kept silent. Lilly seemed to like this, and he liked Lilly.

Ace's fingers lingered on the side of her face, "I'll see you later love."

She grinned and gave him one last peck. Then, he left the room.

Once he was gone she felt Kane relax. He pulled himself back to his original height and looked up at Lilly. She wasn't paying attention so he nudged her hand with his nose, silently asking her to continue.

She smiled and obliged him, returning her fingers to his long hair. It was quite dirty, no telling when he'd last bathed. "Why don't we get you washed up?" She suggested.

He cowered slightly, but made no objection. She didn't seem to notice his fear as she took him to the bathroom. He slipped under the sink as she got the water started.

She turned back around, "Kane?" He looked so scared. What had happened to this little boy? "Sweetie it's ok." She said as soothingly as she could. He pressed himself against the wall and whimpered. "What's wrong?"

A hiccup, but otherwise silence.

She sighed. "Kane, I can't take away what's scaring you if you won't tell me what it is."

He was surprised. His father had always enjoyed scaring him, among other things. Things he didn't feel comfortable sharing. He liked Lilly, but he wouldn't say he trusted her. He couldn't trust anyone.

It was quiet for several minutes. He could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. His breaths came quicker and he kept his eye on her where she couldn't approach him where he couldn't see her. Not that she tried, but he couldn't be too careful.

Lilly was kneeling in front of him, just waiting for him to decide what to do. "The water will get cold," she said gently. "Won't you feel better all clean?"

Another hiccup as tears rolled down his face and he wiped his eyes.

"Honey we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to take a bath that is perfectly fine. Just tell me," her voice grew very sympathetic.

"No," he mumbled, "I want to take a bath." He looked back up at her with teary eyes, "can you promise nothing bad will happen?"

She smiled sadly, "I promise."

Slowly, he walked over to her and let her take his hand. She guided him to the tub, and helped him in.

She watched him sit there, ears swiveling as he listened for any danger. She felt bad for him. He slowly started to relax when he realized he was ok. He slouched down in the water, resting against the back of the tub.

After a while, Lilly offered to wash his hair for him. He allowed it. He wanted to wash himself on his own, so she gave him the soap and a sponge and turned her back to him while he took care of it. Once he was all clean, she got him a fluffy towel and wrapped him up after drying his fur.

As she let the water out, he padded into the bedroom, still holding the towel over his thin frame.

His gold eye looked up at the yellow flowers in the vase on the table next to her bed. He'd never seen anything like them before. They were very pretty. He climbed up on the mattress and sniffed them, smiling softly.

"You like flowers?" Lilly asked as she walked over to the bed.

He nodded.

"You know, Ace gave those to me," she added while sitting beside him. "He's a good man."

He looked at her, "does he take care of you?"

The vixen was taken aback, but she recovered quickly. "He takes very good care of me."

"Men are supposed to take care of weaker people right?"

She nodded.

He sighed and brushed his hair back. "Father never took care of me," he said after a long while. He wasn't even sure why he told her.

"Did he hurt you?" Her hand gently touched his arm and he shied away, so she pulled it back.

"When I grow up," he ignored her question, "I'm going to take care of anyone smaller than me."

"You are going to make a great man Kane. I'm sure of it." She smiled.

* * *

Keelie sighed as she slipped under the blankets that evening. She had been feeling really tired the last few days. The jackal yawned and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She turned on her side and snuggled up against Gadget.

He chuckled lightly and put his arm around her, hand resting on her hip. His other hand rested on her stomach. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I hope Kinnley will be ok," she mumbled as she buried her face in his side.

"Me too. But I'm glad you're better." His hand rubbed her side.

"I still have trouble with things Gadget," she sighed, "I don't think I could handle another loss." Her eyes watered. "If Kinnley doesn't wake up..."

He turned her face towards his, "hey, it's going to be ok. We'll get through this."

"But what if Kinnley doesn't get through it? What if it's not ok?" A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"We'll worry about that then. I'll be here for you. Like I've always been." His thumb gently wiped the tears away.

Her hand held his arm, "I know you will. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You've always taken good care of me, and the kids, I know you'll do the same with this new life."

He smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. Then he gave her a soft kiss.

She hummed happily and put her arms around his neck, returning the gesture. She was still worried about Kinnley, but he was tough, and she hoped he'd get through this.

* * *

When Kinnley woke up, he couldn't feel the left side of his face. He blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened.

His vision was blurry as he stared up at the ceiling. He could smell medical cleaner and hear hushed voices. How did he end up in the medical bay? He had absolutely no idea.

Just as he started to drift back to sleep, he remembered. Britany had been with him. Where was she? He sat up quickly. Pain shot through his side and he shouted.

The curtain around the bed was yanked open, and a nurse hurried over to him. "Lay back down," she gently pressed him back by the shoulders. "You need rest."

Kinnley grabbed her arm, "what happened?" He gasped, "where's Britany?" His voice was somewhat sluggish and slurred. Probably because of all the medicine he was on.

"She's fine, but you were in an accident." She didn't know how much to tell him, as he obviously didn't remember.

His fingers tightened. "I can't feel my face," he said with worry in his eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "so you won't hurt." She hated they had to drug him up so much, but they didn't want him to be in pain.

"What happened to me?"

"Don't worry about that right now, just get rest."

He was starting to get visibly upset. "I don't remember anything, where's my family? Where's Britany? I need her."

"You need to calm down Kinnley," she tried to soothe him. "I'll let them know they can see you now."

"How long have I been here?" His voice was full of panic.

"You've been unconscious for three days, and you have a lot of injuries, so you need to calm down ok?"

That was the wrong thing to say, as it caused more panic. He shoved the blankets back, "let me up, I need to go find her, she's probably worried."

"Kinnley, you're not going anywhere." Her hands held his arms firmly and she pushed him back. "Lay down."

"Where's my dad?" He was on the verge of tears now.

"If you lay down I'll go get him. Ok?"

He nodded and reached up to wipe his face. She took his wrist in her hand, "don't do that." She didn't want him to pull the stitches out. Then she pulled the blankets back over him and patted the back of his hand, "I'll be right back." Then she pulled the curtain shut and went to find Gadget.

* * *

A few minutes later, she was back with the wolf right behind her.

"Papa," Kinnley reached out for him.

Gadget's heart broke when he heard the jackal's voice full of emotion. Kinnley wasn't usually like that. He was at his side in a second. "I'm here."

Kinnley started to cry, "I don't know what happened, she won't tell me."

"It's going to be ok now, you're going to be ok." He gently rubbed his son's back.

After Kinnley calmed down, Gadget got a good look at him. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised. Several stitches ran along his cheek and temple, there were also some where they sewed his ear back together. His lip had been split, and bruised as well. His eyes seemed ok though.

"My tongue is too heavy," he said with some difficulty.

"We gave you some numbing medicine so your face won't hurt," said the nurse.

He sniffled. "Will you tell Britany I'm ok?" He asked the wolf.

"Of course. I'll send her your way when I leave ok?" He gently reached up to brush his hair back.

Kinnley nodded and moved to wipe his face with his hand again.

Gadget quickly handed him a tissue to dry the tears without messing up his stitches. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked after watching the jackal dry his face.

"Just water."

Gadget gave him a soft smile and went to get a glass. He'd never had his son turn down food before.

Kinnley took a small sip. His throat hurt when he swallowed, so he set the glass on the table.

Gadget gave him a light hug, and the nurse went to get him more pain medicine.

* * *

Britany hurried into the medical bay. She was anxious to see Kinnley. The past three days had been way too long. Granted, Lilly had helped keep her mind off things, but she'd been somewhat preoccupied with Kane. It was obvious that boy had been drug through hell and back. He had been willing to sit with them at lunch, but he hated men. Every time one got too close he would go ballistic. But Lilly still made time for the chipmunk girl.

She pushed the curtain back. Her bag hit the floor when she saw him. "Kinnley." She breathed.

He looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Baby I'm sorry," she said, moving to his side in an instant. She wanted to grab him in a hug, but he looked so battered she couldn't. Instead, she gently cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Concern shone in his golden eyes.

"Forget me," her eyes welled with tears and he reached up to wipe them away. "I'm worried about you. You were the one who got hit by the bomb."

His eyes widened, "I what?!"

"You didn't know?"

"I don't remember anything." He looked down at his lap, "I can't remember anything after our fight in the hallway."

"I'm sorry for all those awful things I said that morning." More tears rolled down her face. "You mean so much to me, and when I thought you were gone..."

"I'm not Britany. I'm here."

"I know. I just wish I'd never attacked your insecurities like that." Green eyes met gold, "it doesn't matter that you aren't like other guys I've dated. It doesn't matter that you love to eat, that you like studying better than exercising. What matters is that you're my Kinnley. And I love you for you. I only hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

He smiled through the tears he felt in his eyes. It meant so much to hear her say that. He took her hands in his, "You're forgiven. You're my Britany, I'll love you through it all."

"I would kiss you, but your mouth looks like it hurts." She pulled back the blankets, "how's your side?"

"I honestly can't feel much," he smiled lightly. "They've drugged me up."

"That's probably the best thing for you right now." A comfortable silence fell as she looked him over. He'd been bandaged and stitched up. He looked so much better than when she'd drug him through the doors three days ago. She lovingly tucked him back in, then pressed her lips against his neck, softly kissing it.

His breath hitched, but he smiled. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she placed another kiss on his collar bone. That was when he noticed it had been cut. "You cut your hair," he whispered.

Her eyes moved to meet his, "do you hate it?"

He could hear the worry in her voice. "I could never hate anything about you."

She grinned, glad he didn't mind. She didn't tell him that she had cut it to save him. He didn't remember what happened, and she didn't want him to if he didn't have to. She didn't want him to relive that.

After several minutes of silence, he started falling asleep. She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'll see you later."


	45. Chapter 44

**Here's the new chapter all! I really like this one, hopefully I'm not getting to carried away with this, seems like it keeps getting longer. Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews!**

* * *

At dinner that night, Britany sat with Lilly and Kane. Ace and Fortune sat with Infinite and Gaia like usual. Lilly missed sitting with Ace, but Kane would be too upset to sit with him. And she couldn't just leave him alone.

The pup watched warily as Infinite walked past their table. He hunkered down as the jackal got close. He was tall, and intimidating, but very lithe and thin. Kane had no doubt he could move like lightening if the need arose.

It wasn't long until that theory was tested. Lance was following him.

Kane sniffed the air, he could smell hostility and he didn't like it. His fur bristled as he watched.

Lance leaned closer to Infinite, saying something in hushed tones. A smirk rested on his lips.

Kane screamed and dove under the table as Infinite snapped and lunged at Lance with a horrific snarl. He covered his ears with his hands as they fought.

Infinite slammed the other jackal into the trays of food, sending rolls flying. Lance tried to hold him back as teeth went for his face. Maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew. It was a good thing Infinite didn't have his sword with him, he would definitely be dead by now if he did.

He gasped as hands went around his neck and held him against the counter. He squirmed, trying to get loose. He swung his foot and caught his cousin in a sensitive spot.

Infinite grunted and let go as he went down on one knee. Lance decided to get away, but Infinite grabbed him by the tail and swung him on a tabletop. Wood splintered as it broke into pieces.

Kane skittered under a different table, trying to get away from the commotion. Lilly got up to follow him. He screamed again as Lance's body crashed through the table he was under.

Lance did feel a little bad for scaring the pup, but he had other problems right now.

Lilly scooped Kane up and held him to her chest. She held his face where he couldn't watch the fight anymore and he sniffled.

By now, Ace was trying to break them up. "Get off him uncle." He pulled on Infinite, but the other jackal was in such a frenzy, he didn't hear him. He was intent on seriously hurting Lance, if not worse.

His claws dug into Lance's face and a yelp sounded. Infinite grinned sadistically and Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was about to be put in his place.

Lilly couldn't tear her eyes away as teeth sunk into the other's face. The scream that tore through the room was going to haunt her for a long time. Kane sobbed as she held his face to her chest, grateful he couldn't see what was happening.

"Stop it!" Ace yelled, "you're going to kill him!" He hit Infinite repeatedly, trying to get him off.

Before jaws closed over Lance's throat, Infinite was roughly yanked off him. Shadow had hold of him by the arms and held them behind him.

"Let me go," he shouted. "Let me go!" His voice cracked as his mane fell around his face.

Vanilla came to see what was going on. "Infinite?" She asked, carefully stepping around Shadow.

He looked up at her from where he'd sank to his knees. The wildness slowly left his eyes, and instead brokenness appeared.

The rabbit helped him up, "what happened?"

It was then that he was hit by the realization of what he did. Swallowing, he turned to look at Lance.

Gaia was helping him up from the floor. Infinite's gut twisted. Lance's face was covered in blood, so much so that he couldn't see the extent of the injury. But a part of him relished in what he'd done. Lance deserved it for what he said about Bella.

He ran his tongue across his jaws, tasting the blood on it. He felt chunks of flesh between his teeth, but he would clean that out later.

When his eyes met the wolf's, he felt some sort of regret. Her gold eyes were sad. He'd come so far from what he used to be, and today he'd immediately gone back to that old life. "Why did you do it Finn?" She asked sadly.

"Because he can't talk that way about Bella," he said firmly. "He can't say she was a good for nothing that can't even bear me pups. He can't say she deserved to die because she didn't. She deserved to live more than I do." His fists clenched at his sides, "and I would do it again to preserve her honor." Then he pushed past Vanilla, leaving the room.

* * *

Maybree entered the cafeteria shortly after they got the room cleaned up and everyone resumed eating. Blue eyes swept the tables, looking for somewhere to sit.

Britany waved to the blonde, "over here."

She came over and sat beside her, across from Lilly and Kane. "Looks like I missed the party," she grinned while watching Sonic helping pick up the last few pieces of wood.

"It was quite the fight," Britany said while sipping her drink. Lilly involuntarily shuddered thinking about Lance's scream.

"Really?" She leaned forward, "what happened?"

"Lance said something really rude, not sure what, and Infinite snapped." Britany lowered her voice so Kane wouldn't hear, "we came close to witnessing a murder. Good thing Shadow was able to break it up."

"That's crazy." Maybree shook her head.

Britany nodded. "These jackals are so emotional." But she smiled.

Kane looked up from his plate as Ace approached them. He bristled as the jackal rested his hand on Lilly's shoulder. But Lilly said he was a good man, so he just watched warily. One could never be too careful.

"I'm not staying long," Ace said to Kane. Then his eyes left the pup and rested on Lilly's face, "Devin got me a gig tonight. It's at the club that just reopened. You want to come with me?" He didn't miss the gasp of excitement that left Britany's lips. A smirk rested on his mouth, "you can come too Britany."

She grinned, and Lilly nodded.

Ace placed a firm kiss on the vixen's mouth. His ear twitched as Kane let out a low growl, but otherwise he didn't react. He pulled back, "see you at eight."

After he left Britany clapped her hands together. "This is going to be so great," she gushed. "I haven't been to the club in so long."

As Britany started excitedly talking about getting ready, Lilly noticed the sad look on Maybree's face. She obviously felt left out. Even though Maybree had been so mean to her, Lilly felt bad. The hedgehog girl really didn't have any friends, or anyone to really spend time with. "Maybree," she said softly, "you can come too if you want."

Blue eyes met pink, "really? You don't mind?"

"I don't."

Maybree grinned. "Thanks. And I'm sorry for all those awful things I did to you. I know apologizing won't make up for it, but I want you to know how sorry I am."

Lilly smiled. Maybe they could work things out to be friends. Having a girls night would be a good start. Even though Ace would be there.

Britany shoved the rest of the food in her mouth. "I'm going to take Kinnley dinner, and then we can meet in my room to get ready. I'll see you in thirty minutes," her green eyes looked at the clock.

"Is it really going to take two and a half hours to get ready?" Lilly asked.

Britany laughed, "you two have much to learn." Then she hurried off.

Lilly sighed and stood up, gently picking up Kane. "I need to see if my mom can watch him while we're gone tonight."

"He could hang out with Spade," Maybree suggested.

Kane clung to her neck. He really didn't want Lilly to leave him alone. Especially not with Spade.

"I think it would be better if he was with my mother," the vixen said while rubbing his back. He visibly shuddered when her hand rested close to his tail on the small of his back. "Sorry Kane," she whispered while removing her palm.

Maybree shrugged, "you know best." She stood up too, "I'll see you at Britany's."

* * *

Infinite rushed through the door to his room and hurried to the bathroom. He was breathing heavily.

Turning on the sink, he leaned forward to rinse his mouth out. Blood and chunks of flesh stained the white porcelain.

Once he finished, he just stared into the mirror. His gut twisted with guilt. He felt horrible about what he had done. Despite the fact that Lance had said horrid things about Bella, his cousin didn't deserve to have his face ripped off. Even though he'd wanted to in that moment. He'd wanted to kill him right then and there.

The door opened and he heard soft footsteps. "Infinite?"

His breath hitched. It was Vanilla. His face crumbled and tears fell.

She was at his side in a second. Her hands gently rubbed his shoulders, "it's ok."

"No it's not," he gasped. "It's not ok." He sank to his knees, "I tried to kill him." A sob tumbled out. "I tried to kill him." Everything he worked so hard for was for nothing. He was still a monster.

"But you didn't," she soothed.

"Only because Shadow stopped me." He clutched his arms tightly.

"That doesn't matter right now," she said calmly. "What matters is that it wasn't worse than it was. Everyone experiences setbacks."

"Yeah," he wiped his face. "But most everyone doesn't try to rip someone's face off."

"Oh Infinite," she breathed, "I'm sorry you're struggling so much. I understand what Lance said hurt you, he was out of line to say such cruel things about Bella, but you can't act on your emotions. I know that's how jackals are, but you have to change that about yourself. Especially if you want to be truly happy."

He nodded, "I know."

"You've come a long way, and I'm proud of you for that." Her fingers rubbed his arms, "there's still a lot ahead of you, and you can't give up. You have a life now, and you deserve that."

A sniffle, "I don't feel like I do."

"You have people here for you. Who care a lot about you. Who want to help you."

"Finn?" A soft voice asked. "Are you ok?" Gaia was standing timidly in the doorway.

He looked over at her. Once he saw the concern in her face, fresh tears welled up. A hiccup. She cared for him so much, even though he didn't deserve it.

She was at his side with her arms around him before the first tear fell. Blue and gold eyes widened, then he hugged her back, sobbing. She just held him, silently letting him know she was there for him.

They stayed that way for a while. His forehead rested on her chest as the sobs weighed him down. A strangled gasp clawed its way out of his throat and his arms held her waist.

A heavy sadness rested in Gaia's chest. He was hurting so bad right now, and she hated she couldn't do more for him. All she could do was love him, and stay at his side.

It was so hard loving someone with so much baggage. Finn had more than almost anyone. But you couldn't pick who you loved, you just had to endure the bad times with the good.

Carefully, she helped him to his feet and guided him to his bed. She got him to lay down and covered him with his blankets.

Slowly, his sobs quieted to heavy breathing. His eyes began to close as he was so exhausted.

The wolf bent and hesitantly placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He smiled softly at her with affection in his eyes. "Thank you."

She returned the smile and tucked his hair back. "Get some rest." Then she stood to leave.

The jackal's hand grabbed her arm, "stay with me?" He pleaded.

"If that's what you want."

"Yes," he whispered, "it's what I want."

Gaia glanced over her shoulder to see Vanilla's reaction, but the rabbit had already left. She turned her attention back to Infinite. He seemed so sure right now, something she'd missed seeing from him. "Ok," she finally said.

As she slid under the covers beside him, he slid his arms around her waist. A soft sigh escaped him as her hands rested on his back.

Being with Gaia calmed him. It dulled all the pains in his life. Even though he still felt some guilt for being with someone in a way similar to how he was with Bella, he knew she would want him to be happy. To have a chance at a family again. If that's what he really wanted.

But he wasn't sure. Did he want a family with Gaia? She was so different from Bella. Bella had been soft, angelic. A light touch in his life that twisted so deep he didn't want to let her go. But Gaia was like a punch to the gut. She was tough, bold, and yet, she knew how to be gentle when she needed to. And he didn't want to let her go either.

Would he ever want to have babies with her? And the bigger question, would she want that with him? She seemed to like him, chaos only knows why. But he knew wolves were different. They didn't seem to have the desire for children as strongly. Why did they even get together? To take a mate? What other purpose was there for sharing kisses? For coming together in a such an intimate way? The whole thing felt awkward to him.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Bella, and kisses from her were nice, but they had a purpose in being together. Even though he would've chosen her even if he knew about her inability to bear pups. There was a reason for jackals to be so close. Why did other species have a seemingly casual approach to such activities?

He guessed it was how they loved. Only a small handful of jackals showed love in that way, only a small handful even showed love at all. He knew for a fact Jay and Tempest did. Even Keelie had some semblance of that kind of love in her life. But did he? Did he even have that capacity?

"What are you thinking about?" Gaia asked, jerking him from his mind.

"About us," he whispered. Because that was the simple answer.

She smiled. "And what exactly about us?"

"Have you ever thought about having pups?" He asked suddenly.

Her face flushed. Leave it to a jackal to skip straight to that. To be honest, she had thought about it in the past, but she didn't know if she was cut out to be a mother. Especially when the father was a jackal. How many would she have? Wolves typically only had one at a time, but jackals had big families. Finn himself was in a litter of ten. Granted, it was only him and Jay now, but that was besides the point. Could she do it? Did she want to do it?

So many questions were running through her mind. Why did it even matter? Actually, she knew the answer to that one. He was a jackal, and that alone was reason enough.

She realized he was still waiting for an answer. So instead she asked, "why are you asking me that?"

"I just wondered."

She rolled her gold eyes, "no one just wonders those type of things Finn."

He chuckled lightly, his fingers gently rubbing her skin. "I guess the real question is, would you be willing to have pups? With me?" He added the last two words with a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"Do you mean right now? Or in the future? And can we be together even if my answer is no?"

He seemed puzzled by her last question, "isn't pups part of being together?"

"Not always."

He rolled onto his back with a sigh, "that's what I don't understand. Why are you with someone without a purpose?"

She frowned, "oh I don't know Finn, maybe because you love them." Annoyance was evident in her voice. But when she saw the look on his face, she softened. "Didn't you love Bella?"

"I did," he whispered, voice thick. "I still do."

"Isn't that why you were with her? Because you loved her?"

"Yes. But we were more than that."

Her brow furrowed. "Why would you want more? Isn't love enough?"

"Because that's all I know." He said it with desperation in his voice. "I was alpha. I needed a female. And she was who I wanted." His voice filled with tears, "I wish there didn't have to be more involved than love, but there was. Love doesn't matter when it comes to the greater good of the pack. I guess I was just one of the lucky ones. To have it for even a few seasons." He wiped at his face, "sometimes I wonder if it was worth it."

Her hand rested on his chest, and she took a moment to appreciate the muscle there. Then she said, "you don't have to live like that now. You don't have to have a definite purpose in life, you can just live. Do what makes you happy."

He didn't say anything.

"What makes you happy?"

He turned back on his side to face her. "Right now? You."

Her cheeks flamed, but she smiled. "You make me happy too."

His fingers traced the curve of her spine, "how much?"

"I'll show you. If you'll let me."

"Show me," he breathed.

Heat rushed through her as she pulled him close. His breath brushed across her face, warm and soft, like a whisper. She cautiously touched her lips to his.

His heart felt like it stopped in his chest. Her lips were warm, soft, and he liked the way they caressed his. But a part of him felt bad for enjoying it. He changed his mind when her tongue brushed across his teeth. This was new. He and Bella had never done anything like that. But he liked it, he wanted more of it.

She stiffened when he returned the gesture, but then she slipped her arms around his neck.

Soft kisses grew deeper, initiated by Gaia of course. She tilted her head back as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

His thumbs rubbed little circles on the edge of her ribs. He liked how she arched her back to get closer to him.

A gasp escaped her as he pressed harder. He smiled as she returned his mouth to hers. She opened her mouth for him, but he didn't know what to do next.

He pulled back, looking away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She turned his face towards hers, "it's ok. I know this is all new for you. But just do what feels right. What you want." Her hands rubbed his shoulders, "I'm all yours."

"Can we just leave it at this for now?" He asked, almost embarrassed. "I feel a little overwhelmed."

"Of course." She smiled to reassure him. Then she settled back in his arms.

He just held her, resting his chin on top her head. He kind of liked this, being together just because you wanted to. No pressure. A soft smile rested on his muzzle as he fell asleep.

* * *

When Britany got back to Kinnley, he was asleep. She smiled gently as she placed his plate on the table next to his bed.

His foot was propped up on some pillows, and his leg was wrapped in a cast.

She pulled the chair next to him and sat down. Her fingers gently rubbed his arm, "Kinnley, wake up babe."

He stirred, lightly mumbling. Slowly blinking, he yawned. His eyes focused on her, "hi." His voice was a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." He coughed and then groaned in agony.

The nurse appeared. "Everything ok?"

"I'm hurting a lot," he almost whimpered. Britany could see the tears brimming in his eyes from the pain.

"I'll get you some more medicine." She left, walking briskly.

"I'm sorry for all this," he groaned. Before Kinnley could wipe the tears away, Britany reached up with a tissue, and gently dried them.

"Baby I'm the one who's sorry." Her own eyes grew moist, "this is all my fault. None of this would've happened if i wasn't so selfish and hurtful towards you."

"Hey," he touched her hand, "you don't know what would've happened. Don't beat yourself up over me. I'll be ok."

She wiped her cheeks as she sniffled. "You're the absolute strongest man I've ever met, and I adore you."

He smiled, despite the stinging pain in his cheeks. "I don't know what I did to deserve a girl like you."

They sat together, holding hands until the nurse came back with his medicine. After he swallowed the pills, Britany got the plate she'd made for him and set in his lap.

"I figured you're hungry. Have you ate anything yet?"

"No." He looked down at the food. She had put a little bit of chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and a roll on the plate. Even though it was bland food, the sight of it still made his stomach churn. He didn't know if it was the medicine, or the injuries that made him nauseous, but he definitely didn't want to throw up. "To be honest, I don't think I can handle eating right now."

"You sure? I can just get you some broth." She sounded worried. Before he answered, she hopped to her feet and went to get it.

She came back with a mug and gave it to him, "at least drink a little. I don't want you to be hungry."

He smiled and took a small sip.

"So I was gonna go out with the girls tonight," she said finally. "Nothing too much, just some dancing. One of the clubs reopened."

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand, "sounds fun."

"I wish you could come with me," she whispered.

"Hey, I'll be fine here. I want you to have fun." His hand slid to her waist, squeezing her hip, "just don't forget," his voice lowered to a husky whisper, "You're with me."

She shivered, "how could I?"

After a few minutes, Kinnley said, "I think we should get married."

She gaped at him. "Are you proposing?"

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded with tears pooling.

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to do this," he muttered while propping himself up. He reached over to grab a small bag on the side table. "I had papa bring this to me earlier," he said with a smile. "I've been saving it." He pulled out a small velvet box. "Britany," he smiled, "you mean more to me than anyone. I can't imagine life without you. You are the light that makes my world better. Will you be my wife?" He asked. "Forever?"

She nodded, covering her hands with her mouth as the tears rolled down her face. She pulled her hands down, "Yes, a thousand times yes."

He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. He slid the small band on her finger. The diamond was small and not very flashy, but the metal had been polished to shine. She instantly loved it.

"I know it's not as fancy as you're used to," he started.

She interrupted, "it's perfect." Her lips pressed a kiss on his forehead, "once your mouth heals, I'm going to kiss you so hard," she promised.

He smiled gently, as his face still hurt, "I'm going to hold you to that."


	46. Chapter 45

**Updates three weeks in a row! I'm so proud of me! lol! Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Britany had just got back to her room when Maybree showed up. She turned around with a grin. "You made it."

The blonde grinned as she dumped her bag and a pile of clothes on the bed, "wouldn't miss it."

Green eyes glanced up at the clock, "Lilly's still coming right?" The vixen was late.

Maybree followed her gaze. "She said she was. I hope Kane is ok, he might not have wanted to stay with her mom."

"He's going to have to stay with somebody," Britany remarked, "it's not like he can come with us."

Lilly slipped in the room, "sorry I'm late." She was slightly out of breath, holding Kane on her hip.

The other two girls exchanged a look as she set him down on a chair and handed him his book and a plate with some cookies on it. "Everything ok?" Britany asked.

"Yeah." She stood upright and pushed her hair out of her face. "He got upset about leaving me." She lowered her voice so he wouldn't hear.

"What are you going to do about leaving for the club?" Asked Britany.

"Mom is going to meet us here at eight. I'm just going to have to leave him with her." She felt guilty about it, but she really wanted to go. And it wasn't like he was in danger.

Maybree nodded. "Are you sure he wouldn't feel better hanging out with Spade?"

"No," Kane shouted. He'd heard that part.

The three girls turned to look at him. Maybree noticed the panic in his voice.

Lilly knelt in front of him, "you don't have to if you don't want to." Her voice soothed him and he relaxed. He turned back to looking at the pictures in the book.

"What was all that about?" Maybree whispered as Lilly walked over to them.

"He doesn't like being around males," she replied quietly. "I think it has something to do with his father, but he hasn't told me exactly what happened in his old home."

Britany shot him a sympathetic look. "Poor thing." It made her angry to know that this boy's father had been so cruel to him. No one deserved that. She shook her head, "anyway, let's start getting ready." She was ready to move on from all this depressing stuff.

Maybree excitedly unzipped her duffle bag. It was full of stuff. Accessories, makeup, brushes, and hair products spilled out.

Britany grinned, "where did you even get all this stuff?"

"I've been collecting it over the years," she smiled and tilted her head sideways. "Pity I've never really learned how to use it. Mama doesn't do anything except pull her hair up. Don't think I've ever seen her with it down."

Britany made her sit in front of the mirror, "don't worry. I'll help you." Her hands pulled the girl's quills out of the ponytail it was in.

Her long blonde quills fell around her shoulders. She hadn't realized how long it had gotten. She smiled as Britany ran her fingers through her quills. When she saw the ring on Britany's finger she gasped. "You're engaged?" She squealed.

Lilly hurried to see the ring and Britany blushed as the two girls fawned over it. "Did he make it?" Lilly asked as she turned Britany's hand.

Britany nodded. "I love him so much." Her eyes filled with happy tears at the thought of him. He was going to be her husband soon, and she couldn't wait.

"We need to celebrate," Maybree grinned.

"I have just the thing," Britany went to get a bottle of wine out of her bag. She filled glasses and the girls drank as they got ready.

It was just a few minutes before eight by the time they were dressed and dolled up.

Maybree had on a black pleated leather mini skirt and a black tank top. Fishnet stockings and combat boots were on her feet and legs. Several necklaces hung around her neck. Her hair had been pulled back up in a ponytail, but some pieces had been braided, and some silver glitter had been rubbed on some pieces. She grinned. She looked hot. Her makeup looked good too.

Lilly was in a pastel pink strapless dress. It stopped mid-thigh and cinched at the waist. Her long white hair was pulled up in a bun, and her bangs were loose against her forehead. A few pieces of her hair had been rubbed with a washable pink paste, so there were pink swirls in her bun. She smiled as she applied a clear gloss to her lips.

Britany wore a bright red one sleeved, low cut dress and heels. She'd put mousse in her short hair to give it more body, and a sliver clip rested on the side. Her fur shimmered with gold, as she'd applied a glittering body oil. Her look was finished with a nude gloss, and winged eyeliner sharp enough to kill.

"How can Kinnley ever keep his hands off of you?" Maybree grinned.

She laughed, "sometimes he can't."

Maybree sat on the bed, "so, have you guys been..." she glanced over at Kane, "how close have you guys been?" She reworded the question.

Britany smiled, "just kisses. He has seen me in my underwear, but I don't think he remembers that very well."

"How could he forget that?" Maybree raised a brow, "you've got a great body."

The chipmunk giggled, "he had a little too much to drink that day."

Maybree grinned. It was hard to imagine Kinnley drunk.

"Oh," Britany said suddenly, "I need to send him a picture." She snapped one, and sent it to him. She smiled as he sent a message back, telling her how pretty she is, and how much he would miss her. She sighed happily and held her phone to her chest.

Ace, and Lilly's mother arrived at the same time.

Kane slipped under the armchair he was in when he saw them. He didn't want to go. He didn't want Ace to hurt him. He trembled.

"Kane," Lilly said gently, trying to coax him out, "it's ok."

He shook his head and backed up where she couldn't reach him without crawling under the chair too. "It's not ok," he hiccuped, "don't lie."

"I'm not sweetie, my mom will take good care of you, and I'll be back before morning. You'll wake up, and I'll be here."

His gold eye fixed on Ace as the jackal folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. Was he upset? He didn't want to find out.

"We're going to be late if we don't get going," Ace said to Lilly.

She nodded. "Kane, please come out. I promise you are going to be ok."

He shook his head and curled up in a little ball. He was so scared.

The albino looked at the others, she didn't know what to do.

Ace decided. He picked up the chair and Kane screamed. He was expecting to be grabbed. He hunkered down and closed his eyes, waiting to be snatched up by the scruff and shaken. But it never happened.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Ace. His lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

Ace took him in. The pup was shivering with fear. His working eye was nervous as he looked at Ace, but didn't make eye contact. Ace knew life in a jackal village was rough, his mother had said so. But he didn't understand why Kane was so high strung. He found it somewhat annoying. "Come on," he said, "you need to get up. Lilly needs to go."

His lip quivered, "I don't want to," he whimpered.

"You have to," he insisted.

Lilly took his arm, "Ace, don't." Her pink eyes pleaded with him.

"This is just compounding his fear Lilly, he needs to face it."

Lilly bit her lip. Kane had been through so much, she didn't think Ace should push him.

Before things could escalate any farther, Lilly's mother stepped forward, pushing past the couple. "That's enough," she scolded lightly. "Kane and I will be fine, you kids go ahead and have fun. We, will have a marvelous time. Won't we Kane?"

She gave him such a kind smile he almost believed her. Outstretching her hand, she waited for him to decide to take it. He did.

Lilly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Once Kane was in her mother's arms, she took Ace's hand. Then the group headed out.

* * *

Kinnley was looking at his phone when he he heard hurried footsteps pass the curtain. Setting the device down, he propped himself up, ear swiveling to hear better. Something about extensive damage to someone's face. He cringed, that sounded bad. His face hurt enough with cuts and bruises, he could only imagine the pain they were in right now.

He didn't have to for long. The victim cried out in gurgling screams as they were cleaned up. Kinnley cringed as the nurses rummaged for needles and antiseptic.

He wanted to see what was going on. Carefully, he opened the curtain just enough to see. It was Lance. They were trying to clean his face, but the wounds kept bleeding. From the position on his face, Kinnley guessed it was a bite. He swallowed.

The other jackal spit up blood as he coughed, but his mouth filled with it again. He had to have an open wound there.

The punctures were deep, and somewhat jagged, where the other's teeth had been drug through his flesh.

Kinnley swallowed. He had never seen Lance cry before. And he wasn't just crying, he was sobbing. What had happened?

After some time, they finished cleaning his face and stopped the bleeding. He lay back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He felt numb, and not just from the medicine.

Softer footsteps crossed the room. "Lance?" It was Pierce. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" He snapped, "he tried to kill me."

His younger brother folded his arms, "and what did you say that antagonized him? You know he is unstable right now. It is foolish to try and start a fight."

"I didn't start it," he denied angrily.

"I do not believe you," Pierce replied with a raised brow. "You know as well as I that he has not started a fight in a long time. Not even with Keelie. And that is quite a feat, she even tries my patience."

"Do you always have to take his side?" He growled. "Even when we were a squad you stood by him over me."

"Because he was my alpha," he stated. "For some reason you resented him for that. You did not have to come with us and leave the jungle all those years ago."

"Of course I did, I couldn't let you go after him blindly."

"I was not blind in my devotions, I believed he could have led us to a better future, had he not succumbed to his hate."

"And look where that got us." Lance's tone was bitter.

"Be careful that you do not suffer the same fate my son." Taja's voice was even, and filled with the wisdom she always carried as she entered. "I see the same hate growing in you."

Lance said nothing.

"Hello mother," Pierce crossed the room to place a soft kiss on her cheek as a sign of respect.

She smiled gently at him. Then she turned to Lance, "let go of this hate that is growing in your heart, otherwise it will consume you as it did your cousin."

He rolled his eyes, "it's not going to consume me mother, and I am simply going to take what is mine."

"You mean Gaia," Pierce frowned. "A woman is not a prize Lance, especially not Gaia. You know she has given him her heart, any action you take is foolish enough to..."

Lance interrupted, "oh shut up Pierce, this is something you don't know anything about. Just because you have no interest in women doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

If that was intended to be a jab, Pierce took no offense to it. "I have no interest in anyone Lance. I do not need a mate to be sure of myself and what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" He sneered.

"I want to be happy, and to follow my alpha. That is all I need."

"What about pups? What about our bloodline? Doesn't that matter to you?"

He nodded, "despite what you think, our culture is still important to me. But we do not have to take a mate to survive anymore, I am not worried." He smiled, "if one comes along, I will gladly welcome her into our family. But if not, I will still be happy."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean follow your alpha?"

"It is true that Finn is no longer alpha, Gadget bested him long ago. But, to me, Finn will always be my alpha. So I will wait until he is ready to once again realize that he can accomplish great things." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Sounds like a waste of your life," he scoffed.

Taja stepped forward, "it's never a waste to have hope Lance. I only wish you hadn't lost yours."

He looked at his lap, "I don't think I ever had it in the first place."

"When you were a pup you did." Her eyes grew wistful at the memory. "You were the one who kept our spirits up. You always felt we could have a better life for us and our pack. That is the reason I led all those years without a mate. The reason I felt I could. Because you believed it. And I wish you still believed in others. I wish you still believed in you." She took his hand, "you can still do great things, and if Gaia isn't with you, so what? You can be so much more than this. She doesn't define you. Finn doesn't define you."

Lance sniffed, "I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I think you know who you should be apologizing to." She patted his hand. "Rest now my son, you'll need it."

* * *

Lilly felt overwhelmed with all the people at the club. The music was louder than she expected, and the flashing lights were awkward for her.

Ace squeezed her hand reassuringly. He placed a kiss on her head and guided her over to the stage. She would meet back up with the girls later.

Maybree grinned widely. This was amazing to her. She loved the energy here.

Britany grabbed her hand, "drinks first. Dancing second. That way you can scope out potential dance partners." She led the hedgehog to the bar and ordered drinks for them.

Maybree sipped the liquid, alcohol burning as it slid down her throat. Blue eyes scanned the room. There were so many people here, but she didn't see anyone that caught her eye.

After a second drink, she felt a warmness in her belly. She followed Britany out to the dance floor. She enjoyed herself immensely.

Before long, she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going," she snapped.

A deep laugh reached her ears. She looked up, as the person was taller than her. Deep gray fur that had a blue tint, covered a broad chest. He was a wolf, but different than Gadget. He was bigger, and scruffier.

"Think you can take me on firecracker?" He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his. His nails were sharp, and polished black.

She bit at his hand and he pulled it back. His eyes glinted with a smile. His hands trailed to her waist. "Dance with me."

Her face flushed, "ok."

They danced. "So firecracker?" He asked while leaning towards her ear. "What's your name?"

"Maybree," she tossed her hair back. "What's yours?"

A grin, "Trojan."

She repeated it, tasting his name on her tongue. "How unusual."

"Can't say I've ever heard yours either," he remarked. His hands held her hips tightly as she swung them to the music.

She stepped closer, her body practically against his. "I guess I'm just an unusual girl."

His fingers brushed her lower stomach, resting on the waistline of her skirt. "I'd like to find out," he smirked while running his tongue across his teeth.

She swatted at him playfully, easily picking up on his flirting. She lowered her voice to a sweet whisper, "I'm afraid I'm not that easy." Her fingers tilted his face towards hers and she leaned forward, allowing her lips to barely brush his. But she pulled back before he could secure a kiss.

Frustration flashed across his copper eyes, but he smirked. "I think I'm up for the challenge." He pulled her flush against him and hooked his fingers in the nets on her legs.

She flushed as she felt the bones in his hips against her. Looking up at his face, she rested her hands on his chest. She realized just how big of a guy he was. Bigger than Ace. She involuntarily shivered at the realization that he was so much bigger than her. She was by no means petite, but she felt small compared to him.

"Something wrong firecracker?"

She flushed, "no I," she licked her lips, "I just don't think I've ever met anyone with as big a build as you before."

He laughed. His leg brushed her thigh, "and you won't ever be able to forget me. Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded wordlessly. As she followed him to the bar, a small worry rose in her mind. She didn't think he would try and drug her, but she didn't really know him. But she wanted to.

A cool glass was put in her hand and she took a cautious sip after sniffing the liquid.

"Suspicious?" He asked with a small smirk. "Good girl." He leaned over her, "you can't trust just anyone." He downed his glass in one swallow and watched as she took another sip.

She finished the drink and leaned against his side, her body feeling lighter than before. She let him run his hands along her thighs and fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

Britany came over. "Everything ok here Maybree?"

The hedgehog pushed Trojan's hand off her leg. But she smiled at him, "everything's great."

The chipmunk held out her hand, "I'm Britany."

He took it, "Trojan."

"And what are your intentions for my friend?"

He shrugged, "I like her." As if that explained everything.

"You don't even know her."

"I will. If she'll let me."

Maybree nodded and Britany's face softened. He didn't seem like a bad guy, and if Maybree was happy, that was good enough.

The two girls swiveled around when the music changed. It was Ace now. Maybree bit her lip, he was good. And though the sting of his rejection was still there, it had dulled a bit. She felt she could move on. Blue eyes met Trojan's face. She could especially with him as a welcome distraction.

His jaw was set as he watched the jackal. "He's good," was all he said.

Britany nodded, a since of pride in her chest. That was her friend's boyfriend. Her green eyes saw Lilly standing by the stage, supporting him. Even though this wasn't her ideal environment. She was a strong woman.

All too soon, it was time to leave. The club was closing, and the four of them were heading out.

"Maybree," Trojan called as he caught up with them by the exit.

She turned to the wolf with a smile.

He stopped, standing in front of her. He was fully aware of the jackal sizing him up, but he paid him no mind. "I was serious about getting to know you. If you want. Can I have your number?"

She took his phone and punched in the digits. "I'd better hear from you soon."

He smirked.

* * *

Tempest hummed happily as Jay rubbed her side. They were under the blankets, as it was late, but neither of them were sleeping.

He placed a firm kiss on her neck, softly biting down. She giggled lightly while squirming. Heat rushed through her as he rubbed his hands across her stomach, and gently held her against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I love you too babe."

"I miss loving you," he breathed huskily.

She sharply drew a breath. He never failed to say just the right thing. Her eyes glanced over to Spade, who was fast asleep in his little bed. She swallowed. "Spade is asleep," she finally said.

"I know." Disappointment was evident in his voice.

"We'll wake him up."

"I know."

Silence fell over the room except for Spade's heavy breathing. "Maybe we should let him have his own room. He's been asking you know."

"Jay, you know how I feel about that. I don't want anything to happen to my baby."

"You know you can't protect him forever. He has to learn to protect himself eventually." His hands rubbed her sides again.

"I know," she sniffed.

He could see how upset this was making her. "Let's forget about it for now." He smirked, "just let me love you."

She nodded and he slipped out of their bed, taking her to their bathroom.

* * *

Lilly's face was flushed as they made their way through the base. She'd had just enough to drink that she was relaxed, but not drunk.

She was holding Ace's hand, and they were walking towards her room. Maybree and Britany had already left for their own.

They reached her room, and she eagerly led him inside after her, both of them getting comfortable on the bed.

"You were great," she whispered while cupping his face and planting a soft kiss on his nose.

He grinned, "Thanks for coming with me."

"You know I'll do anything for you."

Before she knew it, he was in her lap, kissing her like it would be their last. She lay back, letting him run his hands across her.

* * *

Kane woke with a start. He sat upright in his bed, sweat coating his fur. He wiped at his face, tears were still moist on his cheeks.

It was a bad dream. But it felt so real. Hands grabbing him and holding him down. He'd tried to scream, but no one came to help. No one cared about what happened to a little pup with no promise.

He choked back a sob. He felt so alone. His hands hugged his arms as he hiccuped.

Looking at the clock beside the bed, it was past midnight. He pushed the blankets back and slid out of bed. Lilly was probably back by now, he could go see her. Just for a little while.

* * *

He opened the door to her room quietly. His gold eye focused in the dark, taking in the room.

Lilly was in the bed, but Ace was on top of her. Panic rose in his chest. He didn't notice that she seemed to like his kisses.

He was afraid. Ace could easily kill him. Or worse. But he couldn't let him hurt Lilly like that.

"Stop it!" He cried as he grabbed Ace's arm and tried to pull him off the vixen. "Leave her alone!"

"Kane?" Lilly asked while sitting up and turning on the lamp. "What's wrong?"

"He's hurting you." The little gray jackal had tears running down his face. He knew what it was like to be held down like that.

"Get up Ace," Lilly said gently. He slid off her lap and Lilly got out of bed. "Kane, he's not hurting me. It's fine. Why are you so upset?"

"Because that's what happened to me!" He yelled.

The room fell silent except for Kane's sobbing. She made him say it. He hated everything. The pup sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around his upper body.

Lilly and Ace were in shock. Neither of them knew what to do.

"And it was all my fault," Kane hiccuped.

The vixen was at his side in an instant. "It was not your fault." Her voice was firm, determined.

"Yes it was, father said it was." He sounded so broken.

"He's a liar," Ace said.

Kane looked up at him. Tears were still running down his face, but he was thinking about those words. It had never occurred to him that he'd been lied to.

"He told you that so you would be less likely to fight him," Ace added.

An angry frown rested on Kane's face. "It was his fault," he whispered. "It wasn't mine. I did my best to be good, but it didn't matter. He did what he wanted to me, and I couldn't stop him." He closed his eyes and leaned into Lilly's arms.

She held him, gently rubbing his back as he cried. She looked sadly at Ace, hoping that now he would understand Kane's fear a little better. This wasn't something you could just face. He was going to have to fight it for the rest of his life.

Ace knelt down beside them carefully. He felt guilty for what he'd done before they left for the club. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier." He said carefully.

Kane sniffled. He wiped his eyes.

"Did you at least have a good time with my mom?" Lilly asked gently.

He nodded. "She taught me how to play checkers. And we had snacks."

"That's good."

He rested his head against her chest, fingers absently playing with the fabric on the skirt of her dress. His eyes were still full of tears and he sniffed.

"Hey," said Ace, "you know that no one is going to hurt you anymore. If anyone bothers you, you can tell me, or Lilly, and I'll take care of it."

Kane looked up at him. No one had ever promised to take care of him like that before. He was thankful. He managed to give him a small smile.

"It's late," Lilly said after a moment, "why don't we all get some sleep? Now, do you want to stay with us? Or go back to your room?"

"Can I stay with you?" He hiccuped. He tried to brush his hair out of his face, but it was difficult with the tangles.

She nodded and set him on the bed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to put on pajamas."

He sat on the mattress, eyeing Ace as his tail flicked back and forth.

Lilly exited the bathroom wearing a silk nightgown and holding a hairbrush and elastic in her hand. She sat beside Kane and pulled him in her lap. She gently brushed his hair out and pulled it up for him. Then, she helped him under the covers and he snuggled against her side.

"I'd better go," Ace said quietly.

Kane sat up. Even though he was still afraid, he trusted Ace would keep his promise. He grabbed the other jackal by the arm, despite his heart pounding in his chest. "Stay," he whispered.

Ace was silent, but he slid in the bed on the other side of Kane.

Kane slowly fell asleep, snuggled against Lilly, but still holding Ace's arm.

Lilly gave Ace a smile, things were getting better for the pup, but he still had a lot to go through. She was glad Ace would be there to help.


	47. Chapter 46

**Next update! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Several weeks passed. Currently, Keelie was in the shower. She was somewhat uncomfortable now that her stomach was starting to show. She felt like something was wrong. But the doctor and nurses had told her everything was fine.

Maybe she was just being paranoid. But deep in her heart, she knew she wasn't.

She couldn't go on with her life if something happened to this baby. She wouldn't. Another loss would destroy her. She'd suffered too many already.

She sighed as she started to wash her hair. She cringed as a pain went through her middle and she dropped the shampoo bottle. Her arm clutched her stomach as she doubled over.

After a minute, the pain subsided and she bent to pick up the shampoo.

* * *

After her shower she lay on her bed, still wrapped in a towel. Her gold eyes watched the fan on the ceiling until they grew heavy. All of a sudden she just felt exhausted.

Curling up on her side, she yawned. Maybe she could rest for just a few minutes before dinner.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was woke up by a gentle shake. She looked up. Gadget was leaning over her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," she yawned. "I'm just not feeling well."

His eyes grew concerned. "You missed dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

He gently helped her up. "Let's get you dressed."

She sat on the edge of the bed as he went to get clothes for her out of her dresser.

He came back with a bundle of fabric. She held onto his arm as he helped her put on her underwear. She sniffled a bit as he helped her slip a soft sundress over her head.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded, and he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then he turned so she could take his arm as he led her to the cafeteria.

* * *

When they got there, Vanilla was still finishing up the dishes. She gave them a smile, "hello Keelie."

"Hello."

Gadget guided her to a seat, then went to find her something to eat. He came back with a small bowl of ramen and a plate with some crackers. He sat across from her as she picked up the spoon.

She nibbled lightly at the crackers, and sipped at the broth, but that was about it.

"Keelie," Gadget set his hand on hers, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." She looked up at him, eyes watery, "but I don't know what."

"Do you think we need to go to the medical bay?"

"The doctor will just say I'm being paranoid," she muttered.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." He helped her up, and they went to the medical bay together.

* * *

"Infinite?" A voice asked. Said jackal looked over his shoulder from his spot on the hill. Lance was standing there. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Infinite nodded, and his cousin sat down beside him. "Sorry about your face," he apologized quietly.

Lance was surprised. In all the years he'd known him, he'd never apologized. To anyone.

"I started it," he said after a moment. "I knew you'd finish it."

Blue and gold eyes gave him a heavy glare. He understood what that statement meant. Lance had wanted him to fight, wanted him to attempt to kill. "Why?" His voice came out as a growl.

"I wanted people to see who you really were. Or what I believed you really were." He shrugged, "I guess my perception wasn't quite accurate."

His eyes narrowed, "what do you mean by that?" Lance's nonchalant attitude got under his skin. It always did.

"I always thought you were cruel, sadistic, a monster. And I think you truly used to be that way. But I see you are trying to make a change." He snorted a laugh, "If Gaia thinks there's good in you, there must be somewhere."

"If you felt that way, why did you join us?"

"For Pierce. But I guess he didn't need me. None of you did really." He looked down at his lap.

Infinite frowned. He didn't know how to answer this. Because even though Lance made their missions easier, they would've been ok without him. And for Infinite, he didn't make life any more pleasant.

Lance sighed at the silence given him. "Look, I guess the reason I never liked you was because I was jealous."

Infinite barked a laugh, "why would you be jealous of me? My life is pretty messed up. It always was."

Their eyes locked. "You were alpha." A snort of disgust, "and no matter how many times I challenged you, I couldn't win."

Infinite frowned, "no offense, but you're not exactly alpha material."

"And you are?"

"The pack decided that."

"No one chose you, you killed your alpha and that automatically put you on top."

"True, but when I left my village I was bested. Yet, they still chose to follow me. You and your brother joined us. If the pack was not loyal I would've been a lone jackal." A heavy silence fell over them again. "Look, you're my cousin, and I hold no ill will for you, but I can not tolerate what you said. I am sorry I hurt you so badly, but my mate's honor must be defended."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I've never met Bella, but she died bringing your children into this world." Their eyes met again, "for that alone she should be honored."

"Thank you."

* * *

Spade held onto Maybree's hand as they headed outside the next morning. He was looking forward to exploring. He hopped up and down the whole way.

She was looking at her phone as they went. A soft smile was on her face.

"What are you doing?" Spade asked, trying to hop high enough to see the screen.

She locked the phone and slid it into her pocket, "just texting a friend."

"Oh." His ears went back, "I wish Kane would be my friend."

The blonde thought for a minute, it seemed Kane was doing better. "Well," she suggested, "why don't we go see if he wants to come outside with us?"

Spade beamed, "ok."

It didn't take long to find Lilly. She was with Kane, reading to him.

Maybree walked up, still holding Spade's hand. "Hi," she smiled.

Kane looked up from the book. He was sitting in Lilly's lap.

"We came to see if you wanted to go outside with us. Spade wants to explore for a while."

Lilly looked at Kane, "what do you think? Sound fun?" She gave him an encouraging smile.

He thought for a minute, then nodded.

She closed the book and stood up, setting him down.

Spade grinned, wagging his tail. Then they all headed outside.

* * *

Spade took Kane's hand as they approached the waterfall. "Come on," he grinned, "let's see if we can find some minnows." He ran ahead, dragging Kane along.

The gray jackal stopped at the edge of the water, while Spade waded in.

He stopped when he saw Kane had not followed him. "Kane?" He asked while going back to him, "you know you have to get in the water to find minnows right?"

Kane didn't make eye contact. He was afraid, and that was shameful. He sniffled a bit and wiped at his face.

"Hey," Spade said while setting his hand on his arm, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be sorry. Mama says everyone is afraid sometimes."

"Really?" He hiccuped.

"Yeah." He took the other's hand again, "don't worry. I'll help you."

Kane allowed him to guide him in the water. His gold eye stared down at the pebbles on the bottom.

Spade pointed to the brown minnows moving along the rocks, "see?" He grinned, "I've always wanted to catch one, but they're too fast."

Then Spade busied himself chasing the little creatures, while Kane watched the water ripple around his knees. He leaned forward, staring intently. Focused on the little fish brushing against his legs.

He was abruptly shoved in the shoulder, catching him off guard. He stumbled, almost falling. Just as he turned to glare at the offender, Spade's voice reached his ears. "Tag, you're it," he exclaimed, then started to run.

It took a moment for Kane to realize this was a game. It was one of the games he'd seen the other children in the village play. One of the games he'd never been invited to join. He smiled, then chased after Spade eagerly.

* * *

Lilly and Maybree were sitting on the shore, watching the boys play. The vixen smiled as Kane chased Spade through the shallow water.

"Kane seems to be doing better," Maybree remarked.

"I know." She smiled again as she heard his laugh. "I've never heard him laugh before." Her eyes grew watery at the thought of his happiness.

"He's been through a lot hasn't he?" Maybree asked while leaning towards the vixen.

"So much," she whispered. "I don't understand how parents can hurt their children in the ways he's been hurt."

She shrugged, "they're jackals." As if that explained everything.

Lilly frowned, she was beginning to think most all jackals were violent creatures. Except for Ace and his brothers. But she didn't want to be stereotypical.

"He's lucky you found him," Maybree said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I feel like he is a gift to me." Pink eyes met blue, "even though I'll never be able to birth children, it feels like he's my son. I just want him to be safe and happy."

The two girls looked up as Spade tackled Kane to the ground with a thud. Maybree sighed, sometimes Spade got way too rowdy. Before she could scold him, Kane flipped over and tackled him.

Lilly started to stand, but Maybree took her arm, "they're playing."

The boys tussled around a bit, tumbling across the grass. Spade laughed as he pinned Kane down by the shoulders, "gotcha." His tail wagged as he stuck his nose in the air triumphantly. "I am the winner." Blue eyes met one gold, "submit to your alpha heathen." He said it with a playful grin though. He was imitating the words he'd heard his uncle say when he trained with his papa.

Kane looked up at the bigger jackal. He swallowed nervously as he felt his heart speed up. He didn't know what Spade planned to do, and he didn't want to find out. "Get off me," he demanded.

Spade sat on his stomach, "no I don't think I will."

Panic rose in Kane's chest, he was starting to have trouble breathing. His hands pushed on Spade's shoulders, "stop, this isn't fun anymore."

Spade was confused. He didn't understand what he did wrong. But he got up and went to help Kane to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" Kane snarled while batting his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Spade asked. Worry seeped into his voice. He reached for him and Kane growled angrily.

"Leave me alone." He fluffed his gray fur out, shooting daggers at the other jackal.

"What did I do?" Spade whimpered, "I thought we were playing." He moved closer to Kane.

Kane backed against a rock and showed his teeth. But Spade didn't realize how serious he was. "I said leave me alone!" Kane shouted and lunged as Spade got closer.

He'd felt trapped. Cornered. And he was reminded of all that had been done to him over the years. His teeth closed around Spade's arm in a quick bite.

Spade yelped and swatted at him. He pulled his arm to his chest when he was released. Tears pooled in his eyes, "I'm sorry." He still didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

Kane just stared as his breathing slowly returned to normal. His gold eye flicked to the other's arm. There was a mark, but no blood had been drawn.

Lilly and Maybree hurried over to the boys. Quickly, Spade was in Maybree's arms. Lilly was checking to see if he was ok too.

He nodded while wiping his eyes. It seemed his feelings were hurt more than anything.

"It's ok," Lilly said while rubbing his shoulder, "you didn't know." Then she turned to Kane, "you can't do things like that," she scolded lightly. "Spade doesn't want to scare you, but he doesn't know what's happened. You know you can tell people what you want."

"He didn't leave me alone," Kane whimpered.

"I just wanted to help," Spade protested.

"You wouldn't let me up!" He shouted.

"That's the point of the game."

"I don't like those kind of games."

"Why not? Papa and I wrestle all the time. Didn't you play with your papa?" He tilted his head.

Kane covered his ears, "shut up! Just shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I would if you'd tell me."

"Spade," Maybree said. She knew he didn't need to hear what happened.

"Maybe your papa loves you, but mine doesn't. I'm just a little thing he kept around for his agenda. I never enjoyed any time with him. Ever." He sniffled, "you're lucky you don't know what it's like to be overpowered. To be vulnerable. To be terrified of the one who gave you life." His eye met Spade's. "If it wasn't for him I would still be able to see with this eye. And I would be happy."

"Did he hold you down like that?" Spade asked quietly.

He nodded as tears rolled down his face.

Spade climbed down from Maybree's arms and went to him. He gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

Kane lost it. He bawled. He sobbed. He screamed. And Spade just held him. He let him feel what he needed to.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry."


	48. Chapter 47

**Hello all! Here is the new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and support for this story! As for the question about same gender relationships, that won't be something I'll be exploring. However, pups are most important in jackal culture. So anyone who doesn't make that most important would be considered selfish and a disgrace to jackals. Hope that clears things up for ya! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Kinnley hobbled along on his crutches. Britany walked beside him. They were on their way to breakfast.

He was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Sure everyone had visited, but it wasn't the same.

* * *

Once they reached the cafeteria, he sat down while Britany went to get the food. He noticed Spade sitting with another jackal boy. It must've been Kane. He'd never met him, but Britany had told him about him. She'd told him he'd been through a lot, and how Lilly had taken him under her wing so to speak.

It seemed that the two boys were close friends. Spade was drawing on a piece of paper, while Kane looked over his shoulder. Spade giggled while Kane pointed on the page, making a suggestion. He nodded and added to the picture.

Kinnley smiled.

Britany set a plate in front of him and kissed him gently as she sat beside him. "What's up?" She asked, noticing the smile on his face.

He nodded towards the pups, "it's nice to see Spade has a friend."

"I think it's good for both of them," she agreed.

They started eating and Gaia and Infinite sat with them. Britany smiled at them, "morning."

"Good morning," responded the wolf.

"Don't see what's so good about it," Infinite grumbled while shoving a spoon into his cereal.

Gaia swatted him on the chest lightly. "Will you stop?" She smiled at him in a teasing manner.

He shrugged, then took a bite of his food.

"Having a rough day uncle?" Kinnley asked.

Blue and gold eyes trailed to the cast on Kinnley's foot. "It could be worse," he sighed.

Gaia leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "It'll be fine."

He seemed uncomfortable at first, but relaxed as she scooted closer.

Britany smiled. It seemed they were official now. They both deserved to be happy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Kinnley.

"No. There's just a lot on my mind today. That's all." The last two words came out as a whisper.

"It seems like you think too much sometimes," Britany said. "You need a distraction."

"Why don't you see if Jay is training today?" Suggested Gaia.

He shrugged again, then stuck his spoon back in his cereal. He looked up when Keelie entered the room. She was moving slow, but trying to hide her discomfort.

Gaia touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right," he muttered as his brow furrowed. He sniffed the air lightly, "something is off."

"With Keelie?" Worry was evident in her voice.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and went to his little sister.

Keelie looked up as Infinite approached her. She looked tired.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to help, but did she want him to?

"What is it?" She asked. She didn't sound mad, just exhausted.

"Are you ok?"

She sniffled, "I don't know."

He nodded towards her stomach, "are the pups ok?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I don't know. I went to the medical bay, but they said everything was fine. That I'm just being paranoid."

He frowned. "You need to see a healer."

"I know." She hiccuped and a few tears rolled down her face. "I wish mother was here."

"Taja might be able to help. She is mother's sister."

Keelie nodded. Finally, she looked up at his face, "I'm scared Finn, what if I'm right? What if something is wrong with me? Or the pups?" Her vision blurred from the tears, "I can't go through this again. I can't lose my babies again."

He pulled her into his arms the way he used to when she was a pup. "You can Keelie. You will. You are so strong, I believe in you."

She hugged him back. "I missed you so much," Keelie sniffled as she buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you too." His hand softly smoothed her hair. He held her as she gently cried against his frame.

"Why don't you go see Taja after breakfast," he suggested after she calmed down.

She nodded, "I will."

* * *

Spade squealed happily when Jay sat down with food. He started to climb across the tabletop to his father.

"Sit down Spade," Tempest said as she joined them.

He huffed in annoyance, but obeyed. He folded up the drawing and took a plate of food.

Kane looked at the two jackals with slight suspicion. He stayed silent though. These were Spade's parents, and he was happy with them. So they must be good people.

"It's nice to officially meet you Kane," smiled Tempest. "Spade told me how much fun you two have together."

He nodded. "Spade is a good friend." He took the other boy's hand and Spade grinned widely.

The black jackal nudged his arm, "you're a good friend too."

Kane ducked his head, he didn't feel that special.

Tempest smiled warmly, "we're glad to have you with us. Things only get better from here."

"If Spade ever gets out of line, you have our permission to set him straight," Jay smirked.

"Papa," Spade protested, "I always do good."

"Sure you do," he grinned.

Spade rolled his blue eyes, "now you're just being silly." He smiled though.

Kane just watched their interaction. This was different. He'd never seen fathers interact with their sons like that before. Certainly not his father, and no other jackals had either.

Jay just smiled and started eating.

Lilly came up with some food for Kane. He thanked her and started eating too.

The vixen glanced at him as he did so. He still ate fast, and he still struggled with utensils some, but he was so much better than the first day she brought him home. He had seemed to realize that this wasn't his last meal. That they would take care of him. He wouldn't be fending for himself anymore. "Is it good?" She asked.

He looked up from the eggs on his plate and nodded. He had it all over his face.

Lilly smiled and gave him a napkin so he could clean his mouth.

After using the napkin, he continued his food. He had given up on the fork, and gone back to his hands.

She decided not to correct him. She just let him eat. He was still so scrawny, so he needed as many calories as he could get.

Kane finished first, then just watched the others. Spade was too busy talking to his papa to focus on his plate.

Wordlessly, Tempest scraped some bacon from her plate to Kane's. He gave her a look of surprise and she winked at him.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He picked up the meat and tore a piece off with his teeth.

* * *

Keelie knocked softly on the door to Taja's room. She heard Taja call for her to come in, so she opened the door. "Taja?" She asked softly, "it's me Keelie."

The elderly jackal smiled from her seat in the rocking chair. "Come in child."

The room was dark. Keelie blinked, her gold eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. She stepped over to the other jackal.

"What troubles you?" Taja asked kindly. Although Keelie had the feeling she already knew.

Still, she opened her mouth to tell her about her concern for her pups, and how the doctor here thought she was simply paranoid. "Am I just overly concerned?" She asked. "I think I should see a healer, but I don't know of any."

"I do think that would be a wise decision," she replied while lacing her fingers together. "These doctors are not understanding of us and our ways."

Keelie nodded. "My mother was skilled in her knowledge of bearing pups," she said after a moment. "How much do you know?"

Taja smiled. "Nia was very devoted to the purpose of childbirth. She understood the necessity of it, but also the beauty. Having pups is a great honor, and those who have a direct share in it are very valuable. She did share some of her knowledge with me before she left our village to take a mate, but I'm afraid much of what she knew died with her."

Keelie bit her lip as a few tears threatened to fall.

Taja set her hand over Keelie's, "I understand your fears, a mother's children are the most important thing to them. I will do what I can to help, but I'm afraid I don't know of any healers in the area."

"Thank you anyway for your assistance," she nodded.

Taja looked over the other female. Her stomach was slightly large with her children, and she looked exhausted. "Why don't you lay down? I'll do the best I can to help you out."

Keelie did as she asked, and Taja gently prodded her stomach with her hands.

Keelie did not cry out, but she sucked in a breath as pain rippled through her.

"Did that hurt you?"

She nodded with a sniffle.

"I am sorry."

After Keelie caught her breath, Taja returned her hands to her stomach.

Keelie flinched as the other jackal finished her work. "There's just one pup," she said after a moment.

"It feels like when I had the boys," she muttered.

Taja gave her a smile, "probably because the father is a wolf. Their pups are bigger than ours you know."

She nodded while biting her lip. "Is everything ok? Or am I rightly concerned?"

She patted her hand, "I think it's definitely something to keep an eye on. I'll see if I can find a healer."

Keelie gave her a light smile, "thank you Taja."

* * *

Soft kisses worked their way along his jawline. He stifled a gasp as her hands rested against his chest, feeling his muscles.

She smiled, "you like that?"

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He didn't know how to answer her. He did. He really did. He liked the way she made him feel. But he could only nod.

A grin rested on her face and she pulled his mouth against hers roughly.

The room felt hot, and his mind felt hazy. He hadn't ever felt this way before. Not even with Bella. He wanted her. Needed her. With every fiber of his being.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him. He heard her laugh, felt it ripple through her chest that was flush against his.

He whined. A weak expression. But he couldn't help himself.

She lay back on the bed, pulling him on top her. "Whatever you want," she whispered heavily. "I'm all yours." Her arms slid around his neck, "take me." Her voice was a heavy whisper.

Then he let his hands wander.

* * *

Infinite woke with a start. He was breathing hard and felt heat rushing through his core. He wanted Gaia. He needed Gaia. But he couldn't have her. He couldn't do that to Bella. But it hurt so much.

Curling up, he pulled his knees to his chest. He whimpered softly. He was so pathetic, reduced to shambles over a female. A female.

Maybe it was because he'd been alone for so long. His body wanted a woman. He squeezed his eyes shut. Who was he kidding? His mind and heart wanted her too.

He sniffled as he sat there, trying to calm down. He'd never dreamed of loving another before. He'd jerked awake before he could mark her, but he'd wanted to so badly. He still did.

The male rubbed his face with a groan. This wasn't helping.

Kicking off the blankets, he padded into the bathroom.

He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. His cheeks were flushed and he sighed. What was he going to do?

He made his way back to bed after tying his hair off his neck. Then he slipped back under the blankets.

But he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Finally, he sat up, frustrated. He slapped his hands at his sides.

His gold and blue eyes looked at his alarm clock. It was two-thirty. He sighed heavily. This was ridiculous.

He swallowed, trying to calm down. It wasn't working. If anything, he wanted her more.

Pushing the blankets back again, he stumbled to the door. He had to see Gaia, just for a minute. Then everything would be fine.

* * *

The red wolf was jerked from her sleep by a sharp knock on her door. "Huh?" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

Another knock sounded as she climbed out of bed and fastened her robe. This had better be important.

"Finn?" She yawned as she opened the door. "What's wrong?" He looked upset. Somewhat unsettled.

He swallowed, this wasn't a good idea. "I needed to see you."

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She raised a brow, "Finn, don't you have any idea what time it is?"

He nodded, not making eye contact. "I just need you Gaia."

"Need me for what?" She was confused, but also concerned.

He glanced up at her, embarrassment plain on his face.

Understanding spread across her features. She opened her door wider, "why don't you come in."

Before either of them could change their mind, he slipped into the female's room.

Gaia took her robe off and sat on the bed, beckoning him over to the mattress.

He closed the distance and she gasped as his mouth captured hers. But she smiled as she lay back, tangling her fingers in his mane.

"Gaia?" He whimpered as his hands trailed along her sides.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Will you be my mate?"

She nodded, and let him take control.


	49. Chapter 48

**Well everyone, it's monday! And you know what that means! New chapter! Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, most ones yet I believe. Thanks all!**

* * *

Lilly woke up with a pounding headache. She looked over at the clock, Kane would be here soon. She always helped him get ready and went to breakfast with him. There was no way she could today.

She picked up her phone to text Ace. Kane had seemed to tolerate him now, and her mother was helping with rebuilding today, so she wouldn't be available to take care of him.

Ace replied that he would help Kane today. And soon, he was there.

She smiled at him from under the blankets, "thank you."

He gave her a soft kiss. "It's no problem."

She propped herself up with a slight cough. "He's going to need a bath this morning. You can handle that right?"

He bit his lip, but nodded. He hoped Kane would be ok with that.

"His brush and the elastics are in the cabinet behind the mirror. If you need help with that I should be able to pull his hair up."

"No, no. You just rest. I'll take care of it."

At that moment, the door clicked open. Kane slipped in the room. He was cautious since he'd heard their voices.

"Kane," Lilly said quietly, "come here sweetie."

He padded across the room to her side, glancing up at Ace warily.

She took his hand, "I'm sick today. But Ace will be with you. He'll help you get ready and with anything else you might need."

He swallowed, but he nodded. Ace had promised to protect him before, and he knew Lilly wouldn't put him in danger.

"You can use the bathroom here." She yawned, "I'm going to try and go to sleep."

Ace nodded, "you get some rest love." Then he pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in.

Kane looked up at him nervously. But he would be brave. For Lilly. He obediently followed Ace to the bathroom.

* * *

Ace could tell by his body language he was nervous. The one eyed pup had his tail curled around himself as he watched Ace start the water. He made himself seem very small.

The black jackal looked over his shoulder, "are you ready to get in?"

The pup nodded, but he didn't look at all ready. He swallowed hard, then walked over to the tub. He cowered slightly as Ace stood up. He'd frozen in place.

"You're ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kane nodded, and climbed into the tub. He slowly sat down in the warm clear water. He frowned, Lilly usually put bubbles in his bath. It made feel better when they were there. He felt a measure of privacy. But he felt completely exposed in front of Ace, and he didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong?"

He slunk down in the water, wishing there was something to hide behind. "Nothing."

"Tell me the truth." Ace tried to sound comforting, "What do you need?"

"Lilly usually makes bubbles for me," he whimpered.

Ace smiled gently, "is that all? I can get some for you." He picked up the bottle of soap and squirted some in the water.

Kane's ears perked up once the bubbles surrounded him. He sighed happily.

Ace sat on the toilet seat and pulled out his phone while Kane soaked in the water. He could still feel the pup's eye on him, but he didn't acknowledge it. Kane had every right to be cautious, he'd never been able to trust another male before, and Ace didn't expect him to start now.

Several minutes passed, and Kane was still staring at him. He looked up and the pup jerked his gaze away to look down at his lap. "Do you need help with washing?" Ace finally asked.

He shook his head, "no. Lilly lets me do it by myself." He was very adamant.

"Well get to it."

He picked up the soap and a cloth sitting on the side of the tub. "C-Can you turn around?" He asked nervously.

Ace tried not to let the annoyance show on his face, but he did as asked. His ear twitched as Kane whimpered lightly. "What is it now?"

A sniffle, "nothing."

He turned back around, "what is it Kane?"

The pup yelped and threw the bottle of soap at Ace, "no! Leave me alone!" He scrambled into the corner and screamed. "Lilly!"

Ace quickly covered the boy's mouth, "be quiet," he hissed. "Lilly is sleeping. She's sick and you're being very inconsiderate of her. Nothing is happening to you, I'm trying to help."

Kane hiccuped sobs into the older jackal's palm. This was it. He was going to be hurt again. And it was going to hurt more this time. His pupil constricted to a slit as his breathing sped up.

Ace swore, this was going downhill very fast. He pulled his hand back. Surprisingly, Kane stayed quiet. Ace picked up the soap bottle and handed it to him, "here." Then he folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Kane swallowed, but he didn't dare ask Ace to turn around again. He'd already made Ace upset, and he didn't want to make it worse. So instead, he put soap on the cloth and washed himself, not making eye contact.

"Now," Ace said. "Let me wash your mane." He sat beside the tub and motioned for Kane to come closer.

Once again, Kane complied. He sat with his back against the side of the tub while Ace scrubbed his hair for him.

Once the soap was rinsed out, Ace unplugged the tub. As the water drained, he grabbed a towel. "Stand up."

Kane swallowed hard. But he took hold of Ace's arm to steady himself. He curled his tail around his waist so he couldn't see.

Ace draped the towel around the boy and helped him step out. He dried him off and led him over to the sink. "I'll pull your hair up for you. I know that's what Lilly always does."

Kane nodded. He shrugged out from under the towel since his fur was dry and fluffed again. Then he stood in front of Ace and waited.

He watched his reflection as Ace brushed the tangles out and pulled his white mane into a high ponytail. "Sure is long," Ace remarked.

Kane nodded. The ends of his hair rested on his upper back. "I like it," he said quietly.

He patted his shoulders, "that's all that matters. Now," he added, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What do you say we go get breakfast?"

Kane nodded and he took Ace's hand.

* * *

Kane trotted along beside Ace as they made their way to the cafeteria. He was looking forward to another good breakfast. Hopefully eggs, they were his favorite. And bacon, his other favorite. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

Ace smiled, "you seem excited. Looking forward to eating?"

He nodded vigorously. "There was never much to eat back home." His voice grew sad.

Ace knelt down beside him, "Hey. That's not home anymore. Here is. With us. With Lilly."

Kane sniffled, "yeah." His good eye met Ace's gaze, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was scared."

"It's ok. I know you've been hurt a lot. I'm not like him you know," he added after a moment. "You are worth so much more than anything he told you."

The gray jackal bit his lip, thinking. "He always said no one would love me," his eyes watered and lower lip trembled, "Because I was damaged goods."

Ace took his hands, "Hey, that isn't true. You are valuable, and you have people who love you."

He rubbed his face, "like who?" He sounded bitter.

"Lilly does, and so does Spade. And whether you believe me or not, I care about you too."

"But why?" He sniffled, "why would anyone love me?"

Ace smiled sadly, "the real question is, why wouldn't anyone love you? You've done nothing wrong, you're a good boy, and we like having you here."

"Thank you," he finally said. "I like being here." Then he reached up and took Ace's hand.

* * *

Gaia woke up first. She slowly blinked her gold eyes open. She felt the male's body weight holding her down.

She smiled softly. He was laying on her chest, arms resting around her waist. She held her breath as he shifted, mumbling something. Her body was still flush against his. She didn't want him to wake up just yet.

His leg was pressed against her thigh, and she had her hands resting on the small of his back. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Gently, she placed a kiss on his forehead. His ear twitched. Her hands traveled up to his shoulder blades, gently rubbing circles in his fur.

Last night, she had felt every one of his lean muscles, and she loved it. He was firm and strong, even a little rough in the way he loved her. He'd dominated her, and she sighed softly at the memory.

She was pulled from her thoughts as he hummed happily from the way she was moving her fingers. A soft smile rested on her muzzle.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, moving his heterochromic gaze from her bare chest to her face.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He blinked again, but gave her a shy smile, "morning."

"Not so tough now are you big guy?" She grinned.

He huffed, but he wasn't upset. He pushed back, but stayed sitting on her lap. His hands gently caressed her face.

She laughed gently as she put her palms over his hands. "I love you Finn." She wanted him to say it back. Maybe it was a lot to ask, but after last night, she felt he could. He'd certainly showed her.

Infinite froze. How could he say it? He cared about Gaia, a lot. He thought he'd made that clear. But how could he give those words to her when he had already given them to Bella.

"Finn?" She asked.

He looked at her, she was still waiting. Her eyes were vulnerable.

Embarrassed, he looked away. He couldn't say it.

"Get off me."

He'd never heard her sound so hurt before. He did as she asked and she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, not bothering to pick her clothes up from the floor. The door slammed behind her.

His ears pinned back with guilt. He wished he could tell her he loved her, because he did, but if he did it felt like he was letting go of Bella. And he didn't want to.

* * *

Gaia stared in the mirror with tears running down her cheeks. She was hurt that he wouldn't tell her he loved her. Surely he did though.

Her gaze trailed to the purple welt on her neck. He'd marked her, and she knew for jackals that was like a marriage. Maybe she should have told him no. But she loved him so much, and she would take him however he would give himself to her.

She decided to shower, her body felt sore, and somewhat sticky. Maybe that would help her feel better. She turned on the water and stepped in, pulling the curtain closed. She left the door unlocked, in case he wanted to come in.

As she was washing her hair, she heard the door open. Her ear swiveled in the direction and she waited for him to speak.

"Gaia?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" She could tell he felt bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it back."

A heavy sigh. "I know that was asking a lot from you." After the last of the soap ran down the drain she turned the water off and stepped out. Then she grabbed the towel to dry her fur.

He closed the distance between them and set his hand on her shoulder, "no it wasn't. Not after last night."

The wolf smiled. Her hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. She bit her lip with a smile, "I enjoyed last night." Her voice was a heavy, but shy whisper.

"I did too." His tongue softly licked the side of her mouth. "And I really am sorry." He swallowed, "I... I... I really do care about you a lot Gaia," he finally said. "I would never have asked you to be mine if I didn't." He swallowed, unable to finish his thought.

"This is about Bella isn't it?" She wasn't accusatory, but a certain sadness was there.

"I said those words to her, and saying them to you," he choked on the words. "It felt like I was stealing them from her." His eyes met hers again, "does that make me a horrible person?"

"No," she breathed. "But there's room in your heart for loving more than one person." A soft kiss was placed on his face. "I love you so much Finn, and I know deep in your heart, you love me too. You showed me," her voice grew thick with tears, "I just wish you would tell me."

He grabbed her in a kiss. "I do Gaia," he whispered when they parted, "I love you too."

She smiled, knowing how hard it was for him to do that. She went for another kiss, and he pushed her against the wall. The towel between them fell to the floor.

He buried his nose in her neck, mumbling softly. His teeth grazed her skin.

She smiled, "wanna pick up where we left off?"

* * *

Keelie's gold eyes searched the desert sand. Wind was blowing, causing dust and sand to obscure her vision. She turned frantically, searching for Gadget, her boys, or even her brothers. She called their names, but her words were lost in the whirling sands.

The female stumbled across the dunes, trying to find shelter. Already something was wrong with her pup, and she didn't want to make it worse.

Finally, she found a small cave. She darted inside and sat on a rock, pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on them and stared out at the sandstorm.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until she was tackled to the ground.

A scream caught in her throat and she clawed at the attacker. She smirked when she felt the flesh under her nails.

As she made eye contact though, the blood drained from her face. It was their father. The boy's father. "You stay away from me!" She scooted away as fear filled her voice.

He grinned, "that won't be doable."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as he held her down. "You should've known better than to be with another male," his smile was sadistic.

Before anything could happen, he was knocked off of her with a sickening crack. He tumbled a short ways and did not get up.

Keelie looked up to see her savior. "Papa," she whispered as fresh tears welled up. This time for an entirely different reason.

Butch knelt to help her up.

She studied him. He still had the same three scars on his cheek, and now he had a huge one across his neck. Her fingers reached up to touch it. "Is that..." she trailed off. Then she steeled herself, "is that from Finn?"

He flinched, "Yes. It is."

She hugged him, "I missed you papa."

He smiled and lightly returned it. He was never the touchy-feely type.

She pulled back, searching him. "How are you here? You were dead, I saw him kill you."

"You don't need to worry about that," a strong yet feminine voice cut through the air.

Keelie turned abruptly. "Mama?" She asked, voice barely audible.

There stood Nia in all her glory. Ace, Finn and Jay's father, stood behind her. She looked exactly the same as before, only younger. A welcoming smile rested on her lips.

Hurriedly, Keelie grabbed her in a hug. "Mama, I missed you so much!" Sobs escaped her as she clung to her mother for dear life.

"I missed you too my sweet girl." They pulled back and Nia brushed Keelie's hair back. "Are you happy?"

She hiccuped, "I try to be. It's just so hard. I've suffered so much, I just want to forget."

"It can be overwhelming," said Nia gently, "but these experiences can help you. You just have to learn from them. I'm not proud to say that I didn't until it was too late." She gestured to her daughter's stomach, "you will soon be welcoming a little one?" She asked.

"I'm worried not for much longer," Keelie sniffled.

Nia guided her to sit, listening as she filled her in on her life. The two males stood by the entrance to the cave, watching the storm.

"Let me help," Nia said when she was finished. She gently felt for the pup. She sighed, "There is not much that can be done I'm afraid." Her voice was filled with sadness. "It seems your body is rejecting the pup."

Tears filled Keelie's eyes, "but why?"

"Sometimes that happens when jackals take mates that are different from us."

"But Gadget is a wolf, a fellow canine." She protested.

"I told you wolves were dangerous, and now you know why."

"Aurora was fine when she was born. Sure she was a lot bigger, and it hurt a lot more, but she was healthy." The tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Keelie." She set her hand firmly on her daughter's shoulder, "that is the problem. Wolves are bigger than us. Their pups are bigger. This one must be taking after its father. And your body knows you won't be able to birth this one. It is simply protecting you."

"So I'm killing my baby?!" She screeched.

Butch's ear twitched at her outburst.

"You aren't, but your body is." Her voice was full of hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Can't I do something?" Her body heaved with suppressed sobs.

"You must rest," she said after a moment. "Bedrest. If you can hold onto this child long enough for a c-section, then there is a chance. Of course you'll have to find someone willing to do it," she added.

"Taja said she would see about finding a healer," she said hopefully.

Nia nodded, "that's a start. The only healer I know of who can perform one is the one who helped Bella. Anahi is her name. Ace?" She asked, "I need some paper."

He stepped over with a small legal pad and pen. She smiled at him as she took it from his hand. Then she scribbled on the first page, tore it off, and handed it to her daughter. "Here's where she lives."

Butch and came and stood at her other side. She took each of their hands. "You probably only have about three weeks," Nia told her.

Keelie nodded, clutching the paper to her chest. "Thank you. I just..." she wiped her face with the back of her hand, "if things do happen badly, I won't be able to live anymore. I refuse to."

Nia dipped her head, she understood what she meant. She hated that her daughter was planning her own death as well, but even though she could see her fate, she couldn't change it. That was up to Keelie. "Keelie," she started. "I do not wish harm for you, but I do know that you will be joining us soon. I look forward to being with you again."

Keelie's gold eyes gazed over the three jackals. "Mama, you asked if I was happy. Are you?"

Nia's grip on the males tightened, "Yes. I am with them, and that alone makes me happy."

"You are mates with both of them," she murmured.

"Yes." She stood and took her daughter's hand, "I hope you don't think less of me because of it."

Jackals only took one mate at a time, that's just how it was. But Nia had two. Keelie thought for a minute, all three of them seemed happy. Which surprised her. Her father was never one for sharing. But she smiled, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I could never think any less of you."

Nia smiled, "it's time for you to go now. But don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."

Keelie gave her one last hug.

Butch escorted Keelie to do the entrance to the cave. She looked up at him as they stood there. "I wish you were still with us papa."

"I know you do."

"What about you? Are you happy?"

He sighed, "Keelie, I am at peace with myself now. I know what I did was wrong, but I wouldn't say I regret it. I did what I had to do."

"I know papa." She hugged her arms, "you know Finn did what he had to too."

"Keelie, if you're worried about my being bitter over what he did to me, I'm not."

Surprise was evident on her face.

He continued, "he was stronger than me. He was the new alpha, and as such he couldn't let me live. It was best for the pack at the time. And best for you."

She sniffled, "when did you get to be so reasonable? Why weren't you like that when I was a pup?"

He rested his hand on her shoulder, "sometimes you get stuck in something, and only until you see the big picture do you realize that what you were stuck in wasn't all that important."

She nodded and he wiped her face. "It's time for you to go."

"I'm going to miss you papa." She hiccuped back a sob.

"Don't worry," he smiled softly. "You'll join us soon."

She gazed at him, then to the other jackals. "You didn't answer earlier." Her eyes met his again, "are you happy here? With them?"

"I am," he said softly. "I love your mother, even though I made that hard for you to understand before. And I will share her with him, because that makes her happy."

Keelie hugged him, "I'm proud of you."

He hugged back, a real hug.

She pulled back, "goodbye papa." He nodded and she stepped out into the storm once again.

Keelie woke with a gasp. Tears were rolling down her face. The dream felt so real. Looking down, she saw the yellow scrap of paper in her hand. She opened it.

On it, Anahi's name was scribbled and a map to where she was living at now. Keelie smiled, it was real. She would give it to Taja so she could find the healer. She had high hopes things would be ok.


	50. Chapter 49

**New update! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ha!" Spade yelled as he tackled Kane to the ground, "gotcha!"

"Get off me!" Kane protested. But, as soon as the black pup climbed off, he tackled Spade.

The two of them tumbled, each trying to one up the other. Paws grabbed for hair, and teeth flashed.

Maybree and Ace were watching the two from a short distance away. Well, mostly Ace was watching. Maybree was busy texting Trojan, again.

He raised a brow, but said nothing.

The blonde was drug back to the situation at hand when she heard one of the boys screaming. She stuck her phone in her pocket. It seemed Spade had gotten too rough again.

Before anyone could intervene, Jay's voice cut through the air. "What is going on?" He sounded upset.

Spade and Kane froze. The former had his hands on Kane's ears, pulling them.

Jay's gold eyes locked onto Spade's blue ones. "What do you two think you're doing?"

He let go, "we were just playing." Spade looked at his feet, embarrassed. Kane looked terrified.

"He doesn't seem to be having fun."

"We were until you showed up," Spade snapped.

Jay frowned, "don't take that tone with me." Spade had never challenged his authority before.

"Ask Kane. He'll tell you."

Instinctively, he ducked behind Spade. He was afraid.

Jay looked over at him, then back to Spade.

Before anything else was said, Trojan came up. He was here to see Maybree.

She winced, this was bad timing.

Jay turned quickly at the new footsteps. His gold eyes narrowed at the male wolf, "who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Kane's hand gripped Spade's arm as he cowered behind his friend. Spade felt a sense of pride in his chest, Kane wanted him to protect him. He would. He would do anything for his friend. He set his hand over Kane's in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm here to see Maybree." Trojan raised a brow, unsure why it mattered to this jackal.

"Why?"

"Papa please," she interrupted while stepping forward and ignoring the look her sort of boyfriend gave her, "Trojan is a friend."

He frowned, sensing a repeat from Ace. "We'll talk later," was all he said. Then he turned back to the pups, "come here for a minute Spade."

Spade released his friend and came over.

Jay knelt to his level. "I'm worried you're getting too rough with Kane. Even though he's your age he's a lot smaller than you." Really he was worried that Spade was becoming the alpha in their relationship. He didn't want his son to be like that.

"He tackles me too."

"I know, but you might hurt him by mistake."

He shook his head vigorously, "Kane is my best friend. I won't hurt him ever."

"I know. But have you noticed how skinny he is Spade? He's not as strong as you. You can't fight him like you do me. Besides, he's afraid of a lot of things too."

Spade looked over his shoulder at the gray jackal. He was a lot smaller, and didn't have a lot of muscle. He frowned, Kane meant a lot to him, he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Promise me you'll be more careful, ok?"

Spade nodded, "ok."

"It's probably best you don't wrestle with him anymore," he set his hand on his son's shoulder, "you can find something else fun to do right?"

"Ok." He didn't sound too happy about that, but Jay could tell he would obey.

"Good." He stood up, "let's go back inside."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spade, Kane, and Ace were working on a puzzle. Kane mostly watched while snacking on some carrots. Fortune joined them.

Kane instantly liked Fortune. He was kind, and quiet. And Kane sensed he'd gone through something similar to what he'd gone through. So the gray jackal sat close to him, watching as he put a puzzle piece in place.

"Have you talked to mom lately?" Ace asked Fortune.

The younger brother looked up, "yeah." He signed.

"Is she doing ok? With the pregnancy I mean?"

Fortune shrugged and Ace sighed. "What about you?" He asked after a moment, "are you ok?"

Fortune exhaled through his nose. "I don't know Ace," he signed back. "I'm still struggling with what she did."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Fortune shrugged, as if to say, "not your fault."

Kane took his arm suddenly. He didn't understand what Fortune was saying, but he knew someone he trusted had betrayed him. "Someone hurt me too." He said quietly.

Fortune swallowed. This pup had been abused? He glanced at Ace. The sadness in his brother's eyes told him all he needed to know.

Kane swallowed the shame and fear. He wanted to help. "I know how you feel. My papa hurt me."

Anger swirled in Fortune's belly. This pup had been hurt a whole lot more than he had. Maybree had only grabbed him, and he was sure things had gone much farther for Kane. He struggled a lot with what she had done, he could only imagine how hard things were for the pup.

Fortune waited for him to continue. When he didn't, he touched his arm. Kane flinched. Fortune showed him the whiteboard, "do you wanna talk about it?"

He thought a minute, glancing at Spade. His friend wasn't looking at them, but his ears were swiveled in their direction. He was listening.

Kane swallowed, "I don't know." He sniffled a bit and took another bite of carrot. "I still dream about it," he said before he could stop himself.

Fortune nodded.

He looked at the other with teary eyes. "Will it ever go away? The pain I mean."

Fortune didn't know how to answer, because he didn't know. He wanted to say yes, that you would forget. But he didn't want to lie.

"I don't think I'll ever stop remembering." The gray jackal closed his eyes.

"It will get better," Ace interrupted. "It may not ever go away, but it will get better. For both of you."

Kane's gaze met Ace's. He seemed so sure, he almost believed him.

Fortune smiled, "thanks."

Heavy silence fell over the table. The only sound was the clicking of puzzle pieces snapping into place.

Spade was obviously thinking hard about the exchange between Kane and Fortune. "So what happened to your eye?" He asked suddenly.

Kane whipped his head up to look at his friend. He frowned, then wiped away the tears brimming.

"Spade," Ace said firmly.

"It's ok," Kane said quietly. He sighed, "papa did that to me. I misbehaved," his ears pulled back, "so he punished me." He hiccuped. "I didn't cooperate that night, so he dug his claws into my face and messed my eye up. I can't see out of it anymore."

Spade frowned, "what didn't you cooperate with that mattered so much?"

Kane was trying his hardest to swallow the sob clawing from his throat. "Don't make me say it." His voice was choked as more tears spilled out. "Don't make me say it." He looked towards the other boys, wanting comfort, but fear stopped him from taking the initiative.

Ace reached out for him, slightly hesitant.

That was all the incentive that Kane needed. He threw his arms around Ace in a hug, crying now.

Ace held him close, "it's ok now. He's not going to do that to you again. No one is."

"Thank you," he whimpered.

* * *

"You are sure this is legitimate?" Pierce asked while studying the yellow scrap of paper in his hand. "Keelie could have dreamed this all up. You know how unstable she is."

"I know," Taja replied. "But If Nia really came to her, and we didn't help, she would be utterly disappointed. What kind of sister would I be to abandon her only daughter."

Pierce nodded. "I understand."

Taja folded her hands, "thank you my son. Will you need someone to accompany you on this journey?"

He looked back down at the paper, "I do not think so. I know this location."

"Then you must set out as soon as possible. We do not have much time before things get out of hand."

"I will need to make a few preparations." He folded up the paper and tucked it in his glove.

"Of course." She slowly stood and walked over to him. "Be careful out there." Her hand rested on his shoulder, "bring honor to Nia. And to our family."

No reply was needed. Pierce understood this duty. He would honor Nia's name, and help to save the life of the little pup growing in Keelie's belly if at all possible. He dipped his head in affirmation.

"Good." She smiled. "If Anahi is staying in a village you will need to be careful. Who knows what the other jackals will be like."

"I will mother."

She took his hands. "Are you sure you don't need anyone to go with you?"

"I am sure," he said after a moment. The thought of Lance joining him had crossed his mind, but in the end he decided he'd be more trouble than he was worth. Even though he knew his brother would have his back, he was in a mood quite often. That would just make things more difficult, especially if the other jackals were hostile.

"Then you need to start preparing for departure."

He nodded, then slipped from the room.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Trojan asked as he and Maybree walked along the trail back towards the hills and berry patch.

She sighed as she was readjusting her ponytail. "Papa just gets worked up occasionally. Especially with things related to jackal culture."

Trojan smirked, "and what is this 'jackal culture?'" He made air quotes with his fingers.

She frowned at him, "don't be disrespectful." Her voice was scolding.

A small twinge of guilt swelled through him. "Their culture obviously means a lot to you."

"Of course it does," she replied. "My parents and brother are jackals. Mama and papa adopted me when I was six," she added when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

He touched her arm, "for real though, what jackal culture was going on with your brother and his friend? It seemed to me they were getting on fine."

"Something to do with the ranking order I think." Her brow furrowed in thought. "Even though they were just playing, I guess papa was picking up on dominating tendencies from Spade."

He raised a brow, "they're kids. And both boys."

"No, no. Not like that. How can I put it?" She debated on how to explain. "Before the war, jackals lived in packs separate from the rest of society. They had one leader, an alpha. Everyone else fell into different places. But my family doesn't live like that anymore, so I guess he's worried that Spade is becoming Kane's alpha. Kane's mind still works like that. He just recently joined us."

He hummed in acknowledgement. "Seems complicated."

"It can be. There's still a lot I don't understand about it myself. Sometimes I wonder if mama and papa don't try to suppress Spade's instincts too much."

Trojan didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded.

"Anyway," she brushed the topic away, "let's not worry about it. I wanna spend time with you." A flirtatious smile spread across her face.

He returned it and slid an arm around her waist. "Sounds good."


	51. Chapter 50

**Hello all! Im back with the weekly update. Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, and/or reviews this story! it means a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kinnley fumbled with the doorknob as he kissed Britany. Her back was against the door and her arms were around his neck.

He smiled against her mouth. He couldn't wait to get that white dress off her. But first he had to get in their room.

It had been a couple weeks and he was out of the cast, and they'd gotten married just a few hours ago. He'd wished his mother could've been there, but she was still on bedrest, and Pierce was still looking for Anahi.

His new wife could tell his mind was starting to wander, so she pulled him back by softly biting on his lip.

He got the door open and they both stumbled to the bed. Her dress came off in a white flurry of fabric.

She sighed happily as he placed kisses along her neck and chest. As his hands wandered, she placed her palms on his chest. "No baby yet," she whispered, the reminder of what they'd discussed.

He nodded, and she let him continue.

* * *

Pierce sighed as he finally reached where the map had shown. It had taken longer than he thought, and he hoped he wasn't out on a wild goose chase. Although goose sounded pretty good about now. He licked his lips at the thought.

His rations were a little low, especially since he'd gotten turned around at the midway point. Hopefully he could find some more food here.

He carefully approached the very small village. It was at the edge of the desert, surrounded by a wood fence, a poorly built one at that. He didn't see any sentries standing watch, and he didn't want to just waltz in. "Hello," he called.

He looked back towards the sands of the desert, then back at the village in the grassy plains. It was eerily quiet. But he'd come too far to turn back now.

Despite his better judgment, he stepped into the village, past the small fence.

He surveyed the small huts around him as he looked for the healers home. You could usually tell by the herbs drying outside by the door.

Soon he saw the hut. He went to the door and knocked lightly. No answer. He looked around for somebody. But no one was out in the streets.

A breeze blew past him and he caught the smell of cooking meat in the air. His stomach growled. He stepped off the healers porch and made his way to the smell.

* * *

A small fire was burning behind someone's hut. A goose was roasting over it. Pierce grinned at the irony.

A female, with her back to him, was mixing some sort of dough in a wooden bowl. She hummed lightly while shaping it into a loaf. Then she turned to set it on a stone resting over the fire.

She gasped when she saw Pierce standing at the entrance to her backyard.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello."

She looked afraid, "who are you? What do you want?"

"I am looking for Anahi," he said carefully.

"Why?" Suspicion was evident in her tone.

"My cousin is in need of a healer."

"Do you not have one of your own?"

"No. We no longer live in our village."

"So you are a rogue."

"I was not exiled. Have you not heard of the war that destroyed most of the world?"

"I see. So your village was destroyed."

He decided not to go into details, so as not to make things confusing. "Where is everyone else?" He asked looking around the village.

She sighed, "inside. It's not safe out during the day."

"But you are out."

A smile, "gotta eat sometime."

Silence fell until his stomach rumbled. She laughed, "you must be hungry after such a long journey." She turned and stuck a fork in the bird, checking to see if it was done. "Won't you have some?"

"I do not have much time, I need to speak with Anahi."

Her ear twitched as she sensed the urgency in his voice. "All right," she set the fork down, "I will take you to her." She removed the bird from the flame, and set the bread on the stone to bake.

"What makes it dangerous here?" Pierce asked as they walked to Anahi's hut.

"There are no longer any males to protect us." Her face grew sad. Some kind of illness spread through the village years ago, and it only affected them." Her gaze met his, "they went crazy. Fought each other to the death. And only us females lived through it. Not even all of us did. Some of us were the reason for such fights, they fought over mates, and some were caught in the middle, or worse, killed by the winner." She sniffed, "I know it wasn't their fault, they were ill. But it wasn't any easier."

He nodded, "I am sorry."

She didn't answer. Just wiped her face on her skirt, then knocked on the healer's door. "Anahi," she called. "It's me, Zayla."

The door opened, and Anahi smiled at her, "come in." She stopped shortly at the sight of Pierce. "Who is this?" A small smile was on her face.

Before an answer was given, she ushered them inside. She closed the door, then turned to her kettle to check the tea that was brewing. "You must be tired after your journey here." She poured three cups of the warm drink, and handed him one. Then she gave one to Zayla and sat in her chair. She motioned for them to sit as well.

He thanked her, then took a sip of the tea.

Zayla noticed a familiar glint in Anahi's eyes. "Are you here to help us repopulate our village?" She asked while he was mid swallow.

He coughed on the drink and Zayla patted him on the back. But she shared the amusement Anahi held.

"Um, well I..."

Anahi interrupted, "there are only fifteen of us women, and several are past pup bearing age. I believe there are only nine eligible candidates now." She stood and went to him, inspecting his face and looking at his teeth. "You will do nicely. Of course I would like to do a full examination, but I'm afraid we can't afford to be picky at this point." She clasped her hands in excitement, "you're the first male we've seen in years. The girls will be eager to meet you. I see you've already met Zayla, which is good. She has the best figure for bearing pups. The other girls are good too." She waved her hand, "I know it's a bit unconventional, and somewhat taboo, but we simply must preserve the pack."

"I'm afraid that's not why he's here Anahi," Zayla interjected before the healer could get too far with her plans.

"Oh?" She sounded very disappointed. But she sat back down, focused on the new matter. She was always ready to get to the matter at hand, which was part of what made her such a good healer.

Pierce felt a twinge of guilt. This village needed help, and they were willing to break tradition to save it. It was unspoken jackal law that only one mate was taken at a time. But he was here for help as well. Keelie needed it. "I am here because my cousin needs a healer," he started. "She is expecting a pup, and we believe her body is rejecting it."

Anahi lowered her cup from her mouth, "utter nonsense. Jackals are made for bearing pups."

He bit his lip, "but the father is a wolf."

Zayla gasped and Anahi's eyes grew hard. "She should have thought of that before mating with him." Her voice grew stern. "She will not survive this."

"She is Nia's daughter."

Anahi's gaze grew soft, "Nia. How is she?"

"She has died." He said softly.

Her face filled with sadness, but she said nothing for a long time. "So you are Taja's boy?"

He dipped his head in affirmation. "I am Pierce."

A sigh. Then Anahi set the drink on a side table.

"Mother said you used to be the healer for Nia's village. How did you end up here?"

"When it was taken over by that rogue jackal, I couldn't stand it there. But I stayed, mostly for Keelie. If that stupid male would've even let me help her, which I doubt," she spat. "Anyway, after Keelie managed to escape I left. There was no point in staying. Then I found this pack. Sadly it was too late to save any of the males here. They were too far gone."

Pierce stayed silent, processing this information.

"Well," she finally said, "if I'm going with you to help Keelie I'd better start packing."

Zayla looked out the window, "it's almost dark, it would probably be better to wait for morning to leave."

Anahi smiled, "it would take me that long to gather my things anyway." She stood up, "the girls should be moving about soon. Why don't you have Pierce join you all for dinner?" She smirked.

Zayla stood and reached out to take his hand. Then she linked her arm through his and, with an endearing smile, she led him back to her yard.

* * *

When they arrived, eight other females were sitting around the smoldering fire.

"Hello ladies," Zayla smiled as the two entered.

"There you are Zayla," a particularly tall one said. She was preoccupied with setting out 'plates' for them. They were really just slabs of rock. "Where'd you run off to?"

"You might want to set an extra place," Zayla grinned.

All of them looked up to see Pierce on her arm. In seconds, they surrounded him.

Pierce didn't know how to react to the women who were gushing over him. He was drug over to the fire and pushed down to sit on the soft grass. A plate was shoved into his hand, and all the women started preparing a plate for him.

The tall one sliced a piece of the bread that Zayla had been cooking earlier. Another, short jackal put some kind of stewed berries next to it, and a slice of the goose was set on the bread.

"Here," a soft voice said while bringing over tomato and cucumber slices. The tallest one took a few and set them on the meat.

Pierce just watched as they worked with utmost care. It was obvious they wanted the meal to be perfect.

By the time they were done, the plate was overflowing with food. He looked at the plate in his lap while they all prepared their own meals. All of the girls sat in a circle around the campfire and looked at him, waiting. They were waiting for him to start eating to signify the start of the meal. So he did.

Zayla sat at his right side, while the tallest female sat at his left. "Do you like it?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile.

She placed her hands around his arm, feeling the muscle there. A soft giggle escaped her as she rubbed his arm.

The shortest one moved closer, "don't hog him Asia." Her voice was a whine.

Asia scooted over so the other girl could feel his arm too. She rubbed his arm with a soft smile.

Pierce looked over the fire with a content expression. "I missed the village life," he said wistfully.

"You mean being surrounded by beautiful women?" Zayla grinned and the girls tittered.

"I can not say I have ever had the pleasure before," he smiled.

More giggling, and they scooted in closer.

"I miss the simplicity of it all."

Zayla leaned against his side, "then stay."

His gold eyes took in the other jackals around the fire. Some were eating, and some were conversing quietly, but all of them kept their eyes on him with a sort of reverence and hope. Hope that he would help them preserve the pack.

He felt bad at the thought of leaving them. They needed a male to preserve the bloodline, to give them pups. Every village's future was in the pups they bear. How much longer could they wait?

Finally, he returned his eyes to hers. Her expression was soft, pleading. He looked away, "I cannot."

She looked hurt. "Why? Don't you like us?"

He nodded, "I do. But I can not abandon my cousin, or her pup."

"But isn't the death of one, or even two, insignificant compared to the fact that you will save countless if you stay?" Asia interjected.

He swallowed as the females looked at him expectantly. They would not understand. They couldn't. "I am sorry," he finally said.

"Even though you must leave," Zayla said after a moments hesitation, "could you not help us before you go? Even if it's just one or two of us?"

"Would that be wise?" Asked the shortest woman. "With no alpha male, who would protect the pups?"

"And besides," added another, "if Anahi is going with him for a time, will she be back to assist those of us who will birth pups? I don't know about you but I do not want to do that without help."

Concerned murmurs rippled around them as they thought of the idea.

Before too much panic could rise, Anahi and the other elders arrived for the meal.

Everyone bowed in respect, Pierce following their example.

"Calm yourselves ladies," Anahi said as she sat. "There is no need for upset. We will be fine." She turned to jackal who had raised concern over birthing without a healer, "you are right Nona, it would not be ideal for anyone to be expecting pups while I'm gone. I'm afraid we will just have to carry on as before." She gave Pierce a pointed glance, then turned to eat.

* * *

"Are you ready to depart?" Pierce asked Anahi as she lifted her bag over her shoulder.

She nodded with a sigh. The sun was just coming up. Pink hues streaked the morning sky.

He touched her arm, "I am sorry."

"I know you are dear boy, please do not take my attitude yesterday affect you. I'm just concerned for the welfare of the pack." She met his eyes, "I know you are bound to a sense of duty to your family, which is very admirable, but you have other duties as well."

"To your pack?" He raised a brow.

"No. To yours." She gestured to his bag. The females had showered him with gifts of food, tools, and various trinkets. "They have chosen you."

Before he could respond, Zayla came running up. She was out of breath, and she held her skirt up so she could move faster. She stumbled a bit, but stopped in front of him. "I was afraid I missed you," she panted.

He couldn't stop the smiled spreading on his face. "We are just about to leave."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

He nodded.

"We'll miss you," she said softly.

"Come with me," he said taking her hands.

She smiled. "My place is here." Her hands moved to his chest. "If you ever want to come back, know there is a place for you here. As our alpha." She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed the corner of his mouth.

He couldn't say anything because of the lump in his throat.

"Safe travels," she said softly. Then she turned and disappeared into the village.

* * *

Britany slowly blinked her green eyes open. The sun filtered in through the window, beams of light dancing across Kinnley's face.

He was breathing deeply with his hand resting on his stomach while he slept.

She smiled and turned on her side, feeling the cool sheets beneath her bare fur. The chipmunk nuzzled against his side, humming happily. She loved her new husband so much. And she knew he loved her. The soreness in her body told her so.

She lay there for quite some time, until she needed to use the bathroom. Pushing back the blankets, she slipped out of their bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Her dress was still where it had been discarded last night in a white heap on the floor. Along with the packaging to their prevention.

Stepping over the mess, she went into the bathroom. She didn't bother closing the door. It didn't matter to her. He'd already seen her, so who cared if he saw her again.

Britany decided to take a quick shower. Quickly, she grabbed a towel and her soap, shampoo, conditioner, and lotion. She stepped into the tub and closed the curtain.

When she turned the water off and opened the curtain, Kinnley was standing at the sink. She jumped, slipping on the floor. Kinnley caught her before she could fall and she smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the head.

She giggled, "I haven't even dried off yet."

"I don't mind."

She playfully swatted his arm, "I do." She was smiling as she said it though.

He pulled back and watched her dry off, get dressed, and brush her short hair. He missed the length she'd had before. But, her short hair exposed the back of her neck, and he likes seeing the hibiscus flower there. Gently, he placed a soft kiss on the ink, and she smiled at him. He was happy with her, and she with him.


	52. Chapter 51

**So sorry for the late update, the corona virus has messed up things in my town. wifi places are closed. Anyway, trigger warning for things going down with Keelie, first break is where it ends. Enjoy all!**

* * *

Keelie sighed heavily. Taja had just left. She'd told her Pierce hadn't returned with Anahi yet. They were running out of time.

The scarred jackal stared up at the ceiling from her place in bed. She was tired of laying here, but also too tired to do much else.

She had tried keeping herself busy with books, or her phone, but there wasn't much to keep her mind from racing. She had ran through hundreds of scenarios in her head of things that could go wrong. Things that would go wrong.

Maybe she shouldn't have done this. Maybe she should've listened to Gadget. If she had, her baby wouldn't be suffering right now. She wouldn't be suffering.

She wiped at the tears in her eyes. Why? Why did it always have to be her? She had been mean to her boys. Took them for granted. Then wanted another baby. It seemed she was being punished for her actions and attitude. And she deserved it. She deserved every bit of this.

The jackal turned on her side and held Gadget's pillow to her chest. She wished he was here to hold her. He had been earlier, but she'd chased him away. She'd shut him out. He deserved better than her.

The tears sprung back up. She hated this. Hated her life. She would hold on though, for her baby. That was all she had to live for now.

Soon, she felt swirling pain in her lower stomach. Gasping, she stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

As she sat down on the toilet though, the smell of blood and death hit her nostrils. She choked back a sob, knowing what had happened.

She couldn't look, she couldn't even bring herself to clean up. The sob tore from her throat and she stumbled while getting to her feet.

Her hand grabbed the sink and she pulled herself up to look in the mirror. Her haggard face stared back at her as her shoulders heaved with the sobs. Tears trailed down her face, and her eyes were horribly bloodshot.

She blinked as she felt the warm blood running down her legs. Everything felt so surreal. And suffocating.

She had to get away from it. From all of it. From her life. She hated it. Everyone.

She'd done her best to be happy. To raise her boys to be. But life had insisted on her suffering, and she wasn't going to let it happen anymore.

She opened the mirror cabinet, golden eyes sweeping over the bottles of medicine. She grabbed them all, not caring what they were, and took every, single, one of them. Then she stumbled back to the bedroom.

She didn't get far before she collapsed. Her mind was foggy, and the room swirled around her as she lay there. She was vaguely aware of the blood still coming from her body.

She hiccuped lightly as she slowly stopped sobbing. She didn't have the energy anymore.

"Mama, you said I'd be joining you soon," she slurred. "You were right."

A heavy silence fell over the room as she drew her last breath.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kane asked Ace as they walked together hand in hand.

"I want you to meet my mom," he replied, giving the boy's hand a squeeze.

"Oh." He looked straight ahead again while thinking about this. "Is she nice?" He asked finally.

"When she wants to be. She does get a bit grouchy sometimes."

He frowned, unsure if he wanted to meet her. But he didn't voice his opinions. Instead, he stepped a little closer to Ace.

Once they reached the room, Ace stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right. He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened when the smell of blood reached his nose. "Stay here," he ordered Kane.

The gray jackal nodded and let go of Ace's hand. He stepped to the side as the other jackal darted into the room.

"Mom," Ace called. Even he picked up the panic in his own voice.

He stopped when he saw her. She was on the floor with blood smeared around her. A trail led to the bathroom as well.

His heart dropped into his stomach and he hurried to her side. He knelt on the floor, "mom?" He swallowed, "mom?" He gently shook her shoulders. She didn't respond, she was dead. He didn't know what to do.

He got to his feet and started to look for someone. He ran into Pierce and Anahi in the doorway.

Anahi pushed past him and went to Keelie. She was fearing the worst.

"Is she?" Pierce asked carefully.

Anahi removed her fingers from the other's neck. She nodded solemnly. She stood and made her way to the bathroom, ready to investigate.

Ace felt numb. She was gone. His mother was dead. And for some reason, he was distraught. He'd never imagined he would be. But he was. He should've accepted her apology. Tried to reconcile with her. Now he couldn't. Tears pooled in his eyes and he reached to wipe them away.

"Ace?" Kane asked while sticking his head in the room. He looked worried. "Is everything ok?" He asked nervously.

Pierce interjected before the pup could see the blood everywhere. He stepped into the boy's line of vision. He kept silent when he saw the fear flash across his face.

Ace's ear twitched, but otherwise he didn't respond to Kane.

Anahi came back in the room while holding a towel. A sadness was in her eyes that Pierce had seen before in the eyes of healers. It was the sadness over the loss of a pup.

"Anahi?" Pierce asked carefully.

"She lost the pup," she said quietly.

Pierce's eyes flicked to the towel she held, silently asking.

"I'm sure his father would want to bury him with his mother." She said quietly.

Ace stifled a sob at the thought. His father. He would be crushed by this. It almost felt like he was himself. Hesitantly he stepped towards Anahi.

She looked at him with a sad smile. "He didn't make it you know." Her voice was low, barely a whisper.

He nodded. "I know."

"Did you want to see him?" She asked gently. She'd experienced this kind of thing before, and the family responded in different ways.

He thought for a minute, then shook his head, "no."

She dipped her head, "that's ok."

By now, Kane had gone to find someone and was back with Kinnley and Fortune. He'd been looking for Lilly, but hadn't been able to find her.

Kinnley pushed past Pierce, "what's going on?" He stopped when he saw Keelie on the floor, and Anahi holding a bundle. His eyes widened and the words died on his tongue. His heart dropped when he saw the look on Ace's face.

Ace sniffled, "she's dead." Tears were rolling down his face.

"And the baby?" He dared ask.

Anahi shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid he is gone now too."

"Is that him?" Kinnley asked quietly while nodding towards the towel.

She nodded.

"Can I?" He asked hesitantly.

The healer handed him the bundle.

Ace turned and pushed past Pierce, leaving the room. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to leave. No one stopped him. Kane followed after him.

Kinnley moved the towel to see his brother. He was a wolf. A light dusting of black fur covered him. He was big for a jackal, but small for a wolf. His skin was papery, and very underdeveloped. His ears weren't quite right either. He looked like he was sleeping, but Kinnley knew he was dead.

Carefully, he ran a finger over the pup's face. He swallowed. "I wish there was something I could've done."

Anahi set her hand on his arm, "I know. I do as well."

"I've always wanted to help people," he murmured, "I just don't know how."

She smiled, "if you would like to learn I can teach you. There is only so much one can learn from books you know."

"I know. I want to go to medical school, but there aren't any up and running again."

"It's just as well. You know jackal culture doesn't allow for male healers anyway. But I will teach you how to care for jackals, I know some have integrated into modern society and they will need someone to help them. You can go to medical school as well. Then you can help others too."

He smiled, "thank you."

"I will make some preparations, and then let you know what is planned."

He nodded.

Fortune tapped Kinnley's arm to get his attention. His face was twisted with pain. His mama was gone, and he was distraught over it.

"I'm sorry Fortune." Kinnley grabbed him in a hug.

He stiffened at first, tempted to push him away. But this was Kinnley, his brother. His friend. He grabbed onto him and cried quietly.

"Who's going to tell papa?" Fortune signed after a few minutes and he'd calmed down.

"I will," Pierce said firmly. The boys didn't need to be the ones to do it.

Anahi nodded at him in approval, and he slipped from the room.

* * *

Lilly perked up when she saw Ace coming towards her. He had Kane in his arms. "There you two are," she smiled.

Ace shoved the boy in her arms, "take him." His voice was choked with tears.

She was caught off guard and almost dropped him. But Kane grabbed her neck, keeping himself from falling. "What happened?" She asked. Worry seeped into her voice.

"I just can't right now," he managed. Then he pushed past her and hurried down the hall.

Kane tightened his grip on her. "Something happened to his mama," he whispered. "I think she's dead."

Lilly covered her mouth with her hand, "Keelie." Her voice was pained for her boyfriend. And for Keelie. She wanted to go to him, but it was obvious he couldn't handle Kane's idiosyncrasies right now.

At that moment, Spade and Tempest were walking by. "Oh, Tempest," Lilly called. "Can you watch Kane for a bit? I've got something to take care of right now."

"Of course."

Lilly set the boy down, "I'll be back later." She told him.

He nodded despite the nervous feeling in his belly. Then she hurried down the hallway after Ace.

Spade wagged his tail as he saw his best friend. "Hi Kane," he chirped happily.

Kane's tail wagged once, "hello."

Tempest noticed he seemed distracted with something, but Spade didn't. He let go of his mother's hand and went to the gray pup's side. "What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"I thought we were going to get lunch," Tempest said with a grin.

"Oh yeah!" He remembered. Then he grabbed Kane's hand, leaning against his side. "Let's go."

Kane smiled and nudged Spade with his nose, nipping at his ear.

Spade yelped and jerked back. But when he turned to look at his friend, he saw the mischief in his eyes. "Race you there," Kane smirked. Then he darted ahead.

"No fair!" Spade protested. But he followed, hurrying to catch up.

Tempest smiled and shook her head. Then followed them at a leisurely pace to the cafeteria.

* * *

Kane's playful mood had disappeared by the time they'd started eating. He was too busy eyeing Infinite and Gaia. He hadn't even touched his plate, and even Spade noticed. Even though he was usually oblivious to everything.

He tapped Kane on the arm, "are you ok?"

Kane jumped. But he nodded. "Yeah." His good eye wandered back to Infinite.

Spade turned to look over his shoulder. "Look mama," Spade grinned. "It's uncle."

Before she could stop him, he waved to Infinite. "Uncle," he called, "come sit with us."

Kane grabbed his arm, "no," he hissed. "What are you doing?"

Before he could reply, Gaia and Infinite sat with them.

Kane visibly tensed and hunkered down in his seat. Infinite had sat beside him. And he didn't like it. He curled his tail against himself and his fur bristled. He showed his teeth when Infinite glanced at him sideways.

Infinite rolled his mismatched eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you pup."

"I don't believe you," he snarled.

Infinite shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Uncle won't hurt you Kane," Spade added. "He'd never hurt a pup. Would you uncle?"

Infinite didn't know what to say. He had before. He'd killed Spade's brother, and the boy had no idea. Guilt swirled in his belly.

Kane glared at him, "he's not denying it."

"That's enough," Tempest scolded.

"No." Kane snapped. "You've hurt a pup before haven't you?" He asked Infinite.

The adult's ears pulled back. "I didn't want to."

"But you did. You didn't have to, and you did."

"You don't understand Kane, you don't know..."

Kane interrupted, "Yes I do. You are a cruel person to hurt someone who can't protect themselves." This hit really close to home for him.

Infinite stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. "You wanna know why I did it? You really wanna know?" Kane was cowering as he towered over him. "He was suffering, he was going to die, so I ended his pain. I regret having to do that every day. I would never have killed my nephew like that if I didn't have to."

Tempest gasped and Infinite closed his eyes, realizing what he said.

"Uncle?" Spade asked while touching his arm. "Are you the one who killed my brother?" His eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry Spade," he whispered, "but I am."

Spade didn't understand. Even though he said it was to end his suffering, it didn't seem right. Didn't seem fair. He pushed away from the table and ran from the room.

Tempest got to her feet and hurried after him, calling his name.

Kane slunk lower in his seat. He didn't mean to upset Spade. He was just afraid, and he messed everything up. He rubbed his good eye as tears started to fall.

Gaia felt bad for the boy, he'd obviously been traumatized in the past. "Kane?" She asked carefully, "are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I didn't mean for Spade to get upset." Spade never got upset about anything. That was why he was so worked up. And that when his father got upset, something bad usually happened. To him.

Gaia set her hand over his, "it's not your fault. He was going to find out sooner or later."

He sniffled, "I wish it wasn't because of me."

"Kane, no one is upset with you. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

"Ok," he hiccuped.

"Why don't you eat your sandwich? Then you can check on Spade later."

The boy nodded, and took a bite.

* * *

Later that evening, after Keelie and the pup had been buried, Kinnley and Britany were laying in their bed.

"I've never seen papa so broken before," he said quietly.

Britany nodded while holding his arm. "I know. But he's lost his wife, his son. That's got to be hard." She would be heartbroken if anything happened to Kinnley.

"Yeah." He felt tightness suddenly well up in his throat, "I'm really going to miss her."

She smiled sadly. Then rubbed his chest. She didn't really know what to say. Sadness welled in her chest when she saw the tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry she's gone. She must've been really hurting to end things the way she did."

He nodded, "I know. I just wish I had seen it, then maybe I could've helped."

"Honey, I know you do your best to help your family. But sometimes people have to help themselves. They can't always expect you to save them." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and snuggled beside him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Lance muttered while drying his fur with a towel. "This pack of females chose you as their alpha, wanted you to stay and father pups, and you turned them down?"

He crossed the room and sat on his bed, tossing the damp towel on the floor.

Pierce sighed and bent to pick it up. "What was I supposed to do Lance? Let Keelie just die?"

"She did anyway," he scoffed. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Still can't believe they want you." He sounded somewhat annoyed that his brother had such prospects.

Pierce frowned, but kept silent. He really liked their village, and wanted to stay. Maybe Anahi would allow him to return with her. It did hurt a little bit that Lance didn't seem to think he could have the position they offered him. That he wasn't qualified to give them pups.

"If it were me," Lance said, "I would've stayed. I would've got with every single one of them."

Pierce couldn't stop the snort of disgust from escaping him. "It sounds to me that you are just jealous." He hung the towel on the doorknob.

Lance sat up, "why would I be jealous of you?" His voice was full of contempt. "You're nothing special. They just wanted you because you were their only option."

A pang went through his chest. His own brother scorned him because of this. "I guess I should not have even mentioned it to you. I should have made a decision on my own."

"There's no decision to make. You go, and you be their alpha."

His eyes widened, "you think I should go?"

"Pierce, you'd be crazy not to. You've got these girls who are crazy about you. You can help save them. And you have to think about it? There's no sense in debating it."

He bit his lip, "what about mother?"

"Take her with you." He shrugged like that was obvious. "Or if she wants to stay, I'll be here."

Pierce stayed silent.

Lance sighed, "look, I don't understand why they want you. In my opinion you aren't the typical alpha. You're not the strongest, not the fastest, we don't even know how strong our father's bloodline is."

He frowned. "This is not helping."

"The point is, they want you. They want you to be alpha. To save their pack by becoming a father. There can't be anything more noble than that. I know you said you were content waiting for our cousin," he continued before Pierce could interrupt. "But this is a chance to do something more. To start your own path. Even if I won't be a part of it." His ears fell back at his last sentence.

Understanding spread across Pierce's expression. "I see what this is about. You are concerned about us being apart."

"We never have. Even when you wanted to leave our home I followed you." He swallowed, "and I can't now."

Pierce pulled his brother into a hug. "You can come with me," he added softly.

"No I can't. You're going to be alpha, something I've always wanted." He swallowed as his voice grew thick with emotion. "I can't take that away from you."

"I know you feel like I am leaving you," Pierce said with a fondness in his voice.

"I'm going to miss you little brother," he mumbled while resting his forehead against the other's.

"I will miss you too."

* * *

Gadget turned over in bed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Their bed felt strangely empty. Correction, his bed. Keelie was gone, so he was alone tonight.

He swallowed and blinked away the building tears. He had spent most of the afternoon crying, and he was exhausted.

A part of him felt that it was his fault. If he hadn't given her a pup, maybe she wouldn't have felt so helpless. So lost. Or maybe if he had noticed how bad she was, he could've helped her. Saved her.

He turned on his other side again, holding her pillow to his chest.

Finally, he couldn't take laying here anymore. He got up and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

When he got there, Infinite was sitting at a table with a drink. He gave the jackal a tired smile.

Infinite nodded a hello and lifted his green mug to his mouth. "There's more tea on the counter," he said after lowering it.

Gadget fixed himself a cup, and sat across from him. "Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Something like that. You?"

Heavy silence fell over the two. "I just can't believe she's gone," he finally said.

A sigh, "yeah. She didn't deserve what she went through. I'm sorry." He added.

"It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't have left her she wouldn't have suffered so much. She wouldn't have been abused like that."

"Yeah. Maybe. But you can't change the past."

"I know. I try not to live in it so much."

"So," Gadget changed the subject, "you and Gaia?"

He dipped his head, "yeah."

"Are you happy with her?"

"I am."

Gadget smiled. He seemed so sure. The surest he'd ever seen the jackal. And he knew his sister had to be happy too.

"She's asleep now," Infinite said while glancing at the clock. Two am. "Probably."

He raised a brow, "was she awake when you left?"

"Kinda." He gave a one shoulder shrug.

Gadget grinned. "So you guys were up late."

Infinite swatted his shoulder, "shut up." But he had a smirk on his face. He raised his cup for another drink.

Gadget took another swallow. "Do you think there'll be a problem if the two of you have kids? Like Keelie and I had."

"Doubt it. She's bigger than me, so my pups would logically be smaller than her." He set the mug back down, "I don't understand why the two of you keep saying if though."

"Did she not explain to you that not everyone wants to have kids?"

"She mentioned it." His reply was nonchalant about the whole thing.

"So are you having some?"

"Who knows."

A sigh. "So you're just at it, and then if you get some fine?"

He raised a brow, "isn't that how it works? I don't get why you would be so intimate with someone if you don't want pups."

"Because you love someone. That's what people in love do. When the time is right. Don't you love being with her like that?" Concern crossed his face at the thought.

"I do. It feels right. But at the same time, wrong."

"Because of your culture."

"I guess."

"Well, you don't have to live the way you did in the village anymore," he said carefully.

Infinite frowned. "My heritage is important to me Gadget." An underlying challenge laced his words.

"I know," he put his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to say that you are free to live how you want. Just please make sure you and Gaia are on the same page."

The jackal visibly relaxed. "Thanks Gadget."

The wolf smiled, he liked talking with his friend like old times. The way they used to. Before things got complicated.

The two males grew silent, just drinking their tea together.


	53. Chapter 52

**Hello all! So sorry for the late update, all of the places I usually go to update are closed. I'm managing to update from my phone, not used to that ^^" Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I do read every one of them. As for the question about male healers in jackal society, that is left to the women. The male's job is to protect the pack. And as for bearing pups, that's not something they're involved in other than being the father. It is considered inappropriate for them to be so close to the females in that way. It is also to protect the pups.**

 **As for the ranking order, it is the Alpha and his female, and everyone else falls beneath them.**

* * *

Kane woke the next morning. He was worried about Spade. He didn't see his friend at all after the incident at lunch yesterday. He wanted to go check on him.

Usually he went to see Lilly first to get ready for the day. But today he felt he needed to see Spade first.

He got out from under the blankets and used the bathroom. He didn't bother fixing his knot of hair though. It was always a mess every morning. He was a heavy sleeper.

He hurried out and down the hallway to Spade and his parents' room.

* * *

Rapidly, Kane knocked on the door to their bedroom.

Tempest opened it, "Kane?" She asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Spade?"

"He's still really upset right now." She said gently. Neither she or Jay had been able to get him to get out of bed this morning. He'd just been crying for most of the night, and the morning.

Kane's ears fell back. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's not your fault," she said with finality. "He's just really overwhelmed right now." She glanced over her shoulder, Jay was sitting in their son's bed, trying to calm him. It wasn't working. She bit her lip, maybe Kane could help. "Why don't you see if you can help him feel better?" She suggested with a small smile.

He nodded, eager to help his friend.

The pup padded into the room. It was dark except for a small lamp on an end table. "Spade?" He asked carefully.

The other boy was curled under his blankets, crying.

Jay stood when he saw Kane. The gray jackal looked up at him, then walked over to his friend.

"Spade?" He asked while nudging his shoulder, "Spade? Are you ok?"

He stiffened. "No." His voice was tired and far away sounding.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and lifted a corner of Spade's blanket to look at his friend's face.

Spade pulled the blankets back over him, "leave me alone."

"I can't," Kane said and lifted the blankets again, "you're my friend. I can't let you go through this alone."

Spade stayed silent.

"You helped me when I was sad."

"That's different," he hiccuped.

"No it's not. You just found out your uncle killed your brother. That's just as big a deal as what my father did to me." He put his hand on his chest, "that hurts deep inside. And it's hard to get back to being you. I still don't feel like me, I don't think I ever knew how. But you do. I want you to be you again. You're my best friend." His own eyes filled with tears, "and I miss you."

He sniffled and sat up, looking at his friend with tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He wiped his face, "I know you don't like hugs, but do you mind? Just this once?"

Kane answered by wrapping his arms around him.

Spade buried his face in Kane's neck. He sniffled as he hugged tight. "Thanks for being my friend."

* * *

"Finn?" Anahi asked as she approached him, "it's been a while."

He turned to face her. Memories overwhelmed him at the sight of her. Bella's old healer.

She smiled softly, "how are you doing?" Her voice was sincere.

He scoffed, "how do you think I'm doing?"

Her hand rested on his arm, "I know you are very hurt about a lot of things. Bella, your childhood, and now your sister."

"I can't help but feel what happened to Keelie was my fault." He dipped his head to look at the floor.

"What happened to Keelie was her choice. She chose to do it. That doesn't make it any easier."

His eyes met hers, "do you think she's happy now?"

"I don't know. She wasn't able to cope with the trauma in her life. She tried, but sometimes it's too much for some people. But she was one of them. A casualty to her experiences. I do know this, she isn't suffering anymore."

He sighed. "I guess not."

She patted his hand in a silent reassurance.

"Finn?" Gaia asked while coming into the room. She smiled when she saw him, "there you are."

Anahi turned to see the wolf who had entered. She sniffed lightly, picking up on the fact that she smelled like him. "You are with a wolf too?" She asked him.

He nodded.

Anahi muttered something under her breath, but she didn't say anything negative to them. She gave Gaia a light smile, "well, I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

"Anahi," Pierce said as he met her in the hallway.

"Hello Pierce."

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"I was on my way to meet Kinnley, but for you alpha, I will always make time." She smiled knowingly, waiting for him to say he was coming back with her when she left.

"About the pack," he said quietly. "Can I go back with you?"

Her smile widened, "of course. The girls will be so happy to see you again." She took his hands, "you are doing a wonderful thing. Thank you."

He smiled. "Thank you for coming to help Keelie, even though things ended so badly." A soft sadness rested on his face.

She shared the sentiment, "Keelie will live on, in your hearts. In her family. Her memory. These things happen. No one likes them, but they do."

Pierce nodded. "You are going to meet Kinnley for learning to heal?" He asked.

"Not healing, you know there are no male healers. He's chosen to stay in this modern society, and I am simply helping him to learn how to help other jackals who want to join them."

A frown, "he has never said he wanted to stay with non-jackals, he could go back with us."

"He's chosen a chipmunk as his mate, and that alone keeps him from being part of our pack. I hold no ill will for him, or her, but that is the way things are. You know this." She looked at him with slight confusion.

"I guess I just do not want to never see my family again." He looked down at their still joined hands, "would it be alright if my mother came back with us?"

"Of course she can. It would be an honor for Taja to be part of your pack."

He smiled, "I will let her know. When will we depart?"

"One week."

He dipped his head in respect and went to see his mother.

* * *

"I'm so sorry baby," Lilly whispered as she rubbed Ace's back.

He was in her lap, holding onto her shoulders. He'd cried quite a bit for his mother and she had too. His forehead rested against hers and she could see the anguish in his eyes.

"I wish I'd told her I forgave her," he mumbled.

She gave him a soft kiss, "I know."

"She was just so difficult to be around. There were even times I wished she wasn't my mother. I feel so awful for ever thinking those things."

"I know she didn't make it easy for you to love her, but you did. Deep inside of you. And I think she knew that. She knew you. You're her little boy." She gently moved his hair from his face. "She took care of you as you grew up. She loved you in the only way she knew how. But she let all the things she suffered destroy her, and that is not your fault."

"If I wasn't here, if she hadn't been forced to have me, she would've been happy. She would've been happy with papa and they..."

Lilly silenced him by placing a finger against his lips, "you don't know what would've happened. She may have still met the same end. So don't ever wish your life away. You have people that love you," a soft smile spread on her face, "like me."

"Thanks Lilly." He blinked back tears, "you're amazing. You know that?"

The albino's face flushed, "I don't know about that."

"You are. Despite all the things you go through, you're always there for me, and Kane. And there's nothing more attractive to me than that." His hands softly held her waist, and he kissed her.

* * *

Maybree grinned to herself as she made her way down the quiet halls. It was late evening, most everyone was getting ready for bed. Not her though, she was getting ready to meet Trojan.

She was proud of herself that she'd managed to avoid her papa, so he hadn't been able to have that discussion with her.

"Where are you going?" A voice startled her as she started to open the door.

She whirled around to see Spade and Kane staring at her. "Nowhere," she hissed. "Now go to bed, it's late."

"If it's late for me it's late for you," Spade stated while folding his arms.

"Aren't mom and dad wondering where you are?"

"They're asleep."

She raised a brow and rested her hands on her hips.

He waved her off, "I'm staying with Kane tonight. We're having a sleepover."

The blonde glanced at Kane. He nodded. She huffed, blowing her bangs from her face. "Well you two should probably get back to Kane's room. It's time for little boys to be in bed."

Kane just blinked. She frowned, Kane could be somewhat unsettling. Especially with his eye being messed up so badly.

"No it's not," Spade said firmly. "If it's not too late for you it's not too late for us. So, where are you going?"

Her phone dinged with a text message. She sighed again, Trojan was probably wondering where she was.

"Is it that guy who you're meeting?" Kane asked.

"How did you know that?" She snapped.

He flinched as she stepped closer to him. "Leave him alone," Spade protested. "You're scaring him."

"Look, What I'm doing isn't any of your business, either of you." Her blue eyes glared at the gray pup. Then she turned back to Spade, "just go back to Kane's room."

"I'm telling mom," he challenged.

"You better not," she hissed.

"Unless you let us come with you," he smirked.

"Like heck you two are coming with me."

"Then I'm telling mom." He turned and headed towards their parents' room.

She grabbed his arm, "Spade no."

He grinned, knowing he'd gotten her.

"Can we just go get some cookies like we were planning?" Kane asked.

The other boy sighed, "fine." He looked at Maybree, "can you get us chocolate milk too?"

"Only if you promise not to tell mom."

He grinned, "deal." The two boys hurried down the hall towards the cafeteria.

She sighed and pulled out her phone as she followed them. Quickly, she sent Trojan a text to let him know she would be late. She had a situation to take care of first.

* * *

Spade bounced on his toes as Maybree rustled through the cabinet for the tin of cookies.

Kane was eager too, but a bit more reserved in his excitement. He watched, his tail wagged lightly twice.

"Here we go," She announced as she produced the snack.

Her little brother held the tin to his chest as she returned to the cabinet. Kane looked over his shoulder, wanting to lift the lid and eat them now. Spade pushed his hand away, "wait for the chocolate milk."

He pouted, tail flicking in annoyance. But he kept silent.

"Don't be fighting over them now," Maybree teased as she pulled out a bag of potato chips and a couple of glasses. Then she went to the refrigerator and produced a half gallon of milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Hershey's.

Spade sniffed eagerly. "The good stuff," he grinned.

The rest of the snacks were placed in his arms on top of the cookie tin. "Make sure you share all that," Maybree said while pointing a finger at him.

He nodded, but clutched the cookie tin a little tighter.

She went to close the refrigerator and Kane looked in. He grabbed the door, "what's that?" He pointed to a plastic tub with yellow goo in it.

"Oh, that's cheese dip," she responded. "Did you want some?" Before he could answer though, she was getting it out, along with a spoon and bowl.

He followed her over to the counter and watched her spoon out a generous amount of the thick cheese. Then she put it in the microwave. "It's best warm," she informed him while getting out some corn chips.

By now he could smell it. He sniffed the air, wanting to try this cheese dip. He stood on his tiptoes as she grabbed a towel to get the bowl out. She held the bowl where he could reach it and handed him a chip. "Here."

He took it and dipped a small amount. Cautiously, he put in his mouth. His good eye widened in delight and he stuck another chip in the bowl, eating that one too.

Maybree smiled and handed him both the dip, and the chip bag. "Now you boys try to stay out of trouble tonight."

Spade grinned, "no problem May, I'm always on my best behavior."

She laughed. "Sure you are."


	54. Chapter 53

**Woo! This one is a doozy. Got a lot of stuff going on. I'm working on making everything close full circle, but we've still got a ways to go. Enjoy all! Also, hope everyone is doing ok with all this Corona virus stuff. Be safe!**

* * *

"Got the situation contained?" Trojan asked as she finally reached him.

"Yeah," she brushed her bangs back, "my little brother and his friend are up to mischief. I got them snacks to occupy them."

He laughed. "Seems little brothers can be quite a handful. It appears those two boys can be quite troublemakers."

She smiled at him as they walked towards town. "Do you have any siblings?"!

He shook his head, "it's just me."

A pleasant silence fell over the two.

"Did your dad ever talk to you about us?"

She grinned, "nope. I avoided him for the whole day so he couldn't express his disapproval."

He frowned, "do you really think he'd disapprove?"

The hedgehog shrugged, picking at a hangnail. "I don't know. I think he's more concerned about me getting hurt."

By now they had reached the square. It was quiet, and empty, especially since the sun had gone down.

Maybree perched on the edge of the fountain, and Trojan sat beside her. He took her hand, "you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"I know. Papa just worries about me a lot."

"He's pretty high strung?"

"Mama says he wasn't always. She says before the war he was laid back, he was so light hearted, almost childish." She smiled sadly, "I wish I could've seen him like that." Her eyes grew moist, "sometimes I wonder if she even still loves him."

He squeezed her hand, not knowing what to say.

"They don't really show affection anymore. I know they used to, but they never kiss or anything."

"At least not where you can see. Maybe at night," he suggested.

"No. Spade still stays in their room."

He raised a brow, "how old is he?"

"Six. Mama worries about him being alone," she added when she saw the look on his face."It took them so long to have him, so they're both a little overprotective."

He nodded in understanding.

"At least they're letting him stay the night with Kane. I think it'll be good for both of them."

"Hey, let's not worry about it now. Right now, it's just you and me." He smiled.

She returned it and grabbed him in a heated kiss.

* * *

Tempest sighed happily as her head rested in Jay's lap. He was running his fingers through her hair. Only a thin sheet was covering them. "I missed this," she whispered.

He bent down to softly kiss her neck on the fresh mark he'd given her. "I know. Me too."

A soft giggle escaped her as his teeth grazed her skin. She snuggled against his chest as he pulled back.

He sighed in contentment and rested his hands on her waist. His thumbs gently rubbed circles on her hips.

"I love you Jay," she mumbled.

"I love you too."

Pleasant silence fell over them. She turned to face him and slipped her arms around his neck. His hands left her waist and cupped her face gently. He softly kissed her nose.

She giggled lightly as she nuzzled him.

He drew in a sharp breath when her knee brushed his thigh.

A soft hum escaped her as she shifted against him. She bit her lip and her hair fell forward in her face as she had taken it down earlier. "You like that?" She asked breathily.

He nodded. His eyes were wide as she ran her fingers across his chest, feeling his muscles. "I never get tired of you," he mumbled into her neck as he pulled her close.

"Good," she grinned. "Cause you're stuck with me."

He squeezed her waist and she squeaked. A smirk rested on his muzzle. "You, are the only one for me to be stuck with." He bit down on her neck again. Harder this time.

She tilted her head back so he could reach more of her skin.

He flipped her onto her back and trailed kisses along her jaw. Their sheet was long forgotten. "I'm glad you chose me," he whispered.

"Best decision I ever made." As he captured her mouth with his once again, she reached up to turn the lamp back off.

* * *

The two boys were laying on their backs staring up at the ceiling. All of the snack packages were empty. Spade reached up towards the ceiling, "that was so good." Then he let his arms fall back to his sides with a thump.

Kane nodded. He'd never been so full. His mouth was smeared with cheese and cookie crumbs. His good eye looked over at his friend.

Spade's hand rested on his stomach, "now I know why mama never lets me eat this much." He groaned a bit in discomfort.

Kane covered his mouth to stop the laugh, but failed.

The black jackal weakly threw a stray corn chip on the floor at him, "shut up." He had still yet to move from his position.

Kane laughed again, but was quickly silenced by discomfort in his own belly.

"Serves you right," he grinned in good nature.

They both just looked at each other for a long while. "Spade," Kane finally said. He took the other boy's hand, "I just wanna thank you for being my friend."

Spade turned on his side to face the smaller jackal. He smiled brightly, "I like being your friend Kane. There's no need for thanks." He reached to pat his friend on the shoulder.

The gray jackal tensed. He was still nervous about such contact. But he allowed it. When Spade's fingers brushed his neck though, he quickly backed away in a panic. "Don't touch me like that!" he demanded.

Spade sat up to face Kane. "It was an accident Kane. I'm sorry."

He sounded so sincere, Kane believed him. He lowered his aggressive stance and his heart rate slowed back to normal.

"Can I give you a hug?" Spade asked carefully. "It looks like you need one."

Kane was still holding his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on them. He glanced at Spade with his good eye. "I'd rather not."

Spade's ear twitched. His voice sounded so small. "Ok," was all he said though. He scooted over to sit beside him. On his good side. Lilly had warned him about approaching Kane from his bad side. She'd explained that since Kane couldn't see out of that eye, there was no telling how he'd react. "Does your eye hurt?" Spade asked after a while.

"No." He blinked and Spade watched as he picked at a piece of lint on the carpet. "I thought maybe I should ask Lilly about getting it taken out. I don't like how people stare."

Spade felt a bit guilty. He'd never openly stared, but he had always been curious. Of course he was curious about a lot that had happened in Kane's life. But he knew that Kane wasn't comfortable talking about it. So he decided to talk about what he wanted to. "Wouldn't that make people stare more?" He asked.

He sighed, "I don't know. I just want to forget everything. I thought maybe that would help."

Spade's heart sank at the look on his face. "Maybe you shouldn't forget," he ventured.

He met his face with a glare, "what are you saying?"

"You can learn from this experience. And besides, you wouldn't have the people who love you now." He held his hand again, "don't feel I'm happy you went through all that you did, cause I'm not. But I'm glad you're here. With us. With me."

Kane gave him a weak smile. "I'm glad I'm here too. I don't want to forget you guys, and everything you've done for me." His eye watered, "I don't deserve you."

Spade squeezed his hand, "I don't deserve you. I'm sorry that I'm sometimes pushy with getting you to open up about things that hurt you. And I'm sorry for being so oblivious about how you feel."

"It's ok." He scooted a little closer, "I know you just want to help. It's just that these things are hard for me sometimes."

The black jackal scooted closer too. "I won't try to start the conversation on that subject anymore. But I'll listen to anything you wanna talk about."

The room fell silent as they sat beside each other. "When papa gouged my eye out I thought I was going to die it hurt so bad," Kane said suddenly. "His claws went all the way to the back of the socket."

Spade shuddered at the thought.

He sighed, "I thought that would've been enough for him. But he still hurt me. Still held me down. The more I fought the worse it was for me. So I learned to take it. To be a good boy. Not to scream. But it didn't matter. Not to him." He turned to face Spade, "he even took a couple chunks out of my eye. They healed mostly but if you look close you can see."

Spade reached towards his face, "may I?"

Kane swallowed, but nodded.

He gently rested his fingers on Kane's cheek. He felt the other flinch beneath his touch. His blue eyes looked into the fogged unseeing one. He could see the deep puncture scars once he got closer. Slight scores were across the surface. He could make out the iris deep beneath the fog. It was gold too. But now misshapen. Somehow it looked dry and moist at the same time. "I'm sorry Kane," he whispered as he ran his thumb on the other's cheek.

Soft hiccups escaped him as tears began to flow.

It was then that Spade realized only his good eye made tears. He'd never noticed it before. But this was the closest Kane had ever let him get. "I wish this never happened to you," he said softly.

"Me too."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Taja asked. She was somewhat confused on what Pierce was talking about.

"Mother, I will try to explain it again." He took her hands in his, "Anahi is part of a pack that is only females. They do not have an alpha. Zayla said that all of the males were taken by an illness that only affected them. They need an alpha, and they asked me."

"And you want to go?"

He nodded.

She raised a brow. Her youngest son never had much ambition, he had been content with being a follower. "Are you sure that's what you want? To be alpha? Do you understand what that entails?"

"Yes mother. It will be my responsibility to take care of them. To lead them. To protect all in the pack." He looked away slightly, "and to father pups."

"Have you already selected a female?"

He shifted under her gaze, "no. Anahi wants me to give pups to all the girls."

She frowned, "you know that isn't how things are done."

"Mother, there are only fifteen women in this pack. Six of them are elders, only nine can bear pups. They are desperate to preserve the pack. Even though this is frowned upon."

She sighed, "this is important to you isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Then I approve." She gave him a hug, "my sweet boy. You have such a big heart."

He pulled back and looked up at her face, "you will come with me right?"

She sighed, "I do not know if I can make the journey. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I want you to mother," he said softly. "Do you not miss the way we lived before?"

"I do miss it." Her voice grew wistful, "it was a simpler way of life."

"Come with me. Please. I will make sure you arrive safely. I promise."

She smiled as she sat down in her rocking chair. "Alright, I will come." She adjusted her blankets on her lap, "now, tell me about this Zayla. You seem quite taken with her."

* * *

"Finn," Gaia protested weakly as he placed soft kisses on her cheek, "I'm trying to sleep." A soft smile rested on her muzzle despite her protesting. "Don't you ever get tired?"

He smiled. "Of you? Never."

She turned to face him, "Finn, please."

The jackal hummed a sigh, then snuggled against her back as she turned to face away from him once more. He rested his chin on her shoulder and slipped his arms around her waist to rest his hands on her breasts.

"Finn." A sternness slipped into her voice.

He relented and let his hands rest on her stomach. "Better?"

She shifted against him, getting comfortable. "Much. Seriously though," she added, "what's with you?"

"Can't I just make you mine?" He asked innocently.

She sighed. He was anything but innocent. Why did she have to fall for a man used to getting what he wanted? And right now, he wanted her. When she wanted to sleep. "Finn please," she said again, "I love you, and I love being like this with you, but not tonight. I'm really tired and I just want to rest."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Her ear twitched. It sounded sincere. "It's ok. Maybe I'll have more energy tomorrow."

He made a sound of agreement, but it was muffled by her beck. He placed one last kiss on her skin, then closed his eyes. "Good night Gaia."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Gaia woke up. She felt nauseous. His arms were still around her waist and he was snoring lightly.

Her gold eyes stared at the open bathroom door. She was debating on getting up. She didn't want to wake Finn. But her stomach was bothering her.

She thought back to dinner. She'd just had the same soup that everyone else had, nothing unusual there. She did have a vanilla pudding cup for dessert, but there shouldn't have been anything unusual about that either.

The wolf tensed as the jackal mumbled in his sleep. He turned over, removing his arms from her body.

Carefully, she pushed the blankets back and slid out of bed. She quietly padded across the floor to the bathroom.

By the time she reached the toilet though, the wave of nausea passed. So instead, she filled the cup she kept by the sink from the tap and drank some water. Then she slipped back to bed and into his arms.


	55. Chapter 54

**This update is going to be a double update! This chapter will focus on Pierce, and the next will focus on Gaia. Enjoy all!**

* * *

The week soon passed. Pierce, his mother, and Anahi had left for the village. Kinnley had learned a lot from the old healer before they'd gone, and he was very grateful.

"You're an expert now," Britany grinned as she straightened out her purple top.

"I don't know about expert," he muttered.

She rolled her green eyes, "don't be so modest babe, you're a natural."

He smiled, but stayed quiet.

The chipmunk crossed the room to hug him, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

"Thanks." He hugged her back.

"They're almost done rebuilding the college. You can start medical school soon."

He smiled. He'd been waiting a long time. He'd even helped with the construction some. Granted he hadn't been very good at that kind of work, but he'd done his best, and he liked to think he made a difference.

"And," she rubbed his arms, "my apartment building is almost finished. We can live there if you want."

He tilted his head, "your apartment building?"

"Well, it belonged to my parents. They're gone. So it's mine now. In fact, everything they owned is mine." She smiled almost sheepishly, "we're rich."

"We are?" He had no idea what he would do with all that money. His family had never put emphasis on things.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course we will have to wait for the banks to be up and running too. But that should be soon." She sighed and flopped back on the bed, pulling him with her. "I'm so ready to get back to a normal life." She ran her fingers across his shoulders, "I wanna take you shopping with me. And I can get my hair done, and my nails."

He smiled at the excitement on her face, "whatever makes you happy."

She giggled. He was the best. She leaned in for a kiss. And he returned it.

* * *

Zayla sighed softly as she filled the last cup with cranberry tea for Asia. All of the girls were gathered in Asia's hut.

The poor girl was going through her heat cycle, and they all wanted to be there for her. She always had the hardest time out of all of them.

The jackal in question was currently reclining on her small couch. While the rest of the women either sat in the wooden chairs, or on the cushions on the floor.

Zayla came over to give her the cup. She noticed how her hand shook slightly as she took the warm drink. "Thank you," Asia said softly. She took a small sip.

"I wish Anahi was back," sighed Nona, "we could get you some herbs to help with the discomfort."

"I could go over anyway," suggested Zayla. "I'm sure Anahi has something mixed up."

"I'll be fine," Asia replied. "It'll pass after a few days."

"Of course if you had a man, this would be a different story," smirked one of them.

"Kenzi," Zayla scolded. But she grinned despite herself.

Asia rolled her eyes. But her stomach fluttered at the thought. She hadn't been with a male in such a long time. Literally years. Sometimes her body just craved a masculine touch. Especially during her heats. Anahi was usually able to give her something to end the desire, but the healer hadn't returned yet.

"I'm sure when Anahi returns with Pierce he'll help you," Zayla ventured. "You can have him first. That'll help with your heat."

"He's not coming back Zayla," she snapped. "He left. His cousin, who was dumb enough to get bred by a wolf, is obviously more important to him than us."

"That isn't fair. He does care about us, but he has a duty to his family first. And that shows a lot about his character. He'll protect us."

She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing the statement.

"I wish you weren't so cynical Asia," Nona said gently. "I know what you went through during the illness was horrible, but we all suffered. It would do you good to have a little hope."

"Talk to me when your pup is slaughtered because a male wants you," she snapped. Nona flinched.

"Let's just calm down," Zayla said gently. "I know we all went through horrible things, and let's be honest, Asia got the worst of it. But fighting about it isn't going to do any good. Nona is right, we need hope. Hope that things will get better." She rested her hand on her chest, "I do believe that Pierce will come back with Anahi. He will help us. He will take care of us." She gave Asia a pointed look, "he will protect us. And our future pups."

Asia scoffed, but otherwise kept quiet. Her eyes looked over the room as the women fell into quiet conversation. "Where's Keri?" She asked suddenly.

Keri was the youngest of their group, just barely old enough to bear pups. She'd only just come out of her first heat days before Pierce had visited them.

"She's on the roof," Kenzi said. "Watching for Anahi."

She was like a little sister to them, and they all felt the need to protect the orphan. Yes, she had been found outside the village as a young pup, shortly after all the males had died thankfully. They'd taken her in, and Asia had especially became attached.

"She's here!" Keri shouted, "Anahi's back!" She scrambled back in the window. "There's two others with her!"

"Two?" Asia raised a brow.

The youngest jackal hurried past them to meet the healer. Zayla went after her while everyone else stayed in the hut.

* * *

"Anahi!" She cried as she gave her a gentle hug. "You're back!"

The healer laughed lightly and returned the hug.

The young girl looked over to Pierce, she smiled. "You're back alpha." She wound a piece of her hair around her finger as she looked him up and down. It was obvious she was glad to see him.

Pierce gave her a gentle smile. He didn't remember her being so young. His eyes left her as he heard Zayla coming. The smile that lit up his face made a small amount of disappointment well in Keri's chest. She'd hoped he'd look at her like that.

"Pierce!" Zayla exclaimed as she grabbed him in a hug. "I knew you'd come back for us!"

He returned it with a small laugh. "I am glad to be back." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she blushed.

"Oh," she said remembering as she turned to Anahi, "Asia is in heat, we were going to see about getting some medicine for her discomfort." She smiled at Pierce, "it seems we won't need that now."

Anahi smiled. "Go to her," she said to pierce.

He glanced at Taja, who gave him an encouraging smile.

Keri took his hand, "I'll take you to her." Then the two walked ahead.

Taja smiled softly at the remaining jackal, "are you Zayla?"

She nodded, realizing that Pierce had brought another elder with him. "A pleasure to meet you." She bowed in respect. She wondered who she was, but it was inappropriate to ask.

"I am Pierce's mother," Taja answered her unspoken question. "He's said good things about you dear. I do believe he will choose you as his alpha female, but you didn't hear it from me."

She grinned, eyes turning to watch Pierce as he was walking away with Keri. Her smile faded. "But Asia was alpha female before," she turned back to the two women, "maybe she should keep the position."

"That's not for you to decide," Anahi said, "Pierce is the one to choose. He is alpha now."

"I know, it just doesn't seem fair to Asia."

Taja smiled softly, Zayla seemed so caring. She thought for sure she would make a good match for her son.

Anahi set a hand on her shoulder, "things will work out. Come, let's get started on supper." A grin spread on her face, "tonight is a celebration."

* * *

All the women looked up when Keri entered the hut again. "I brought a friend," she grinned while pulling Pierce into the room.

Several of the women came over, excited to see him again. Asia remained on the couch, silently looking at him.

He couldn't place the look on her face, but it didn't seem happy.

"We'll see you later Asia," Kenzi grinned as she ushered the other girls out, "feel better." She looked towards Pierce and then back to the woman on the couch. "Have fun," and she shut the door behind her.

Silence fell over the two jackals. Asia looked him over. He was just as attractive as the night he left. She could tell he was sniffing the air lightly without moving his head. The female knew he could smell that she was in heat. She shifted her position. "Well," she said, "aren't you going to sit down?"

A smile rested on her lips that he seemed to almost jump at the opportunity to do what she said. He was acting on instinct, she could tell. Instinct to be with her. To give her pups, which was what she wanted. Right?

She slid over so he could sit beside her. She wasn't sure if she liked how close he was to her, but her body was screaming for him to take her right then and there. And he knew it too.

"Hello Asia," he said quietly. His nose was close to her, but he was still seated a respectful distance away.

She swallowed, waiting for him to have his way with her. But nothing happened. His tail flicked as he waited. It was then that she realized he wasn't about to do anything without her permission first. She smiled, "I'm glad you're back."

"I wish I never had to leave."

"You didn't have to."

He frowned. "I did. Keelie needed me."

"So why did you come back?"

"I wanted to. And, I was not needed there anymore."

"Is your cousin alright?"

He was surprised she asked. She had seemed uncaring before. "I am afraid she and the pup did not survive."

Asia wished she could say she was surprised, but she wasn't. She felt bad for the pup, they had died before they'd got a chance to live. "I am sorry. I hope it wasn't too painful for her."

"I hope so as well."

The silence returned. "So," Asia said after a few minutes, "are we gonna do this or what?"

He blinked. She was obviously a very assertive woman. He smiled, "if you would like."

She climbed over to his lap, putting her arms around his neck, "yes." Her voice was a breathy whisper, "I would like."

A squeak caught in her throat as he grabbed her. She felt his mouth graze her neck as she was pushed down. She squirmed a bit and he loosened his grip, "are you all right?" He asked gently.

"Yes," her voice was out of breath on account of her heart racing in her chest. "Just please don't hold me like that."

Immediately, his hands released her arm and thigh. "Tell me what you want."

She shivered. She didn't know. "I know what I don't want," she whispered. Being the former alpha's mate hadn't done her any favors during the sickness. If anything, it had made her the ultimate prize. She swallowed as he ran his hands across her body, turning her onto her stomach.

"You tell me," he murmured, "I promise I will listen."

"Ok," she tried to swallow the fear in her throat. When his teeth grabbed the scruff of her neck her fear melted. She was going to be a mother again. And she was so ready.

* * *

Keri whined dramatically, she was hungry. "When are they going to be here?" She was talking about Pierce and Asia, they couldn't eat without them.

"You can't rush these things you know," Kenzi smirked.

"None of that now," Anahi scolded lightly. "Keri, we will eat soon. It's just barely past supper time."

"Not like it's that good anyway," Kenzi wrinkled her nose as she stirred the stew. They hadn't found much in the way of meat recently, so it was mostly beetles and lizards. Along with some vegetables. She hoped Pierce would take them out on hunts soon.

"There they are," Zayla smiled as she filled the last cup with water.

The two of them walked up to the rest of the pack. Asia seemed happier than Zayla had ever seen her. Her tail flicked lazily and she had a content smile on her face.

Zayla looked on the other female's neck. He hadn't marked her, there was no welt. And she didn't smell like him. He hadn't chosen Asia. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She really wanted him to choose her.

Asia left his side and went to sit with Kenzi. Zayla took the opportunity to sit with Pierce. Keri sat at his other side.

He smiled at Zayla, and she smiled back, leaning closer to him.

A pout made its way on to Keri's face. She tugged his arm, "Pierce." Her voice was almost a whine.

He smiled as he turned towards her, suppressing the laugh so as not to hurt her feelings.

Keri nuzzled against his side, nudging his hand with her nose. It was like she wanted him to pet her.

His hand ran down the top of her head to the base of her tail. He kept repeating the motion and she melted under his touch.

Zayla frowned. Not because she was jealous, but because she was worried. Keri was being completely obvious that she wanted Pierce in more ways than one. But the girl was so young. She didn't really know what she was asking for. Zayla wasn't sure she was ready for this.

She watched Pierce as she took small sips of her soup. He was gentle in the way he held Keri. Honestly, if anyone was going to have her she was glad it would be Pierce. She knew he would never hurt her. At least not purposely anyway.

Her mind wandered to what he was like. How he looked. How he felt. How he loved. She made a mental note to ask Asia.

It was obvious that Kenzi was asking her. The way they were leaning towards one another and talking so low they were almost whispering. Asia and Kenzi had always been close. She glanced at Pierce again. He didn't notice as he was occupied with Keri.

"Pierce?" Keri asked sweetly, "can I have a kiss?"

All the other women stopped what they were doing and turned to look. How would the alpha react?

Pierce glanced over the others, then looked back at Keri. "Are you sure that is what you want?" He asked finally.

She responded with an eager nod.

Gently, he put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up towards his. He felt her shiver as his mouth barely brushed hers. He pulled back, "you are sure?"

"Yes."

Keri's stomach flipped as he captured her mouth with his own. She made a muffled squeak as he gently squeezed her cheeks with his fingers.

When he pulled back she could still taste his saliva in her mouth. She whimpered softly in disappointment. She would've let him do anything right then and there. She didn't care the others were watching. Or at least she thought she would.

Zayla pursed her lips. None of the elders seemed concerned. Except for Taja. But she was new to this life. So did her opinion really matter?

Pierce seemed uncomfortable as Keri grabbed for him. Her hands gripped his thighs.

"Ok," Taja's voice rang out over the fire. "Why don't we have dessert?"

The look Pierce gave his mother seemed to be thankful. He pushed away from Keri and went over to the elders.

This obviously frustrated the youngest jackal. She frowned and made a small huff.

The frown disappeared from her face when she saw the cake Anahi had. She grinned at the prospect of eating a piece. She got to her feet and hurried over.

"Where did you get cake Anahi?" Zayla asked with a smile. Her eyes shone as she looked over the neatly sliced strawberries placed on top of the light sponge cake.

"Taja and I made it." She smiled, "after all, tonight is a special occasion."

Keri bounced up and down, "thank you!" She was so excited. Everyone was really.

All of the jackals crowded around to get a piece. Except for Asia. She stayed seated at her place.

"May I sit here?" Pierce asked.

She looked up at him. He was holding two plates of dessert. She smiled. One must've been for her. "You don't need to ask alpha, you can sit wherever you like."

He sat beside her, "I know. But I would like to sit here because you want me to. Not because I made you."

She smiled. He was so considerate. She took the plate he offered her and curled her tail around her knees to make room for him. Asia took a small bite of the cake.

"Are you all right?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded, "yes. I am just tired. And a little sore."

"I am sorry."

She held his arm, "don't be." Her fingers softly rubbed the muscle there, "you've done a wonderful thing for me. You've let me become a mother again, and I am so grateful."

He wondered what she meant by again, but it wasn't his place to ask. He hummed in thought and took a bite of the fluffy dessert.

Asia looked at him sideways, wondering why he didn't ask what he was obviously thinking. She sighed. He was so different. Calmer, quieter than any other male she had met before. "Alpha?" She asked.

He turned towards her, focused on what she was about to say.

"What was your village like?"

He hummed, thinking. "My village was small like yours. We had a jungle home. Stone walls protected us, and we lived in stone houses. My mother was alpha, my father was never in the picture."

She frowned, "What do you mean? How did you manage without him? Who protected everyone?"

"There were other males in the pack, mother just never took a mate. Most of that duty fell on my brother, and myself when we were old enough."

"Oh." She took another bite of cake, "so how did your mother become alpha if she never took a mate? How did she end up with you?"

"Her father was alpha, and she had no brothers, so he chose her to become his successor. As for my father, well I have never met him. I am not sure mother even knew his name. From what I understand he was just a rogue passing through."

She frowned as she looked over at Taja.

He touched her shoulder, "please do not judge mother. She simply did not want to give a male her place. So she preserved an heir by other means."

"I see. It would be hard to give up your position as alpha." She turned to look at him again, "so how did you get to be so calm? So collected? So caring?" Her fingers brushed his leg at the last two words.

"My brother was always the aggressive one. He never was able to get anywhere or anything with that attitude. I learned that gentleness can be a powerful weapon." His breath brushed her ear and she shivered, remembering his gentle touch.

"That's enough Asia," Keri protested. She was standing in front of them. "You've had your turn long enough! What about the rest of us?!"

"Anahi," Zayla pleaded for her to step in as she tugged the elder's arm.

Before anything could be said by the healer, Pierce stood up. "Do you have a problem?" He asked firmly.

She flinched, but held her ground. "Yes I do as a matter of fact," she snapped. "Asia has been with you long enough. Aren't you here for all of us?"

Zayla gulped. Keri was challenging him. Even though Pierce was a kind and gentle soul, she knew males never took challenges to their authority lightly.

"Are you prepared to fight over this?" He asked.

"What is she doing?!" Nona hissed to Zayla, "there's no way she could fight him, or Asia. Is he really going to make her fight?"

"He's giving her the chance to back down," Zayla whispered. "I hope she's wise enough to realize that." None of the others dared get involved. They did not want to challenge their new alpha's authority.

"Like heck I am!" She growled, "this isn't fair and you know it!"

"Alright," He stepped forward, but she stayed. He leaned forward, putting his face in hers. His lips pulled back to expose his teeth and a low growl rumbled though his chest. "Choose your weapon."

Keri's heart roared in her ears. She was angry, and he needed to know how she felt about it. "You idiot," she snarled, "I'm not..." she was unable to finish her sentence before his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her forward. Next thing she knew, her back was against his chest and a dagger rested against her throat.

The other females gasped. Surely he wouldn't hurt Keri. She was young, stupid even. She didn't even know what life was like under an alpha.

Tears rolled down her face as the fear set in. She didn't want him to kill her. She whimpered.

"Are you going to apologize for your atrocious behavior?" His voice was the same calm and soothing tone he always had. Somehow that made her more afraid.

But she still felt like she was the one being mistreated. "You should be apologizing to me!" She spat. A yelp escaped her as he yanked her head back, exposing her neck.

"What is it that you want from me?" He asked calmly.

She squirmed in his hold. "You know what I want you stupid alpha!" She shrieked.

"Keri please..." Asia started. Pierce gave her a look and she sat back down.

"I want you to give me pups too! It's not fair!" Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you sure it is pups you want?" His hands gripped her fur tighter, "or do you just want me?"

"Sh-Shut up! You don't know anything!" She tried to reach up and pull his fingers off of her hair. She sobbed as she struggled to get free. She didn't like the feeling of his body against hers like this.

"You do not know what you are asking for." His voice was a quiet whisper.

Nona grabbed Zayla's hand. Zayla gave hers a squeeze. She realized what he was doing. He was going to teach her a lesson. In front of everyone. At least she wasn't going to be injured or killed, but the poor girl would be humiliated.

Keri yanked herself forward, not caring about the dagger or his grip. She was surprised when he let go and then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

A gasp tumbled from her lips as she heard the fabric tear. He pulled her clothing, tearing enough fabric to expose her shoulder. Then he shoved her on the ground.

She looked up at him. "Stop," she whimpered. "I..."

He didn't let her finish. He grabbed her throat, silencing the scream she let out. Quickly, he bit down on her shoulder and drew back.

Four perfect punctures were in her skin now. One from each canine. Crimson blood ran down her arm. She shook as silent sobs racked her body.

"That," he said while grabbing her cheeks, "is just part of what I will do to you. Are you sure that is what you want?"

She sniffled.

He waited for her answer, but she stayed silent. He tossed her down, "do not, question me again. The ones I choose to spend time with is no one's decision but my own. I will come for you, but you do not come for me. Understand?"

Keri nodded as a hiccup escaped her throat. She felt taken advantage of. Felt used. She slowly got to her feet, holding onto her arms.

Pierce turned his back on her, and he went back to sit beside Asia.

After he was far enough away, Zayla went to Keri's side. "Are you ok Keri?" She asked gently.

The young girl pulled her arm out of Zayla's hands. "I'm fine," she mumbled. In truth though, she didn't feel fine. She really thought he was going to take her, in front of everyone. She was shaking slightly from the scare.

Zayla gave her a gentle hug. "You can't treat the alpha like that. He's in charge now."

"Well maybe I don't want an alpha," she snapped. "He humiliated me, and you just let him!"

"He did not," Kenzi huffed as she came up. "You would still be on the ground if he did. Probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"What are you talking about?"

"If he really would've humiliated you like you deserved, you would've been his in front of all of us. You would've gotten your pups tonight."

"Kenzi please," Zayla said. She was trying to calm things down, not make them worse. "Pierce is not like that."

"He got pretty riled up just now."

"You know that was mild compared to how any other male would've responded. With anyone else, best case scenario, you wind up dead." Zayla muttered.

Kenzi turned to Keri, "you know you can't change your mind now."

"What do you mean?"

"You made such a big deal out of something so small. He said he would come for you, and he will."

Keri wiped her face, "I'm going home." Her voice was filled with tears. She pushed past the women and hurried towards her hut.

* * *

 **Before anyone says that Pierce is out of character, remember that while he is a gentle personality, he is still a male jackal at heart, and an alpha. As such he has to make sure Keri knows her place. If you have any questions let me know, I'll do my best to answer them. On to the next chapter!**


	56. Chapter 55

**Gaia gets some news in this one, how's she gonna handle it?**

* * *

Gaia moaned in pain as she shifted under the blankets. Finn was running his hands across her shoulders, trying to help her feel better. He felt bad for pressuring her the other day. She'd been sick for several days, and that night she was so tired must've been the beginning of it.

She whimpered lightly as she leaned against his chest.

He rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Gaia. Do you want something to drink?"

She nodded.

He slid out of the bed and went to the cafeteria.

When he reached the cafeteria, only Lilly, Kane and Spade were there. Breakfast was over, but the three of them were still eating.

* * *

Lilly looked up, "hello Infinite." She smiled, "we missed you and Gaia this morning."

He was taken aback at first, he'd grown used to being called Finn. That's what Gaia called him. He shook the surprise away and smiled lightly, "thanks."

"Is Gaia all right?" Asked the vixen.

"She's still sick, I came to get her a drink."

She stood up, "everything has been put away. I'll help you get her something." Then she turned to the boys, "wait here. I'll be back."

The two adults went into the kitchen area. "Is she sick to her stomach?" She asked while looking in the cabinet for a glass.

"Yes. She has been for several days now."

Lilly hummed in thought. "I know there's a tea that's good for stomach upset in here somewhere." She pulled out a metal tin of loose tea leaves, "here we go." She handed him the tin and a mug, "make this up. I'll find her a little something to nibble. She could use something in her stomach."

Quietly, he heated the water and added the tea leaves as she rummaged for something light for the wolf to eat.

She found a sleeve of crackers and a banana. Lilly sliced the fruit and set the food on a small plate.

"Thanks for your help," he said quietly.

The vixen looked at him with surprise. "You're welcome." A soft smile rested on her lips. He seemed softer than before. It seemed being with Gaia made him better.

"So, what made you decide to be with Gaia?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

"I care a lot about her," he said softly. "I don't feel I deserve her love. I've done so many bad things. But she waited for me. For literally years. I just wish I'd seen how special she was sooner."

"Better late then never right?" She picked up the plate, "let's go take this to her."

* * *

All four of the canines went to Gaia and Infinite's room. "You boys wait out here, try not to start any mischief."

Spade nodded, "we won't."

"Good." She patted his head. Infinite opened the door and she followed him inside.

Gaia was curled up in a little ball, holding her stomach.

"Gaia?" Lilly asked. "Are you ok?"

The red wolf wiped her eyes, "I don't know, I think so."

"Are you feeling any better at all? Infinite said you've been sick for several days." Lilly sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Not really, it comes and goes. I feel worst in the mornings when I first wake up."

"Maybe getting a little something in your stomach will help. I brought some banana slices and crackers. Infinite brought you some tea."

Gaia moved to sit up and Infinite was at her side to help. Once she was propped up and he'd adjusted her pillows, he gave her the cream colored mug.

She took a tentative sip. Her stomach swirled with discomfort, but it faded as the tea warmed her insides.

"Want to try some crackers?" Lilly asked after she'd drank about half the tea.

"Ok."

The albino gave her the plate and Gaia took a very small bite. She nibbled only about two crackers before she had to rush to the bathroom.

The poor wolf emptied her stomach into the toilet. Infinite held onto her as she whimpered.

Wordlessly, he picked her up and carried her back to bed. He got her tucked in under the blankets once more and picked up the mug, "I'll get you some more to drink."

"See if Vanilla has any medicine," Lilly suggested.

He nodded and slipped from the room.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked once he'd gone.

She sniffed, "I don't know Lilly. I just feel terrible. I want to sleep." Her eyes watered, "I'm just so tired, and I feel like all I've been doing is sleeping."

Infinite came back. Vanilla was right behind him, "Gaia?" She asked, "are you ok?"

Fresh tears welled up, "I don't know."

The rabbit came over, "it's ok. I know you're worrying." She patted her hand, "things should be fine. Try to stay calm, being upset just makes things worse." Vanilla got out some medicine, "this will help with the nausea." She put a pill in the wolf's hand, and Infinite came over with her tea.

She put the pill in her mouth and reached for the drink.

Instead, he put the mug to her lips and tilted it so she could drink. She took a couple small sips and he set it on the end table. She gave him a weak smile, "thank you."

He bent and softly kissed her forehead.

"Infinite?" Vanilla asked gently, "why don't you see if you can find a couple more blankets, and maybe a heating pad. It would be good if we could get her a little warmer."

He nodded and quickly left to find the requested items.

Lilly gave the rabbit a look, "you're trying to get rid of him aren't you."

"Just for a minute. I want to ask Gaia a few things."

The wolf turned her full attention to the rabbit, "what is it Vanilla?"

"Sweetheart, are you pregnant?"

"What? No." Her face flushed and she looked down almost guiltily, "I've been taking birth control."

Lilly raised a brow, she doubted Infinite knew about that.

"I see." The rabbit's mouth made a straight line. "Does he know?"

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper, "he would throw a fit if he knew about it."

"You understand how important pups are to jackals right?" Lilly interrupted. "Why didn't you at least talk it out?"

"He would never listen to me," she sniffled, "he wouldn't understand that I'm not ready for this. He wouldn't be willing to wait."

"You don't know that," Lilly sounded upset, "you didn't even ask him."

"We're getting off the subject," Vanilla said, effectively calming the two women down. "Gaia, is that the only method of prevention you're using?"

The wolf nodded. "Finn doesn't know anything about such things, and I couldn't bring myself to take anything after."

"You know that birth control is not foolproof. You could still be pregnant. It's unlikely, but possible." She took her hand, "I'm just asking because your symptoms usually mean pregnancy."

Gaia nodded as she stared down at her stomach. She felt her eyes fill with tears. She didn't want this. She wasn't ready to be a mom.

"How often do you get intimate with him?" Vanilla asked softly. She had a way of asking that didn't make Gaia feel embarrassed.

Her fingers played with the end of the blankets as she thought. "Quite a lot actually. That's what he wants to do most nights."

"What about you?" Lilly asked, "is that what you want to do?"

"Yes." Her face was bright red. "Occasionally I just want to sleep, but it's hard to get through to him when I don't want to." She sniffled, "he always listens, but it's like he doesn't hear me at first."

Lilly frowned, "he doesn't make you do anything does he?"

"No. But it's weird. He always acts like he can barely stop himself. Like it's instinct for him to have me."

"It must have something to do with jackal anatomy," Vanilla mused. "Has he been interested since you've been feeling sick?"

"No."

She hummed in thought. Then stood up, "I'm going to get a test for you to take. I'll be back soon. Don't worry," she added when she saw the concern on Gaia's face, "I'll keep quiet about it."

While she was gone, Infinite came back. He put the blankets on his mate and plugged in the heating pad for her.

She smiled softly and set it on her stomach. "Thanks."

He nuzzled against her neck, smelling her like he always did before softly kissing her skin. "You smell different," he mumbled.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Your heat is finally finished?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Her brow knitted in confusion.

"I don't smell it anymore."

Her eyes widened in understanding. He didn't know that her cycle didn't work like a jackal's. She didn't come into heat per say, but she did have times she was more fertile. The pills she'd been taking must've thrown her hormones enough for him to think she was in heat. Since she had stopped taking them due to feeling ill, he thought she was just done with her heat. That's why he'd been so interested in having her before. She didn't say anything though.

Vanilla came back a few minutes later. She smiled softly, "are you feeling any better Gaia?"

"A little bit. The heating pad helped."

"Maybe you'd like to have a bath," she suggested. "That might help too."

Gaia nodded, knowing she could take the test without him knowing. She wasn't ready for him to know if she was pregnant.

She pushed the blankets back and he helped her up. Before she could protest, he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Gaia looked over his shoulder at the women. Her eyes were silently asking for their help.

Vanilla understood that she wanted to be away from him right now. She followed the couple, while Lilly stayed in her place.

The rabbit entered the bathroom as he was setting her down on the edge of the tub. She rested her hand on his shoulder, "I can take it from here."

Gaia flinched as a look of hurt flashed across his face. She hated for him to be upset. He had been for most of his life, and she wanted him to be happy. Even at her own expense.

He quickly returned his expression to the neutral one that he usually held. "Ok." He stood up to leave.

Gaia grabbed his arm, "Finn."

He stopped and turned to look at her.

She was about to tell him he could stay if he wanted, but Vanilla gave a discreet cough to catch the wolf's attention. She showed her the pink package she held. "Thanks for all your help Finn, but I need some privacy right now. Please?"

"Ok." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you when you're ready." Then the jackal left the room.

* * *

A few minutes after he left, Lilly stuck her head in the room. "Gaia?" She asked, "can I come in?"

"Yeah." Her voice was somewhat shaky. "Where's Finn?"

"He said he was going to get lunch. And for you to text him when you were ready for him to come back. I told him not to worry about getting food for you. We can worry about that later." The vixen shut the door behind her just in case.

Gaia smiled softly, "thanks."

"Let's get you in the tub," Vanilla said as she set the now used test on the sink. "We've got ten minutes till the results are ready."

Lilly held Gaia steady as Vanilla undressed her. The wolf's pajamas and undergarments were tossed in a pile. Gaia held Lilly's arm as she stepped into the warm water. She whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?" Worry seeped into Lilly's voice.

"My stomach." She held onto her belly as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"I'll get your tea." She went to retrieve the mug by the bed.

After she had a few more swallows, she leaned back to rest. Her eyes grew heavy, so she closed them.

Ten minutes passed, Gaia was still resting in the water. Vanilla silently picked up the test on the counter. She showed it to Lilly. Positive. Despite everything, Gaia was having a baby.

Lilly bit her lip, Gaia was going to freak. It was obvious she didn't want this. That she didn't want to be a mother.

After a bit, Gaia opened her eyes and sat up a little. She still looked like she didn't feel well, but some color had come back to her cheeks.

"Let me wash your hair," Vanilla said while getting started. She wasn't giving her an opportunity to say no.

"What did the test say?" Gaia asked quietly.

Lilly handed it to her after the rabbit rinsed all the soap from her fur.

Gaia was almost afraid to look. But she did. The results became blurred though her tears. She was pregnant. She covered her mouth to stop the sob. She was supposed to be happy.

Vanilla grabbed her in a hug and she started to cry. She didn't want a child. She wasn't ready. She was scared. "It's ok," the rabbit whispered.

"I'm supposed to want this," she choked out between sobs.

"No you're not," she soothed. "You can feel however you need to about this."

Lilly came over with a towel. When Vanilla got the wolf to her feet she wrapped the cloth around her, drying her off.

* * *

They got her back in the bed and tucked in. They didn't bother getting her dressed again. She was so upset about this, she needed to cry. So she did. For a long while.

After about an hour, Gaia finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry Lilly," she said quietly. "You can't have children, even though you've always wanted to, and here I am bawling my eyes out because I'm pregnant."

"It's ok Gaia. Not everyone wants to bear children, and that's ok. Sometimes though, things don't happen the way you want them to."

She nodded while wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I tried to prevent this, but I couldn't apparently."

"Sometimes people get pregnant anyway," Vanilla said softly.

"I know. Just, how am I going to tell Finn? He'll be happy. He'll expect me to be happy. He won't understand my fears."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I can't do this. That I won't be a good mom. That I won't be able to have the baby. That I'm going to have to birth a litter of pups. Finn had nine siblings when he was born. There's no way I could have as many as his mother did."

"I highly doubt you'll have more than one," Vanilla consoled her.

"That's right," Lilly said. "From what I understand, jackals have several pups at one time in order to preserve their species. A lot of their pups don't make it to adulthood."

Gaia nodded. "Finn and Jay are the only ones left from their litter," she mused.

"And you're not a jackal. You don't live in the wild like they do. Your body isn't made to have so many pups. Remember that he provides one half, you provide the other."

"Thanks Lilly," she smiled softly, feeling better about one of her concerns at least.

"Now," Vanilla smiled, "let's get some food in you. That baby needs to grow."


	57. Chapter 56

**I'm** **updating early! Being stuck at home has given me more time to work on this, so I've been working ahead! Yay!**

 **As for the question on mental illnesses keeping jackals from having pups, mental issues is not something that jackals understand. Therefore, that would not be a valid excuse.  
**

 **As for Asia being apprehensive about Pierce being around her babies, wait and see.**

 **And yes, each pack has slightly different ways of doing things. I think that answers everything. Hold on to your seats folks, this one's going to be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

No Spade," Kane insisted for the fifth time, "I'm not going."

"Come on," he protested. "We always go to the waterfall. You've never had a problem before."

Kane turned to glare at him. "Didn't you hear what they announced earlier? They said the water wasn't safe anymore."

He dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand, "they don't know what they're talking about."

"Spade, please listen. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're just scared," he snapped while folding his arms. "I'm tired of you being afraid all the time. Especially of stupid things."

Kane's ears went back and his lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry Spade, you know what happened to me."

"You need to stop dwelling on it, it only makes you feel worse."

He sniffled and wiped at his face, "you just don't understand."

An annoyed sigh escaped the black pup. "I've tried Kane."

"You're never going to understand Spade, you can't."

"Whatever."

The gray jackal hiccuped as he tried not to cry. Spade was upset with him, and he didn't like it when the other boy was upset.

"Will you stop?" Spade got closer to him, pulling himself up to his full height.

Kane was reminded just how much bigger Spade was. He cowered down, showing Spade submission. His ears were flat against his skull and his tail tucked as he made himself look small.

"I'm not going to hurt you so quit acting like that," Spade almost snarled the words. He didn't know anything about jackal ranking, so he didn't realize Kane was showing that he was submitting to his alpha. His friend's behavior was upsetting to him. Subconsciously though, he was asserting his dominance.

His voice only made Kane hunker down more. His fur fluffed in fear and he almost whimpered.

Spade rolled his blue eyes, "get up." He flicked Kane's ear, not hard. The last thing he expected was for Kane to yelp. But it wasn't normal. Spade had never heard anyone make that sound before. Kane sounded like he was being murdered. Spade pulled on his arm as he kept making the sound. "Stop it."

Lilly hurried into Kane's room when she heard the noise. "What happened?"

"I'm leaving," Spade pushed past her and left the room.

Lilly would worry about what happened later. Right now, Kane needed her. He was still crying out. She grabbed him in a hug to try and calm him down.

He thrashed in her hold, claws catching her arm. She rubbed his head, "Kane, honey, it's ok. It is ok." Slowly, his cries stopped and he just made quiet sniffles. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

He hiccuped, "Spade got upset with me. I don't understand why, I know he's my alpha, I thought I made that clear."

"Oh honey," she hugged him close. She didn't know how to explain this to him.

He held onto her arm, "I was so scared."

"I think it was just a misunderstanding sweetie," she said gently. "Spade wasn't raised like you."

Kane sniffed. "I just wish he hadn't gotten so upset."

"Sounds like you had a disagreement."

He nodded as he buried his face in her chest.

Lilly rubbed his back, "it's ok. Don't cry. All friends fight eventually. You can make up when you both calm down."

"Ok."

* * *

"Keri?" Asia asked as she entered the girl's hut. "Are you ok?" No one had seen her since the night when Pierce had reminded her of her place. That was five days ago.

The girls had brought her food and left it by her door, but they hadn't been able to see her.

"Keri?" Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw the other girl curled up on the couch.

Keri lifted her head, "what?" She asked miserably.

Asia hurried over to her and held her close.

Keri started sobbing. "Oh Asia, how could I have been so stupid."

"Calm down, it's ok. You're safe."

"I could've gotten us all killed," she managed to get out between sobs.

"But you didn't. Everything turned out fine."

Keri sniffled, "and the worst part is, Pierce won't want anything to do with me anymore." She started sobbing again.

A sigh. "Keri I think this little obsession is unhealthy."

"Like you're in a position to talk to me," she protested. "You're the only one he's been with. What made you so special?"

Asia didn't take it personal. She knew the girl was still so worked up about the whole thing. For some reason, Keri had in her mind that it was important for Pierce to do this for her. "The only reason I got to go first was because of my heat," Asia said gently.

"So you're having pups now?"

"Probably."

A frown formed on Keri's face. "When do you think he'll come for me? He said he would."

"I don't know. But Keri, are you sure this is what you want? If you want to wait until you're older he'll understand. It's not going to be exactly as you expect."

"Then what's it like? What's he like?" She ignored Asia's question.

She sighed, the girl was just going to have to find out the hard way. Despite her better judgment, she told her about it. How gentle, yet dominant he was. How he held her, how he moved.

Keri's brow furrowed in thought. "Does it hurt?"

Before Asia could answer, there was a knock on the door. No voice was heard. The older jackal got up to see who it was. "It's Pierce," she said while glancing out the window.

Keri hopped up, "let him in." Her voice still held excitement, but there was a measure of nervousness behind it.

Asia opened the door. She gave him a soft smile, "hello alpha."

"Hello." He gently returned her smile. "I'm looking for Keri. Is she all right?"

She nudged Asia over, "I'm fine." She flashed him a smile.

His gold eyes looked to Asia, "would you leave us alone?"

She dipped her head, "of course alpha." She gave Keri's arm a squeeze, then she left the hut.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the other night," she said when the door closed.

"Do not worry. I know you have been waiting for me for a while."

"Is that why you're here?"

His ear twitched at the slight apprehension in her voice. "Yes. But also to make sure you are all right."

She rubbed her arm where he had bit her shoulder, "I'm fine."

He came over to her and pulled her sleeve so he could see the injury. It seemed to be healing well. "I am sorry I had to do that to you. But I cannot allow flagrant disrespect for me and my position. Were you not taught about this?"

"No." She looked away, "my parents died when I was young. The girls here took me in. They never taught me about life under an alpha. I guess they thought we would never have one."

"I see." Silence fell over the two. "Well," he finally said, "what would you like to do?"

She looked at him with surprise. He was still letting her choose? Despite what she'd done?

"Do you still want me to have you?" He asked when all he got was a blank look.

She bit her lip, but nodded.

He picked her up and placed soft kisses on her jawline. He felt her squirm a bit underneath him when he got her to her bed. He pulled back, "are you sure Keri?"

She nodded. She couldn't back out after her behavior. Even though she was afraid. She wasn't sure. But she kept quiet and lay there, feeling his touch.

* * *

Zayla was worried. Asia had said Keri seemed ok. But she had to leave when Pierce showed up.

She was cooking supper with Asia. Well, part of it anyway. Pierce had taken Kenzi and a couple other girls out on a hunt.

Life in their village had become different, in a good way. Pierce had built walls for them, and they all felt safer when he was around.

Despite the fact that Pierce had left, they hadn't seen Keri. She had to be ok. Pierce wouldn't have left if she hadn't been.

When Pierce and the others came back with their hunt, Zayla pulled him to the side. The girls took the game they'd caught over to Asia. "Is Keri ok?" She asked with worry in her voice.

He nodded. "She was when I left."

"You didn't hurt her?"

Her gave her a look of annoyance and she shrank back a bit.

"What I mean is, it wasn't too much for her?" She asked quietly. She knew it was inappropriate to ask the alpha about these details, but she was concerned for the young girl.

He sighed, "I think she would be able to answer that better than I."

"But you were there. You were the one in control of the situation."

"She asked me if I would leave so she could get cleaned up. I respected her wishes."

Her ears fell back in shame. He had done everything he could to take care of Keri, and here she was accusing him of mistreating her in a roundabout way. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He nodded. Saying that he would overlook this by the gesture.

She backed away, then went over to Asia. "I'm going to find Keri. You can handle the rest of the food right?"

She nodded.

* * *

Zayla finally found Keri down by the creek. She hadn't washed up yet, Zayla could smell that she hadn't. "Keri?"

The girl jumped. Then she turned around to see Zayla. Her face crumpled and she started crying.

Zayla ran to her side and grabbed her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I should've listened to you," she sobbed, "I wasn't ready."

She frowned, "did you tell him?"

"No," she whimpered. "After everything I did I couldn't tell him I changed my mind." She held onto Zayla, "it hurt so much."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She held Keri close and smoothed her hair. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She sniffed, "ok."

Zayla undressed her and folded her dress while Keri sat on a rock in her undergarments. "Do you want to leave those on?"

She sniffled again, "no."

"Do you need some help getting them off?" She asked carefully. She hoped Keri wasn't as sore as Asia had been.

"No, I can do it." She whimpered slightly as she removed the fabric.

Zayla helped her slide off the rock and she waded into the water. She sat down, letting it ripple around her body. She wiped at her face as Zayla sat on the shore, dipping her feet in.

The older female sighed. She didn't think he'd been rough, there were no bruises that she could see. But Keri was shaken up. Sadness swelled in her heart. Keri should've told him. He would've listened. But she didn't. She let him think she was fine.

After Keri was clean and dressed again, Zayla took her hands. "I'm sorry for what happened Keri, but you can't blame Pierce. He didn't know. I'm sure he asked you more than once if that was what you wanted."

She nodded as tears welled in her eyes, "I know. I should've told him the truth. That I was afraid. But I didn't. Even though he asked multiple times if I wanted him to stop. I said no. Even when he asked at the last moment, I told him it was ok."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I don't know." She played with the hem of her dress. "I guess I wanted to do my part to help the pack. The rest of you are going to be mothers. I guess I wanted to because that's what I was supposed to do. Anahi said that it was the only way to preserve our pack." She wiped at her face, "I don't want to be the one that keeps us from surviving. And besides," she added, "the idea was exciting. Having him with me like that. I wanted to experience something the rest of you will. Maybe he would've liked me, maybe he would've loved me."

"Keri, if you don't have pups that won't destroy us. There's eight of us that will. One or two litters won't make that much of a difference."

"Two?"

"It is likely that we'll all bear him more than one."

Her ears fell, "oh." She looked back at Zayla's face, "does that mean I have to do it again?" Her voice was a whimper.

Zayla hugged her tight, "no, you don't have to if you don't want to."

She hugged back. "Why do you like it anyway?" She asked.

Zayla laughed lightly, "when you're ready you'll understand." She pulled back.

"By the time I'm ready he'll be old." Her nose wrinkled.

She rested her hand on her shoulder, "there will be other males by then. We'll have had pups and they will have grown up."

Keri smiled at the thought, "then I won't have to share."

Another laugh. "You're right. There won't be any pressure either."

Her ears fell, "at least Anahi won't be disappointed in me. I let him give me pups."

She sighed. That's what all this was about. Anahi's approval. That's what Keri wanted. For Anahi to be proud. Which made sense, she looked up to her a lot. More than Asia.

"Don't worry about Anahi. And you don't know you'll have some." Her hand rested on her shoulder, "come on, let's go eat."

* * *

Kane gasped as he realized he forgot to tell Lilly what he and Spade fought about.

"What's wrong?" The vixen asked as she looked up from her dinner plate. Ace, Fortune, Kinnley, and Britany were with them. They hadn't seen Spade since he and Kane's disagreement.

"I forgot. Spade and I got upset with each other because he wanted to go to the waterfall and I didn't."

Ace stood up, "it's not safe out there. They found the poison in that water." He started to turn away from the table when he ran into Jay. Tempest was with him.

"Have you seen Spade?" He asked.

"We've been looking for him," Tempest piped up, "we assumed he was with Kane but apparently that's not the case."

"He got upset with me cause I didn't want to go to the waterfall," Kane told them.

Tempest gasped and covered her mouth. She'd told him to stay indoors until things could be cleaned up. Her eyes watered, "Jay, we have to find my baby."

"I'll go with you," Ace said.

* * *

The three jackals were running down to the waterfall. "Spade!" Tempest called, "Spade where are you?!"

Ace gasped as he parted the tall grass where he could see the water. "I see him."

Jay looked over his shoulder. Once he saw his son he pushed Ace out of the way and crashed through the weeds. "Spade!" He shouted, "Spade!"

Tempest's heart dropped. Jay had never sounded so distraught before. She hurried to see what was going on. A black mass of fur was face down in the water. She screamed and shoved Ace down as she hurried after Jay.

She stumbled slightly and fell. But she quickly got to her feet and kept running.

She was halfway there when Jay hit the water. He made sure not to get any in his mouth or nose as he drug the pup to shore.

Tempest reached him just as he set the boy down on the dirt. His waterlogged fur made a wet slap as he was released. "Spade," she gasped as the tears rolled down her face.

Jay put his ear to his son's chest, listening for a heartbeat. Silence. He put his hands together and pushed on Spade's chest, trying to get his heart to start again. After a few compressions, he put his mouth over the boy's to give him air. Spade's chest rose. He repeated the motions.

She watched helplessly as Jay did his best to save their son.

Ace caught up with them. His heart dropped. Spade wasn't breathing. Even though Jay was trying his hardest, they had no idea how long he'd been there. He reached for his aunt's arm.

She grabbed him and cried into his shoulder.

Fear settled into all of them as the minutes stretched on. Finally, Jay let his arms lower to his sides. He couldn't save him.

The cry that Tempest let out was gut wrenching. Ace hugged her tight.

Jay just stared at his boy until the tears blurred his vision. He shouted in agony. His body shook as he smoothed Spade's hair back from his face. He didn't want to believe he was gone. Just this morning he'd been babbling away about all the fun he and Kane had planned. He turned away. He couldn't look at the body anymore.

With an angry shout, Jay buried his fist in a nearby tree. Wood cracked and splintered. He felt some pieces go into his skin.

Ace swallowed. His chest hurt. His little cousin was gone. Kane's best friend was gone. Chaos how was he going to tell Kane? He knew the pup would blame himself, something he didn't need added to his burdens.

As these thoughts were running through his mind, he thought he saw Spade's fingers twitch. "Aunt Tempest," he said while nudging her.

She looked up. Spade made a gasping sound and sat up as he coughed up water. "Jay! Jay!" She cried as she hurried over to her baby.

"Mama," Spade wheezed.

"Shh," she shushed him as she held him close, "it's ok." Her hands smoothed his mane, "mama's got you."

"My head hurts," he whimpered. His words were slurred and sluggish.

Tempest didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen that was causing it, or the poisoned water. He'd gotten a lot of it in his system.

Jay came over and placed his hand on his son's back, rubbing it gently.

"Pa-Pa," his word was interrupted by a hitch in his chest.

"Let's get you to the medical bay," he said softly.


	58. Chapter 57

**I'm back with another update! Going to do two chapters again, yay! Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm going to answer the questions, now!**

 **I have plans for revealing more details on the illness that affected the males, it will be revealed in this story. I hope it won't be too much of a twist ;) Both of your reviews gave me some ideas.**

 **About Nia having to choose between Ace and Butch, recall that during Keelie's dream she was with both of them. They were happy. She did not have to choose between her two loves, things work a little differently there.**

 **Sorry about missing the question about Anahi's reaction to males being assaulted^^" I'm still working out the kinks on my headcannons on jackal culture, y'all really have helped me flesh so much of this world out. It is not entirely unheard of in packs for males to be assaulted in such ways, but it is extremely rare as in most cases(but not all) that the males are stronger and more powerful than the females. I wouldn't say that they wouldn't believe it happened, but it would not be something other jackals would be sympathetic to. Of course it would depend on the pack the degree of concern, and the victim's rank. For the most part though, as long as it does not negatively affect the pack life, it would be ignored (Kane and his father for example). Anahi realizes that Fortune was not raised for pack life, but she would consider him not following his duty as a male jackal. However she would keep her thoughts to herself, as his actions do not affect her. For the females, if she was not the perpetrator's mate there would be a problem, otherwise as long as the pack was not affected, there would not be an issue.**

 **Hope this explains everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spade shivered as one of the nurses stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He was huddled under lots of blankets, but he was still shaking. "Mama," he managed to get out, "I'm so cold."

She tucked the blankets around him tighter. It was getting harder for him to form sentences. He'd struggled a lot with those four words. "I know sweetie," she said softly. "Papa went to get you some hot chocolate."

The thermometer beeped and the nurse checked the readout. She frowned, it was dangerously high.

He hiccuped.

Tails came in the room. He had been helping study the poison.

"Hello tails," Tempest said quietly.

"Hi Tempest. Can we talk for a minute?"

She nodded, and followed him to the corner.

He sighed, "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I've found an antidote for the poison. The bad news is, I don't have all the ingredients."

Her eyes watered, "can we get what you need?" She was desperate to save her baby. "Do we have time?"

He looked through his papers, "it's a slow working poison, so we should." He handed her a page. "This flower," he pointed to the picture on the page, "is what we need. The only place it grows is deep in these woods." He showed her the place on the map.

"I'll go."

She looked up. Infinite was standing there. He'd ran into Jay and been informed as to what was going on. He'd come with him to the medical bay.

He came over to them. Tempest just gaped at him. "Finn, what about Gaia?"

"Tempest," he said softly, "let me help your boy. You and Jay need to stay with him."

She turned to look at him. He was still huddled under the blankets. Jay was with him, trying to help him drink. But he was shaking so much he couldn't. Jay got in the bed with him and pulled him into his lap. He smoothed his mane and mumbled soothing words. She could see his shivering from here.

She sniffled, leaving him to talk with Tails and she joined the other two.

She placed a soft kiss on Spade's forehead. She could see the fear in his expression as he was still shaking. She rubbed his arms, trying to warm him up.

"I'm cold," he whimpered.

A nurse came back with more blankets. She wrapped them around him with a soft smile. "Is that better?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded as his shivering slowed. Slowly, he began to warm up.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked as Jay set him down and he lay back on the pillow. She tucked him in.

He nodded, pulling the blankets up to his chin, or trying to anyway. His fingers couldn't hold on to the fabric.

Tempest pulled them up for him, "better?"

He nodded again.

"You rest now," the nurse said, "I'll come check on you soon."

* * *

"Finn?" Gaia asked as she leaned against the doorway, "what are you doing?" In the couple weeks that had passed since she'd discovered her pregnancy, she'd been less sick. She still wouldn't say she was happy about it, but the idea of having Finn's baby was growing on her. Suffice to say, he was still unaware he was a father.

He looked up from the bag he was packing. "You heard about Spade?" She nodded. "I'm going to find the last ingredient for the antidote."

"Are you taking anyone with you?"

He shook his head, turning back to the bag.

She sighed and crossed the room to stand beside him. "Take Ace, he can handle himself out there. I want you to come back."

He gave her an odd look.

She took his hands, "I need you to come back." She couldn't bear the thought of their pup growing up without a father. Their father.

"Gaia," he said firmly, "I will come back." His eyes flicked to her stomach. She swallowed under his suspicious gaze. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," she said. She gave him a bright smile, drawing his attention back to her face. "Everything is fine. I just worry you know." She put her arms around his neck, giving him an intense kiss.

The gesture quickly made him forget his suspicions. And when she opened her mouth, he forgot everything else.

She smiled to herself. He'd gotten good at this kind of loving. She knew what she was getting herself into, but she didn't mind. In fact, she wanted this. Vanilla had assured her these activities were safe. That the baby would be fine.

He gave her one last kiss and pulled back. He laughed at the pout on her face. "As much as I would love to do this, I need to go. We don't know how much time Spade has."

She was disappointed, but understood. "Ok. But please, take Ace with you."

He sighed, "ok."

* * *

He found Ace in the cafeteria. Fortune was with him. "How's Spade?" He asked while sitting down.

Ace looked up from his drink, "he's not doing well. From what the doctor said even though the poison is slow, it's very painful."

Infinite clenched his fists and cursed Eggman under his breath.

"Kane and Lilly went to see him," he added.

Infinite sighed. He knew he should go see his nephew before he left. Even though he had been there before, he couldn't bring himself to see the boy so sick. So he had left.

"I'm going to find the last ingredient for the antidote," he said.

Before he could ask Ace said, "I'm going too."

Infinite grinned.

Fortune grabbed Ace's arm, "I want to come," he signed.

Ace looked at his little brother with worry, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt."

He frowned, "I can take care of myself. Besides," he added with a sad expression, "I get tired of staying here. I'd like to be helpful for once."

Ace sighed. He was worried, but it might be good for Fortune to get out of the base for a bit. Now that their mother wasn't here she wouldn't throw a fit about it either. But now that she was gone, he almost understood her worry. She'd loved Fortune the most, and she was always so afraid something would happen to him. "Ok," he finally said. "If it's ok with uncle."

Infinite nodded. "You might want to pack a bag," he added. "It may take a few days."

They nodded. "We'll meet you at the gates," Ace said.

After they left, he went to tell Jay what was happening.

When he got there, Jay was sitting in a chair beside his son's bed with his head in his hands.

Infinite set his hand on his shoulder and he flinched, jerking his head up. "Hi Finn."

"How is he?" His heart sunk at the pain on his brother's face.

"He's not good. He's scared, he's hurting, and I can't do anything about it." He looked over to see Tempest holding him in her arms. Kane and Lilly had left already.

"I'm going to find what we need for the antidote," Infinite said, pulling Jay's attention back to him.

"By yourself?" He asked. He continued before he could answer, "but what about Gaia? You have someone else to care for."

He frowned, "Gaia can handle herself while I'm gone." His voice lowered sadly, "she's not like Bella you know."

"But I thought..." he trailed off. Finn wasn't aware that she was pregnant. He had picked up on the way she held herself now. Like she was guarding a precious secret. Finn obviously hadn't been paying attention. And she hadn't told him. He smirked, "you're slipping brother."

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "forget it." He could be wrong. And he didn't want Finn to get all worked up over nothing. "But really," his hand rested on his arm, "you don't have to do this."

"I want to do this Jay. I'm not going alone, Ace is coming with me."

Jay smiled, "thank you."

* * *

Ace took Lilly's hands in his, "I'll be careful. I promise."

Kane stood by their feet, watching. He was so worried about his friend.

"I know you will. I'm still worried though."

"I know." He softly kissed her mouth.

She slipped her arms around his neck, kissing back. She was aware that Kane was still watching, so she pulled back before they could get carried away. "Don't take any unnecessary risks. But please, save Spade."

He nodded. His ear twitched when Kane sniffled. He knelt down to his level. "Hey, you ok?"

"This is all my fault," he whimpered while rubbing his face.

"No it's not. Spade was the one who decided to go to the waterfall despite being told not to."

"I should've said something sooner."

"We can't change what happened. We can only do our best to fix it."

"You'll fix it right? Promise you'll fix it."

Ace looked into the little boy's face. His eye was quivering as the tears welled up. He was so upset right now, and Ace would do anything to bring his rare smile back. He never thought he would get so attached to a child, especially one with so much baggage. "I promise."

He was caught off guard when Kane threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He cautiously rested his hand on the boy's back. "I love you Ace," he mumbled through the tears. "You take such good care of me." He squeezed tighter, "and mama."

Lilly gasped silently at the expression of love for her. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away.

Ace pulled back and rested his forehead against Kane's in a sign of affection. "You take care of mama while I'm gone. Ok?"

His heart swelled with pride. Ace trusted him. Ace respected him. Something his own father had never done. "I will."

One last hug, then Ace stood back to his full height.

Kane went and took Lilly's hand, a determined look on his face.

"Is Kinnley going with you?" Lilly asked. He'd already told her Fortune was.

He shook his head, "he was concerned he'd only slow us down. Besides, he's helping in the medical bay."

She nodded. "We'll be here when you get back." She squeezed Kane's hand.

Ace gave her a quick peck on the lips and hurried off.

* * *

Gaia hummed lightly to herself as she headed back from supper to their room. Finn had already gone, so she was left to her own devices. A bath sounded good right about now.

The hall was somewhat dark, but she didn't mind.

As she reached the door to the bedroom, something tapped her shoulder. She screamed and whirled around to hit the attacker.

"Are you crazy?!" She hissed when she saw it was Jay.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said putting his hands up. He noticed the way her other hand subconsciously held her stomach.

"What do you want?" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell Finn?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Why didn't you tell him he's a father?"

"How did you find out?" She growled.

"You told me."

She rolled her eyes at his familiar grin she hadn't seen in a while. "So you were suspicious then?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward, "but this is a big deal. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't owe you of all people an explanation. You don't have anything to do with this." She turned her back on him to go in the bedroom.

"Maybe not, but Finn deserves to know."

"He's already left."

A sigh. "Did you not want this?"

She turned to glare dangerously at him. Letting him know to drop it. But Jay was never one for subtlety.

He continued. "Finn would understand."

"You don't know anything ok?!" Tears rolled down her face. "Pups are all you jackals care about! He cares about his bloodline more than me!" She clenched her fists, "so don't tell me he will understand! Because he won't!"

"Gaia please," he tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset." She especially didn't need to be stressing herself right now. It was still early, so it was more likely for things to go wrong.

"So what did you mean? What was the purpose of all this?" Her arms went back across her chest.

He crossed his arms too. "Because I feel it was wrong to let Finn go without telling him. I was hoping to speak with you before he left, so maybe you would tell him."

"It wouldn't matter. He's determined to help Spade."

"It would. He would be more careful. You know he doesn't always think things through first." His ears fell back, "that's what got him in all this mess anyway."

Her eyes watered, "I never wanted him to do something foolish. I want him to come back home safe. His baby needs him." She hiccuped, "I need him."

Jay looked sadly at her. It was a bad idea to confront her like this. She was very emotional right now. "I'm sorry Gaia, I never should have brought this up. I just wanted to help."

"Well you didn't," she snapped. "I just wanted to relax tonight, and now I don't feel like doing anything but going to bed."

"I'll go. But please, tell Finn when he gets back."

She kept silent.

"I am sorry Gaia. It was not my place to get involved."

The wolf nodded, knowing he meant well. She smiled softly, "don't worry about it Jay. I'll worry about my baby, you worry about yours."

He dipped his head and turned to go back to his family.

After he left she went into her room, tossed herself on the bed, and cried.


	59. Chapter 58

It was late when Zayla woke in the middle of the night. She was wide awake, worrying about Keri. She'd seemed better after a good cry, and being with him like that didn't seem to affect her too badly. She was somewhat puzzled about the whole thing.

She decided to go outside for a minute to get some fresh air.

* * *

When she stepped outside, she noticed someone down by the fire pit where they ate. They must've been having trouble sleeping too.

She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and made her way over.

She'd assumed it was Asia, but it was a pleasant surprise to see Pierce. He had a small fire going and was stirring at the logs with a stick. "Hello Pierce."

The alpha looked over his shoulder at the soft voice. A smile, "hello Zayla. Could you not sleep as well?"

She sat beside him, "I've just been thinking about Keri."

"Ah. So she told you."

"She said she wasn't ready, but she was scared to tell you. So she didn't." Her hand gently brushed his, "couldn't you tell? Couldn't you have waited?"

"I did not mean to cause upset to anyone. Especially you," he started. "I asked her if she was sure, and she said yes." He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair before putting it back on. "I felt that she was not ready, but she insisted."

"She's not ready to be a mom."

"She will not be one."

"How do you know?" She arched a brow.

"I let go of her when she screamed like that."

Relief washed over the female. He didn't get far enough for Keri to have pups. The girl had been his for only a brief moment. She sighed, "I guess this whole thing is my fault."

"How would it be your fault?"

"I never taught her anything about having a mate. None of us did. It didn't seem necessary. Then you showed up and she was quite taken with you. By then it was too late."

He touched her hand, "you are very concerned about your packmates. I admire that."

Her heart leapt into her throat at his praise. She remembered what Taja had said about him choosing her. "You are concerned about us as well, I am very thankful. We're so lucky to have an alpha like you."

His hand squeezed hers. Then he leaned to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, but smiled. Her insides felt hot and melty at the brief contact. If she was this flustered over a small kiss, how would she handle her turn with him?

She brushed the feeling off and nudged his shoulder gently, "what's keeping you up?"

He gave her a light smile, remembering how Lance liked messing with him like that. He hoped his brother was ok without him. "A lot of things actually," he responded when he realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

He shrugged and poked at the fire again. "I have been worried about you girls, especially Keri. I hate that she was involved in this."

She nodded.

"And my brother. He can get worked up quite easily, and now I am not there to help him."

"He is older than you right?"

"By only a few minutes."

She hummed in thought. "It seems he should learn to take care of himself."

He laughed softly, but it was more of a humorless scoff. "I do not believe he will ever learn to control his emotions. He has this bad habit of picking fights he cannot win. He almost had his face torn off not long ago."

"How did he offend someone that badly?"

"He insulted his mate who had since passed away. She had died bringing forth pups, and he said she was good for nothing since she couldn't even do that."

Zayla gasped. Not only did he insult them, he insulted everything their society stood for. "Well, he needed to be put in his place then. I assume it was his alpha he spoke to in such a way."

"Former alpha. But yes, he was still ranked higher than my brother."

She hummed thoughtfully. "Well, maybe he'll learn now that you're not there to get him out of trouble."

"Maybe."

The female leaned against his side, rubbing her fingers across his leg, "try not to worry. You do a wonderful job here. Asia is so happy to be a mother again. And for that we thank you." She nuzzled her nose under his chin, breathing in his scent.

A pleasant shiver ran through her when he rested his hand on her back and pulled her closer. "I hope to have pups for you soon," the words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them.

He pulled back, something she was not expecting. He seemed uncomfortable with her statement.

Disappointment filled her. Was she too forward in expressing her want for him? She swallowed, "I'm sorry. It was not my place to say something so forward."

He took her hands, "I like you Zayla. Very much. But I want my time with you to be special. Just for us." He smiled at the blush that rose on her cheeks. "So would you mind waiting? Would you mind being last?" He leaned forward, his breath brushing her ear, "it will be worth it."

She shivered at the thought. If waiting meant she was going to be his chosen mate, she would wait as long as she needed to. "Ok," she whispered. "Just please, don't make me wait too long."

He rested his forehead against hers, "it will be as soon as possible."

* * *

A couple weeks later, Keri and Asia were down by the creek with laundry. Asia was doing most of the work however. Keri was preoccupied by complaining.

"Why can't everyone do their own laundry?" She whined while holding a pair of underwear between two fingers. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Asia sighed, "you know we rotate chores. Next week, someone else will be doing laundry, and we will do something else. I haven't looked at the list yet," she muttered.

A dress fell off the pile and Asia bent to pick it up. Well, tried to anyway. She was having trouble since her large stomach was in the way. She was almost at the halfway mark in her pregnancy. Kenzi and Nona were expecting too.

Keri was distracted by a bright butterfly, so she didn't notice Asia needed help. She held her finger out for the insect to land on it. She smiled brightly as it opened its shiny blue wings.

"Keri!" Asia snapped, effectively scaring the butterfly away.

She turned to see Asia was having trouble getting back up. She hurried over to assist. "Sorry Asia."

"Stop apologizing and help me." She sounded upset.

"I said I was sorry," she muttered while snatching more fabric. "If you're this bossy to me, how bossy will you be to the babies?"

"Shut up!" She blinked back the tears threatening to spill. She was already worried about being able to take care of these, Keri wasn't helping.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She shouted. "You're not my mom! At this rate I don't know if you should be one at all!"

The last thing she expected was for Asia to start crying. Asia didn't cry. She had sat down on the ground and sobbed as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Asia," Keri said while hurrying to her side. "I didn't mean it." She didn't want to hurt Asia's feelings. She was just annoyed. "Please don't cry."

"What is going on?"

Her ears pinned. Pierce was using his alpha voice. She turned around. He was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. His tail flicked impatiently as he waited for her to answer.

She swallowed. "It was my fault. I upset Asia by not helping and then being rude when she asked me to."

He sighed. Keri was always complaining about something. It was obvious she didn't like this life, but it was all she knew. He knelt down beside Asia, "are you all right?"

Her sobs slowed to sniffles, "I think so."

Keri sighed softly now that his attention was on Asia. Her ear twitched as she heard a stick crack. Something was out there. She turned towards the sound, listening. Her nose sniffed the air and her tail wagged slightly. Adventure was calling her name.

She looked over her shoulder. Pierce was still focused on Asia, and Asia was too upset to notice anything else. Keri rolled her eyes, then focused back on the surrounding woods.

She knew she wasn't supposed to go there. She'd been told repeatedly. But she one small jaunt wouldn't hurt. She grinned. She'd be back before supper.

* * *

Fortune trudged along behind the other two. He was tired of walking, but they were determined to keep going.

The foliage was very thick and dense. He felt somewhat nervous not knowing what was around him.

Ace and Infinite were bigger and stronger than he was, so they were not afraid. He had a smaller frame, and wasn't built for fighting.

He jumped when he heard rustling in the leaves. He stopped and looked around. Ace and Infinite kept walking, not realizing he'd stopped.

Swallowing his fear, Fortune stepped closer. He reached out and pushed the leaves back.

"Hi!" A female jackal grinned.

He jumped and stumbled back, falling over a tree root.

She leaned over him as he lay flat on his back. She giggled, "are you ok?"

He blinked. She was smiling at him, and her hair was piled in a haphazard bun on top her head. Her gold eyes sparkled with amusement.

She took his hand and helped him to his feet. "My name's Keri. What's yours?"

He assumed she didn't know sign language, but he tried to tell her anyway.

"What are you doing?" She asked while tilting her head. "Did you hurt your hand when you fell?" She took it in her hands and turned it over.

He yanked it out of her grip. He felt uncomfortable with her being so close to him. He was reminded of what had happened with Maybree.

She frowned, "are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded.

A bright grin lit up her face. She circled around him, sniffing. Her bright orange dress swished around her knees.

His heart pounded in his chest. She was so wild, and untouched. It made him nervous.

"You're cute," she said brightly.

He flushed and instinctively took a step back. His back hit a tree trunk. She stopped, not moving any closer. She realized he was uncomfortable.

"Do you not talk?" She asked after a moment.

He nodded.

"Oh." Her ears fell back in sympathy. "Did you ever talk?"

He shook his head.

"How sad. I love to talk." She gave him a sheepish grin, "you've probably already figured that out."

He gave her a small smile. His ear twitched when he heard Ace calling his name.

"Fortune." She tasted the word on her tongue. "Is that you?"

A nod.

"What a great name. Much better than mine." She smiled. "Those males you were with, are they part of your pack?"

He frowned. He didn't have a pack. She really was a wild jackal.

At that moment, Ace and Infinite entered the clearing. Keri screamed as Infinite tackled her to the ground, holding her arms behind her back. He thought she was going to hurt Fortune.

Fortune grabbed his arm, "she's not hurting me uncle," he signed.

He let her go and she got to her feet, dusting off her dress. "You've got quite a grip," she said.

He humphed, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Who are you?" Ace asked as he looked her over. She didn't seem to be a threat.

"I'm Keri. I'm just out looking for an adventure. You three look like exciting men. What are you doing out here?"

Ace blinked, processing her words. She got to the point. Her point anyway. He sighed, but explained the situation.

She gasped, "how awful. Do you need some more help? I would love to go with you."

"Don't you have a pack?" Infinite interrupted.

"Well yes, but I..."

"Do they know you're gone?"

Her ears pinned, "no."

"The last thing we need is an alpha following us because we have one of the females in his pack." He knew not all alphas cared that much, but with his luck, she would be the alpha's mate or something. Then they would be a target. "Go home," he ordered.

She sniffed, "I won't cause any trouble. Besides, Pierce isn't like that."

He raised a brow. Pierce's pack lived out here somewhere. Still, his decision remained. "No. You can't come. Go home."

She stomped her foot, "You men are all the same! Bossy, intimidating, and you can't handle anyone having a differing opinion than yours."

Fortune tapped Infinite on the shoulder, "I don't see why she can't come with us uncle. One more set of eyes would be helpful. Besides, Pierce won't kill us."

"He will be concerned when he realizes she's gone," he replied while folding his arms.

"Shouldn't she be free to make her own choices?" Fortune responded. "All of us were."

He sighed. Then turned to Keri. She gave him a hopeful smile. "All right," he relented, "Fortune has spoken up in your behalf. You can come."

She grinned and hopped up and down. "Fantastic! You won't regret having me on your team!"

He rolled his eyes and turned away, "somehow I doubt it."

Keri giggled and winked at Fortune. He flushed and looked away.

She bumped his side with her hip, effectively startling him. "You're awfully shy aren't you?"

He jumped and gave her a pleading look. But she didn't catch it. She didn't catch a lot of non-verbal cues apparently.

Ace dropped back to walk even with her and Fortune.

Keri smiled at him, "Ace right?"

He nodded. The diamond in his ear glinted in the sunlight.

"What happened to your ear?" She gasped as she reached up to touch it.

He jerked his head away, "don't you know anything about personal space?"

She blinked.

"You can't just go around touching people."

"Why not? That's what we do all the time back home. However, Asia doesn't like me too close to her belly anymore. Course she'll be having her litter soon."

Ace sighed. "Look, just don't get physical with Fortune ok. He's had a bad experience in the past."

Fortune gave him a glare. He didn't particularly want Ace telling everyone about his problems.

"Oh," she gave Fortune a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Fortune smiled sadly and shook is head. This was something he had to do on his own.

"Well," she said, "if you need anything let me know."

Fortune's expression lightened. He liked how bright and cheery she was. Even though she wasn't anything like them, she seemed fun. If they had been able to grow up together he was sure they'd be best friends.

* * *

Keri shielded her eyes as she looked towards the sun. It was lunchtime, so they had stopped on some logs to eat something.

Ace opened his bag. "I have sandwiches," he said while handing one to Infinite and one to Fortune.

Fortune grinned. Lilly made good sandwiches. As he unwrapped the paper, Keri leaned forward slightly, sniffing the air.

"That smells really good," she remarked.

Fortune held the food towards her, offering to share.

"Oh no," she held her hands up, "I couldn't take your food." Her gold eyes surveyed the area, "I can find some berries or something."

He frowned. Then, before she could protest further, he tore his sandwich in two and gave one half of it to her.

She smiled, "thank you." It was probably the softest he'd heard her voice.

As she ate, Fortune took a good look at her. She was petite and small, like him. But she seemed like a real spit fire. Her orange dress framed her chest quite nicely, and the neckline dipped just enough to draw attention. His eyes moved to her legs as she crossed them, the skirt of her dress resting right above her knees.

Her white mane was still in that haphazard mess between her ears, and dirt streaked on her left cheek. A few stray leaves and twigs were in her bun. It was obvious she was blissfully unaware of the wild beauty she held.

Just because he was afraid of being close to women, didn't mean he couldn't appreciate her looks. Maybe, in another life, they could've been something. But now, he just couldn't risk it.

She put the last bite in her mouth and chewed happily. Her wild eyes turned to look at him. She felt his gaze upon her. But she smiled. "That was amazing," she grinned, "did you make it?"

He shook his head as a blush rose on his face. She'd caught him staring. Maybe. She didn't seem to care, or even notice.

"Well whoever did knows how to live."

Ace raised a brow, "it's just a sandwich. Lilly's are the best, but still."

"Is Lilly your mate?" She asked. "You picked a good one." Before he could answer she went on, "what animal did you kill for the filling? I've never tasted anything like that." She clasped her hands, "oh, Asia would love it."

"I didn't kill anything, it's just lunch meat." He took another bite, "roast beef. And cheese."

She hummed in thought. Then she noticed Fortune hadn't even tasted his yet. "You need to eat too." She reached for his stomach to tease about fattening him up, then pulled back when she saw him shy away from her. "Sorry," she whispered.

He gave her a small smile. She truly seemed to forget about how upset he got. But she was trying, and he appreciated it.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time they stopped again. Infinite wanted to keep going, but the rest of the group was tired.

"How long is this going to take?" Keri asked, "I don't want the others to be worried."

"You should've thought of that before joining us. It's going to be several days," Infinite said while pulling out his blanket and setting it beside the fire Ace had started. He gripped his red sword in his hand, "I'm going to find us something to eat. I'll be back." Then he headed off.

Ace gave Fortune a look, and after receiving a nod, he followed his uncle.

"So," she said resting her hands on her knees, "it's just us then."

He nodded, somewhat uncomfortable with her and him being alone. But he could handle it. Surely the others wouldn't be gone long.

"I hope they don't worry about me too much back home." She sighed heavily as she stared into the fire. "You'll probably think I'm awful, but sometimes I really hate it there."

He gave her an odd look.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters. But I'm not fond of having an alpha. I feel so stifled. We have to do what he wants, he's in charge. Is it so wrong to want to be in charge of myself?"

Fortune rested his hand on her shoulder. He didn't think it was. She had every right to make her own decisions.

She gave him a smile, "you're so sweet Fortune. I wish there were more males like you." Her fingers brushed his.

He tensed a bit, then relaxed.

She laughed softly, then lay back to stare at the stars. He just watched her. Her hand rested on her stomach as she took in the beauty. She adjusted her body, trying to get comfortable. The movement pushed her dress up, leaving her thighs exposed. She didn't seem to mind though.

Fortune looked away. At least her underwear was still covered. Her ear twitched and it brushed against his leg. "Sorry," she mumbled as he moved it back.

He frowned, her position looked very uncomfortable. Despite his better judgment, he nudged her head with his knee.

She tilted her head back, looking at him upside down, "what's up."

He motioned towards her with his leg.

She smiled brightly, realizing he was inviting her to use his legs as a pillow. Shortly, she was readjusted, her head resting on him.

He was uncomfortable with this, especially because she was unaware of how awkward this was.

Her head was completely in his lap, and close to the area below his waist. He shifted as her ear brushed against him there.

"Are you sure this is ok?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Ok." She smiled again, "you're the best Fortune."

He returned the smile. Hers made it all worth it.


	60. Chapter 59

**I'm back everyone! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! It makes me so happy!:D**

 **Yep, you've got it right about the assault on the alpha's mate. It would be a problem and an execution is most likely in order. It would be considered an attack on the alpha directly so... yeah.**

 **In my headcanon, jackals do not believe in a god or higher entity. Their culture has been shaped over the years by the alphas and elders. But that would be another story;)**

 **Enjoy all! Thanks!**

* * *

"It's so hot," Keri complained as she pulled on her dress and fanned her chest with her hand.

"Don't you ever stop griping?" Ace rolled his eyes. They'd been on this journey with her for three days now, and she complained about everything. He was getting tired of it.

"Are you sure he's your brother?" She asked Fortune loud enough for him to hear, "he's so grouchy. Unlike you."

"Will you lay off?" Ace snarled.

She snickered. Ace was so much fun to rile up. Especially because he was all bark and no bite. She would never try this on an alpha.

Ace sighed when he saw the ghost of a smile on Fortune's face. His little brother seemed happier than he had in a long time. He could put up with Keri for that.

"But seriously though, can we stop? I'm dying here."

Infinite sighed and turned around. She and Fortune looked tired. "Fine, we'll stop for a few minutes. There's a river not far from here according to the map."

Keri gasped in delight, "can we swim? For a few minutes?"

"Fine. You can swim while I find lunch. At least one of the boys needs to stay with you."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "just so you know I can handle myself." But she grabbed Fortune's arm, "Fortune can come with me."

He pulled his arm out of her hand and she gave him a sheepish look. And an apology.

"You ok with that Fortune?" Ace asked.

He nodded.

"Great!" Keri grinned, "let's go!" She hurried towards the water in a whirlwind. Fortune followed right behind her.

* * *

When they reached the water she stopped at the edge. Quickly, she pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on shore.

By the time Fortune caught up she had her bra off too. Luckily her back was to him. As she pulled off the rest of her undergarments he covered his face. He didn't look until her heard her splash into the water.

She grinned at him, "aren't you coming?"

His face was bright red. She was naked. And she didn't care. She wanted him to get in the water with her. Swallowing, he waded in after her. She was under the water, so it wasn't like he could see. She probably wouldn't care if he did though.

She grinned brightly. "This is so great, I miss the creek back home, but I think this is just as good."

Fortune briefly wondered if she always swam without clothes. His face heated again at the thought.

Keri tilted her head, "are you ok? You're awfully red."

He nodded.

"Ok if you say so." She leaned to float on her back.

Fortune covered the side of his face with his hand, keeping his gaze away from her body.

Pleasant silence fell over them except for an occasional bird chirping.

After a bit Keri ducked under the water. She removed her hairpins first though. When she came back up her long mane framed her face and covered her breasts.

She swam over to Fortune, smiling brightly. As the sun filtered through the trees, he could've sworn she was glowing.

He wasn't sure he liked this feeling he had around her. Sure she was gorgeous, but he liked her personality too. She had her quirks, but so did he. She didn't judge him for being afraid, she respected how he felt about things, and did her best to make him comfortable around her. But right now, he didn't want to be attracted to her the way he was. He couldn't help it though.

She went to sit in the shallow water by the shore. Thankfully her hair was long enough to cover her top half. A small part of Fortune was disappointed though. But quickly, he shook thought from his mind.

She leaned back and sighed happily as the ripples lapped at her waist.

Fortune sat beside her.

"I would really like to know what goes on in that mind of yours," she said after a while.

Fortune blushed. She probably wouldn't like it if she knew what was going on right now. His mind was lost in thoughts of her. She was so close yet so far at the same time.

He wouldn't say he wanted her, that was the last thing he wanted after what had happened. But he liked the idea of her. Her confidence was so attractive. She didn't care what anyone thought. He guessed she'd never learned to care. Of course she hadn't learned social cues either, that's why she was sitting next to him wearing nothing but a smile.

Fortune's ear twitched when he heard Ace's voice calling them.

"Yay!" Keri exclaimed as she got to her feet, "they found food!"

Fortune could've sworn he stopped breathing when her tail brushed his face as she went past him to get her clothes.

He kept his back to her as she shook the water off her fur and started to pulled her clothes back on.

"Oh," she gasped, dropping the tan underwear, "where are my pins?" She started looking on the dirt where she had left them. "Fortune can you help me find them? I need to put my hair back up."

He turned around, expecting her to be fully clothed. She wasn't. She hadn't put anything on yet.

She looked up, "don't just stand there, help me look." Then she kept running her hands across the ground to find the metal pins.

He swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away from her curves. He was still a male jackal after all.

"Fortune?" She asked again.

He tore his eyes from her body and bent to help look.

"Found them," she said a few moments later. She came over to him as he stood up and put them in his hand, "hold these while I get dressed." Then she went to grab her clothes.

Once she was back in her orange dress, she took the pins. Then she turned her head upside down and gathered her long mane into a ponytail. She wound it into a knot and placed pins to hold it up. Then she gave him a grin, "let's go."

When she grabbed his hand this time he didn't object.

* * *

Gaia sighed heavily as she sat down. Her stomach was starting to get in the way now, and it felt heavy.

Lilly gave her a smile, "how's the baby?"

The wolf rested her hand on her stomach as she felt the pup inside her move. "Good," she said softly.

"Are you feeling better about the situation?" Lilly asked quietly.

"I don't know Lilly. I never wanted to be a mother, that was never part of my life plan, but I'm getting attached to this little one." Her eyes watered, "and I don't know how to feel about it."

"It seems to me you will be a good mother," Lilly said gently. "Despite the circumstance."

Britany came sliding up to them, "hello ladies." She grinned widely, "how's mama?" She asked Gaia.

Gaia smiled softly, "I'm ok. Both of us are."

"That's great, do you know what you're having? I think they've got ultrasound up again."

"They do, I don't know yet though. My appointment isn't until later this afternoon."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Lilly asked. "Britany or I would be happy to." The chipmunk nodded her agreement.

Her face grew sad, "Finn should be the one to go with me."

Lilly took her hand, "I know. He should be back soon with the flower for Spade. Then you can tell him all about your little one."

"I am worried about it though," she murmured. "I don't think Finn will understand how concerned I am. He'll probably brush away my feelings." She felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. She'd been crying a lot during this pregnancy. "I can't handle having another one later, and I don't think he'll understand that. I think he'll want more babies."

"You don't know that," Tempest said firmly. She was standing there with a plate of food. "You're forgetting that he lost his son and daughters. That was a huge blow to him. You don't know how he'll feel about having pups with you."

"But he asked how I felt about pups with him before we even got together." She felt the need to defend her right to bear his baby.

"And what did you say?"

She looked down, "I avoided the question."

"So neither of you talked about this. Not that I'd expect him to. He's not one for expressing his feelings you know."

She sniffed.

"I'm sorry for getting you all worked up. But give him a little credit, he's so much better being with you. Happier too. The last time I've seen him so happy was when he was with Bella."

Gaia smiled at her praise. "Finn's happiness means everything to me, I want him to be happy."

"He wants you to be happy too," she said softly, "something I've never seen in him before. Even though he loved Bella, he's different with you. I think he'd be willing to make sacrifices for you." She shrugged, "at least that's what he told Jay."

She wiped her face with a smile, maybe he would understand. Maybe he would be ok with stopping at one.

"Well," said Tempest, "I'd better get back to Spade."

"How is he?" Lilly asked. Kane perked up beside her, wanting to hear news about his friend.

Her eyes watered, "he's not good. He's having trouble breathing now. They have him on oxygen for the time being." She blinked back the tears, "it kills me knowing there's nothing I can do." Her voice cracked as the tears won the battle and rolled down her face.

Britany hopped to her feet and went to hug her. Since Kinnley had been working in the medical bay he'd kept her updated as much as he could without disclosing personal information. She knew Spade was going downhill, but that was about it. "I'm sorry Tempest," she said gently, "I know he means so much to you."

"He's my everything," she sobbed. "Jay and I tried for so long to have him, literally years. We had one before Spade, but he died." She tried to stop the tears, "I can't bear to lose another baby."

Britany just hugged her. She didn't know what to say.

* * *

In the end, Gaia decided to take Lilly with her that afternoon. Kane came too. He didn't need to be staying with Tempest right now.

Vanilla was there, as she was the one to help Gaia when the time came for her to deliver.

She sat on the table and lay back. The doctor pushed her shirt back to expose her belly. "Now this may not be the most accurate, we're still working on getting things set up around here."

Gaia nodded as the device was placed on her stomach. She shivered a bit at the coolness of it.

In a few minutes, they could hear the heartbeat. Gaia felt tears well up. That was her baby.

"Do you hear that?" The doctor asked with a smile, "there's two."

"Two?" She listened and sure enough, there were two heartbeats. "I'm having two," she breathed.

"Do you want to know their gender?"

Gaia nodded.

"Both girls."

She smiled. Two baby girls. Even though she initially didn't want any pups, these were hers. Her little princesses. And she felt nothing but love for them in that moment. She hoped Finn would be pleased to have two daughters. He had to be.

Then she felt worry, how hard was it going to be to birth two? "Are they big?" She asked timidly.

"They're healthy." She moved the device to get a good look. "One is bigger than the other, but that's normal."

"Will it be difficult for her to have them?" Vanilla asked. She knew that's what Gaia was concerned about.

"It's hard to say for sure, but there shouldn't be any problems if things continue the way they are now."

She nodded. She was glad they were healthy, but she was worried about having them.

Lilly took her hand with a reassuring smile. Things seemed to be fine. "You'll do great," she smiled.

* * *

Asia was crying again. Zayla held her in her arms and rubbed her back. "I hope Keri's ok," she hiccuped. "I shouldn't have been mean to her. I never thought she'd run away."

"It's not your fault Asia," she tried to console her. "You know Keri has her own agenda."

She let out another sob. "What if something happens to her out there? If I can't even protect my sister, how will I protect my babies?" She buried her face in her hands, "I'm such a terrible mother."

"You're not. I promise you're not."

"Don't lie to me Zayla," she wailed, "I couldn't even stop the males from killing my baby, so how could I protect these?" Another hiccup, "what if Pierce gets sick like them? I'll lose my pups all over again."

Asia couldn't stop reliving the moment her boy died. She had fought hard, maybe she could've saved him from one, but four of them had ganged up on her. She could still hear her baby screaming for her, and then in pain. They didn't have the decency to kill him quickly or with a weapon. He was torn between their teeth. He had suffered so much.

Zayla could tell she was spiraling into this memory again. She gently rubbed her arms, pulling her back to the present. "It's ok Asia. We have Anahi now, if anything does happen, she knows what to do. The only reason she couldn't help before was because they were too far gone."

Asia nodded with a hiccup.

There was a soft knock on the door. Zayla stood to get it. She assumed it was Pierce, he was the only one who usually knocked like that. Everyone else just barged in. "Hello Pierce," she said softly as she opened the door to reveal him standing on the porch.

"Is everything all right?" He'd been walking by when he heard Asia crying. He was concerned, and rightly so, she was carrying his pups after all. And besides, he cared about all of the females in his pack.

"Asia is worried about Keri. Have you seen any sign of her?" He'd been out looking for her every day since she'd disappeared. That had been about a week ago now.

He shook his head sadly, "I just got back actually. Nothing." He glanced over to the couch. Asia was looking at him with tear stained cheeks.

When she let out another sob he went over to her. "I am doing my best to find her," he said gently, "I will not give up. I promise."

She pulled her blankets around her tighter, "I know."

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Asia sniffled. "I'm just having a hard time right now. Not just with Keri." She wondered if she should tell him about the loss she'd had. She glanced over at Zayla, who gave her an encouraging nod.

She drew a shaky breath, "I had a pup before. He died during the illness."

Pierce understood. She wasn't talking about him contracting the disease.

"He was murdered Pierce," she sobbed, "and I couldn't stop them. I tried, believe me I did."

He hugged her.

"He was just a child," she cried. "He wasn't a threat to them. But they didn't care. All they wanted was me."

"I am very sorry your boy was lost." His voice was a gentle whisper.

She buried her face in his chest, sniffling.

* * *

A while later, Asia felt a pain in her lower belly. She lifted her face from Pierce's chest. He had fallen asleep.

She sighed softly. He worked so hard to take care of them. She was very grateful. The female rested her head on his chest as her fingers absently rubbed his fur.

Another pain went through her and she cried out. Pierce jerked awake and Zayla was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm having the pups," she whimpered.

Zayla's eyes widened, it was still a little early for them to be born. She didn't voice her concerns though. "I'll go get Anahi."

* * *

"Do we have to?" Keri asked Infinite as she looked down in the canyon to the little pink flower on a ledge. She really didn't want to climb down there.

"Yes, this is what Spade needs."

"Oh." She looked back up at him, "can I be lookout?"

He sighed, "fine."

She grinned, "I'll be the best lookout ever."

Ace caught the smile brush across Fortune's face. He was glad his little brother was happier. He made a mental note to talk to him about her.

Infinite got a rope out of his bag and tied it around his waist. Then he tossed it to the boys, "tie this on. Keri, you will be in charge of holding the rope."

She nodded, understanding how serious her job was.

Ace set his hand on Infinite's shoulder, "we're ready uncle."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"So what's with you and Keri?" Ace asked Fortune as they picked their way down the ledge. This was the first time he'd been able to talk with him away from her. Granted she didn't know sign language, but it seemed rude to talk about her right in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He signed.

"Do you like her?"

Fortune felt his face heat up. He thought back to the time they'd gone swimming. He could still see her in his mind like it was yesterday. "I don't know," he replied.

Ace frowned, the hesitation was from Maybree. He wasn't sure what to say to that, Keri was unusual. If he were Fortune, he would run as far away as possible. Not that she was dangerous, but she was downright annoying.

Fortune seemed to enjoy her company though. They always walked together, heads bent as if having a private conversation. Even though she did all the talking.

"Well, it's up to you what you do, but I will say this, don't let what happened keep you from going after what you want. Not saying you like her or anything." He added the last bit with a grin.

"Shut up." He had a soft smile on his face though. Keri made him feel like himself again. In the little ways. She didn't tiptoe around him, but she respected his feelings. He in turn, respected hers. She was different. She was special. She understood him, and he liked that.

They reached the lowest point. The flower was a short distance across the gap.

"Can you reach it?" Ace asked Infinite. Their uncle was in front so he was closest.

He stretched as far as he could, but his fingers barely brushed the leaves. "Hold the rope," he told Ace.

He grabbed hold, and Infinite leaned off the ledge they were on. Fortune watched nervously.

As his hand closed around the flower, the ground shook. Keri screamed from above them. Infinite fell, dragging the other two after him.

Before they fell too far, the rope pulled taught.

"Keri!" Ace shouted up, "are you ok?"

"Help!" She sounded scared.

Infinite's ear twitched as he heard the familiar sound of metal. He cursed. "Eggman's robots."

"Can you pull us up?" Ace asked.

She was pinned down by the neck by the robot. The rope was in her hands, but she couldn't move. Keri gasped for air as the robot began to squeeze. "Fortune!" She screamed, "help me!" She didn't know why he was the one she called, Infinite was the best chance for her survival. But Fortune was who she wanted right now.

When Fortune heard her scream he felt his heart drop. She was in trouble. He looked around for something to grab onto. A branch was sticking out from the cliff side.

Angling his body, he grabbed onto it and barely managed to pull himself up on the ledge. He slipped, but dug his claws in.

Once he was safe, he grabbed the rope and pulled the other two up. Then they hurried for the top.

Infinite sliced the robot with his sword and Keri gasped in air. Fortune went to her.

She started sobbing and he hugged her. She held his arms as she cried. She was so scared. But he was here now, and he was holding her. She would be ok.


	61. Chapter 60

**Ok, this chapter is a monster one! I am so excited about this one so I am posting early. In this chapter, more about the illness will be revealed! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I love reading all your ideas, theories, and questions. Which I am going to answer now.**

 **If the illness does come back, the women would be better equipped to defend themselves since Pierce is the only one. However, Anahi is with them. She will be able to help before things get out of control. They would not want to kill Pierce unless absolutely necessary.**

 **As for the Keelie's doctors, they have never treated jackals before, so they did not understand the dynamics so to speak. It does not excuse their negligence, but it is something to keep in mind. I will try my best to address the situation by the end of the story.**

 **Jackal pups are a necessity. Most jackals would always choose to have them. If for some reason they did not, there would be no force put upon them in any way. They would be looked down upon though.**

 **Pierce will be able to teach them to protect themselves and their children if they need to. It is the males who primarily protect though.**

 **It is allowed for the alpha to kill pups if he sees it fit. It is not encouraged, but permitted. Butch chose to kill Finn's sisters so Nia could have his pups, Finn did not choose to kill Keelie. Granted** **Nia was his mother, so she would not be his, but the principle applies.**

 **I guess I didn't make it clear that intimacy for jackals is with the sole purpose of having pups. It doesn't mean they don't enjoy it, but that is the reason for them to be together. They are not driven by lust or any other tendencies. They are more primal so they are more like wild animals.**

 **They only take one mate at a time because it builds a stronger bond for the pups to grow up under.**

 **I will show what went on with Keelie in the conclusion.**

 **The elders were not concerned because Pierce was there to preserve the pack. Keri is old enough to bear pups, and she acted like she wanted that privilege. Taja wasn't used to things done in this manner. Each pack has slightly different customs.**

 **Well, I think that covers everything, thanks again everyone! I originally intended for the girls in Pierce's pack to be side characters, but I'v fallen in love with them. I will give them some form of closure in this story, but there is still much of their life to tell. That will be my next project! Enjoy all! I'll stop talking now ^^"**

* * *

Asia cried out as she was having her babies. "You're doing great," Anahi said gently. "Almost."

Zayla was with them, getting more towels as Anahi asked. The elder had sent Pierce out.

Anahi laid one of the fresh towels down and tossed the soiled one to the side. She bit her lip, Asia had lost quite a bit of blood. "Breathe dear," she said softly.

She whimpered, but took several deep breaths. Zayla came over to hold her hand and smiled. "You are doing wonderfully Asia. Soon they'll be here."

She nodded with a soft whine.

Zayla gave Anahi a concerned look, Asia was having some trouble. Anahi was determined to deliver Asia's pups safely. She adjusted the mother into a more comfortable position.

Asia was starting to get tired. She had no idea how many she'd had already, the pain left her mind all foggy. She looked up at the ceiling, studying the grooves in it. It helped her take her mind off what was happening.

She was jerked back to the task at hand when she felt movement. A scream escaped her as the pain grew worse.

Anahi adjusted her position again, and Zayla rubbed her shoulders as she went. She whimpered again. It hurt.

Finally, Asia felt the last one leaving her body. Somehow she knew she was almost done. She shouted as the pup came out. She lay back on the pillow, breathing hard.

"Oh Asia," Zayla gave her an excited shake. Not too rough though. "Four! You have four!"

Asia smiled tiredly as she moved to sit up in the bed. She wanted to see

them.

Anahi placed one on her belly after she'd cleaned it up, "this one came out first."

Asia let out a happy sob as she pulled the pup close. "He looks just like Raven." Raven was the name of the one she'd lost during the illness. She held him to her breast.

"Here's the second," Anahi smiled as she put the next pup on her stomach too.

Soon, she had all four boys in her arms. Raven was the biggest, followed by Riker, Roux, and Rhyme. She loved them so much.

"They're gorgeous," Zayla breathed.

Anahi cleaned up the bedding while the two young women fussed over the boys. When she finished she smiled softly at them. "I'll go get Pierce," she said.

* * *

It wasn't long until the alpha was there so see them. Asia was covered with a soft blanket, and two of the pups were nursing. The other two were asleep on her stomach, nestled in the blankets.

Pierce walked over to them.

Asia looked up with a tired smile. "Thank you," she whispered. Her eyes watered as she gently rubbed the oldest pup's head.

He looked at them. They were so tiny. He couldn't believe he had made these. But he smiled.

Asia tensed as he reached for the smallest one. But she kept silent as he picked up Rhyme.

The other three started whining when they realized their brother was gone. They were calling him.

Pierce held the pup up, getting a good look at him. He was so fluffy. He started crying, he didn't like how his father was holding him. He didn't feel secure.

Asia reached for the pup as he squirmed in Pierce's hold. She was afraid the alpha might drop him. He was the smallest. Maybe Pierce thought he wasn't strong enough. "Please don't hurt him," she whimpered.

Before anything else could be said, Zayla came over. She had something for Asia to drink. She gasped, "don't hold him like that." Pierce was holding him under the arms, leaving the pup's lower half without anything under him.

She quickly snatched little Rhyme away from him. The little boy was so upset. He was crying, and his brothers were agitated.

Zayla secured him in her arms, rocking him and gently smoothing his fur. As she mumbled soothing words, his screams quieted to sniffles. Then she gave him back to Asia.

Asia held her baby to her chest and looked at Pierce warily. She didn't know what he had planned to do, but she didn't want to find out.

"You can't hold pups like that you know," Zayla said carefully. She didn't think Pierce would purposely hurt or kill a helpless pup, but she knew in some packs the alpha would kill the weakest ones. "You could hurt them," she added.

His ears folded back, he didn't know. "I am sorry," he said to Asia.

She looked at him holding the little boy close. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had been so afraid of losing Rhyme in the same way Raven was lost. But she felt a bit better knowing that he was simply inexperienced with pups.

"Is it ok if he tries again?" Zayla asked the new mother carefully.

Asia nodded. She looked over her pups, trying to decide which one to give him, just in case he did kill one. Who could she bear to lose? None of them really.

Raven was the oldest, and he was so much like her baby, he had to stay. Rhyme was the youngest and smallest, it would be cruel to just hand him over like that. She definitely couldn't give him either of them.

That just left Riker and Roux. She swallowed. Riker seemed to bully the others. She could raise him not to be like that. He could learn. If she let Pierce hold him she might not get the chance.

Roux was the most active. He would be a good hunter, she could tell. How could she give one of them up?

She looked up at Pierce, he was waiting patiently. She swallowed, then picked Riker out of the pile and handed him to Pierce.

Zayla showed him how to hold his baby.

The pup snuggled into his dad's arms. He slowly opened his gold eyes and looked up at him.

Pierce felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest as he looked down at his little boy. He gently brushed his fingers across his cheek.

Riker licked his fingertips. Then he nuzzled against his chest to sleep.

Asia smiled as the fear for her baby dissipated. She could tell Pierce really cared for him.

After a while, Riker squirmed and began to cry. He was hungry. He was handed to his mother and she fed him.

Pierce smiled. He loved his pups, and only wanted the best for them.

* * *

"They were so cute," Zayla smiled to Pierce.

He nodded. The pups were so small. He was worried about being a good father to them. To all of them. He was going to be the father of all the pups. Could he take care of that many?

"Hey," she said softly, "are you ok?"

He nodded again. He was concerned over the fact that Asia had been upset about him being close to the boys. So he voiced them to her.

She touched his his hand, "please don't hold it against her. She's just afraid you will end up getting the illness the other males did. She is afraid you will kill the pups in the same way her first one was killed."

He looked at her with curiosity. "What caused the illness? Have you eliminated it?"

"We don't know. Anahi didn't arrive until it was too late. They went crazy Pierce." Her eyes grew moist. "It was awful."

"What happened during that time?" He asked. His tone gave the indication she was not to argue.

Zayla sighed heavily, and proceeded to tell him the story.

* * *

Zayla stumbled as she ran. She looked over her shoulder. Several males were behind her and Asia.

Raven whimpered and Asia buried his face in her chest. Asia's face was stained with tears. Her mate had just been slaughtered in a fight for her. He'd lost.

Zayla's ears pinned flat as she heard her sisters screams throughout the village. They were either won, or being killed. It was hard to tell the difference as the illness had gone on.

The males had gotten more demented. They were more violent in their treatment of the women. At first, they had been more calculating and manipulative. But now they only cared about one thing. The females were just tools. Vessels to carry pups. Their pups and no one else's.

Zayla's heart leapt into her throat as she was grabbed. A strangled cry escaped her.

"Zayla," Asia gasped.

"Don't stop Asia!" She shouted. Asia had to get Raven to safety.

Asia hated to leave her. But Zayla was determined. She was willing to accept her fate. Her sacrifice would not be in vain. She kept going.

"Let go of me!" Zayla screamed as her arms were pinned behind her back. Her braid had fallen loose and she glared angrily at the one in front of her.

"Don't fight it doll," the one holding her purred.

Her eyes widened as she recognized his voice. "Zayne, let go of me!" Her voice cracked. Her own brother was the one holding her down.

The male in front of her grabbed her face. She vaguely recalled him as one of Zayne's friends. Ghost she believed his name was. She almost didn't recognize him. The effects of the illness were wearing on him. His pupils were narrowed to slits, and his head was tilted funny. Blood and saliva dripped from his mouth.

His tongue ran across her mouth and she shivered in disgust. She could feel the hole in it. It was as if he was being eaten away from the inside out. Ghost's tongue left a smear of blood on her lips.

He grinned. "You will be the prize for the winner." He tied her hands and feet together and Zayne shoved her to the ground.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him. Zayne's eyes were messed up in the same way. His head was tilted farther, and blood was oozing from his ear.

He grinned down at her in a way that made her sick. For the first time in her life. She wanted him to lose. Even though he would die, she wanted him to. At least then he would be at peace.

She didn't want to watch the fight, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. The way they fought was raw. Feral. They used teeth and claws, not weapons.

The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Ghost ripped Zayne's throat out with his teeth. Blood gushed from his neck. He swallowed the chunks of flesh, then grinned at her. His teeth were stained with his friend's blood.

Zayla sobbed as he pushed her down in the dirt on her stomach. His jaws closed around her shoulder.

She jerked against him when she heard Asia scream. She'd been caught. "Let me go!" She sobbed. "Asia! Raven!"

Ghost knocked her head on the ground, "shut up and cooperate," he snarled. "You're making this difficult."

She couldn't fight him off, doing so was a stupid idea. She sobbed harder as he tangled his fist in her mane and jerked her head back.

"No!" She heard Asia's voice carry through the air. Zayla closed her eyes when she heard Raven scream. She didn't want to hear the sound of him being torn apart, but she couldn't cover her ears. She was still tied up.

She lay there crying as her friend's beloved pup was killed. Crying as she became Ghost's prize. And sadly, this battle had barely begun.

* * *

"When I finally reached Asia it was too late." Zayla closed her eyes as she fought the tears. "Raven was gone. They destroyed him. And they enjoyed it."

He touched her arm gently.

"Asia was devastated. She still is." A sigh, "she told me she doesn't remember what happened to her after they killed him, which is probably a blessing. I'm sure they all had her. Those four hadn't gone far enough yet. They were still calculating and functional to some degree."

He had remained quiet throughout the whole story. He seemed distraught over what had happened to his women.

She hiccuped, "it was horrible Pierce. They didn't leave enough of him so Asia could bury him. She kept a tooth, and she wears it around her neck."

"I am sorry for all that happened." His fingers brushed hers, "especially to you."

She took his hand, "it's ok. I'm a survivor. We all are."

He gave hers a squeeze. "What are the symptoms at the start?" He asked after a brief silence.

"They all started with headaches. Odd behavior. Then that thing with their eyes." She shuddered at the memory. "All of them had it. Their pupils were shrunk into slits. It was so eerie. It wasn't until later that they developed head tilt and bleeding." She rubbed her arms, "eventually they became disfigured. It was like they were eaten away."

His brow furrowed in thought. It sounded like it had something to do with the brain. Bacteria? Or a parasite maybe? He only knew about those thanks to Kinnley.

"What happened to the pups they gave you?"

"Because they were so messed up, the pups weren't right. No one carried them full term." Her eyes watered, "except for me. But they couldn't survive outside me. They were deformed, and sick. They didn't survive."

"I will find what caused it, and destroy it," he vowed.

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Keri?" Ace asked.

She nodded and gave Fortune's hand one last squeeze before pulling away. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, but she felt better when he was touching her.

"Ok," Infinite said looking at the map. "Now that we have the flower we can head straight back. He marked the path with a claw.

"Do we have to go through the swamp?" Keri asked, "wouldn't it be easier to go around?"

"It would take two days longer. We don't have that kind of time."

She sighed, "ok."

"What do you think Eggman was up to?" Ace asked. "You know he's been working on some bombs." He thought back to Kinnley's accident. "The poison came from the residue from his bomb making. Maybe we can stop whatever his plan is so no one else gets hurt."

Infinite pondered this suggestion. Did they have the time? He rolled the map up and stuck it in his bag. He would think about it on the road.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the swamp. Keri leaned over and sniffed at the bubbling muck. She wrinkled her nose, "eww."

Fortune stuck a stick in it. He couldn't pull it back out.

"We can't walk through this uncle," Ace said.

He looked around for some kind of way. A giant tree root wound through the slime. "We go this way."

Keri whimpered softly as they made their way along. "I'm never asking for another adventure again."

Fortune looked at her sadly. A massive bruise had spread across her throat and chest from the robot's grip. She looked so scared.

She took another step forward, but lost her balance. Fortune grabbed the skirt of her dress to keep her from falling. Then he pulled her back on the root. "Thanks Fortune," she sighed softly.

* * *

It took a few hours, but they made it through the swamp. The hem of Keri's dress was covered in mud and scum, and her hair was falling down in her eyes. The remains of swatted mosquitoes dotted her face. "I," she swallowed the sob trying to escape, "am not going any farther. This is ridiculous."

"Fine. Stay out here then." Infinite kept walking.

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Watch me."

"You're a real jerk you know that?"

He turned to glare at her. She flinched under his heterochromic gaze. But she steeled herself. "I get that your nephew is dying, but killing us all out here including yourself isn't going to save him."

He sighed and dropped his bag, "we'll take a short break."

She collapsed onto the soft grass and pulled her hairpins out. "Oh," she complained, "I lost some." There was no way she'd be able to pull it up with only two pins.

She tossed the two she had down and ran her fingers through her mane to detangle it.

Ace opened the last can of soup in his bag. There was nothing to hunt around here. Or start a fire with. They would have to eat it cold. He ate a spoonful and passed it to Fortune.

Keri watched as he dug the spoon into the gelatinous chicken noodle. She liked how soft his eyes were. The feelings she had for him were different than how she felt about Pierce. With Pierce she only felt the duty to have pups. But with Fortune, this was something else entirely. She didn't know you could feel the desire to be with someone and not have pups.

When he put the spoon in his mouth she swallowed. She wondered what he could do with his mouth on hers. Or with his hands on her body.

She buried her face in her hands as her cheeks flamed. This was inappropriate. He was her friend, not her mate. Friends weren't that close to one another.

She looked up when Fortune tapped her shoulder. He handed her the can and the spoon. The same spoon he'd just had in his mouth.

The other two were looking at her with curious expressions. Judging by the smirk on Ace's face, he knew she was attracted to Fortune.

She gave him a glare and took a bite. Then she handed it to Infinite.

By the time the can was gone she was a flustered mess. She watched as Fortune licked his lips to get the last bit of soup. She groaned in frustration.

Fortune gave her an odd look. He gently touched her arm, asking with his eyes if she was ok.

She gave him a bright smile. "I'm fine." She brushed his fingers with hers lightly. Her heart filled with disappointment as he shied away from her. But his other hand barely touched her fluffy tail.

A shiver ran up her spine. She was sure he could feel it as he lightly touched her lower back. But he pulled back way too soon.

She couldn't stop the whine that tumbled from her lips. Her face was bright red. She was mortified.

Fortune's own face burned. He'd been way too bold. He didn't even know why. He was uncomfortable with women. But Keri was different. She was just Keri. And that was good enough for him.

He looked over at the other males. Infinite was busy studying the map so he hadn't noticed. Ace was giving him a grin.

He jumped when something brushed his leg. She had moved closer, barely touching his thigh with hers.

She tensed when he pressed his against hers firmly. But she grinned. She turned to face him, "Fortune?"

Her eyes drank him in. His chest was heaving as his gold eyes roamed across her. She noticed the way he lingered over certain aspects, and she liked it. She liked how these light, almost touches made her feel.

He was vaguely aware of himself as he brushed his hand across the hem of her dress and her knees. However, when his knee brushed her inner thigh underneath her dress, she yelped and pushed back.

Just like that the moment was broken. He looked down at his hands. They burned where he'd touched her. He drew in a shaky breath and dared to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "you scared me. I didn't know what you were going to do."

He swallowed and looked away. She could see the shame in his eyes. Her own eyes watered. She wasn't anything to him apparently. At least not enough for him to admit he wanted her like she wanted him.

She got to her feet, "I have to go." She pushed through the leaves as she swallowed the sobs rising from her chest.

Infinite sighed, she was going in the wrong direction. He gave Ace a look that said to handle it. They had to get back to the base. He stood up to get his back.

"I'll go get her," Ace said as annoyance seeped into his voice. They couldn't leave her out here, no matter how much he wanted to.

Fortune grabbed his arm. "I'll go," he signed.

* * *

He found her in a clearing curled up on the ground. She was sobbing. "Asia," she cried, "I want to come home! I'm sorry!"

She didn't hear him approach. His hand rested on her back. She sat up with a gasp. Hurriedly, she wiped her eyes, "oh, Fortune." A sniffle, "I didn't hear you come up."

He gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's my fault." She looked up at the sky, willing the tears to stop. "I never should've left home." She wouldn't have met Fortune, but she wouldn't be here with her heart stomped into the dirt.

He set his hand on her shoulder. A determined look was on his face.

She smiled, "you'll take me home?"

He nodded and crossed his heart.

Not caring at this point, she grabbed him in a hug. Her heart fluttered when he returned it.

* * *

Maybree sniffled as she sat beside her little brother. He was asleep right now, which was good. He hadn't slept in a while.

She wiped her eyes and took his hand in hers. His little chest was still rising and falling, but she could tell he was losing this fight.

Her phone dinged. Trojan was checking on her again. She'd told him what was happening, and he'd been very supportive through all of this.

She sent a halfhearted reply. She didn't feel like talking right now. Her parents went to get coffee, but they'd be back soon.

When she heard the door open she assumed it was them. But when a hand brushed her shoulders she turned around to see her wolf.

She threw her arms around his neck neck and cried softly. "Thanks for coming."

"You doing ok?" His normally husky voice was soft.

"I'm holding up," she sniffed.

He looked over at the pup, "how's he doing?"

"They don't think he'll make it much longer." She felt tears well up again. "Mama and papa are beside themselves right now." She swallowed, "they'll be back soon."

At that moment, they arrived. Tempest had been crying again, and Jay was trying to keep it together for her. But it was obvious he'd been crying too.

Trojan could see how broken he was right now. He'd only met Jay once, but he knew this jackal was tough. Tougher than most wolves he knew. It was awful seeing him like that.

Jay came over to them. "Hello Trojan."

"Hello."

"I wish we could've met on better circumstances."

His orange eyes trailed over to the female jackal by her pup. She bent to softly kiss his face. Then she handed a coffee to Maybree as she sat beside her.

His attention was drug back to the male jackal when a firm grip took hold of his shoulder. Jay was stronger than he looked.

The mohawked jackal gave a small smile, "let's talk."

* * *

"What are your intentions with Maybree?" Jay asked. The two of them were standing in the corner so they could talk in private, but also Jay was close enough to Spade if the need arose.

"I really love her, she means the world to me."

"You're taking care of her?"

"Yes sir," he nodded.

Jay smiled, "understand I just want her safe and happy."

He nodded again. He wasn't sure why Maybree said he was high strung, he seemed laid back.

But then the jackal twisted his arm, "know this wolf. If you hurt or take advantage of my girl, you will wish you were dead. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

He was released, and Jay went to join his family.

Trojan rubbed his arm, Maybree had an interesting family.


	62. Chapter 61

**Hello all, I'm back with the Monday update. I have been working ahead so this story is close to being done. There will be 65 chapters and then an epilogue. I hope you have all been enjoying it as much as I have! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Usually if a female cannot have pups, they are abandoned and another woman takes her place. But not always. There is always an exception in this story;)**

 **No, female jackals never abort any pups. It is not something that is allowed or tolerated. All of the women who had pups due to the illness lost them because they were affected by their fathers.**

 **As for jackals mating with family members, they would not do so with their immediate family. They would possibly with a distant cousin or something. maybe a half sibling if absolutely necessary.**

 **I enjoyed reading all the theories about the pups. And Raven. :D I will keep all your suggestions in mind. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Zayla sighed happily. She was in Pierce's bed with him. He was still asleep with his arm draped over her waist.

All of the others had had their turn, so it had been hers last night. She felt giddy. He'd taken her to his hut. Something he hadn't done with any of her sisters.

He'd also marked her last night. She was his alpha female. And it was glorious.

He shifted a bit as he woke up. "Good morning," she smiled as she greeted him.

He mumbled something incoherent.

Her ear swiveled in his direction. Something about a headache. Her heart dropped. Pierce couldn't be sick like them. Could he? Headaches were common ailments, that didn't mean he'd contracted it.

When he turned to look at her she gasped. His eyes were like the males during the illness.

She stumbled as she got out of bed. "Anahi!" She cried as she hurried outside. "Anahi!"

The elder was on her porch hanging up some herbs so they could dry. She looked up, "Zayla? What's wrong?" The young female was wrapped in a blanket and looked panicked.

"It's Pierce," she gasped, "he's sick."

* * *

"Here alpha," Anahi said as she gave him a cup with some green medicine, "drink this. It will help."

Zayla helped him sit up and swallow the drink.

He coughed and almost threw up the bitter medicine, but he managed to swallow it.

A little bit dripped down his chin. Zayla lovingly wiped it away.

"Rest now," Anahi said gently as she closed up her bag.

He lay back on the pillow and sighed heavily.

Zayla looked up from smoothing his mane. "Will he be ok?"

"This herb mixture eliminates impurities. It will wash away what is hurting him."

* * *

About dusk, Pierce sat up with a gasp.

Zayla hurried to him as he leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

She cringed as she looked down at the green sludge on the floor.

Pierce nudged it with his foot. A clump squirmed and Zayla screamed. "A parasite," he whispered.

Zayla felt sick watching the worms move around in the vomit. "Where did they come from?"

Anahi came to look at them. She frowned. "What have you eaten recently alpha?"

"The fish from yesterday," he realized. He got to his feet and stumbled outside. The two women followed him.

"Pierce, wait." Zayla was worried about him. He was still disoriented.

He made his way to the bucket the fish that hadn't been cooked yet were swimming in. He snatched one out of the water and grabbed his blade.

The fish had been roasted whole so nothing was wasted. He grimaced, that was probably a mistake.

Several of the women came over to see what was going on. They'd heard about the alpha being ill.

Pierce swung the knife and sliced the fish in half. He heard one of the females behind him puke. The insides of the fish were filled with more of the worms. "Here is what caused the illness," he said grimly.

"The rest of us ate them too," Nona worried as she rested her hand on her stomach over her unborn pups.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the notion.

"It only affected the males before," Anahi mused.

"It will not hurt to treat everyone," Pierce said with authority.

The old healer nodded and began mixing up the medicine.

Zayla bit down on her finger as tears began to fall. Pierce turned to her, "What is wrong?" He asked softly.

She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't.

He took her hands, "tell me love."

Her heart swelled at the name, but she was still upset. Her hand moved to her stomach. "My pups," she whispered. She shook as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Last night, when we..." she drew in a shaky breath. "Those things were still inside of you when you gave them to me." Her eyes met his. He'd never seen such fear before. "Do you think?..." she trailed off, unable to voice her fears.

She didn't want to go through what she had before with her first, and only, litter. They had been brought into the world only to come out either dead, or dying.

A sob ripped from her throat and he held her close. He didn't know what the answer to that was, or if she was even having pups. But she seemed so sure she was pregnant. According to his mother, most of the time females could feel the moment they were given pups. And they were seldom wrong.

He leaned to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I will be here. No matter what happens. But right now I need to check on everyone. Will you be all right?"

She nodded with one last sniffle.

* * *

After Pierce made sure all of the females were safe and treated, he set to killing the rest of the fish. Once all of them were buried so the parasites could not get to anyone, he announced that they would not eat fish anymore. It would make hunting harder, but he simply could not risk it.

"This is what the males ate before they were sick?" He asked Anahi.

She nodded. "Yes, but not all of them contracted it right away. This has also been a staple for us after they left. Thankfully you did not eat the ones the girls sent with you when we went to help Keelie."

He nodded, deep in thought. He remembered, he'd given the fish to Lance. He'd eaten it.

Anahi rested her hand on his arm, "what's wrong alpha?"

He turned towards her and she could see the worry on his face. "My brother," he said. "I gave it to him."

Taja gasped. Her other son was either dead, or about to be.

"Mother? Will you and the other elders be able to take care of the girls? I need to get back to Lance."

She nodded. "But you need to tell Zayla you're going."

He nodded. This had to be done.

* * *

It was dark by the time Infinite, Ace, Fortune, and Keri reached Eggman's base. They were out of breath, but their base was just over the cliffs.

It was at this point they were going to split. Fortune was going to take Keri home to her pack, and Infinite and Ace were going to get this flower to Spade. They'd run out of time for anything else.

"See you at home Fortune," Ace grinned.

He nodded, and gave his brother a thumbs up.

Just then, an explosion rocked the ground. Keri screamed. Sonic zipped up, "Hey," he seemed happy to see them despite the circumstances. "We're taking out Eggman. We could use your help."

Infinite frowned. They needed to get to Spade. But it was obvious Sonic and his team needed help.

Fortune tapped his arm, "Keri and I can go ahead. You can catch up later."

Infinite nodded and handed his bag to him. "Hurry." Then he and Ace followed Sonic.

* * *

Keri and Fortune stumbled into the medical bay. They were out of breath.

Kinnley looked up from the paperwork in his hand, "Fortune?"

"We got it," Keri gasped.

Kinnley wondered who she was, but he took the flower from her hands and hurried to get it to Tails.

* * *

It was only a few minutes until the antidote was ready. Fortune and Keri stood to the side.

Tempest held Spade in her arms as the nurse came over with a syringe. Fortune swallowed, Spade hated needles. But the pup was too out of it to object.

The antidote was injected into his vein, and the nurse patted his arm. "Everything will be fine now."

Blearily, he opened his bright blue eyes for the first time in several days. "Mama?" He rasped.

She hugged him tight, "oh baby." She placed a soft kiss on his face and he hugged her back.

Keri and Fortune smiled at each other. Then they left so the family could be together.

* * *

Keri's stomach growled. She felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Sorry, guess I'm hungry."

He tilted his head, silently asking her if she wanted to eat. He smiled as she nodded. He loved how she knew what he was asking. Just by his face and body language, she knew. He'd never been that close to anyone before. It was special. But he didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

He watched Keri as she devoured her sandwich. She always ate fast. He wondered if she had enough to eat in her pack.

Her tail wagged lightly as she took another bite. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked around a mouthful.

He nodded and took a bite, embarrassed he'd been caught staring. Again. Thankfully she never seemed to notice the way he looked at her.

As Keri bit into the soft bread, some of the filling to the sandwich fell out onto the plate. "Oh," she complained. She took the sandwich apart and started putting the tomato and chicken back on.

Fortune covered his mouth, it was amusing how upset she looked.

She pouted, "don't laugh at me."

He gave her an apologetic grin, and handed her a napkin to wipe her face.

"Fortune?"

He flinched at the sound of Maybree's voice.

Keri gave the blonde a glare. If Fortune didn't like her, she didn't like her. Given the way he was acting, she had a feeling this girl had something to do with the traumatic experience he'd been through.

Maybree picked up on the hostility from the female, but she ignored. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my little brother."

He gave her a nod but didn't make eye contact.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you Fortune," she added softly.

He closed his eyes. Not now. Please not now. He didn't want to talk about it in front of Keri.

"Hey!" Keri snapped. "He obviously doesn't want to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry," she raised a brow, "who are you?"

"I'm Keri, Fortune's friend." Her voice came out as a snarl.

Maybree glared with her blue eyes. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Fortune is my friend, if it affects him it affects me."

"Sounds to me that you like him." She leaned forward, "a relationship is the last thing he needs right now."

"That's not for you to decide."

"It's not for you either."

Fortune's eyes watered. Maybree was right, he didn't need a relationship with Keri. He didn't deserve her. She was so caring. She was willing to take her on for him, something he wasn't worthy of. He was tainted, she wasn't.

He pushed away from the table, and the bickering girls.

Keri's heart sank. He was crying. "Fortune," she stood to go after him. "Wait." Without thinking, she grabbed his arm.

He wrenched his arm away. Panic coursed through him.

Her own eyes grew moist at the look on his face. He was hurting, and she couldn't do anything to help him. She swallowed. "I'm sorry Fortune."

He hurried out of the cafeteria, the door swinging shut behind him.

Maybree couldn't help herself, "what makes you think you're so special?"

Keri didn't like her tone. She whirled around and grabbed her shirt, "you witch!" She screamed.

Maybree's teeth knocked together as her back crashed on the tabletop. Keri was sitting on her stomach, holding her down. Icy blue eyes met flames of gold. "Get. Off me."

"Why?" She snarled. "Don't you like it? Now you know how Fortune felt." She spat saliva on her face, "I know what you did to him, I know it was you who..." she was cut off by a backhand to her face. Keri reeled back and fell to the floor.

She scrambled to her feet. Maybree stood beside the table, her hands were clenched into fists and she was breathing hard. A few drops of saliva dripped from her cheek onto the floor. Keri could practically feel the anger rolling off of her in hot waves.

Maybree glared hard at the female jackal. The girl had guts. Her white mane was tousled and knotted as it tumbled past her shoulders. Her lips curled into a snarl and she bared her teeth. Her flaming eyes sparked and she fluffed her fur in aggression.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Maybree hissed. If this girl wanted to fight, she'd give her one. But, what would that prove? That she really was a monster.

She lowered her stance, "Keri, I don't want to fight you."

"Well I wanna fight you!" She growled. "Fortune deserves to be defended."

"I know you probably won't believe me, but it was never my intention to hurt Fortune. He's my friend. Or he used to be."

"Why would you hurt him? Why would you violate him like that? He deserves love and respect," her eyes filled with tears, "why would you take something so special away from him?" She understood now that intimacy meant more than having pups. He deserved to do it on his terms.

"Look, I'm not saying this is any better, but I only kissed him and held him in ways he didn't like." She folded her arms across her chest, "he still has his dignity if that's what you mean."

"Oh. But that's still wrong. It's obvious he feels you betrayed him."

"I know." Her own eyes filled with tears, "I regret it every day. I was so caught up in what I wanted, that I didn't care how he felt. I never really cared about him in that way, I just wanted to make someone else jealous."

"Doesn't seem like a good way to get what you want."

"I know. I've tried to apologize, but he's never let me get close enough to him."

Keri's eyes looked over at the door Fortune left through. Her ears went back sadly, "I think he's been hurt more than either of us know."

* * *

Gaia sighed heavily as she sat down in front of the mirror in her room. She was tired, but didn't feel like taking a nap. She knew Finn had gotten the flower back safely, but he was still with Sonic. He would be back soon.

She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her short hair.

There was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Lilly, she called for her to come in, and then went back to her task.

Glancing up, she saw Lance's reflection in the mirror beside her. She jumped. "What are you doing here?" Her golden eyes glared at him. He was her friend, or at least she thought he was. He'd been acting weird for a while, but even more so after Pierce had left.

"I came to see you." His fingers brushed across her upper arm.

She turned away forcefully. "You saw me, now get out." She was furious that he thought he could do this. He knew her heart belonged to Finn, and just because he was gone didn't mean he had a chance.

He laughed, which irked her. It sounded different than before.

She turned to look at the jackal, his eyes weren't right. His pupils had narrowed to slits. She slowly got out of her chair and started to back away. Her chest twisted with fear as he followed her. Maybe if she could get to the hallway she'd be able to get away from him.

"What do you want?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He laughed again. The sound sent a chill through her. He stepped forward where his nose was barely an inch from hers. He moved his mouth to her ear, "You."

She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth.

"Shut up," he snarled. "Something bad might happen." A knife rested against her stomach.

Her eyes widened. He was going to hurt her little ones. She squirmed, trying to get away. But he was stronger than her. Silent tears rolled down her face as she was drug over to the bed.


	63. Chapter 62

**So sorry I missed updating yesterday, had a lot going on. So here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I am so happy you all enjoy this little idea. Well it's not quite so little anymore^^"**

 **Jackals aren't necessarily afraid of going extinct, but the environment they live in is a dangerous one. So they need survivors to preserve their pack.**

 **It depends on the jackal whether or not they will take a mate that already has pups besides the alpha pair.**

 **I may draw these guys at some point, but we'll see. You have the squad right though.**

 **Thanks again everyone! :)**

* * *

Infinite was looking for Gaia. He'd check on Spade later. Lilly said she had something important to tell him. He was holding a gun he'd gotten from one of Eggman's robots. A trophy of sorts.

He bumped into Vanilla, she told him Gaia had gone to their room. That she was tired so she might be asleep.

He thanked her, but went to see his mate anyway.

When he reached the room, the door was locked. He frowned and jerked on the handle, "Gaia?"

Currently, Lance had the wolf pinned down on her stomach. His hand was holding her head down. Tears rolled down her face, he was hurting her the way he had her pinned. He hadn't gotten any farther than taking her clothes off, but she was terrified.

When Finn's voice was heard, she felt Lance loosen his grip. She lifted her head up from the pillows, "Finn!" She screamed.

"Shut up," Lance snarled. He shoved her face back down.

Infinite heard the fear in her voice. Something he never expected from his fiery wolf. He rammed his shoulder against the door. The wood cracked, but didn't break. He tried again. This time, he broke a hole for his hand to fit through. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

What he saw made rage burn in the pit of his stomach. Gaia was underneath Lance trying to get away from him. She was sobbing. He hadn't taken her yet, but he was going to.

With a snarl, he tackled Lance off of her.

Gaia scrambled across the mattress and pressed herself against the headboard. A sob wrenched from her throat as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

Lance and Infinite tumbled across the floor. Infinite got his hands around his throat. "I'll kill you!" He screamed.

Lance's head knocked against the ground. Slowly, his lips pulled back in a sickly grin.

Infinite glared. "You're disgusting," he spat.

"She was supposed to be mine," he grinned. "I was just taking what rightfully belonged to me."

"Gaia belongs to no one." He growled.

Unbeknownst to him, Lance was reaching for a vase that had been knocked down. His hand closed around it and he swung. The porcelain collided with the side of Infinite's head and shattered.

Infinite cried out as he was knocked over.

Lance got to his feet and went for Gaia again. Infinite grabbed for his tail, but was still disoriented. He didn't get a good enough grip. He shook his head to clear his vision.

Gaia let out a cry as Lance grabbed her by the neck. He licked his lips, "I am going to enjoy this."

She sobbed.

Infinite saw the gun he'd had earlier on the floor. He grabbed it in his hands. He'd never actually fired one before. Raising the weapon, he pulled the trigger.

A loud crack sounded and Gaia screamed. Lance's blood splattered across her face and he fell on top her. She shoved him off and he landed heavily on the floor.

She was crying so hard she could barely breathe. He tossed the gun down and went to comfort her. His hands gently wiped the blood from her face.

He didn't bother to check on Lance. He had died instantly. The bullet had gone straight through his head.

"Gaia," he said softly while pulling her close.

"Finn!" She bawled and clutched him.

The gunshot attracted others. Vanilla and a few others appeared in the doorway. The rabbit gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

"What happened?" Shadow's voice rang out. It took all of two seconds for him to realize Infinite had murdered Lance. He grabbed the jackal and held his arms behind his back.

Gaia was still sobbing. "Don't take him," she wailed. "Please."

"Calm down Shadow," Vanilla said gently, "I'm sure he had a reason for his actions."

"He's killed too many for there to be a good reason," he snarled.

Infinite jerked against Shadow's hold. Gaia was still distraught. She needed him. "Let go!" His arm was twisted painfully and he went to his knees.

"Gaia," Vanilla said softly, "what happened?"

The wolf hiccuped and pulled her blankets closer to her body. "He tried to take advantage of me," she whispered.

Shock crossed Vanilla's face. That didn't seem like something Lance would do. She knew he had problems, but he really seemed to care about Gaia. They were friends.

"Something was wrong with him," Gaia sniffled.

At that moment, Pierce shoved his way through the door. "Lance," he gasped when he saw his brother on the floor. He swallowed. He could see the parasites in the hole from the bullet. They'd been eating his brain away. "Did he hurt you?" He asked Gaia.

She shook her head, "only because Finn got here in time."

Shadow released the jackal and he went to embrace her again.

She cried as he held her close.

Pierce looked to the others, "he was sick." His ears lowered, "and it came from my pack."

"Would you mind terribly if we took his body to the medical bay for an autopsy?" She asked Pierce carefully. She wasn't sure how jackals felt about burial. "Maybe we can learn more about this illness."

He shook his head, saying he had no problems with her suggestion. "I will carry him." Before he picked up the body, he got a good look at his brother.

Lance's unseeing eyes stared at the wall. His pupils had narrowed to slits, and his head was tilted funny. Blood was pooling around him from the bullet wound.

Pierce swallowed. Despite everything Lance had done, all the trouble he caused, he loved him. He was his brother after all. His fist clenched. These worms took him from them. So quickly.

He didn't blame Finn for killing him. He was protecting his mate. That was more important.

Pierce picked him up. His head hung forward and some of the parasites fell from his mouth. Their host was dead. They had no use for him any longer.

Gaia covered her mouth as nausea rose.

Infinite held her face so she couldn't see as Pierce took him from the room.

Vanilla cleaned the mess and ushered everyone out as he set Gaia gently on the bed. "Do you want to get dressed?" He asked quietly as he rubbed the back of her hand.

She nodded with a sniffle.

Vanilla came over with a fresh nightgown and underwear. "Are you all right dear?" She asked. Her chocolate eyes were full of concern as they lingered over the wolf's stomach. She was worried for the pups.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Just a little shaken up."

Vanilla handed her the clothing and Infinite stood to go so she could change in private. He thought she might feel better given what just happened.

She gave him a thankful smile, and he slipped to the bathroom. After he left she shrugged out from under the blanket. Bruises littered her arms, neck, and stomach.

"Maybe you should get checked out," Vanilla suggested, "just to be safe."

Gaia nodded as tears pooled. She hoped Lance hadn't hurt her babies. She slipped the gown over her head, and pulled on the undergarment.

"However," the rabbit said quietly, "I think a certain someone needs to know about this."

Gaia looked at the bathroom door. Vanilla was right, she'd put this off long enough.

She gave her hand a squeeze, "I'll leave you two alone." Then she slipped from the room.

"Finn," Gaia called softly.

He came back over to her. "Where's Vanilla?" He asked.

"She left. She had some other things to take care of."

Infinite nodded. Then his gaze rested on her belly. "Gaia?"

She looked away, embarrassed that she hadn't told him. Her eyes filled with tears. Jay was right. He had deserved to know. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You knew? Before I left?" He didn't sound angry, just disappointed. And somehow that was worse.

She nodded. "That time when I was so sick, that was when." She couldn't even look at him. She felt so ashamed.

A hug was the last thing she expected. He held her in his arms, saying nothing as she composed herself.

"Do you hate me?" She asked through the tears.

"I could never hate you," he whispered.

She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. "We're having two," she said into his fur. "Two girls."

She felt him draw in a breath. He seemed frozen. He swallowed, "how do you know?"

"I had an ultrasound done. They can see the pups with a special machine." She lifted her head to look at him, "are you disappointed we aren't having a son?" Worry filled her chest. She never thought about him being disappointed with daughters.

"No," he said finally. "Girls will be nice." His girls before never got the chance to live. He had a second chance to raise them.

She smiled, happy he wasn't upset. "I would like to go to the medical bay, just to make sure they're ok. Even though Lance didn't..." she swallowed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Let me go with you," he mumbled.

Gaia nodded and squeezed his hand, "always."

* * *

"So why didn't the parasites infect the women?" Kinnley asked the doctor as he handed him a scalpel. He felt somewhat queasy as the blade cut open Lance's corpse.

"That is what we're going to find out."

Silence fell over the two as they worked. Kinnley instinctively took a step back as the doctor cracked open the skull. "Here's where they all are," the doctor muttered.

Kinnley handed him the tweezers and several of the worms were placed in a jar. He swallowed, his mind imagining what it felt like to have those things crawling inside your head. A shiver ran up his spine and he dismissed the thought.

Once the brain was cleared, they could see where parts of it were eaten away. "Eww," Kinnley grimaced. But he found it fascinating.

After everything was closed back up, they looked at the parasites under a microscope and ran tests.

"It seems to me that they only affect males because the chemistry of the brain is different," the doctor mused.

"In other words, they think male brains taste better."

"In layman's terms, yes."

A chill went through both of them at the thought.

* * *

"Fortune?" Keri called as she knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you ok?" She was worried about him. He was her friend, and she cared a lot for him.

She knocked again when he didn't answer her. "Fortune. Please let me in. I just want to make sure you're ok."

The door was locked so she put her ear against the wood, listening for movement. She was met with silence.

"Fortune?" She tried again.

The male was huddled under his blankets. He could hear Keri calling him, but he was too upset to talk to her right now. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing she would go away.

"I know you're probably upset with me right now," she said through the door. "I'm sorry I upset you." She waited for a response. She didn't get one. "Fortune please," her eyes watered, "I don't wanna lose you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Fortune's breath hitched in his chest. He truly didn't deserve her. She cared about him so much, and he couldn't even bring himself to tell her he was all right. That's all she was asking for.

His throat felt tight and tears slipped down his face.

"Ok," she said finally. "Hopefully I'll see you later." Then she walked away, her footsteps ringing in his ears.

* * *

Pierce was getting ready to leave. His pack needed him back as soon as possible. He was especially worried about Zayla. She had been near hysterics when he left.

He tossed his bag over his shoulder and turned to head down the hallway to the exit. Kinnley was following him out, just to say goodbye.

The doctor had let him know that the women were in no danger of contracting what Lance had and that made him feel better for their safety.

He rounded the corner and smacked into Keri. His eyes widened, she was ok. "Keri?" He asked, "what are you doing here? Where have you been? We have all been looking for you."

She looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry Pierce. I ran into Fortune in the woods. They were looking for a flower for a cure." She couldn't look at him, "I just wanted an adventure. I'm sorry."

"I am glad you are safe, but you caused me and your sisters to worry. Asia was the most upset," he added.

"Asia," she gasped. "Her pups, has she had them yet?"

He nodded, "she had four males."

Keri grinned. But a sadness crossed her face. "I wasn't there to help."

His hand rested between her shoulder blades, "come. Let us go home."

* * *

Spade sighed as he pushed his empty plate away.

"What's wrong baby?" Tempest asked gently.

"Is Kane ok?"

"He seemed fine yesterday." Her brow knitted with worry, "did something happen?"

He fiddled with the blankets. "I got mad at him."

"Honey, sometimes friends get mad at each other, that doesn't mean you're not friends anymore."

"No."

He was visibly upset. She set her own plate to the side, "tell mama what happened."

"I was upset with him because he didn't want to go to the waterfall. He didn't want me to go. I told him I was tired of him being scared all the time and I guess he felt intimidated. I didn't like that, so I flicked him in the ear." He turned to look at her, "he was so upset mama." He hiccuped, "and I never apologized. I just left him with Lilly, and then everything happened and I almost died, and..."

"Shh, honey," she interrupted him. "I know you're upset about what happened. It was wrong of you to treat him that way, he was right about not going. You need to tell him you're sorry."

He nodded and wiped his eyes.

She gave him a hug and he buried his face in her chest and breathed in her scent. Her ear twitched when the door opened. Lilly and Kane were here. "Now's your chance Spade," she said softly. "He's here to see you."

He pulled back from his mother to see his friend standing next to Lilly. He smiled, and Kane let go of her hand to hurry to him.

He stopped, just out of arms reach. But he grinned.

Disappointment welled in Spade's chest. But he expected it. Kane had every right to be leery after what he did. "Hi," he said softly.

"I'm glad you're ok," Kane said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't nice. That's not how you treat a friend."

Kane's ears fell back, "it's ok. Sometimes I need to be reminded of my place. You're the one in charge."

He gave him an odd look, "no I'm not."

"Yes you are Spade. You're the alpha."

Spade surprised him by covering his face and shouting, "I don't want to be alpha!" He started to cry, "I just want to be your friend."

Kane stepped closer. He was worried about Spade. He touched his arm.

The black pup lifted his face to look at him.

Kane flashed him a smile, "I'd like to just be friends. As equals. But please, be patient with me."

Spade grinned, "thank you."

* * *

"I'm glad they're ok," Gaia mumbled as she snuggled against her jackal.

He hummed in agreement, his hand resting on her stomach. The pups moved under his touch.

"Finn."

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you," she bit her lip, "I didn't want them at first."

He turned to look at her, surprise and a certain sadness on his face.

"They weren't even meant to be here," she continued before she could stop herself, "there are pills you can take to keep you from getting pregnant." Her eyes watered, "and I was taking them."

He sat up in their bed, "but why Gaia?"

Her heart dropped, he sounded so upset. Hurt, that she would do such a thing. "Please try to understand," she reached for his arm, "I didn't want to be a mother. Part of me still doesn't."

"So why did you let me take you?"

"Because I love you Finn," she swallowed, "I thought you understood that." Apparently he still had trouble understanding intimacy without wanting children.

"Do not say that you love me," he turned away from her, obviously upset. "If you hid that from me how can you say that?"

"Please try to understand Finn, I never meant to hurt you."

"You did Gaia, you hurt not only me, but everything my culture stands for."

She sniffled, "can't you make an exception for me? Just once?"

"You didn't ask Gaia," he protested. "You just did what you wanted."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He kept silent, thoughts swirling through his mind. How many of their pups did she prevent from existing?

His ear swiveled in her direction. She was crying, and that bothered him. She had given up a lot for him. He'd told Jay he was willing to sacrifice for her, but had he actually made any? He could let this go. Right?

He turned towards her and pulled her into his arms again. "No, I'm sorry. I should've shown understanding to how you feel."

She buried her face in his chest.

"I wish you would've talked to me," he murmured.

"I know. Me too."

His hand rubbed her back and she hummed in contentment.

"Finn?" She asked after a minute.

"Hm?"

"Can we just have these two? Please?"

He placed a soft kiss on top of her head, "ok."


	64. Chapter 63

**Hello all, so sorry for the late update. I hadn't had much time lately. ^^" Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

 **If Keelie was still around, Ace would not want her to be alone with Kane, or any other pups. For good reason.**

 **No the rogue jackal who fathered Keelie's babies would have no rights for anything to do with them. He was given a chance to redeem himself, but messed that up when he attacked Keelie when he first saw her again.**

 **If a female did kill the alpha female, she would not be able to force the alpha to do anything. Males rank higher than females (except in cases like Taja's.) If anything, she would be killed or punished by the alpha.**

 **Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Pierce sighed. His brother's death was weighing heavily on his mind. Keri wasn't helping him feel any better. She seemed fidgety, and kept looking back over her shoulder towards the base.

He stopped walking and Keri smacked into his back. She looked up at him, moving her hair out of her eyes. She still hadn't got new pins. "Alpha?"

He gave her a stern look, "why are you so restless? Do you not want to come home? Your sisters are worried about you."

She sniffed and looked down, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Why did you not ask before we left?"

"You were ready to go. I didn't want to hold you up."

He huffed in annoyance. "A ridiculous notion." Then he kept walking. She trotted behind him. "We do not have time to go back."

"I know."

* * *

When they reached the fire pit where they ate together, Keri's concerns were forgotten.

Asia was there, with all four of her pups. All of her sisters were there too. She was sitting crisscross with them in her lap.

They were trying to play with each other, but they were so small. They were having some trouble. Raven nipped at Roux's ear, but lost his balance and toppled forward. Asia grabbed him quickly, earning a squeal of protest from the pup.

Keri let out an excited cry and hurried over.

"Keri," Asia gasped as she was overcome with relief. Her sister was ok. She reached with one arm to give her a hug.

"These are your babies?" She gushed. "They're beautiful."

The boys stopped and stared at her. She was new.

She felt terrible. She had put so much worry on the others, all for an adventure. Keri bit her lip, it had been amazing. There was so much more out there than this. Things she wanted to be a part of. But this was her place.

"Asia, may I hold one?"

They had already lost interest in her and resumed their attempts at playing. Little Rhyme let out a cry as Riker fell on top of him.

Asia adjusted them again for what felt like the thousandth time. She gave Keri a tired smile, "as long as you're careful."

She leaned forward and scooped up Rhyme, gently cradling him in her arms. She cooed at him and nuzzled his face. "Have they met the alpha yet?" She asked.

Asia nodded. Pierce came over and all four boys' ears perked up. He reached down and gently stroked each one's head. They yipped happily at his touch. They knew he was their father.

Keri gently set Rhyme down so he could spend time with his dad. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she watched Pierce sit beside Asia to see his boys. A part of her wanted a litter too. But not with Pierce.

She looked back to the direction they'd came. With Fortune. That was who she wanted to father her pups. But that would never happen. He was hurt too badly to love her like that. He wouldn't even let her apologize.

She swallowed the tears. She would be happy. For her sisters. For Asia. Keri got to her feet and went to sit by Zayla so the parents could spend time together with their pups.

"It's good to see you Keri," Zayla said softly.

Keri's fingertips brushed her arm, "are you ok Zayla?" She seemed sad.

A sigh, "I'm ok." She rested her chin on her knees and curled her tail around herself.

The youngest jackal looked around the fire. All of her sisters were expecting pups. Except for Zayla. Well, if she was she wasn't far enough along for you to tell. Her eyes followed Zayla's gaze. She was staring at Asia and her pups. "Do you feel left out?" She asked.

Zayla started. "Of course not," she said quickly. "I'm pregnant too."

Keri nudged her, "then what's the problem?" She tilted her head in their direction, "that'll be you in a few months."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "I'm afraid something's wrong with them."

"How could you possibly know that?" Keri scoffed. "When did you get pregnant?"

"A few days ago," she mumbled. "But I can feel it."

She jabbed her finger in Zayla's side, "you're overreacting."

"You don't understand Keri, Pierce was sick when we mated. Neither of us knew it yet."

She frowned and looked over at the alpha. He was playing with the pups. "Seems fine to me."

"Anahi was able to heal him."

Keri set her hand on her shoulder, "if you're that worried, talk to Anahi. She will be able to help." She hoped her voice was comforting.

Zayla gave her a soft smile, "thanks Keri."

* * *

Fortune found himself looking for Keri. He wanted to let her know he was ok.

Once he'd calmed down he'd realized he was being inconsiderate ignoring her like that. So he needed to make it right.

But he hadn't been able to find her. He exhaled in frustration. It was time for breakfast, that's probably where she was.

When he got to the cafeteria, she was nowhere to be seen. Kinnley and Britany were sitting together, so he decided to sit with them.

Kinnley looked up from his plate with a smile as Fortune sat beside him.

"Have either of you seen Keri?" He signed.

Kinnley's smile faded. He and Britany shared a look. She hadn't said goodbye? "She left," he replied. "Pierce was here, some things happened he had to take care of. She's part of his pack, so she went back home."

Fortune looked down as sadness filled his chest. He wished he could've said goodbye.

"You really liked her huh?" Britany asked.

He found himself nodding before he realized it. He was pretty sure she liked him too.

The chipmunk smiled. "Did you at least tell her?" She asked.

He shook his head. He'd been too afraid. Now she was gone. He'd never see her again.

Kinnley set his hand on his shoulder, "you could always go visit her. Pierce wouldn't mind."

He sniffed, "I don't think so. I'm still afraid."

"What are you afraid of Fortune? I saw the two of you together, she seemed to like you." Kinnley said gently.

Britany sighed. He was trying to fix the problem yet again. Sometimes she wished he would look out for himself. But he was a good brother, and even better husband. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze under the table.

He looked up, "you think?"

Kinnley swallowed the laugh that rose in his throat. Fortune looked excited at the prospect. He nodded.

Fortune looked down again. "I'm still afraid that what happened before will happen again."

"Keri isn't Maybree. I'm sure you know that more than I do."

"Maybe. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"If that's what you want to do." Instead, they started talking about how Kinnley and Britany were going to be moving into her apartment.

Fortune smiled, he was happy for them.

* * *

Lilly softly kissed Ace's mouth, "I'm glad you're back home safe." Her arms went around his neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he mumbled while leaving heavy kisses on her jaw and down her neck to her chest.

She pushed him away when his hands slid underneath her pastel blouse. "Ace no," she protested.

He gave her a disappointed look, but listened. "When are you going to let me love you?" He asked huskily.

"When we get married. I promised my father I would wait until then to be touched by a man."

He felt bad for pressuring her before. He knew she missed her father terribly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She turned on her side in her bed to face him, "when are we going to get married?"

"Do you want to?"

"What kind of question is that? I love you so much. You're everything to me Ace, Kane cares a lot about you too."

He grinned, "wanna get married right now? We can."

She gasped in delight. The vixen didn't even care there was no ring, she wanted to be his wife. She nodded.

He got to his feet and scooped her up bridal style. "Let's go baby, we've got our whole life ahead of us."

Lilly hugged his neck tightly with a giggle. She was so ready.

* * *

"Anahi," Zayla asked as she entered the healer's home, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

The elder looked up from tea she was stirring, "of course dear."

Taja said hello to alert her of her presence. She and Anahi spent a lot of time together.

Zayla gave her a soft smile and came closer.

Anahi got out of her rocking chair, "let me get you a drink for those babies." She had a special tea mixture that would help the pups grow and be healthy.

Taja glanced at her stomach. A small bump was there, but it was barely noticeable. She smiled, Anahi was good.

Anahi came back with a cup and gave it to the young woman. "Sit down dear," she said while getting comfortable in her own chair once again.

Zayla did, and took a small sip of the drink. She hoped it would calm her nerves.

"So," she said with a smile, "what can I do for you? Are you needing something for nausea?"

"No." Her fingers traced the rim of her cup. "I haven't been feeling ill at all."

"That is good."

Zayla nodded.

Anahi leaned forward, "what's wrong?"

She burst into tears. Ugly sobs wracked her body.

The two elders looked at each other, then hurried to her side. They moved fast for being old.

Taja took the tea from her so she wouldn't spill it and burn herself. Anahi rubbed her back, "what happened Zayla?"

"I'm worried something's wrong with my pups," she finally managed.

"Why would you be concerned?" Anahi asked carefully. "Pierce is a strong man, and so far he's fathered nothing but healthy pups. Asia's boys are growing well, and Nona has given birth to a healthy girl."

"But those things were living inside Pierce when I got pregnant." She buried her face in her hands as her shoulders heaved with her sobs.

Anahi made a face. This changed things. "Let me give you an exam."

Taja set the drink down and helped her to her feet. They walked through the beaded curtain into the examination room.

Anahi started gathering her things as Taja helped undress Zayla and get her on the bed.

Zayla's sobs had quieted to hiccups. Her hands rested on her stomach as she lay there. She hoped so hard that they were ok.

Anahi came over to her with different vials of herbal mixes and some oils. "Relax Zayla," she said gently. She poured a few drops of one oil and smeared it behind Zayla's ears. Then got another and put some on her neck and chest area. "This will help you relax," she informed as she closed the oils again.

She knew most females were apprehensive about this, so she always tried to help them get comfortable.

Zayla's eyelids felt heavy, and she was slowly relaxing. She was vaguely aware of Anahi's hands examining her. She did gasp a bit as the healer looked inside.

Soon Anahi was finished, and after washing her hands, she wiped the oils from Zayla's fur.

"Are they ok?" Zayla asked once all her senses had returned. Panic rose in her chest as Anahi took a moment to answer.

"Zayla," she said gently. A certain sadness was in her voice. "I am afraid they are not alive any longer."

The scream Zayla let out was full of anguish. She was devastated. She wanted them so badly, and they were gone.

Anahi's ears fell back. This was the hardest part of her job, when females lost their pups.

Taja embraced her and the younger female clutched onto her for dear life as the sobs tumbled from her lips.

Anahi waited for her to calm down before speaking again. "Understand that they are still inside you. Your body will pass them in a few days. Can you handle that? Or would you rather stay here until then?"

Zayla sniffled. She knew pups were lost every day in different packs. Somewhere out there, another mother was losing her pups too. That was why jackals bore so many. And so quickly. She swallowed, "if you think I'll be able to on my own, I would like to go home."

Anahi gave her a sad smile. "They're small enough you won't need help, but you'll feel it." She gave her a pack of tea, "this will help your body to relax and be able to heal afterwards. Drink one cup every day."

Zayla nodded, "thank you."

"Wait at least two weeks after they pass to try again. Preferably longer. Your body will need time to heal and prepare for the next litter."

"I will. Thank you for everything."

* * *

It was dark by the time Zayla got back to the hut. The fire was burning, and everyone was down there. She couldn't handle being with everyone right now. She went inside, letting the door slam shut behind her.

She buried herself under the blankets in their bed and cried some more.

Eventually, she heard Pierce enter. She lifted her head from under the blankets to look at him. He was holding a plate of food for her.

Her mate sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hair. "Are you all right love?"

Hearing his gentle voice caused tears to well up again. He was so good to her. "No," she sniffed, "I lost the pups."

He stopped his movements for a brief second, then resumed them. "I am sorry. I looked forward to meeting them so much."

She nodded, knowing he felt her pain. He lost his children too. "Anahi said they won't exit my body for a couple days," she sniffed.

Somehow, his touch became more tender and consoling. He knew she would suffer the loss harder at that point. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked quietly.

"No." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "can you just hold me?"

The plate was cast aside and he got in the bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms, softly rubbing her back as he mumbled soothing words to her.

Zayla sniffled until she fell asleep.

* * *

True to Anahi's words, it was a couple days before Zayla passed her pups. She found herself in the little hollow they used as a bathroom when it happened. She cried as each one left her in a pool of blood.

She counted each pup. She wanted to know how many she would've had. Five, six, seven. Seven. She would've had seven pups.

Another raw sob escaped her as she looked at them. They were so small, and barely recognizable as jackal babies, but she could tell they were deformed already. She clenched her fists, those stupid parasites took them as soon as they existed.

She reached out to touch them. Really, it was better this way. If they had been carried full term and survived they would've suffered. What kind of mother would she be if she wished them a life like that?

She still wanted to bury them. She got the cloth she'd brought with her and wrapped them in it. Then she cleaned herself up.

She set her jaw as she walked back to her pack. She was determined that her next pups would have a better chance.

* * *

Fortune found himself out in the desert. He was confused, how did he get out here?

He heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around, he heard his mother.

There she was smiling at him. She held the little black wolf pup on her hip. "Hello Fortune," she smiled.

He ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I miss you so much mama."

"I miss you too baby." Then she realized, that was his voice. It was deep, but still soft. Exactly how she imagined he would sound.

He looked at her with surprise on his face. "Is that me?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"Things are different here baby." Her hand gently smoothed his fur. "You can be happy, how you're supposed to be."

He grinned. Then he hugged her again. "Why did you have to leave us?" He sniffed.

She did feel somewhat guilty for what she'd done, but she felt that was what she needed to do to be happy. "I know you won't understand, but I was tired of hurting. I'm not now."

He looked at the pup she was holding, "this is my brother?"

She nodded with a grin.

Fortune reached to touch him, and soon the wolf was in his arms. He smiled at the boy. "How did I get here?" He asked.

"You're asleep. I had to visit you. When you wake up, I'll have to go."

He frowned. "Will I get to see you again?"

Sadness spread on her face. "Probably not. If you need help I may get to visit, but likely I won't see you until it's time for you to join us."

He swallowed. "I don't want you to leave again."

She grabbed his shoulders. She was being horribly selfish, and she knew it. "You can stay with us. Say the word, and it will be yours."

"But what about papa? And my brothers? And Keri?"

She gave him a sad smile. "You won't wake up. You will be able to watch their lives, but you will no longer be a part of it."

He closed his eyes as the tears fell, "I can't. As much as I love you mama, I can't leave them. I'm sorry."

"I know. It was wrong of me to even ask that of you." It was quiet for a moment. "We don't have much time left, it will be time for you to wake soon." He hand rested on his shoulder again, "is there anything you want from me before I go?"

"Keri, she left a week ago. Why do I miss her so much?"

"You know that better than I do," she grinned, "I think you love her."

His face flushed. But deep in his heart, he knew she was right. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"I know you are. But she has a good heart Fortune. Don't let her slip away from you."

"I don't want to be hurt like that again," he protested.

"I know how you feel baby. But she cares a lot about you." She smiled, "trust me."

He nodded. He knew what he needed to do.

Keelie took her baby from his arms, "it's time for you to wake up now," she bent to kiss his cheek. "I love you. And I wish you a good long life with Keri." She squeezed his hand, "goodbye."

"Goodbye mama."

* * *

Fortune jerked awake with tears on his face. His hand went to his throat, his voice was gone.

But he had to see Keri. He had to tell her how he felt.


	65. Chapter 64

**I'm back! So sorry for the late update again! Real life is picking up on me, updating this keeps getting pushed back. D: I do have the final chapter and epilogue written up. I will post them next week. I really hope everyone will enjoy the conclusion.**

 **Fortune and Keri's decision will be revealed soon! As for pups of theirs, wait and see how that pans out.**

 **Jackal culture doesn't necessarily involve a betrothal. Ultimately it is the choice of the couple. Parents can pressure and influence though. In Nia's case, Ace was out looking for a mate and came across her village. He liked Nia, and her father pressured the situation. She agreed to be his mate, mostly to appease her father. Eventually she did fall in love with him. I would've loved to explore their story, but I simply didn't have the time. That may be a project for another day.**

 **Zayla and her pack mates realized that Pierce needed to help Keelie, she wanted him to stay though. It was a moment that she was being selfish, and she wanted him to be their alpha. We all have moments of selfishness sometimes.**

 **Enjoy all!**

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Britany grinned as she looked around the apartment.

Kinnley smiled, but he was looking at her instead.

She turned around and flung her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

He returned the gesture and firmly grasped her hips. A giggle escaped her as he squeezed. Soon she was pushed down on the bed.

She removed her mouth from his, "we haven't even unpacked anything yet Kinnley." A slight giddiness was in her voice.

He just laughed. He let her up and she went to open the curtain to look out the window. It was a nice view.

Their apartment looked over the school he was going to go to. He came to stand beside her and took her hand.

She leaned against his side, "I wish my parents were still here to meet you."

"Would they like me?"

"I think so. If not, I'd convince them."

He smiled at her and his tail curled around her as they stood together admiring the view.

* * *

"Fortune?" Gadget asked. "What are you doing son?"

The jackal looked up from his bag. "I'm sorry papa, but I have to go see Keri. I have to tell her how I feel about her."

Gadget gave him a soft smile, "are you going by yourself?"

He nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. He worried Gadget would disapprove of this.

"Be careful out there," was all he said.

Fortune grinned, "I will papa."

Gadget kept silent, but he was worried that Fortune wouldn't be able to bring Keri back with him. That he would stay with her. He hated to admit but Fortune wasn't cut out for life like that. He patted his shoulder, "you know I just want you to be happy."

He nodded. He was a little confused. Did he not approve of Keri?

Gadget smiled, giving no indication of any disapproval. He gave his shoulder a squeeze, "good luck."

* * *

Kane and Spade were sitting on the bed together. Spade was trying to show him how to play a card game.

The gray pup looked up from his cards, "what's the point of this?"

"It's fun Kane," he rolled his eyes and his friend instinctively hunkered down. "Sorry," Spade whispered.

"It's ok." He perked up when Tempest came back with some snacks for them. She grinned and gave Kane the bag of animal crackers. He shoved his hand in the package and grabbed a handful. Then he gave the bag to Spade.

Once they finished the game, Kane lay back with his head resting on his friend's lap. He was holding a book up for both of them to see. He'd been learning to read a little bit, but they were just looking at the pictures.

Spade sighed softly as he absently wound a lock of Kane's hair around his finger. The gray pup didn't seem to notice.

"This is my favorite page," Kane said as he ran his fingers over the mother and son in the book. "It's like me and Lilly."

"What happened to your real mom?" Spade asked despite knowing it wasn't wise to ask these things. He heard his mother lean forward in her chair, and could practically feel the disapproval in her eyes.

Kane shrugged. "I don't know. I never met her." He didn't seem to mind this question. He tilted his head back to look at Spade, "Lilly's my mom now. She's the best." Then he turned back to the book.

He hummed thoughtfully and returned to playing with his hair. "Don't you wonder what she was like?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" A frown formed on his face.

"Because she wasn't there. There's no way I'll ever find out anything about her, everyone died out there except for me. It's a waste of time."

Spade kept silent, but he felt sad about the situation. He tried to remember that Kane wasn't raised like him.

Before he knew it, his fingers were brushing against his friend's scalp. Kane jerked his head away, "what are you doing?"

His face flushed, "I just..."

Kane rolled his good eye, he knew Spade was weird. Then he lay back once more, getting comfortable. He sighed softly as Spade returned his fingers to his hair. "Just don't get that close again."

"Ok."

* * *

Keri loved spending time with the pups. Asia didn't mind her watching them so she could rest. Pierce took care of them when he could, but he was so busy taking care of the pack he didn't have much time.

All four boys loved the outdoors, so most of the time they were down by the fire pit. Asia always went with them.

Keri grinned as Riker squealed at her while she playfully pulled his tail. He tried to bite her hand, but he still didn't have teeth yet.

Asia sighed as she sat down in the soft grass. She was holding Roux to her breast. He was hungry and tired, never a good mix for her to get some rest. He couldn't decide if he wanted to eat or sleep, so the result was a lot of fussing. Most of the time, Asia ignored his protests and he would tire himself out. It wasn't working today.

"Want me to hold him Asia?" Keri asked while looking up. Riker had managed to get his mouth around her hand. It was obvious he was proud of himself.

"Please," she said with a sigh.

Keri put Riker with his brothers and went to remove Roux from his mother's chest. He didn't want to go, so he dug his claws into his mother's soft flesh.

Asia yelped in pain, but he only dug his nails in deeper. Keri gently pried his fingers off her breasts and Asia covered herself with her shirt again. She decided he was done.

"Having problems?" Kenzi asked with a grin as she and Nona joined them.

Keri rolled her eyes with a scoff. Kenzi liked stirring up trouble. Her eyes lit up when she saw Nona had her pup in her arms. She hurried over with Riker in her arms. "She is adorable," Keri gushed.

Nona smiled, "thank you." Her little girl was wrapped in a soft blanket and she was asleep. Her pup was a couple weeks younger, and less rambunctious.

Kenzi sat beside Asia as Keri and Nona fussed over the pups. Her hand rested on her stomach, her babies would be here soon.

Asia gave her a look of annoyance. But she smiled.

She grinned. "Your boys are cute."

"Thank you. When will your litter be here?"

Kenzi's smile grew wider, "Anahi said any day now." She leaned forward, "once all the pups are born, Pierce will have to choose the next alpha."

Both of them were silent when Zayla walked by. She was getting ready to start supper.

Then Asia leaned closer to Kenzi. "You know Zayla is his chosen mate, her first son will be next alpha."

She pursed her lips, "you know that should be you. At the very least me. Zayla isn't really alpha female material. And besides," Kenzi lowered her voice more, as if what she was about to say was a scandal, "she lost her pups you know."

Asia frowned. "Don't say such things about Zayla. She does so much to help everyone. She was there for me when I gave birth."

Kenzi huffed and brushed her bangs back. "Whatever. But, just so you know, a little birdie told me that Zayla hasn't been able to get pregnant again."

Asia's ear twitched. She could hear the glee in her friend's voice, and she didn't like it. "Who told you that?"

"That's not for you to worry about." Kenzi had some standards. "The point is, that Zayla isn't having the heir anytime soon. If Pierce is smart, he'll choose one of your boys." She rubbed her stomach, "or mine."

"You shouldn't question him Kenzi. You know he will put you in your place." She was concerned her friend was becoming presumptuous.

"You worry too much Asia."

She scoffed, then turned the conversation elsewhere.

* * *

Anahi was right yet again. Kenzi had her pups that night. She was so happy to have six pups.

They had been born rather quickly, and she didn't have much trouble. Except with the last one.

The healer cleaned the pups and gave them to her. Kenzi felt disappointment well in her chest. Five of them were girls. There was only one male. And that was the one she'd had trouble with. The smallest.

But still, she wanted him to be future alpha. She would make sure he was ready for it.

She picked him up to feed first. He needed to grow. Her fingers rubbed the white fur on his head as he ate. Her little boy was destined for this position. He would take it if he had to. By any means necessary.

* * *

Zayla leaned against Pierce as the pack ate breakfast together. She loved being with him.

His arm slipped around her waist and he rested his hand on her hip. His fingers rubbed circles on her fur.

She squeaked a bit as his thumb went between the waistband of her skirt and her skin. She didn't like how his actions caused the others to look at her. Especially Kenzi.

He leaned towards her, capturing her mouth with his. His hands rested between her shoulder blades and he pulled her chest against his.

"Pierce," she whispered as he removed his mouth. "Everyone is staring."

His hands gripped her. "I know. That is the point." He knew that some of the girls felt he'd made the wrong choice, and most of that came from Kenzi. He wanted them to know that Zayla was still his choice.

She blushed, but smiled. Her face turned away, "can't this wait until later? We can try for pups again tonight."

Before he could respond, Keri let out an excited scream. She got to her feet and stumbled. "Fortune!" She ran to him.

He grinned widely at her and opened his arms, inviting her for a hug.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Fortune almost dropped her, he wasn't expecting her to do that. But he held her small frame close.

She nuzzled against his neck, "I missed you."

Gently, he set her down and she looked at him with red cheeks. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." She looked at her feet.

Fortune's light touch turned her chin up to his face. She smiled, she knew she was forgiven.

His gold eyes flicked to her mouth, then back to her eyes. He was silently asking for a kiss.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Her hands took his, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

His heart was racing in his chest. He wasn't sure. He was afraid. But he wanted a kiss from her. He nodded.

Her eyes flashed with desire, "ok then." She remained still, letting him take the initiative.

Fortune leaned closer to her, barely brushing her mouth with his lips. She giggled softly as he pulled back.

"So that's where you've been Keri," Asia said as she walked up.

"He's a scrawny little thing," Kenzi added as she joined them.

Fortune looked up at the women. They were taller than him and Keri, and they made him nervous. They were both very dominant females.

"Why would you want someone like him?" Kenzi scoffed as she grabbed his face.

Fortune clawed at her hand and bared his teeth.

She let go, "he does have some spunk."

"Leave him alone," Keri glared at them. She put herself in front of him.

Kenzi grinned, readying another snarky comment.

"That is enough," Pierce said firmly. He came over to settle the matter. Zayla was still at his side.

Fortune smiled, "hello Pierce," he signed.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

He glanced at Keri and heat flushed across his face.

"It is settled then," the alpha smiled, "you will stay as our honored guest."

Keri grinned brightly, "thank you alpha."

Kenzi grabbed Pierce's arm as Zayla took him over to the fire pit. "Why would you let him stay?" She growled. "If anything happens to my pups I'll..."

She was interrupted by him removing her hand from him. "You will what?" He glared hard at her, daring her to finish her sentence. His hand squeezed her arm as she scowled defiantly at him.

A yelp escaped her as his grip tightened.

"Are you challenging me? Think hard about your answer. You know I will have no qualms in silencing you. I do not wish harm for you, but I will do what I must."

"You wouldn't dare," her voice held a challenge. Not only to his decision, but to his authority.

Without warning, his hand drew back and struck her across the face. She was knocked down. "Just because you have pups doesn't make you special. The rest of your sisters have children too. One of them could raise your children if necessary."

"Except for Zayla," she said before she could stop herself.

He was not happy with that statement.

She yelped as he dug his nails into her face, drawing the faintest drops of blood. "I am giving you one chance to retract that sentence."

Her chest heaved as she felt the panic rush over her body. She swallowed, but kept silent. There was no way she was going to take it back, that would mean admitting defeat to Zayla and her children's position. Even though she didn't have any yet. If ever.

Pierce released her face and trailed his claws to her stomach, slightly scoring her skin. "I will not hesitate to remove your ability to bear pups," he said calmly while applying pressure to her belly. "Do you want to try that again?"

Her eyes watered, "you're supposed to take care of us."

"And you are supposed to submit to me. Yet neither of us are holding up our end of the bargain." He leaned closer to her face, "are we?" He didn't like to be violent and manipulative with his females, but she was not giving him much choice. Her words were a challenge, and she knew it. He was still a mercenary deep down.

"Fine," she choked on the words, "I take it back."

She was instantly released and she hugged herself with a sob.

"I am sorry Kenzi," he said softly. "You know I did not choose you. It is not your place to say anything about my decisions. Have I ever done anything to endanger the pack?"

She didn't look at him. Making herself look small, she was showing he was her alpha. "No," she whispered.

"What makes you think I would start now?"

She choked on another sob, "I don't want anything to happen to my boy." When she saw the look on his face she added, "or my daughters. Please understand Pierce, I've wanted pups for so long. I can't bear the thought of losing them."

He raised a brow, not quite believing her. It seemed to him she wanted power, and she may manipulate her son in the future to get it. For now though, he would keep an eye on her. "Very well," he said. "You know I will protect them at all costs."

"Thank you alpha."

* * *

Lilly sighed happily from underneath Ace. He had fallen asleep holding her.

The sun filtered through the window, warming her thoroughly. Her hands lovingly smoothed his long hair and traced the lightening bolt pattern cut in the side.

His ear twitched as her fingers brushed the diamond in his ear, but he didn't wake up.

The bedroom door creaked open. Kane peeked in. "Mama?" He asked, "are you awake?"

She nodded and beckoned him to come over.

A grin formed on his face and he trotted over to her.

"Are you ready to get cleaned up?" She asked while softly smoothing his hair down.

He nodded.

"Go ahead in the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute to help you wash up."

"Ok." He went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She nudged Ace and he opened his eyes. "I've got to get Kane ready," she said.

"Need some help?" He mumbled as she went to get her clothes out of the dresser.

She pulled out a pale blue dress out and slipped it on over her head. The soft fabric framed over her hips and rested at her knees. She flinched when Ace's arm slid around her waist and his mouth rested on her neck.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin. She tilted her head back so he could reach more of her skin. After a minute she moved away. "I need to get Kane ready."

He hummed in acknowledgement. Then she slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

"Kane?" She asked, "what are you doing?"

The gray pup was standing in the tub, turning the faucet. He had soap bubbles everywhere. He turned to look at her, "starting the water."

She smiled and helped him adjust the temperature. "I think you might have too many bubbles."

He grinned widely at her. She was glad he was so happy here. The vixen scooped him up and ran her fingers over his belly.

He laughed, "that tickles."

"I know."

When her fingers brushed his lower stomach he cried out and pushed her hands away.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said softly.

He sniffed and scooted away from her. She set him down and he relaxed a little bit.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound ok." She tried to sound comforting, "do you want to talk about how you're feeling?"

"I was just reminded of before," he sounded ashamed. "He used to touch me like that. Not like you did, I know you were just playing." He added, hoping she wouldn't be hurt he compared her to his father.

If she was she didn't show it. "Honey, I am so sorry for everything you went through. You didn't deserve to be used like that. But he's gone now, you're safe. Ace and I will never let anything hurt you. We love you."

He smiled. "I know. Can I have a hug mama?"

A smile lit up her face, he'd never asked for one before. "Of course baby." She opened her arms and he grabbed her like his life depended on it. Her hand smoothed his hair. He was going to be ok. He was well on his way to a normal life, and she would be with him every step of the way.

* * *

Finn held onto the photo Gaia got from the doctor. He ran his fingers over it. His daughters.

The wolf came up behind him and put her arms around his neck, her hands rested on his chest. "Are you still looking at the girls?" She asked with a grin. "It's been over an hour now."

He hummed lightly, not really hearing what she said. Her stomach rested against his back and he felt the pups move. He set the picture down and turned to face her.

She smiled. "They'll be here soon," she said as his hand touched her belly.

He watched as the smile faded from her face. "Are you afraid?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"I can be there with you if you like," he offered. Bella had wanted him with her despite the fact that it was frowned upon in jackal culture. Many were afraid for the males to be present during this vulnerable time. He didn't know Gaia's feelings on the matter, but he wanted her to be comfortable. A part of him did want to be there. He wanted to see his girls come into the world.

"No," she said softly. "I don't want you to see me like that."

He squeezed her hands. "Birth is nothing to be ashamed of."

The wolf seemed embarrassed. "Finn, I want you to always see me as you do now, and frankly I don't want you to be there when I give birth." She hiccuped, "not because I don't love you." She hoped it didn't hurt his feelings.

He felt disappointed, but he would respect her wishes. He gave her a soft kiss, "whatever you want."


	66. Chapter 65

**Final chapter everyone! It's insane how long this one got. Over 6,000 words. Sorry in advance for that^^" I hope everyone has enjoyed this rollercoaster as much as I have! At least it's going out on a high note. I tried my best to resolve everything. If there's something I missed let me know. I'll clear it up as best I can in my notes on the epilogue.**

 **My next project is going to be somewhat of a spin off to this. It will focus on Pierce's village and especially Kenzi's schemes. I've already started on that so keep an eye out for it. The title for that is: Deceit.  
**  
 **Thanks so much for all the reviews! It means so much! PrincessPandaFanfic, the simple answer to your first question is way too much. I got carried away with this a little bit. But the guest is right, my headcanon is based quite highly on real animals, so they do age faster. Your second question is a little tougher, I haven't done much exploring into why jackals stayed primitive while other species moved on and more modern. I may do that someday, possibly in Ace and Nia's story. If anyone's interested in that.**

 **If a male cannot father pups, pretty much the same action would be taken. Pups are most important.**

 **Jackals are not very understanding of depression or anything of the like. You bury that kind of emotion and don't let anyone see it. As for Gaia, if she did have depression, Finn would have to learn to understand. He's joined modern society by being with her.**

 **I think that covers everything. Thanks again!**

* * *

Lilly hummed happily as she met up with Ace for lunch. He'd been out with the talent agency.

She was so excited for him, he said he had big news. He was going to tell her in person.

"So," she said as she sat across from him, "what's your big news?"

The grin on his face made her heart melt. "Devin got me a record deal." He was so excited.

"That's so awesome Ace!" She exclaimed.

He laughed as she practically leaped across the table to hug him. "I'm supposed to meet him at the studio tomorrow." Most everything was rebuilt by now, and most everyone could go back to a normal life. "Once I get some money we can get a place for the three of us. You, me, and Kane."

She gave her husband a soft kiss. "It will be nice to have a place to call home."

He smiled and she sat back in her chair.

"Where's Kane?" He asked around a mouthful of his sandwich.

"He's with Spade," she smiled. Those two boys were inseparable. A frown formed on her face. "I hope he won't be too sad when we leave. He won't see Spade as much."

"He'll still see him. Kane needs to see what life is supposed to be like."

She nodded. "I still would like to teach him at home. I don't know how he'd handle going to school."

Ace nodded, "whatever you think is best love."

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Kinnley asked Britany as he set his plate in the sink. He was going to his first day of class.

She smiled and smoothed back his hair. "I'm going to go shopping, then probably get some things done around here. Check the accounts and stuff." Her hands lovingly brushed his chest. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You focus on learning as much as you can."

He grinned. "You are the best Britany."

His lips met hers and she melted into his arms like she always did. A soft hum escaped her as he pulled back. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too." He gave her one last kiss and headed out the door.

* * *

The blonde sighed heavily as she looked around her now empty room. She was going to be moving in with Trojan. She had already said goodbye to her family, and they wished her well.

She was sad she wasn't able to talk to Fortune before she left. He was still with Keri.

"Maybree?" Trojan asked softly. "Are you ready to go?"

She looked over her shoulder. He was in the doorway. She gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm all packed."

"That's it?" He asked nodding towards her gray duffel bag.

"Yeah." She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed, "I just feel bad. I never got to tell Fortune how sorry I am. And he's not back yet."

"Maybe you should write him a letter," the wolf suggested.

A smile lit up her face, "what a great idea." That way she could tell him everything she wanted to say.

After she finished the letter, she slipped it under Fortune's bedroom door. Then she and Trojan left the base.

* * *

The wolf had a small house close to the club where they had met. It was dark and somewhat damp inside, but it had a homey feel.

Trojan's black polished nails turned on the lamp. Maybree flopped down on a small couch with a purple blanket on it.

The gray wolf sat beside her and propped his black booted foot up on the wooden coffee table.

She smiled at him and leaned against his side. He rested his hand on her hip.

"How long have you lived out here?" The hedgehog asked.

"Quite a while actually."

"It's nice. It reminds me of you." She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

He laughed, "I hope so. It's my home after all." He placed a soft kiss on her head, "well, our home now."

Her face flushed. "Thank you Trojan. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too." His deep voice rumbled in her ear and she shivered.

He laughed, "Come on, let me show you the bedroom."

The bed was huge. And surprisingly made up nicely. Trojan was always surprising her it seemed.

Maybree set her gray bag down at the foot of it. Then she flopped down stomach first. "It's so soft," she mumbled into the blankets. She turned on her back and he slipped into the bed with her.

His hands wandered across her body, and she let him. He left soft kisses along her jawline down her neck to her chest.

She sighed happily as he pulled her body against his. Everything she'd gone through had been worth it. Because she had him. She loved him. And he loved her. And they were going to show each other just how much.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Spade asked.

Kane nodded. "Mama and papa said we're going to get our own place after they get some money saved." He sniffed a bit, "I'm going to miss you."

Spade felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it. For Kane's sake. "You'll still visit right?"

The gray pup nodded quickly. "As much as I can."

Spade couldn't stop the hiccup, "I don't want you to go."

"Mama says she wants me to have a normal life. The kind I deserve to have."

"Do you want to go?" He asked despite the fear of the answer.

He nodded, not making eye contact.

Spade touched his arm. He flinched, but didn't jerk away. "Did I do something to make you want to leave?"

He shook his head, "no. I just want to because mama says life can be better than this. I want to see what that's like. I've never had anything before. Is it too much for me to want something better for myself?"

He swallowed. "No. I want you to be happy." He tried to remember what his mama told him. That sometimes loving someone meant letting them go. That's what she had to do for his brother. She loved him so much she let him go. Forever. At least he would see Kane again.

Kane smiled at him. "Thank you. I want you to be happy too. Wherever you go."

Spade took the other boy's hands and squeezed gently. He rested his forehead against his in a sign of jackal affection. Kane returned the gesture.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Spade hiccuped.

"I'll miss you too. You're my best friend. And I love you."

"Love you too." Spade felt the tears finally wash over his cheeks.

Kane wiped them away, "hey. I'm not leaving yet." He squeezed his hand, "come on, let's have some fun."

* * *

"I hope Spade won't be too upset when they go," Tempest said softly. They were planning on staying at the base a little longer. There was still some work that needed to be done. And Jay was still worried about Finn. He wanted to make sure his older brother would be ok when his pups were born.

Jay nodded in agreement. Their son was so attached to Kane, he hoped he would be able to make some other friends. "Maybe we should have encouraged him to make other friends too."

Tempest nodded. "We can't do anything about it now. I'll take him to visit him as much as I can."

"Yeah." Silence fell over them. "Do you know how Gaia's doing with the pups?"

"She's good. She's due tomorrow."

He shook his head, "it still amazes me how they can know that. It doesn't seem right."

She smiled and shook her head, "they do things differently here."

"Yeah." He ran his finger across the back of her hand. "I hope Finn will handle things ok."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think he'll do fine. He's stronger than he used to be."

He kissed her mouth, "I think we all are."

* * *

"How are you feeling today Zayla?" Anahi asked as she sat down.

She smiled, "better actually." She held her cup of tea up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

Anahi smiled, "good. I know you have been trying hard for these pups."

Zayla nodded. "I just don't understand. It was so easy the first time." She sniffled a bit.

The healer touched her shoulder, "try not to worry." She smiled, "I have mixed something up for you. For fertility."

She smiled, "really?"

Anahi nodded, "I'll get it for you." She disappeared behind the beaded curtain and came back with a paper package. She handed it to her, "mix one spoonful with a cup of hot water and drink it twice a day."

"Thank you," she held the package to her chest.

Anahi smiled, "you are welcome Zayla. I hope you will bear pups soon."

"Me too."

* * *

Zayla walked back to the hut, still holding the package to her chest. The weight on her shoulders felt lighter, and hope filled her heart. She wanted to have Pierce's pups so bad. Now she had a better chance. Thanks to Anahi.

She stumbled when she bumped into someone. Kenzi grinned at her, "hello Zayla."

She smiled, "oh hi Kenzi." She saw she was holding her little boy. "Where are your girls?"

She waved her hand as if dismissing them. "They're with Nona." She adjusted the male pup and returned his mouth to her breast. He whined a bit and tried to turn away.

Zayla frowned. Kenzi didn't seem to care about her daughters, that bothered her. And now she was ignoring her son's needs. He obviously didn't want to eat anymore, and she was trying to make him. "Kenzi," she said carefully, "I don't think he's hungry."

A scoff. "Like you know anything about pups Zayla. You're not a mother like me."

Zayla swallowed the tears and held the paper package she was carrying tighter. She kept silent.

"I'm his mother Zayla, not you. And I know what Cujo needs."

Zayla would not say she approved of such a name for the boy. But Kenzi was right. He wasn't her son. She wasn't the one raising him.

Cujo whined, pushing away from her again. He wasn't hungry, but she wanted him to eat. She wanted him to grow big and strong. The pup's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry.

Kenzi's reaction was unexpected. She pinched his leg. Hard. "Stop crying," she said sternly.

He didn't like that, but he stopped. Zayla was in shock. He'd obviously had been pinched like that before, because he knew to stop crying. And because he cowered under her hand. Her throat felt tight. Did Pierce know what Kenzi was doing? She doubted he would like this. "He's just a baby Kenzi," Zayla said sadly, "he doesn't know."

"He needs to learn. I want him to be strong. To be able to fight and hold his own."

"And there will be time for that. But he needs to be loved right now."

"Are you saying I don't love him?" She snapped.

"No. I'm not saying that. But does he know he's loved?"

Kenzi huffed but kept silent.

"Would you mind if I held him?" Zayla asked after a moment.

Wordlessly, she handed him to her.

Zayla tucked her package under her arm and nuzzled the pup in her arms. He grinned at her and snuggled against her chest. "What did Anahi say about him getting stronger?"

Kenzi barely contained her eye roll. "To give it time. Frankly, I don't have the time."

"He's got his whole life ahead of him Kenzi. He can grow up later. For now," she placed him back in his mother's arms, "just let him be your pup."

* * *

The alpha was sitting down by the river where Keri liked to swim. He needed a break from everything right now. He'd been so busy he hadn't even got to mourn Lance's death.

He sighed heavily as he thought about what had happened. Lance was sick when he threatened Gaia. But Finn had no way of knowing that. Even if he did it wouldn't have mattered. He still would've killed him.

Pierce couldn't blame him. If he'd been protecting Zayla and their pups, he would've killed too.

He sighed heavily, watching as the water rippled around the brush. His ear twitched when he heard footsteps.

"Want some company?" Zayla asked from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and gave a light smile.

She took that as a cue to sit beside him. He was a man of few words after all. Her head rested on his shoulder and she gave a content sigh.

Pierce ran his fingers through her hair. "You seem happier," he said after a moment.

Zayla rubbed her head under his chin, "I am. You don't though." She pulled back to look at him, "are you ok?"

"I am fine."

She picked up the strain in his voice. "Are you sure? You don't sound fine to me."

A choked sound came from his throat. She was right. He wasn't fine. He missed Lance.

Zayla hugged him before the first tear could fall. "What's wrong Pierce?" She had a feeling it had something to do with what happened when he went to find his brother. He'd never said what happened, but it was weighing on him.

"My brother," he whispered, "the illness took him. He tried to take my cousin's mate, so he killed him."

"I'm so sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

He swallowed. "I guess it was better for him to be killed than to suffer, but it feels like it was my fault."

"It was not your fault," she said firmly. "You had no way of knowing he would get sick from eating the fish. You have done so much good. Please don't blame yourself."

"Good? What good? I cannot even make you a mother. You deserve to be one more than anyone."

"That is not your fault either," she scolded. "I got pregnant once, and all my sisters have had pups, so it is obvious that the problem isn't you." She took his hands, "you have saved our village. That is the most wonderful thing you could've done for us."

"I guess I am just overwhelmed right now," he said softly. She gave him a soft smile. "I am sure you did not come looking for me to talk about my problems," he said after a moment, "what did you wish to talk about?"

She paused. The main reason she'd been looking for him was to talk about Kenzi. She felt he needed to know how his son was being treated. But she didn't want to add this burden to him right now. He was having a hard enough time as it was.

"Well," she said finally, "I went to see Anahi earlier. She gave me a mix for fertility." She twirled a piece of her hair bashfully and looked at him with a soft blush on her cheeks, "I was hoping we could try again." That was something she had intended to ask later, but here was a good opportunity.

He smiled, "all right. We can go back to the hut."

She took his hands, "actually," she chewed on on her lip, "can we stay out here?"

"You have gotten quite bold," he remarked.

Zayla couldn't tell if he thought that was a bad thing. Her face flamed. He probably thought she was crazy.

He gave her a soft kiss. "If you are comfortable with being out here."

"I am."

"Then I will love you right." His voice grew heavy and deep. A shiver ran through her as his hands ran along her curves. His mouth left burning kisses across her body as she was pushed down on her back.

She hung her arms around his neck, tilting her head back to feel more of his lips on her neck and chest.

A soft gasp escaped her as he held her against his chest and ran his hand down her back to her tail.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Always."

* * *

Asia, Nona, and a few other girls were gathered together with their pups. Nona was still caring for Kenzi's girls. Sometimes she nursed them if Kenzi wasn't around to feed them when they needed to eat. But she still took care of her own daughter first.

"Where is Kenzi?" Asia asked with annoyance in her voice. She was holding Rhyme in her lap while the other three were playing together in a pile. They had gotten too rough with him, so she'd removed him from their game.

Nona shrugged.

"Doesn't it bother you that she isn't caring for them?" Asked another female. "They're not your pups."

"They need someone to love them."

Asia smirked. That was probably the meanest thing she'd ever heard Nona say. She was right. For some reason, Kenzi didn't care about her girls. All she cared about was her son, and it was obvious that was for a selfish reason too. She just hadn't figured that part out yet.

Asia's attention was drawn back to her own pups when Raven squealed out. Riker was getting too rough yet again. He was the first one to get teeth, and he currently was biting Raven on the arm.

Her eyes widened. Raven's cries took her back to before. When he was torn apart. She quickly moved to separate them and flicked Riker in the nose so he would let go. He yelped and the sound hurt her heart.

She hiccuped, swallowing the sob in her chest. She gathered all four boys in her arms and held them tightly. Her hands smoothed their manes and silent tears rolled down her face. She loved them so much. She was so afraid something would happen to them, and she couldn't bear the thought.

The boys noticed her tears and stopped fighting so roughly. Raven whined and tried to lick her tears away.

She smiled. She was so proud of her boys. They would grow to be strong men, and she looked forward to seeing them reach adulthood.

* * *

Keri was taking Fortune down to the river. She wanted to show him where she loved to swim.

Her ear twitched as they made their way through the foliage. Someone else was down there. She let go of his hand, "wait here." She wondered if it was one of her sisters bathing.

As she got closer, she heard Zayla's voice. She couldn't make out what was being said because she sounded out of breath. "Zayla?" She asked as she parted the leaves.

Zayla cried out in surprise when she saw her. "Keri," she gasped, "go away."

She was on her knees and Pierce was behind her, one arm wrapped securely around her chest, and her neck was in his jaw.

Keri stumbled back and covered her face with her hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Fortune and I were going to swim for a while."

"You can swim later," Zayla managed to say, "please just leave us for a little bit."

The younger jackal nodded and turned around, hurrying back to Fortune.

* * *

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever," Keri muttered as she grabbed Fortune by the hand and led him back towards the village.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, silently asking what happened.

"Zayla was spending some alone time with the alpha." She shuddered, trying to shake the image from her mind.

He grinned.

"Don't laugh at me Fortune," she scolded playfully.

He nudged her side.

"Guess we'll have to do something else," she sighed. "What do you wanna do?"

He shrugged.

"It's so boring out here. There's nothing to do except swim, and we can't do that right now." She looked sideways at him, "I don't know why they couldn't go to their hut for such activities." She rolled her fiery eyes in irritation.

On the inside though, she wondered what it would be like to be under Fortune like that. She brushed the thought away, Fortune was a long way from being ready for anything like that. That was ok. She was ok with whatever he was ok with.

"I guess we could go see the pups for a bit," she finally said.

Fortune nodded his agreement.

* * *

When darkness fell, everyone was gathered to eat. Keri kept an eye on Zayla.

She was moving stiffer and a little slower than normal, but she seemed happy.

Kenzi on the other hand did not. She kept looking at the alpha pair angrily.

Fortune couldn't help but see how unhappy Keri was here. She had less of the fiery spirit he liked so much. He took her hand. He wanted her to come back to the base with him.

Her eyes met his. She gave him an almost smile. "What's up?" She asked quietly.

He turned his head in the direction of the base, then pointed to her, then himself.

"You want me to go with you?" She asked with wide eyes.

He nodded with a smile.

She looked out over her sisters. "I want to Fortune. I really do." Her lower lip trembled, "but I can't. I can't leave my sisters." Also, she doubted Pierce would let her go.

He took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb as her tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Can't you stay with me here?" She whimpered.

He looked away. He wasn't cut out for this life. She knew that.

She tried to stop crying, she didn't want him to leave. "Fortune please, stay with me. I love you."

His face fell, and she knew he couldn't stay. No matter how bad he wanted to.

A sob wrenched from her chest and she got to her feet. She had to get away.

Fortune watched her go. A sadness in his heart.

* * *

Keri crashed through the bushes by the creek. She collapsed on the shore sobbing. She didn't think it was possible to hurt this much.

It wasn't long until someone came up behind her. She didn't hear because she was crying too hard.

"Keri?"

She jumped and turned around. She wiped her eyes, "hi Pierce."

"Are you all right?"

She thought about lying. Saying that everything is fine. When she obviously wasn't. "No," she sobbed, "Fortune is leaving. And I can't go with him."

"Why not?" He sat beside her, "if you want to go with him I won't stop you."

She sniffled, "really?"

He nodded. "I got to choose what kind of life I wanted. So should you."

"I want to go with him," Keri whispered. "Do you think my sisters will be upset if I leave?" Her watery eyes met his.

"Maybe. But that should not matter. It is not their life. It is yours." He took her hand, "I want you to be happy."

She smiled and gave him a hug, "you're a good alpha. I'm glad you chose Zayla. She deserves to be happy." She grinned knowingly, "and I think earlier you made her really happy."

He gave her a look that said not to push it and she giggled.

* * *

Fortune squeezed Keri's hand as they reached the base. She seemed nervous, but excited.

He was so happy she was here with him. He wanted to show her everything. The kind of life she was going to have with him. He wanted her to meet his father, and wished she could meet his mother.

"Thank you so much for bringing me home," she whispered.

His face flushed. She thought being with him was being home. Being with her felt like home too. He tilted his head, silently asking about food.

She grinned, "you know me so well."

* * *

After they'd eaten and she'd met most of his family. They went to his room. His brothers were with their wives, so he had it to himself now.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to sleep here with you?" She asked.

He nodded and opened the door. A white envelope was on the floor. He bent to pick it up. It was from Maybree. He frowned.

Keri's hand rested on his shoulder, "at least see what she has to say," she said before he could tear it up.

His gold eyes flicked across the paper. This apology seemed sincere. It wasn't littered with excuses like most of her apologies. He sighed softly. He wouldn't say he'd forgive her, but he would at least let it go.

He smiled at Keri. He believed his life would get better. Because of her.

* * *

Lance sat up with a strangled gasp. His head felt light, and the sand spun around him. Surprisingly, his headache was gone. He couldn't remember anything beyond the massive headache he'd had and then lying down to take a nap. How did he get out in the desert?

"Lance?" A soft voice asked.

He started. Nia was standing there looking at him with some sort of pity. Two male jackals were behind her. So was Keelie. She had three pups with her.

"Where am I? Why are you here? I was asleep and now..."

Nia silenced him with a finger to his lips. "You don't remember," she murmured. "What you did." She inhaled deeply, "Finn had to kill you."

"What?! No, I-I didn't do anything." The look Keelie was giving him made him feel sick inside. What had he done?

"You are a liar!" Keelie shouted. "Why should we believe anything you say after what you tried to do to Gaia?"

He couldn't breathe. Gaia was his friend. He loved her. He'd never hurt her. Not purposely anyway. He knew she'd been upset with him about how he treated Finn, but she was pregnant now, he had to let her go no matter how much it hurt. Why was his mind so much clearer now? Why did all his problems seem so small?

Keelie and Nia were arguing about something, he wasn't sure what. "What did I do?" He asked in a tiny voice.

The women stopped. They looked at each other. "You really don't know," Keelie said softly.

Nia knelt beside him. "Lance," she said, "you were sick. The headache you had, a parasite was inside you. It was eating your brain, it changed you." A sigh, she didn't know how to tell him this. He wouldn't want to hear what he'd almost done. Lance was a lot of things, but she knew he would never assault a woman. Especially not one he loved. She bit her lip, "the night you died. You were trying to assault Gaia."

"I don't believe you," he snapped. "You're lying to me." He covered his ears, "this is just a bad dream, I wanna wake up." He was crying now, something he didn't do. "I wanna go home."

"This is home," Nia said softly.

"No it's not," he swatted her hands away. "My family isn't here. My mom, my brother."

"They'll join us later. When it's their time." She held onto him and let him cry.

* * *

"Why is he here?" Keelie asked with a snarl. She had no sympathy for Lance. He'd tried to take Gaia, something that had happened to her.

Her boys' father had been here briefly, but when he tried to attack her and her dad stopped him, he disappeared. They hadn't seen him again. She assumed he was somewhere else now. And she was fine with that.

Nia looked over at her nephew. He was in the back of the cave, curled up in a little ball. She felt bad for him. "Keelie," she said carefully, "it wasn't his fault."

"How can you defend him?" She gaped at her mother. "He doesn't deserve to be here."

"That is not your place to judge," she said sternly.

While the two women talked, the pups went over to him. "Are you ok?" Asked the red jackal while she tugged his tail.

He pulled it away from her. "Leave me alone."

"It's ok to be sad," she said, "I feel sad too sometimes. But something here makes me feel better."

Lance turned to look at her, curious.

She smiled, "I'm Aurora. This is Reagan. The baby is Garland."

"You're Ace, Kinnley, and Fortune's brothers and sister." He mumbled.

She nodded.

"You're still pups."

Her face fell, "yeah. We have to stay this way. No one grows here. But we get to be how we're supposed to be. Perfect. Sometimes I feel sad I won't have the life my brothers have, but we still can see them."

"Do you want to see Gaia?" Reagan asked.

Lance nodded and they took his hands.

Deep in the caverns, they led him to a glass mirror embedded in the rock wall.

Aurora tapped it with a finger and a distorted image rippled. "Think of her," she said gently, "and it will show her to you."

Lance reached up and touched the glass. Gaia's face was clear in his mind. There she was. With Finn. She seemed ok. Happy even. "I wish I could tell her how sorry I am," he murmured.

"You may get to visit in a dream someday," Reagan said, "but it won't be until she needs or wants you."

He nodded. His gold eyes watered as he watched Gaia. He would be ok. She was safe. And that's all he wanted.

* * *

A heavy sigh left the wolf as he took off his glasses. He was exhausted from looking over paperwork for the lawsuit.

He was told he probably wouldn't win this, as Keelie had taken her own life. It would be harder to prove their neglect. But he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He needed to defend her honor.

At least his boys were doing well. Kinnley was off chasing his ambitions, Ace was a father now, and a pretty good one at that. Fortune had made the most progress, and he was so proud.

He'd met Keri at dinner tonight. She had seemed like a lively girl, and she really liked Fortune. It amazed him that she understood Fortune without sign language. She could look at him and know what he wanted to say.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up to take a shower.

* * *

After his fur was all dry, he looked over the paperwork one last time. He still couldn't see anything that would prove it was their fault Keelie was gone.

A sigh, he would look again tomorrow after he got some rest. He stacked all the documents on the table and moved to stand.

A small scrap of yellow paper fell to the floor. Keelie's note to find Anahi. He bent to pick it up.

On the back, were Anahi's medical notes. His heart lifted. She had noted how Keelie's body had rejected the pup, and if she'd had medical attention sooner, her pup would've made it. This was what he needed.

No matter what happened, he knew Keelie would be remembered.

* * *

Gaia hummed softly as she turned over in the bed. Her jackal had his arm draped around her waist. She listened to his heavy breathing. At least one of them could sleep.

She was so uncomfortable with her large belly in the way. And she was worried about having them tomorrow. She glanced at the clock, today actually. It was well past midnight.

She adjusted herself again, trying to get comfortable. When she was on her back she felt like she was suffocating, and when she was on her side her back hurt.

The wolf had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't feel like getting up. A soft whimper escaped her.

Finally, she slid out from under Finn's arm and made her way to the bathroom.

While she was washing her hands, she felt a pain in her belly. She cried out as she went to her knees. Her water broke. "Finn!" She called.

He was there in a second. He was still half asleep, and his hair was a mess, but when he saw her he moved to help her up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Get Vanilla," she winced.

"Will you be ok for a minute?"

She nodded.

He got her to the bed and hurried to find the rabbit.

Vanilla hurried in the room. Lilly was with her. Her chocolate eyes fell on the wolf in the bed. She was on her back holding her stomach. She went to her side, "Gaia, I'm here to help you."

"I'm scared," the wolf whispered.

"I know. Don't worry you'll do great."

She nodded. "Finn," she asked, "can you leave now?"

He nodded, and left the room.

* * *

He waited outside for hours. Lilly went in and out of the room a couple times to get things they needed. He was worried about Gaia.

His ear twitched when he heard his mate cry out.

When Lilly came out to get more towels he grabbed her arm, "is Gaia ok?" He asked.

"She's doing fine," Lilly said reassuringly. "She's in the middle of birthing the first one right now. I need to get some things for her."

He let go and she hurried off.

Anxiety twisted in his gut when he heard Gaia shout in pain. It took everything he had not to bust through that door.

Lilly came back with a stack of towels.

"Lilly!" Vanilla called.

The vixen heard the urgency in her voice. She hurried in the room. The door swung open and he saw the pain on Gaia's face. Lilly shut the door quickly behind her.

Soft whines came from behind the door. He heard Vanilla say something, but wasn't sure what it was.

Worry seeped in the longer things took. Jackals were usually done rather quickly. He chewed his lip, What if something went wrong?

* * *

After about another hour, Lilly came out. She had smile on her face. "Want to see your girls?" She asked.

"Are they ok?"

She nodded. "They're beautiful."

He hurried past her and into the room.

Gaia was under the blankets, holding two pink bundles in her arms. She looked up and gave him a tired smile. "Hello Finn."

He moved over to her in somewhat of a daze. She was holding his girls. Their girls. He sat in the chair beside her and she moved the blankets so he could see them.

A black wolf, and a red jackal were in her arms. He felt choked, they were too perfect. He gently touched their faces. "Do they have names yet?" The women were the ones who named them. They did all the work.

Gaia nodded. "Katia," she moved the wolf, "and Talia," the jackal.

A grin. "Katia is the eldest?"

She nodded. "And the biggest."

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Carefully, he took Katia in his arms. She yawned and sighed softly. His heart melted. She was beautiful. So was Talia.

Gaia hummed in contentment. The girls made it all worth it.

* * *

Later on, both pups were sleeping, so Gaia was eating a little something. She was starving.

"Don't eat too fast now," Vanilla said with a smile. Gaia nodded and swallowed the bite of chicken in her mouth. She picked up another piece and nibbled at it.

After she finished eating she leaned against Finn. "I'm sorry I didn't want them," she whispered. "I was foolish." She was so in love with her girls it hurt. In a good way.

"It's ok," he said softly. "I know this isn't what you wanted. I'm glad you had them though."

"Me too."

He felt a warmth in his chest. Maybe life wasn't all bad. Maybe he could have the life he wanted. He was definitely going to make sure his girls had the life they deserved.

For the first time in his life. He believed he could recover. He could be Finn again. Despite all the trauma.


	67. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! Thanks to all the support and encouragement! It means so much! Deceit will be posted soon, probably this weekend. Thanks again all, love ya!**

 **Final word count (excluding authors notes) 153,505. Time spent writing: 109 hours(according to my app)**

* * *

"Can't catch me Talia!" Katia laughed. The two girls were playing in the backyard. Gaia sat on the patio with a book, keeping an eye on them. Even though they had a fenced backyard, she didn't like letting them out of her sight.

In the few years that had passed, the world was mostly back to normal. Gaia and Finn had a small house of their own, and Finn worked hard to take care of them.

"Mama?" Asked Talia, "when is papa going to be back?"

Gaia smiled. "Soon love." Her girls absolutely adored him. And they both had him wrapped around their fingers. He would do just about anything they asked.

"Can we get pizza?" Katia asked, hope shining in her golden eyes.

"I'm not sure." She set her book down after marking her place, "remember that Kinnley is graduating medical school tonight. We have to go congratulate him."

"How long is that going to take?" She pouted.

"None of that," the mother scolded.

"But we'll die of starvation," Katia whined.

Gaia was briefly reminded of Keelie's theatrics as a child. A small sadness welled in her chest. She brushed the thoughts away. "You won't die in a couple hours."

"Hours?!" She screeched.

"Calm down. We'll have a snack now. I'm sure we'll go eat after the ceremony." Gaia stood to go inside and the girls followed her.

* * *

Pizza rolls satisfied the black wolf's complaints. But when Gaia's back was turned to get them some juice she snatched a couple off of Talia's plate.

"Katia," the red pup protested, "those are mine."

She stuffed them in her mouth, "not anymore."

Talia sniffled.

Katia jumped when she turned around. Gaia was glaring at her. "Katia," she said firmly, "give your sister some of yours."

"But..." she protested weakly.

"Now Katia."

She grumbled, but obeyed.

Talia grinned and started eating.

They were just finishing up when the front door opened. In a flash, both girls were at the door.

"Papa!" Talia squealed as she grabbed Finn's leg. Katia grabbed his other leg, not wanting to be left out.

He bent to give them a hug. "How are my girls?"

Both of them started talking at the same time, telling him about their day. He smiled and hugged them a little tighter.

Gaia came over to give him a kiss. Katia wrinkled her nose, "yuck." She tugged Finn's arm, "did you bring presents?"

"Am I supposed to bring presents every day?" He asked with a small smile.

Gaia shook her head, he'd brought them back candy yesterday. Knowing him he had something for them today too.

Katia and Talia looked up at him eagerly, tails wagging. "Did you get us something papa?" Talia asked.

He handed each of them a pack of gum balls. "Thank you!" They chimed in unison.

Katia grabbed Talia by the hand, "let's see who can blow a bigger bubble." They scrambled onto the couch and started putting pieces in their mouths.

"You spoil them," Gaia mumbled as she gave Finn a hug.

"I know."

* * *

"Mama!" Katia protested, "I don't want to wear a dress!"

Talia was already ready, standing in front of the mirror admiring her black dress. Her mother had fixed her hair in nice curls that rested on her shoulders. She was the more feminine one, and she enjoyed getting dressed up.

She frowned, her outfit needed something. She went over to her jewelry box and started looking through the pieces. The red jackal pulled out a silver necklace with a flower shaped pendant and slipped it over head.

Katia was still complaining. She hated dressing up. She hated dresses.

Gaia sighed and set her hands on her hips, "Katia, you have to wear a dress. It's a very special night for your cousin and you're being selfish."

"But I don't want to," she protested loudly.

The red wolf had had just about enough of this. She simply grabbed her daughter in her arms, and put the dress on her. Despite the pup's screaming. "One of these days someone is going to call the police on me," she muttered.

"Everything ok in here?" Finn asked as he opened the door. Katia was sulking over wearing the dress.

"Yes papa," Talia said, "Katia doesn't want to get ready, but mama took care of it." She twirled around, "how do I look?"

His blue and gold eyes studied her. "You look beautiful. Like a princess."

She giggled. "Now all I need is a prince." She didn't notice the way his eyes darkened at the thought. "But I don't know any. Do you papa?"

"No. But no prince is good enough for you." He bent to kiss her forehead.

She giggled, "you're the best papa."

Katia trudged over to them, still grumbling. She wanted attention too.

"You look beautiful too Katia," Finn said with a smile.

"Thanks." She sounded bitter.

He smiled at her, "it'll be over before you know it. When we get home you can take that off."

"Ok."

"Are we ready?" Gaia asked while adjusting his tie.

He nodded and they headed out.

* * *

The whole family came for Kinnley.

"Congratulations Kinnley," Gaia smiled while giving him a hug.

He grinned, "thanks aunt Gaia."

Katia looked at everyone. Her cousin Spade was there with his parents. His dad was her dad's brother, and they were very close. But she never really liked Spade. He was weird.

Spade scanned the crowd. He was looking forward to seeing Kane tonight. His face lit up when he saw his friend. "Kane!" He called.

The one eyed, gray jackal ran up to him and grabbed him in a hug, nearly knocking him over.

Spade laughed and hugged him tightly. Even though he missed seeing him every day, the move was good for him. He was braver, bolder, and happier.

Katia stared openly at Kane. She'd only seen him a handful of times, and she never got used to his messed up eye.

She had asked about it once, and she'd been scolded by her mother immediately. She knew now it wasn't something Kane liked to talk about.

She quickly looked away when Kane turned where she could see his face. She didn't want him to see her staring.

"Hi Kane," Talia grinned. She liked him and Spade. They were always nice to her.

"Hi Talia," Kane smiled. A soft happiness shone in his good eye. Even though he was a few years older than them, he was always willing to talk to her.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked.

"It's very nice."

She smiled widely, "thank you."

It wasn't long until Fortune and Keri joined them. Fortune gave his brother a hug.

"Thanks Fortune," Kinnley smiled.

Trojan and Maybree were there too. Lilly, Britany, and Maybree had welcomed Keri into their group. The four girls hugged each other.

"Keri," Gaia smiled, "you're having a baby?"

The jackal rested her hand on her belly and nodded.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." In the years she'd been with Fortune, he'd finally been comfortable with loving her. And now they were having pups of their own. She was so happy.

Fortune squeezed her hand.

Gadget came up. He smiled and hugged Kinnley.

"Thanks papa," he whispered.

The wolf was much happier these days. He still missed Keelie, but he had won the lawsuit. Despite all the odds.

"Uncle Gadget!" Katia and Talia squealed. They hugged him. He returned it.

* * *

After everything they went to eat dinner together. Katia looked over the table at everyone. Everyone was happy.

Kane and Spade were both looking over the menu together. The four women were talking together, excited about the baby.

Finn and Gaia smiled at each other. Life was good.

* * *

Out in the village, several pups were chasing each other. Asia's four boys allowed Cujo to play with them. Even though Asia didn't like it, she never said anything. It wasn't his fault Kenzi was controlling and manipulative.

"Get off me!" Cujo shouted.

Riker was sitting on his back, pinning him chest down in the dirt. He laughed, "I don't think so." He pushed his hands down on his shoulders, digging the heels of his palms into the boy's shoulder blades.

The smaller pup cried out. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Riker just laughed.

"Stop it Riker," Raven said while pulling him off.

Kenzi came storming up. Her eyes were flashing with anger. "You leave him alone!"

All four boys backed up away from Cujo. He was still laying on the ground. "Get up," she told her son.

He tried to swallow the sobs trying to escape. Crying always made things worse.

She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up. He yelped and she twisted his ear. "Come on."

* * *

Zayla sighed happily. She had two newborn pups now. Both males. They were currently in her arms, one on each breast.

Anahi had a soft smile on her face as she closed up her bag. She was so happy for Zayla. "You rest now." The alpha female looked exhausted.

She smiled, "I will. Will you let Pierce know they're here?"

"Of course."

In a few minutes, Pierce was there to see them.

Zayla grinned at him, "come see your boys."

He moved over to her side. Even though he'd seen many pups now, his heart melted all over again every time. Besides, these boys were special. The eldest would be the next alpha. "Have you named them yet?"

"Yes. The youngest Zayne, after my brother. And the eldest, Lance, after your brother."

He wanted to cry. She chose to honor his brother, and that meant so much to him. He could almost feel his brother smiling on them. Lance would be alpha.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He nodded and the pup was placed in his arms. Lance sighed in contentment and snuggled against him, yipping softly.

Zayla smiled tiredly at them.

"Rest now love," Pierce said softly, "I will take care of them."

"I know you will."


End file.
